Polynectar
by Mackk
Summary: Hermione ferait TOUT pour participer aux inter-sorciers de l'école! Attendez... Tout? // Fic basée sur la OS PARCHEMINS, venez lire ! :D
1. Il y a un début à tout

_Bonjoouuuur :D_

_Alors, les nouveautés vous ont manqué ? (ne dites pas non ou je pleure! :p)_

_Voilà le premier chapitre de la fic basée sur l'OS PARCHEMINS (j'vous en avais parlé, vous vous souvenez?)_

_Je posterai tous les jeudis (bah quoi, 00h15, on est jeudi non? xD) comme ça vous avez un peu !équilibré, « Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force » le lundi, et « Polynectar » le jeudi!_

_Sinon baaaah... J'espère que la fic vous plaira! Chanceuses que vous êtes, les filles, cette fic démarre fort, comme le montre l'OS ^^ Alors dès le deuxième chapitre il y aura du citrooon!_

_Ce premier chapitre commence un peu lentement, mais dès le prochain tout sera plus détaillé et intéressant :) (oui, je l'ai déjà écrit... mouahahah)_

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre... Alors j'vais simplement vous laisser lire !_

_Bisou ! _

_Mackk._

_Ps : Les réponses de review seront faites : dès que je les vois pour ceux qui ont un compte fanfic, ou affichées au prochain chapitre pour les review anonymes (oui, il y a toujours réponse aux reviews avec moi, je peux pas m'en empêcher c'est plus fort que moi x'D Non ne fuyez pas, please!)_

**Chapitre 1 : Il y a un début à tout**

Cette fois-ci, c'est décidé. C'est la seule solution, après tout. Pas vrai ? Et bien oui, à quoi bon continuer à y réfléchir. Ca me bousille le cerveau pour du vent. Le seul remède à mon problème, c'est Malefoy. Quelle mauvaise veine ! Malefoy, vraiment ? Adresser la parole à Malefoy…? Okay, mais par parchemins alors. Faut pas pousser bobonne dans les orties hein !

Au cours de potions

Hermi : 10h32 : Salut Malefoy.

Drago : 10h33 : Tiens, Granger ! D'où tu sors ?

Hermi : 10h33 : De ton cul ?

Drago : 10h33 : Ah ben oui évidemment, t'es de la merde.

Hermi : 10h34 : …

…

Drago : 10h37 : Bon tu veux quoi ?

Drago : 10h40 : Granger tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Hermi : 10h40 : Va chier.

Drago : 10h41 : Impossible, t'es déjà sortie !

Hermi : 10h41 : Y'a vraiment pas moyen de parler avec toi, décidément. Prochaine fois je m'en souviendrai.

Drago : 10h41 : Désolé, les merdes ça parle pas habituellement.

…

Drago : 10h48 : Tu vas te décider à me dire ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

Drago : 10h54 : Okay, va te pendre.

…

Hermi : 10h59 : Un service contre ton devoir de 90cm de métamorphose ?

Drago : 10h05 : Ca marche.

Hermi : 10h05 : Vante-moi auprès de Rogue.

Drago : 11h05 : Crève.

Hermi : 11h06 : Dis au revoir à ton devoir parfaitement rédigé.

Drago : 11h07 : J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, c'était par commodité.

Hermi : 11h07 : Ben oui, pas comme si tu devais absolument remonter ta moyenne, quoi.

Drago : 11h07 : Tu m'emmerdes.

Hermi : 11h08 : Tu vanteras mes mérites à Rogue ?

Drago : 11h08 : Il va jamais tomber dans le panneau, il est peut-être horripilant mais pas con.

Hermi : 11h08 : Malefoy, t'es le roi du mythonnage, sois créatif !

Drago : 11h09 : Pourquoi t'as besoin de ça ?

Hermi : 11h09 : Il doit me prendre pour le concours inter-sorciers de potions.

Drago : 11h09 : Intello.

Hermi : 11h09 : Fouine.

Drago : 11h09 : C'est moi qui vais à ce concours.

Hermi : 11h09 : Justement, dorénavant c'est moi.

Drago : 11h10 : Attends… Si j'ai bien compris tu veux que je « démissionne » ? Quel scroutt cette fille.

Hermi : 11h10 : Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que je suis venue te parler à TOI alors que je t'exècre ?

Drago : 11h10 : Tu flashes sur moi depuis ta première (comme tout le monde), et tu cherches à établir le contact ?

Hermi : 11h11 : Primo, tu es le chouchou de Rogue (grand bien te fasse), et deuzio, tu es celui qu'il a (évidemment) élu pour le concours.

Hermi : 11h11 : Conclusion : tu peux lui parler en sachant qu'il t'écoutera et t'es en position de démissionner en me vantant moi.

Drago : 11h11 : Et l'utopie est ta deuxième maison (la première étant les égouts) ? Je ne ferai pas ça Granger, autant rater métamorphose. La vieille me hait de toutes manières.

Hermi : 11h12 : Raison de plus, tu monterais dans son estime ! C'est crucial avant les aspics. Et puis, je m'appliquerai comme si je le faisais pour moi (= pas de sale coup en vue).

Drago : 11h12 : J'ai du mal à te croire.

Hermi : 11h12 : Et bien on voit bien là que tu me connais pas… Tant pis pour la métamorphose rescapée alors.

…

Drago : 11h24 : Ok si je le convaincs que j'ai besoin de toi pour gagner et qu'on y va à deux. Et tu me fais mon devoir comme si ta vie en dépendait (ce qui est le cas).

Hermi : 11h25 : T'es vraiment prêt à me supporter pendant un concours de potions ? A tes risques et périls Malefoy !

Drago : 11h25 : J'ai le choix ? Non.

Hermi : 11h25 : Ben si. T'as pas besoin de points supplémentaires en potions, démissionne et donne-moi ta place !

Drago : 11h26 : A prendre ou à laisser Granger, le cours finit dans 4 minutes.

Hermi : 11h26 : Et je vais devoir te supporter en plus de faire ton devoir ?

Drago : 11h27 : …

Hermi : 11h30 : C'est d'accord, mais t'as intérêt à être convainquant sinon ça tient plus.

Pourquoi faut-il que Malefoy s'en sorte toujours ? EN PLUS de me rabaisser pour aller lui demander un service et lui promettre de remonter sa moyenne en Métamorphose je dois le supporter pendant le concours ! C'est vraiment un chieur !

Bref en conclusion, ma journée fut assez grise. J'avais la tête ailleurs, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles quant aux réponses de Rogue. D'ailleurs, j'en ai parlé à Harry et Ron toute la sainte journée, ce qui eut pour seul et unique résultat le fait de passer la fin de journée seule, les deux « amis » ayant opté pour la fuite de ma petite personne le peu d'heures qui leurs restaient !

Je me demande vraiment si Malefoy pourrait faire une chose pareille. Et si oui, qu'est-ce qu'il me réserve ? Je lui offre la meilleure des occasions pour me faire chier gratis et que je ne puisse pas m'en plaindre ! La poisse !

… Après que la journée eut trainé en longueur, et après avoir, d'ailleurs, avalé le souper avec une telle anxiété qu'une boule me pesait dix tonnes au fond de l'estomac, j'ai (enfin !) des nouvelles de Malefoy.

Drago : 20h52 : Dorénavant tu me voueras un culte tous les mardis à 20h40.

Hermi : 20h53 : T'as réussi ?

Drago : 20h53 : Evidemment tu me prends pour qui ! Sang-de-bourbe de merde j'y crois pas que je sois en train de faire ça.

Hermi : 20h53 : En réalité tu l'as déjà fait et c'est pour réussir en métamorphose alors je crois que ça donne le change. Y'a des entrainements ?

Drago : 20h54 : Oui.

_*blanc *_

Hermi : 20h56 : ...C'est si horrible que ça ?

Drago : 20h56 : …Oui…

Hermi : 20h57 : Bon allé abrège la souffrance stp.

Drago : 20h57 : Et si j'ai envie que tu souffres ?

Hermi : 20h57 : Je fais des fautes d'orthographe partout sur ton devoir et vu que t'es nul tu ne les verras même pas.

Drago : 20h58 : Tous les jours à 18h.

Hermi : 20h58 : Attends tu veux dire… Tous les jours ?

Drago : 20h58 : C'est exactement ce que j'ai écrit oui.

Hermi : 20h58 : T'as démissionné j'espère ?

Drago : 20h59 : T'as cru toi ! Non non, tu vas m'avoir moi et Rogue pendant une semaine tous les jours deux heures d'affilée. Ca te fait pas hurler de bonheur ?

Hermi : 20h59 : Je te déteste.

Drago : 20h59 : Oh mais moi aussi Granger. A demain !

Hermi : 21h00 : En espérant que tu te seras pendu d'ici là !

C'est le toupet. Génial. Je dirais même plus, GENIAL. Tous les jours. Deux heures. Avec Rogue ET Malefoy. G.E.N.I.A.L. Une corde ? Quelqu'un, vite une cordeee !

Enfin soit… Après ce débordement dépressif, j'essaye d'assimiler la chose. Et bien quoi, Malefoy et Rogue ? Non bon okay, tout de même pas à ce point là… Mais je suis Hermione Granger. Et Gryffondor de surcroît ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que je fais à Gryffondor si je me défile devant un défi si… (pourrais-je le qualifier de tentant ?)... extrême ? Je vais y aller, je vais leur clouer le bec à tous les deux, je vais gagner le concours (sans l'aide de Malefoy, il en va de soi…) et je vais faire de LEURS deux heures un enfer. YAHOUU ! (Je dirai même plus : Taïauu taïauu !)

Nan attendez deux secondes… Moi j'ai dit « taïau taïau » ?... Forget it… Je viens d'arriver dans la salle spécialisée de potions, où m'attendent déjà Malefoy et Rogue avec des airs de conspirateurs en puissance. Evidemment, tout mon courage et le souffle bombant ma cage thoracique s'envolent tels une marée de papillons et je me retrouve dégonflée et arrive avec la tête de quelqu'un qui subit (« non, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait ! »).

- Miss Granger…

Rien qu'à mon nom, le sourire de Malefoy s'étire de manière assez terrifiante, et je suis à deux doigts de lui crier un bon, gros, vieux « PITIÉ ! ». Mais je ne ferai pas ça ! Oh que non. Allé, courage Hermi ! Quoi ? Une petite toute petite bande de Serpentardounets de rien du tout…? C'est pas grave ça, si ce sont les deux pires (et vicieux)… Non non, je t'assure… Allé vas-y, « t'es la meilleure » ! « Pffffiiiouuut » *se dégonfle comme un ballon percé qui virevolte dans toute la pièce avant d'atterrir en plein dans le chaudron de potions*

- Professeur, je réponds poliment en m'avançant (prudemment !) vers les deux (horribles) individus.

- Alors comme ça vous voulez aller aux inter-sorciers de potions ?, fait-il d'une voix mielleuse (appréhendée).

- Bien sûr, je sens qu'on peut gagner le concours Professeur. Je connais toutes les potions. J'ai lu les manuels de potions jusqu'au tome…

- Miss Granger, pas besoin de vanter vos mérites M. Malefoy vous a déjà permis de participer. Evitons-nous ce genre de désagréments.

Il eut un sourire sadique et tandis que Malefoy ricane je crois que je vais vomir dans le chaudron. COURAGE.

Il fallut bien commencer à un moment… Et d'un côté, je fus soulagée. Au moins, on ne devait plus parler ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté de jouer avec mes nerfs, avec leurs rires méprisants et moqueurs grinçant à mes oreilles, mais je sus rester stoïque. Oui bon, à part le fait qu'il nous a fait préparer du polynectar, et qu'inévitablement, Malefoy vient de m'en renverser en plein sur ma robe…

- Putain Malefoy ! #!xµµ#/ !

- Un peu de tenue, Miss Granger ! Quel vocabulaire !, fait Rogue avec quelque chose qui ressemblait d'assez près à un rire.

- Oups, Granger ! Je suis vraiment _vraiment_ VRAIMENT désolé !, rajoute la fouine avec une moue à l'évidence pas désolée du tout.

- DU POLYNECTAR DE PARKINSON ? NON MAIS TU VAS VOIR LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU ME FAIS CA JE TE JURE T'AS PLUS DE TETE MALEFOY COMMENT T'AS OSE T'AS INTERET A SAVOIR COURIR PARCE QUE SI UN JOUR JE T'ATTRAPE TU POURRAS PLUS JAMAIS OUVRIR TA GRANDE GUEULE !

- MISS GRANGER !, gronda Rogue avec un sourire satisfait. Hors de la salle de classe ! Ce ne sont pas des manières ! Vous avez intérêt à revenir demain avec des principes respectables sinon vous êtes définitivement exclue des inter-sorciers, sans justifications !

J'en ai marre. C'est quoi ce cirque ? Je vais les tuer ! Tous !

Je lui dédie ma moue la plus outrée, tourne les talons et quitte la classe à pas d'éléphant enragé.

Comme de su, Malefoy resta dans la classe, et il était déjà présent à mon arrivée. Je sens comme une légère conspiration Serpentardienne à mon encontre…

Oh mais il ne paie rien pour attendre !

A peine arrivée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, je crache le mot de passe et m'engouffre rageusement dans la tour. Je croise plusieurs de mes amis et entends de vagues « Hermione, ça va ? » mais je m'en fou, je fonce droit devant moi. Vite, je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers et… Plonge dans un bain chaud et mousseux. Mmhh!

Quoi vous pensiez que j'allais tout casser ? Mais non enfin ! Bande de dégénérés ! Il me faut me détendre. Sinon à la place d'écrire sur le parchemin (à Malefoy, pour lui proférer des injures) je vais le déchiqueter. Et il ne s'agit pas de ça du tout ! Nan nan, du contrôle.

Huuuuummmmmmm *fait du Yoga après avoir ressemblé de près à un tank militaire*

Après être restée dans les environs d'une heure dans mon bain mousseux, m'inspirant à l'autodiscipline (je le maintenais chaud grâce à des sorts de réchauffement), je m'enveloppe dans mon essui et sors de la salle de bain, l'esprit calme et posé (peut-être plus pour longtemps).

C'est dans cet esprit si stoïque que je tâtonne évasivement ma poche en quête du parchemin. J'ai toujours l'essui m'enveloppant les cheveux qui forme une sorte de choucroute à la Amy Winehouse… Mais bon après tout je m'en fous, c'est psychologique, pas comme le msn moldu où il aurait pu me voir ! (Oh non, rien que d'y penser ça me donne des nausées…)

Hermi : 23h04 : Visiblement tu t'es pas pendu…

Drago : 23h05 : Faudrait qu'on se réunisse plus souvent Granger, t'es vraiment quelqu'un de divertissant !

Hermi : 23h05 : Tu me le paieras. Je vois pas ce qui m'empêche de te foirer ton devoir !

Drago : 23h06 : Le marché c'était que tu participes aux inter-sorciers de potions. T'as accepté que ce soit avec moi et de ce fait que ce soit une partie de plaisir pur, et nous voilà !

Hermi : 23hh07 : Prochaine fois que tu me renverses du polynectar de Parkinson dessus je te décalque sur le mur !

Drago : 23h07 : Eh bien quoi ? Rogue a trouvé ça très satisfaisant pourtant !

Hermi : 23h07 : Va savoir comment tu t'es procuré ce cheveux… euuurk !

Drago : 23h07 : T'insinues quoi là Granger ? Que je me tape Parkinson ? Non parce que si c'est le cas c'est moi qui te décalque sur le mur !

Hermi : 23h08 : Quoi tu sors pas avec elle sans doute ?

Drago : 23h08 : C'est un duel que tu veux, c'est ça ?

Hermi : 23h08 : Si seulement c'était permis…!

Drago : 23h08 : Salle sur Demande, tout de suite !

Hermi : 23h09 : C'est pas demain la veille que je vais désobéir aux règles Malefoy, désolée. En plus en ce moment même j'ai envie de te faire tout sauf plaisir !

Drago : 23h09 : Je ne savais pas que tu étais perverse, Granger…

Hermi : 23h11 : Tu te trouves marrant ?

Drago : 23h11 : De un, je suis parfait et donc marrant aussi, de deux, tu n'aurais pas répondu après deux minutes seulement pour me répondre ça…

Hermi : 23h11 : De un, t'es modeste ! Et de deux, excuse-moi d'avoir une vie et de penser à mes études, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Drago : 23h11 : Mon devoir de métamorphose, par exemple.

Hermi : 23h12 : Par exemple, mais je ne te le donnerai qu'une fois l'inter-sorcier fini, et si tu foires j'le déchire !

Drago : 23h12 : Tu ferais pas ça, t'es trop gentille ?

Hermi : 23h12 : Je vais me gêner.

Et toc ! Ravie de ma répartie et trouvant que la conversation s'achevait à merveille ainsi, je lance le sort de « déconnexion » et range le parchemin dans la poche de ma robe du lendemain, déjà prête sur son tabouret.

C'est avec le sourire que je plonge sous mes couvertures et trouve un sommeil réparateur, empli de la tête de Drago interprétant le blond du fameux humoriste moldu Gad Elmaleh. Muahahahah !

…

Bonjouuuur… Ouchti, bien dormi ! Je me lève de bonne humeur et fonce vers la salle de bain. Avec un peu de chance j'ai assez de temps pour passer par la bibliothèque après le petit déjeuner ?

Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse, et lorsque je range avec empressement la clé de mon tiroir dans ma poche je frôle un bout de parchemin… Je me détends, souris dans le vide, et passe la porte à mon aise.

Je me réjouis de croiser Malefoy aujourd'hui, et de l'ignorer royalement ! Oui bon, faut bien que je me rattrape après le plat que j'ai fait hier… Il faut avouer qu'ils m'ont massacrée, et que je ressemblais plus à une pauvre souris qu'à une lionne… Mais ce n'est plus le cas ! J'ai le pouvoir de pouvoir (…) manipuler Malefoy par son devoir, rien qu'en un regard entendu… Voilà qui va être divertissant. Il comprendra l'expression « pactiser avec le diable » ! MUAHAHAHA… Oui non bon, je ne suis pas aussi diabolique. J'en ferais une utilité justifiée et de rigueur !

Je descends les grands escaliers en sautillant, pensant à tout ce que je pourrais le faire enrager, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied… Mais alors que j'arrivais avec le sourire au bas des marches, et que je vois d'ailleurs les yeux appartenant à la tignasse blonde rentrant dans la Grande Salle me regarder, je suis attaquée par une tornade humaine.

- HERMIOOOONE !, gémit Neville à mon oreille, nous envoyant valser sur les marches (Aïe…).

- Neville, mais qu'est-ce que…?, je râle alors que Malefoy devait surement éclater de rire avec ses acolytes et l'abominable Parkinson.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide Hermione ! Malefoy m'a volé mon manuel de potions, et m'a dit de m'en prendre à toi et à toi seule… Il a voulu dire quoi par là…? J'ai besoin de mon manuel moi !, continue-t-il de gémir apparemment désemparé.

- QUOI ?, je m'exclame tout en tournant un regard furieux vers la porte.

Evidemment, Malefoy la poule mouillée, la couille molle, le trouillard, le faux jeton, le… RAH ! Bref, ce débile de blond est partit se réfugier à sa table de reptiles ! Mais s'il croit vraiment qu'une vulgaire table m'impressionne ! Quand on me sort de mes gonds, on s'attend à des conséquences, et les siennes sont assez étendues si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Je me transforme à mon tour en tornade vivante, mais plutôt de furie que de désespoir, et m'élance droit vers la porte de la Grande Salle, suivie de loin par Neville (qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir au quart de tour pour me suivre).

Je focalise la tignasse blonde presque blanche dans la flopée de têtes attablées aux couleurs vert et argent, et je fonce droit sur lui. Il parait surpris de mon audace, sans doute s'attendant à une réaction telle que la veille (comme s'il ne me connaissait pas suffisamment depuis le temps ! Je lui ai quand même foutu une beigne, une fois !).

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de prononcer un mot alors que je grogne déjà dans un sifflement rageur un « MALEFOY, rends ce manuel _sur-le-champ_ » agressif.

- Ca ne va pas Granger ?, s'enquiert-il en un semblant de concerné.

- Rends ce manuel, fais-je en le fusillant littéralement du regard.

_((8) Elle a les yeux révolver... xD)_

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu sais…?, fait-il toujours moqueur mais avec un léger ton réticent (sûrement sentant la sentence venir).

Je me penche vers lui, furax, et lui murmure d'un ton catégorique et indiscutable (et agressif aussi…) :

- Tu rends ce manuel ou tu dis au revoir à notre contrat, t'as une seconde pour réfléchir à ton avenir.

Il comprend de suite que je parle de la métamorphose et de ses études possibles à venir. Il me souffle frustré et dégouté :

- Il est dans la fontaine de la dame blanche à côté de la porte de la Grande Salle.

Sans un mot ni un regard de plus je repars en sens inverse, satisfaite mais toujours rageuse, suivie encore une fois par Neville qui ressemble plus à un saint bernard haletant qu'à un sorcier de 18ans. Je lui sors son manuel et croisant son regard de profonde louange me détends et lui offre un regard compatissant.

- Fais pas attention à Malefoy, il est con.

- Je sais. Mais il est terrifiant aussi…! Merci Hermione.

- De rien, je vais déjeuner maintenant ok ?

- Oui moi aussi, j'ai vraiment faim !

C'est acompagnée de Neville (encore) que je pénètre cette fois-ci détendue et apaisée dans la Grande Salle. Je m'installe à côté d'Harry qui me regarde avec un regard exigeant des explications.

- Et bien quoi ?, je fais exaspérée. Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve !

Il éclate de rire et me lance un regard compatissant et amusé tout en me tapotant l'épaule.

- Je dois passer deux heures par jour avec lui et Rogue, je gémis encore plongeant à fond dans le désespoir cinématographique.

- HEIN ?, s'étouffe Ron devant moi, recrachant au passage son toast dans son assiette (miam…).

Je fais une grimace quant à la vue mais remonte tout de même le regard vers lui et explique.

- Je participe aux inter-sorciers de potions.

- Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?

- C'est fait c'est tout !, fais-je en roulant des yeux.

- Oh non Hermione, t'as pas pactisé avec Malefoy quand même ?, fait Harry avec un air exagérément révolté.

- Malefoy a convaincu Rogue de me laisser participer aux inter-sorciers avec lui en échange de son devoir de Métamorphose.

- QUOI ?, fait encore une fois Ron (avec une variété de réactions presque saisissante).

- Quoi quoi ?, je m'exclame, révoltée à nouveau. C'est pas comme si je vous le faisais pas « gratis », et là je le fais pour les inter-sorciers de potions !

Voyant que mon argument est juste, Ron se renfrogne et Harry colle son nez à sa tasse de thé en soupirant.

Vous voyez, CA, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui me sort ! Ron je m'en fou, il râle comme toujours, mais Harry fait comme si on était des enfants à éduquer et c'est assez barbant ! Je grogne pour la énième fois de la journée et plonge mon propre nez dans mon chocolat chaud (et dire que j'ai cru à une belle journée !).

Après le petit déj, je me lève sans un mot et vais le peu de temps qui me reste à la bibliothèque. Après tout, c'est bien la seule chose qu'il me reste si je veux essayer de me calmer. J'en ai marre de Malefoy. J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une enfant. A cet instant, j'en ai même marre d'être celle chez qui on va toujours chercher de l'aide. Je veux qu'on me foute la paix. Pff...

Arrivée en haut, je m'installe sur un bon gros pouf rouge et or, prête à lire _« Manuel de potions tome 14 »_. Encore une fois, mon esprit qui commençait à s'apaiser est troublé par un élément indésirable.

- Y'a intérêt à ce qu'on gagne ce concours Granger, sinon j'aurai ta peau ! Hors de question d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien !

- De un, si t'arrêtais de faire le con en cours de préparation peut-être qu'on aurait plus de chances de réussir, bien qu'à moi seule je connaisse tout, de deux, tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça POUR RIEN vu que tu ne serais plus en échec en métamorphose et de trois, tout ça quoi ?

- Je ne fais pas le con en préparation, un devoir de métamorphose est relatif pour un Serpentard et « tout ça » genre me mettre Rogue à dos et risquer de me faire assassiner par mes parents.

- Tu n'as pas Rogue à dos !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, miss je-sais-tout ? Il est FURAX, sauf qu'il ne te le montrera jamais à toi ! Ce serait humiliant.

- Bah t'as intérêt à être brillant alors. T'en es à quel tome ?

- 7 ?

- 7 ? Franchement t'espère quoi avec ça ? BOSSE UN PEU MERDE !

- Tu vas te calmer oui ? Une sang-de-bourbe ne parle pas ainsi à un sang pur !

- Okay alors tu vas gentiment laisser tes préjugés de côtés parce qu'on bosse ensemble et ça prendrait trop de temps à régler, et puis si tu veux que tes parents t'en veulent moins et que Rogue trouve que tu avais raison d'avoir besoin de mon aide t'as intérêt à te laisser AIDER. On commence tout de suite.

- Comment ça tout de suite ?, s'écrie-t-il semblant désespéré.

- Prends le tome 7 et on révise.

Evidemment alors que je vais lui poser une question et démontrer ma supériorité (totale) face au blond, la cloche de l'école se met à tinter à nos oreilles brisant à nouveau mon plan (déjà 'C' à cette heure matinale…) pour me calmer, encore plus forte que d'habitude (où au moins c'est cette impression là que j'ai eue).

- Sauvé par le gong !, souffle-t-il en se levant et en filant.

Je soupire de dépit (non mais franchement, qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil ?) et me lève en vitesse. J'ai runes, je ferai mieux de me dépêcher !

…

Le « cours » du soir s'est passé déjà un peu mieux. Après l'avoir chopé dans les couloirs et lui avoir remis les points sur les i quant à ce qu'il fallait faire pour se faire pardonner de tous, Malefoy commence à plus travailler et moins rire (un minimum… en gros il a rit la moitié de la leçon, pas le ¾).

Pour ce qui est du reste de la semaine je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter, la routine. Pour les cours de potions Malefoy essayait de s'impliquer, je crois que compte tenu de sa capacité intellectuelle je peux être fière de mon résultat !

Aujourd'hui, on est la veille des inter-sorciers. Franchement, je me sens bien. Je viens de me réveiller, j'me fais couler un bain, je commence par un cours d'histoire de la magie donc je me permets un réveil en douceur. Après la pause viennent les deux heures de potions du jour, qui tombent drôlement bien avec les inter-sorciers. Je sens qu'on est prêts. Enfin disons, je vais reformuler tout ça, que je connais tous les tomes de potions existants et que Malefoy en connaît assez pour montrer qu'il a sa place aux inter-sorciers…!

Alors que je note activement tout ce que dit le Professeur Flitwick, je sens le parchemin chauffer dans ma poche (signe qu'on me parle).

Drago : 08h15 : Granger ?

Hermi : 08h16 : On peut savoir pourquoi tu me déranges en plein cours ?

Drago : 08h16 : J'ai envie de te répondre « parce que j'adore ça ! » mais en fait y'a une raison particulière…

Hermi : 08h16 : Quoi encore ?

Drago : 08h17 : Rogue veut qu'on aille AUJOURD'HUI à Outsiplou-inter-sorciers.

Hermi : 08h17 : Mais c'est demain le premier jour…!

Drago : 08h17 : Justement. Il a fait ça pour me punir de m'être laissé avoir par une sang-de-bourbe.

Hermi : 08h18 : Comment ça laissé avoir ? Et puis c'est quoi sa vengeance, qu'on rate une journée de cours ?

Drago : 08h18 : M'être laissé avoir, c'est-à-dire avoir accepté de te faire rentrer là dedans. Je t'avais dit qu'il était pas con !

Hermi : 08h18 : …Et la vengeance ?

Drago : 08h19 : Il n'a pris qu'une seule chambre parce que deux c'était trop cher (genre !).

Hermi : 08h19 : QUEL… Hum, bon je vais me calmer parce que si quelqu'un trouve ce papier… Soit, au moins avec deux lits ça va encore, il nous suffit de ne pas nous parler.

Drago : 08h19 : J'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait deux lits.

Hermi : 08h19 : Oui mais il y en a forcément deux…?

Drago : 08h20 : Pas forcément quand c'est _Rogue _qui se venge !

Hermi : 08h20 : Et bien tu dormiras sur le fauteuil !

Drago : 08h21 : Mais oui c'est ça Granger ! Et moi je suis Dumbledore !

Hermi : 08h21 : C'est mieux ça que de dormir avec une née moldue.

Drago : 08h21 : De toute façon le problème ne se pose pas vu qu'il n'y a pas de fauteuil.

Hermi : 08h22 : …Comment ça ?

Drago : 08h23 : Rogue a bien calculé son coup pour nous obliger à être sans issues, il a prit une chambre de la taille d'un lit double avec autour un mètre de place pour circuler jusqu'à la salle de bain (commune avec tout le reste du bâtiment).

Drago : 08h23 : En gros il a loué la chambre des domestiques, si tu veux tout savoir.

Hermi : 08h23 : Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? T'es capable d'être en train de me rouler !

Drago : 08h24 : Bon sang Granger tu crois vraiment que je me sacrifierais pour venir te parler à 8h du matin si c'était pas réel ? J'ai les plans, espèce de moins que rien ! Je te les montre dès qu'on se croise !

Hermi : 08h24 : Ah non, ne m'adresse surtout pas la parole ! De toute façon on doit y aller ce soir et on a potions à 10h20, Rogue nous le dira à ce moment là.

Drago : 08h25 : Espère ce sang-de-bourbe.

Je déteste ce gars ! Je parie qu'il est encore en train de me rouler ! J'en suis sure ! Il essaye de me tourner en bourrique, mais il n'y arrivera pas. Franchement, comme si Rogue jouerait à faire des gamineries pareilles…! Il est sadique mais pas malsain à ce point là... En plus à cause de ce blond emmerdeur, j'ai plus suivit le cours de Flitwick, et à coup sûr personne n'a noté ! Ca m'énerve…

**_Voilà voilààà ! :D _**

_**Alors, ce premier chapitre ?**_

_**A vos review, pleaaaaase ! 8) Un acte de bonté pour une auteur mandiante ! x'D**_


	2. Si j'étais un phénomène météorologique

_Vous avez bien de la chance, les gens ! _

_Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'ordinaire. Mais bon, c'est parce qu'au dernier compte de pages j'ai remarqué que le lemon aurait du aller au chapitre 3 pour que ce soit équitable, mais vu que je vous avais déjà prévenu avant que ce serait dans ce chapitre-ci (oh grande intelligence...) je me suis sentie (bien évidemment) obligée de l'y laisser. Je mérite bien une review pour « merci », nan ? xD * s'adresse à ceux qui lisent en shmet et qui postent JAMAIS de review u.u xD*_

_Allé! Bisous et bonne lecture !_

_Mackk._

_**ladymalfoy_94** xD Qui aurait douté que Rogue était cinglé ? (en plus d'être sans coeur et plein de vengeance :D) Merci pour la review j'suis contente que la fic te plaise (et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire parce que je n'ai publié qu'un chap jusqu'ici xD). Bisou!_

_**c_Uz **Oui c'est sur qu'on les plains xD Enfin, surtout Hermione u.u quelle ingrate ! :'D Heureusement que tu ne me hais pas réellement o.O' Je serai plongée dans une tristesse profonde ! *gémit comme la méchante belle mère dans « Enchanted » * xD B'zou :D_

_**Juju** :) Merci pour cette belle review :D J'apprécie la marque d'effort « Allez, je review » genre « ok courage vas-y tu peux le faire! » x'DD :') Pour ce qui est des expressions... Oui, ce sont les miennes, je les utilise assez régulièrement xD :$ Mais plutôt à la première personne pour celle de la pendaison xD On m'entend souvent pleurnicher « j'ai envie d'me peeeendre! » de dépit (mais bon, ironique bien sur, je ne suis pas du genre à pleurnicher réellement u.u Encore heureux pour moi, bien sur xD) Allé j'espère que la suite te plaira alors :D M'en voudrais de te décevoir :( ;p Bisou!_

**Chapitre 2 : Si j'étais un phénomène météorologique...**

Je me replonge dans l'écoute du cours, et bien que n'ayant pas les notes de ce qu'il avait dit pendant ma conversation (plus qu'indésirée) avec Malefoy, je sais très bien de quoi il parle (je l'ai lu l'autre jour avant de m'endormir).

J'oublie momentanément cette connerie avec le blond, mais le temps d'arriver au local de Rogue je m'en souviens déjà. Je vois son visage me regarder avec dédain, et j'ai vraiment très envie de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine de quatre ans (pas très mature comme réaction… C'est bien pour ça que je me retiens !). Il osera jamais en parler à Rogue, vu que c'est un canular ? On verra bien ce qu'il compte encore inventer.

En attendant, je parle à Harry et Ron. Ils me racontent l'élaboration d'un plan intitulé « un bain de minuit à Poudlard » prévu pour le soir même. Après les avoir réprimandés d'une telle idée (c'est bien mon rôle après tout ! si moi je ne le faisais pas, qui s'en occuperait…?) je les informe que d'après Malefoy on ne sera plus là ce soir.

- C'est n'importe quoi, fait Harry avec conviction.

- C'est Malefoy, renchérit Ron.

- C'est ce que je crois aussi, conclus-je.

Rogue nous fait rentrer, et c'est cette fois-ci totalement détendue et sure de moi que je m'apprête à passer la porte du local de potions. Mais pourquoi est-ce que mes tentatives de retour au calme sont toujours court-circuitées…?

- Miss Granger et M. Malefoy, vous me ferez le plaisir de rester.

Je soupire de dépit et retrouve mon air désabusé, profondément ennuyé et rendu. Malefoy émet un bruit qui pourrait bien être associé à un signe de dédain supplémentaire à mon encontre. Je fais mine de l'ignorer, mais peut-être que j'ai aussi roulé des yeux ? Roh et puis on s'en fout.

- Comme je l'ai dit à M. Malefoy, je vous annonce que vous irez ce soir même aux inter-sorciers de potion.

- Pourquoi ?, je m'entends m'exclamer indignée (pourtant j'étais prévenue…).

- Parce qu'il en est ainsi Miss Granger. Vous croyez pouvoir jouer avec mes pieds encore longtemps ?

- Plait-il ?

- Vous vous invitez à mon tournoi d'inter-sorciers alors que vous m'avez proprement oppressé toute la semaine en me suppliant de vous accepter moi-même et vous espérez vous en sortir sans indemnités ?

- Quoi mais…!

- Et ce discours vaut pour tous les deux. Vous serez dans une chambre des proportions d'un somptueux lit de 2m sur 2 avec autour un mètre pour pouvoir circuler. Vous aurez une porte qui relie la chambre à la salle de bain commune du bâtiment. Et vous avez comme ordre personnel et obligation à tenir de faire trembler les murs, termine-t-il sur un ton mielleux.

Je bug un instant, butant sur cette information impossible. Je finis quand même par réussir à remuer ma tête dans tous les sens (histoire de me remettre les idées en place!) et de chuchoter assez fort pour le professeur :

- Comment ça…?

- Vous avez très bien entendu Miss Granger, dit Rogue d'un ton d'anticipation précoce et de sadisme profond. Si cet ordre n'est pas exécuté, les inter-sorciers sont annulés, si vous allez en parler à qui que ce soit, idem, et n'essayez pas de me duper, je suis sorcier. Rendez-vous à 18h30 dans le hall.

Sur ce, il pénètre dans la classe et j'entends un grognement sourd et mécontent s'élever de la gorge de Malefoy. Il tourne les talons et suit le professeur... Moi, je ne sais tout simplement pas bouger. Cet ordre n'est pas clair. Il ne veut forcément pas dire ce que je comprends. C'est impossible, ce n'est pas un ordre que l'on peut donner. Non…?

J'entends vaguement Rogue m'hurler un bon vieux « GRANGER ! », et me dirige vers la classe, pour la première fois de ma vie totalement ailleurs. J'entends Ron et Harry me poser des questions mais les balaye assez rapidement, me contentant d'établir un fait clair, « je pars ce soir ».

J'ai mon parchemin à côté de moi. Plus les choses dans ma tête s'éclaircissent, plus je le fixe, et je fixe la tête blonde en face de moi. Il est IMPOSSIBLE que Rogue nous demande de coucher ensemble. Impossible. D'ailleurs, il est proprement IMPOSSIBLE qu'on couche ensemble, tout simplement ! Et puis, je sais que Rogue n'est pas sain mentalement, mais quelle personne pourrait nous obliger à faire pareille chose ? Ca ne tient pas la route !

Tandis que je désespère, le parchemin chauffe et je vois l'écriture de Malefoy apparaître devant moi.

Drago : 10h50 : Alors ?

Hermi : 10h50 : La ferme.

Drago : 10h50 : Tu attendais que je te parle ou quoi que t'as répondu si vite, Granger ?

Hermi : 10h51 : Arrête d'écrire mon nom partout sur ce parchemin sinon les gens vont croire des choses terrifiantes !

Drago : 10h53 : Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger Granger …

Hermi : 10h53 : T'es un vrai gosse!

J'arrive pas à croire en la capacité intellectuelle de ce gars. C'est proprement ahurissant… Je ne pourrai jamais coucher avec lui. Jamais. Et encore moins faire trembler les murs ! Il a bien précisé de pas essayer de le rouler… La simulation, c'est une sorte de roulage, vous croyez ?

Drago : 10h57 : au moins le lit en question, seul mobilier de la chambre, est un lit de luxe !

Hermi : 10h58 : J'aurais préféré un lit miteux et ne pas avoir à dormir avec toi !

Drago : 10h58 : Moi pas.

Hermi : 10h59 : Contente-toi de la fermer et on se retrouve, comme ce cher Rogue l'a demandé, à 18h30 dans le hall !

Drago : 11h00 : Oublie pas de prendre un ensemble sexy, ce serait le minimum !

Hermi : 11h00 : Malefoy, va te pendre !

Drago : 11h00 : Quoi, c'est bien Rogue qui a dit que les murs devaient trembler. Je ne fais qu'essayer de rendre ça le moins torture possible.

Hermi : 11h01 : DANS CE CAS PRENDS DU POLYNECTAR POUR ÊTRE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE TOI !

Drago : 11h01 : Eeeeh… Mais c'est pas con du tout ce que tu nous dis là Granger !

Hermi : 11h01 : Rien de ce que je dis n'est con Malefoy, même quand je m'énerve, tâche de t'en souvenir à l'avenir.

Drago : 11h02 : On va faire ça ! Chacun prend du polynectar de quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu veux qui ?

Hermi : 11h02 : T'es sérieux ?

Drago : 11h02 : Attends on va quand même à un inter-sorciers de potions, on peut se fabriquer un polynectar ! Mais bon si tu veux que je reste moi…

Hermi : 11h03 : T'ES MALADE ? Prends des cheveux de… Diggory !

Drago : 11h03 : Pff, pourquoi toutes les filles aiment cette limace ?

Hermi : 11h04 : A la place d'être jaloux dis-moi de qui tu veux que je prenne.

Drago : 11h04 : Je ne suis pas jaloux, Granger ! Je suis parfait !

Hermi : 11h05 : …

Drago : 11h06 : Prends de… Potter.

Hermi : 11h06 : Tu es…?

Drago : 11h06 : Mais non Granger, c'est de l'humour, tu viens pas de voir que je me suis retourné pour voir ta tête ? Jouissif d'ailleurs. Bref, prends de Johnson ché plus quel est son prénom, celle qui joue au Quidditch dans votre équipe.

Hermi : 11h06 : ANGELINA ? Mais elle est plus vieille que toi !

Drago : 11h07 : Et alors, Granger ? Moi je vais devoir me transformer en ce type que j'exècre, alors sois coopérative !

Hermi : 11h07 : C'est toi qui a été emballé par l'idée je te signale ! Et ok, je prendrai un cheveu d'Angelina… Pff, ce qu'il faut pas faire !

J'arrive pas encore à réaliser. Je crois. C'est beaucoup trop irréel ! Il est proprement et indéniablement impensable que moi et Malefoy on couche ensemble. Sérieusement, qui le croirait ? Personne, c'est bien ce que je dis. En même temps, personne ne croit en la magie non plus... Mais bon, tout est relatif, non ?

Je me fais (brutalement) réveiller par Harry.

- Ca va toi ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !...?

- J'ai pas envie de parler Harry, je dois passer la soirée avec le sale blond de devant si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Laisse-moi souffrir en paix !

Il remarque surement que je ne vais pas bien du tout parce que (oh étrange !) il se tait. Ca n'en va pas pour me déplaire. Franchement, je crois que j'ai zappé beaucoup d'heures, trop concentrée sur cette nouvelle… je ne sais pas comment expliquer mon sentiment, même « impossible » n'est pas assez fort. INIMAGINABLE. Non plus. C'est vraiment… Catastrophique, comme nouvelle. Voilà, c'est exactement ça ! Je suis c.a.t.a.s.t.r.o.p.h.é.e.

Je passe tout du moins le reste du cours de Potions à noter activement, presque agressivement je dirais, lançant constamment des regards emplis d'envie de meurtre envers le professeur.

La cloche sonne, et à mon inhabitude (décidément…!) je me lève d'un bond et galope vers la sortie. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Galope. En gros, je ressemblais plus à un animal fou qu'à une personne douée de raison. Satané Rogue, un de ces jours je vais l'empaler ! (tiens, en parlant d'animaux…)

Je m'enferme dans la bibliothèque tandis que l'heure du midi bat son plein. Au 3ème livre consumé, je vois une tignasse rousse se déplacer prudemment derrière l'étagère devant laquelle je suis installée.

- Mon papillon des îles….?

- Ginny, laisse tomber les approches bidon !

- Bon ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Hermione ?

- Je ne te croirai pas si tu me dis que tu n'en as pas parlé avec Harry et Ron.

- Bon c'est vrai j'en ai parlé, mais je ne comprends toujours pas !

- Y'a rien de plus simple, Rogue veut se venger, il nous fait aller un jour avant pour qu'on souffre la soirée ensemble et dans une chambre commune qui plus est.

Je m'arrête là, me rappelant que je n'étais pas autorisée à raconter plus en profondeur. Et puis d'ailleurs, je n'en ai nullement l'envie ! Vous imaginez les réactions ? Surtout après, quand ils sauront qu'on l'a fait… Non non non, ça restera secret. Et si je prenais une cassette à la place ? Un enregistrement vidéo... ce serait bien ça...

- Chambre commune ?, s'écrie Ginny apparemment catastrophée elle aussi (ce qui me rassure un peu dans mon profond malheur…).

- Exactement.

- Oh pauvre chou ! Viens on va te remonter le moral !

- Et comment tu comptes me remonter le moral avec cette horreur qui trotte dans ma tête ?

- Une manucure ?, fait-elle angélique.

- Gnnn…

- Allé, pourquoi pas ? Comme ça tu te fais une petite beauté et ça le fera chier de pas pouvoir se moquer. Il trouvera rien !

- Il trouvera toujours, c'est Malefoy.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de plonger dans le pessimisme ?

- Désolée Gin'. Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je dois pas être très marrante à voir ni a côtoyer dans cet état.

- Tu crois vraiment que je m'encombre de ce genre de futilités ? T'es mon amie et à l'évidence t'as ABSOLUMENT besoin d'aide, et je suis là !

Devant tant d'enthousiasme et de bonnes intentions de la rouquine, je ne peux qu'accepter...! Après tout, au moins j'aurai de la compagnie et on parlera un peu, c'est vrai que ça me changera momentanément les idées...

J'attrape la main qu'elle me tend et me lève péniblement du pouf (c'est qu'on y est bien incrusté quand on poirote pendant autant de temps !). Elle m'offre un immense sourire et je commence déjà à me sentir mieux. De toute façon, il me reste plusieurs heures devant moi pour déprimer ! Allons nous faire belles.

Je la suis dans les couloirs, et (OH POURQUOI, SEIGNEUR ?) croise Malefoy en chemin.

- Salut Granger…, me lance-t-il d'un ton semblant indifférent (mais je vois bien son petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, le salaud !).

- Va te pendre, je siffle en un regard du coin de l'œil dédié au blond.

- Mais pourquoi tant d'agressivité ?, me provoque-t-il d'un air si faussement incompréhensif que j'ai envie de lui faire tomber la colonne de marbre sur la tête !

J'en ai marre ! Je m'approche de lui à grands pas, calculant mon coup pour être assez près et que Ginny n'entende rien.

- Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy fous moi la paix parce que je suis à deux doigts de te refaire la portrait ! Je sais pas comment tu fais pour être d'aussi bonne humeur et je m'en FOUS mais laisse-moi souffrir tranquille !

- Si je te fais chier c'est parce que justement CA m'aide à trouver un peu la bonne humeur ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est pas parce que je baise sur commande que le fait de le faire avec une sang-de-bourbe m'est égal ! Je me sens déjà souillé ! RAH !, fit-il en s'éloignant, semblant (apparemment à nouveau d'après son récit) énervé.

Il a de drôles manières de se calmer lui… Surtout que ça ne m'aide pas à me calmer moi ! Quel con ! J'ai envie de le (…) !

- 'Mione ? … ça va ?

Mh ? Ah tiens, je suis en train de serrer les dents et les poings comme une possédée… Ahahah un peu plus et on dirait que je vais le mordre pour de vrai ! (faut vraiment que je me soigne…)

- Oui oui, il me sort de mes gonds c'est tout !

- Ma pauvre, viens je vais te préparer une bonne bièraubeur pour oublier un peu tout ça…

Je me détends un peu et hoche la tête en signe de consentement. Pour le moment tout du moins, j'essaye de parler le moins possible sinon je crois que je vais à nouveau exploser et retourner chercher ce blond pour le ramener par les cheveux !

Elle me prend la main (surement pour être sûre de ne pas me perdre en chemin cette fois !) et je la suis vers la salle commune. Heureusement, plus aucune présence indésirable n'a été croisée !

Pourquoi est-ce que je dis « heureusement » ? C'est tout de même incroyable que j'en vienne à dire ça alors que ça serait la juste logique de ne croiser presque personne d'indésirable ! Soit...

Arrivées à la salle commune, on la traverse rapidement et sans un mot (je remercie mentalement Ginny de m'avoir trainée et remarqué mon besoin de solitude en cet instant). Elle m'assied sur un fauteuil et je daigne sortir de mes pensées.

- Merci Gin'.

- De quoi ?, s'étonne-t-elle tout en sortant déjà deux bièraubeur de sa malle.

- De tout ce que tu fais pour moi, tiens !

- Oh ! Mais de rien, c'est normal, dit-elle égale en me tendant une des bouteilles.

- Merci, dis-je à nouveau (pour la bouteille cette fois !) en refroidissant les deux bièraubeur par un sort de (…) refroidissement.

La journée défile rapidement. Je me laisse aller à parler de n'importe quoi et arrive même à me détendre un peu, mais j'ai toujours au coin de mes pensées ce fait qui n'hésite pas à refaire surface dès que la conversation est en pause...

Malefoy. Arghhhhhhh ! Maintenant que j'y pense, je me prends à paniquer ! Il serait proprement légitime de me réveiller demain recouverte d'urticaire. Oh mais attendez… demain, j'aurai DEJA couché avec Malefoy…! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, bouhouhouhouhouuuuuu !

- 'Mione, t'as l'air sur le point de t'évanouir…!

Je refais surface et regardes mon amie avec une lueur désespérée.

- Oh Hermione !, fait-elle en plongeant sur moi. C'est pas si grave que ça ! Ou il y a autre chose que passer la soirée avec Malefoy…?

- Rien.

- Mione…

- Rien je te dis !, je me renferme. C'est juste que Malefoy va me faire subir la pire des choses, comme d'habitude !

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

*Soupir*

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Pas avant mon retour tout du moins.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca mettrait en jeu le concours et je veux gagner ce concours.

- Je ne comprends pas mais ok…

- De toute façon, j'aurai surement besoin d'en parler quand je reviendrai ! (si je reviens...)

J'ai apparemment à nouveau l'air désespéré parce que Ginny me tend une bièraubeur supplémentaire avec un air désolé. Je la bois avec ferveur et nous nous replongeons dans l'esthétique, essayant de me faire oublier l'horreur à venir.

… Que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je finis par quitter Ginny, prétextant avoir besoin de solitude (à juste titre). J'ai besoin de parler à Malefoy. Besoin de voir comment il prend la chose. Et puis, c'est le seul avec lequel je peux en parler et il faut absolument que j'en parle, il en va de ma santé mentale !

J'arrive dans la chambre et me jette sur mon lit avec le parchemin déjà en main.

Hermi : 17h30 : J'ai pas envie d'y aller…

Drago : 17h31 : Granger, fais pas la gamine.

Hermi : 17h31 : Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Et puis je comprends pas du tout la vengeance de Rogue ! Que peut-il bien faire si les « murs ne tremblent pas » ?

Drago : 17h32 : Démissionner des inter-sorciers ?

Hermi : 17h32 : Il ferait jamais ça il a trop envie de gagner !

Drago : 17h32 : Il ferait tout pour se venger de ce que je lui ai fait.

Hermi : 17h33 : Mais tu lui as pas fait grand-chose !

Drago : 17h33 : Disons que c'est comme si je l'avais trahi…! Et puis c'est Rogue, il ne te voulait pas aux inter-sorciers et il n'aime pas être court-circuité dans ses plans.

Hermi : 17h33 : Si seulement on allait parler à Dumbledore !

Drago : 17h33 : Là c'est sûr que ce serait fichu ! Il ne nous laisserait même pas monter dans le carrosse volant !

Drago : 17h34 : Mais pourquoi t'es si stressée ? T'es pas pucelle quand même, Granger…? Quoi que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, bien sûr.

Hermi : 17h34 : Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas Malefoy.

Drago : 17h34 : Oh c'est pas vrai ? T'es pucelle ! Salazar, je vais dépuceler Granger…

Hermi : 17h35 : Arrête de rêver tu vas pas me dépuceler !

Drago : 17h35 : Avec qui t'es sortie ?

Hermi : 17h35 : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. On se revoit dans une heure.

Drago : 17h36 : Oublie pas le cheveu de Johnson surtout !

Hermi : 17h36 : Ni toi celui de Diggory.

Pff. Voilà que ça devient courant de parler à Malefoy maintenant. Et pour quel résultat ? Rien ! Ca ne m'avance absolument à rien ! Grr. Et en plus de ça maintenant il croit que je suis pucelle… Il va faire encore plus attention à mes actes ! Gnn !

Je repars faire mon sac, énervée. Mais bon, mieux vaut énervée que désespérée, non ?

J'enfourne tout dedans comme ça vient (en boule), puis me souviens que je vais FORCEMENT devoir l'ouvrir devant Malefoy… Alors, encore plus en rogne qu'avant, j'envoie valser tout aux quatre coins de la pièce pour me défouler puis recommence tout à nouveau, prenant soin cette fois de me montrer soignée.

Bientôt 18h… Je m'assieds sur mon lit et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Reste le plus dur… Je me relève, me dirige vers mon armoire et y prends, derrière les piles de vêtements, un ensemble de lingerie fine que j'ai acheté sous le coup du charme total et qui va me servir à coucher à présent avec Malefoy… L'ironie du sort, pas vrai ?...

Je le cache dans un coin invisible de ma valise, et me prépare avec difficulté à l'étape qui suit. Maintenant, c'est le pire. Je vais devoir aller faire la conversation à Angelina, et prendre un de ses cheveux… Comment pourrais-je arriver à lui parler en sachant mon but final ? Si seulement elle savait ce que j'allais faire de son corps ! Sans aucun scrupule ! Je suis vraiment dégueulasse… Je me trouve trop nulle. Et en même temps je peux rien y faire, merde ! Bouuuhouhouh j'me sens mâââââââl…!

Quelqu'un rentre dans la chambre. Je me ressaisis, sèche vite les quelques larmes qui avaient eu la maladresse de rouler sur mes joues, me lève et me félicite d'avoir déjà enfoncé mon ensemble de lingerie fine dans un coin invisible de la valise...

- Tu fais quoi Hermione ?, me demande Lavande en regardant la valise d'un air intrigué.

- Rogue nous fait aller aux inter-sorciers ce soir, je soupire. Il est quelle heure ?

- 18h ?

- Ouhlà ! Okay, merci Lavande, j'ai un dernier truc à faire !

Je me hâte vers la sortie. 18h ? C'est beaucoup trop tard ! Il ne me restera plus de temps pour me mentaliser avant de descendre les escaliers vers le Hall ! Je râle sur moi-même (et déprime encore plus de la suite des évènements…) et cherche désespérément Angelina des yeux. PAS LA ? Comment ça pas là ?

- ELLE EST OU ANGELINA ?, je hurle à Ginny au bord du rouleau.

- Elle s'entraine 'Mione, on est mardi…! Pourquoi ? Ca a l'air d'aller encore moins qu'avant !

- RAH Ginny j'me passerai bien de tes remarques désobligeantes hein c'est bon !, je rétorque en passant déjà le portrait de la grosse dame.

Comment j'ai pu oublier ça, franchement ? Je suis sensée me souvenir de TOUT ! Et, justement _aujourd'hui_, où j'ai eu toute la journée libre, que j'ai croisé cette fille un bon million de fois, je me retrouve avec ça sur le dos !

Je suis énervée. Vraiment, vraiment TRES énervée. Sur tout. Moi. Malefoy. Rogue. Angelina. Harry (capitaine de l'équipe !). Quidditch. Le monde. Même Ginny, tiens ! Parce qu'elle s'essaye à l'humour justement quand je suis pas d'humeur ! Bon oui je sais, je suis dure. Mais là, je suis à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs !

- ANGELINA !, je crie pour interpeler la jeune fille.

Pas le temps de la jouer subtile, on va la faire direct et le moins suspect ou stressée possible ! C'est déjà plus facile quand on est pressée, de ne pas se montrer suspecte, non ?

- Quoi Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, s'inquiète-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur sur son balais.

- J'ai besoin d'un de tes cheveux !, je lance en lui en arrachant quelques uns…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour le polynectar de Rogue ! Il s'amuse à jouer avec mes pieds et m'a fait courir jusqu'ici maintenant ! !

Je cours déjà vers l'entrée du château (à nouveau)... Je suis quand même fière de mon résultat ! C'est pas si faux que ça après tout, pas vrai ? C'est lui qui s'est amusé à nous lancer une vengeance pareille, qui m'oblige à venir ici la chercher elle (en courant parce que je suis en retard). Moui, relativement vrai !

Je pousse la grande porte en bois massif le plus rapidement possible (à O,2km/h…) et tandis que je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre j'entends la voix de Neville m'appeler…

- Hermione tu…

- PAS MAINTENANT NEVILLE !, je crache en dévalant le reste d'escaliers sur ma droite.

Ce gars est vraiment oppressant ! Oui je veux bien qu'il ne sache pas se défendre seul, que ses parents soient à Saint Mangouste par d'énormes souffrances, qu'il soit orphelin et vive avec une grand-mère folle, mais COMMENT fait-il pour manquer de voir que ce n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS le moment de me parler ?

Bon oui je sais, je suis très susceptible…! Mais Rogue va arriver dans moins de cinq minutes en bas et je dois encore fermer ma valise (en haut) ! Arrivée au dortoir, je ferme ma valise rageusement (ce qui me fait évidemment rater, recommencer, et perdre encore plus de temps que si je l'avais fait posément… ça m'apprendra !) et dévale à nouveau tous les escaliers avec la valise lévitant derrière moi (et surement prenant des gens de plein fouet au passage… je ne sais pas, je crois avoir entendu quelques « HUMPF ! »… Mais bon, vraiment, je ne m'inquièterai pas pour ces personnes qui à part ma valise vont passer une nuit fort agréable ! Oh non ça y est, je repense à ma nuit à moi… Oh non, au secours !)

- Vous êtes en retard, Miss Granger, fait Rogue d'un ton cinglant alors que je m'étale presque dans le grand Hall.

- Ou…oui pro… professeur ! Excusez…moi !, j'halète en reprenant quelque peu contenance et position digne.

- Vous êtes une encombre totale Mademoiselle !, rajoute-t-il en accentuant le « Mademoiselle », le regard glacial (Brr !). Je suis bien content de vous avoir infligé cette punition !

Je le regarde, totalement choquée (!), et même, je crois… Ah, ben oui. La bouche ouverte en un gros « OH ! » indignée. Malefoy me regarde avec un regard aussi dégouté et méprisant que je me demande si vraiment le prof entend bien sa punition. Il est terrifiant, comme ça ! Et surtout tête à claques. Vous croyez que je peux…? Non, Hermione enfin ! Tu ne vas pas baffer Malefoy ! Un coup de poing aura suffit ! Gnnn…

Je me contente de rester plantée à ma place, raide comme un manche à balais, le regard fusillant tout ce qu'il trouvait sur sa ligne de mire, les lèvres pincées et un air dégouté venant déformer mon nez. J'aurai pu très bien être placée dans le Mme Tussaud comme cire de McGonagall, que ça aurait semblé très réussi !

Rogue répond à mon regard avec une pointe d'ennui (comment ne pas comprendre le pauvre professeur de métamorphose dans ces cas là ? Il est tout simplement à sortir de ses gonds !) et tourne les talons avec un regard écœuré envers Malefoy (qui soupire en roulant des yeux et en lançant lui aussi un regard méprisant et ennuyé au professeur).

Attendez, quoi ? Laissez-moi me relire… Malefoy à roulé des yeux à Rogue ? Il s'est comporté comme il est avec nous envers un_ professeur_ ! Un professeur terrifiant qui plus est… en gros, je remarque avec une pointe de stupéfaction, ils sont pareils tous les deux ! Ils se lancent les mêmes regards... Et disons que leur panoplie sentimentale n'est pas vraiment imposante… Mépris. Dégout. Ennui. Rage. Sadisme. Et autres de ce genre de rayons…

J'emboite le pas à Malefoy avec l'esprit encore déconfit de toutes les étapes par lesquelles il est passé. Je vais coucher avec Malefoy. Dans quelques heures. Et ça revient à coucher avec Rogue. Ils sont pareils… NAAAAOOOON !

- Arrête d'avoir ce regard traumatisé Granger !, me grogne Malefoy en s'arrêtant pour être à ma hauteur. Tu lui offres ce qu'il veut, là !

- Quoi ?, je m'exclame outrée.

Comment est-ce que je peux changer mon expression d'horreur totale ? C'est impossible, je me retiens déjà à grand peine de m'évanouir !

- Par Merlin ce que t'es bouchée…., me snobe-t-il. C'est ce qu'il veut, te voir dans cet état ! C'est pour ça la vengeance ! Alors montre-toi digne, t'as du courage ou t'es une imposteur ? Ce n'est que comme ça qu'il arrêtera de prendre un malin plaisir à la situation et j'en ai MARRE qu'il me fixe ainsi c'est barbant !

Je reste là quelques secondes, choquée par les paroles du Serpentard et essayant tant bien que mal de les assimiler. Il est vraiment… admirable ! Oui je sais, j'irai m'interner juste après les inter-sorciers pour cette déclaration… Mais la façon qu'il a de se foutre éperdument des regards meurtriers de Rogue ! Comment il fait pour que ça ne lui fasse rien ? Un jour, si j'ose, je lui demanderai la « recette »…

- GRANGER !, me fait-il dépassé.

Hu ? Ah oui, je suis restée sur place et Rogue me regarde avec un regard (très) satisfait. Du courage ? Bien sûr que j'en ai, du courage ! *petite voix de souris*. Bon allé, je suis Hermione Granger quand même ! La meilleure amie du Survivant ! J'ai vécu beaucoup et rencontré de nombreuses fois des Mangemorts, pourquoi j'aurais peur de Rogue enfin ?... Oui, il est Mangemort aussi. Bon t'arrêtes oui, conscience ? Tu m'énerves aide-moi un peu !

Je me reçois une tape sur la tête.

- EH !

- TU VAS TE DECIDER A TE REVEILLER ? REGARDES COMMENT IL JOUIT DE TE VOIR AINSI, ESPECE D'IMPUR !

Je le regarde avec rage puis regarde Rogue avec le même sentiment. Je DESTESTE obéir à Malefoy, mais là c'est lui qui a raison (pour une fois… la seule !). Alors avec toute la dignité dont je suis capable et avec un regard de dédain envers le Serpentard, je m'élance à grands pas assurés vers le carrosse. Rogue me regarde toujours malicieux mais je lui jette le même regard et il semble se décomposer. Vu qu'il est toujours immobile à la porte, je le dépasse et m'assieds la première sur un des sièges, sans le lâcher de mon regard méprisant (qui aurait cru ?).

Je vois Malefoy entrer sans un regard à Rogue mais tout de même son regard ennuyé au visage, et il me voit dans mon fauteuil à fusiller Rogue. Je… je rêve ou je viens de voir quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à un sourire en coin et une expression de fierté ? Déjà, s'il croit que c'est grâce à lui que je me suis reprise !... Oui ok, c'est grâce à lui.

...

Le voyage se passe sous ambiance de plomb. J'enrage toujours silencieusement dans mon coin, Malefoy s'emmerde et regarde par la fenêtre, Rogue ne pipe pas un mot et regarde droit devant lui. J'ai vraiment envie de le tuer, vous le saviez ça ? C'était juste au cas où hein. Ca aurait été triste que vous soyez pas au courant… Comme ça si un jour ça arrive, vous pourrez au moins dire « elle a résisté bien longtemps quand même, cette brave fille » !

On arrive devant une sorte d'arène Romaine ressemblant de près au Colisée. Je n'essaye même pas de me demander comment tout rentre dans une chose aussi petite. Après tout, on est sorciers ! Sorcière, en l'occurrence. Rogue avance sans un mot à pas de course, et je suis obligée de trotter quasi derrière lui, tandis que Malefoy soupire pour la énième fois de la journée ponctué d'un ennui mortel et me rattrape beaucoup plus aisément que moi je ne l'aurais fait, grandes jambes et élégance à la clé. C'est écœurant que les Malefoy aient la classe. Vraiment, ils ne la méritent pas !

- Bien, fait Rogue (que je manque de renverser, encore trop plongée dans mes pensées pour regarder où je vais…). C'est ici que l'on se sépare. Vous allez vers le bas, et moi vers le haut, bien entendu.

Grognement de Malefoy.

- Quel est le numéro de notre chambre ?, j'arrive tout de même à lancer un peu acide.

- Il n'y a pas de numéro dans une chambre de domestiques, Miss !, fait-il méprisant. Elle est l'unique chambre là où vous allez, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tous les moyens de savoir si vous avez exécuté mes ordres ou pas…

Sur ce, sans un « au revoir » ni même un hochement de tête, il part. Je reste plantée là, analysant ce qu'il venait de dire et me recevant en pleine face à nouveau la raison de notre venue ce soir.

- Granger, tu comptes bouger dans un futur proche ?, j'entends Malefoy soupirer.

- Oui, je réponds (comme si c'était nécessaire !) en lui emboitant le pas.

Il est 22h, à présent. Et c'était un voyage crevant… J'irais bien dormir ! (bouuuuhouhouhou *s'imagine tout ce qu'elle doit faire avant de pouvoir dormir*).

On descend, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre, ce ne sont que de longs couloirs sans une seule porte ou presque… C'est flippant ! A croire que Rogue a tout prévu pour nous faire sentir encore plus isolés et « bas-classe ».

Je me demande s'il finira bien un jour, ce foutu couloir ! Ca fait tout de même déjà dix minutes qu'on marche, là ! Oh… Je crois apercevoir une porte… Vraiment très loin, mais ça ressemble assez à une porte…

On s'approche… La porte est ouverte… C'est quoi encore cette blague ? On peut voir un peu l'intérieur, sans le voir encore tout à fait. Je commence vraiment à stresser. Rogue l'a fait exprès ! Tout est fait exprès ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

Arrivés devant la porte, je me raidis. Un lit immensément luxueux et j'irais peut-être même jusque dire aphrodisiaque occupe toute la pièce. Dans un geste désespéré, je tourne les talons et commence déjà à me diriger nerveusement vers la sortie ! Mais au troisième pas, les bras de Malefoy m'attrapent par les épaules et me serrent très fort (AIE ! C'est bon je sais que je rêve pas, pas besoin de brutalité !).

- Tu fais quoi là ?, s'exaspère-t-il.

- Je fuis !

- Tu ne fuis rien du tout Granger ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Me mettre Rogue à dos et risquer mon propre assassinat par mes parents pour un vulgaire devoir de Métamorphose !

Je stoppe, désespérée.

- Il faut que je me mentalise !, je couine désespérée.

- Bah moi aussi qu'est-ce que tu crois ?, fait-il outré en me lâchant. Mais t'as pas intérêt à partir !

Il rentre dans la chambre et je reste dans le couloir à tourner en rond. Bon ok Hermione, calme-toi un peu, on va relativiser. Tu es sur le point de rentrer dans une chambre luxueuse sous l'apparence d'Angelina pour faire l'amour à Malefoy sous l'apparence de Cédric. C'est pas mal non, faire l'amour à Cédric ? Bon c'est pas le vrai et c'est donc pas forcément gratifiant, mais c'est un plaisir à s'offrir !

… Uhhm… Bon… Allé, je rentre. De toute façon qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire d'autre ? Il faut juste que je visualise un peu la scène… Que je fonce vers lui et dès que ce sera enclenché le reste suivra sans trop de problèmes (vu que ce sera Diggory…). Allé Hermione, vas-y !

Après avoir avalé le polynectar je retourne ma tête vers le bas et m'ébouriffe les cheveux pour rajouter un peu du côté sauvage, bien que je ne sache pas ce que ça donne sur Angelina. L'habitude, que voulez-vous ! D'un coup de baguette je me munis de ma tenue de lingerie fine, qui elle, je peux en être sure, va à merveille sur le corps d'Angelina… Je souffle un bon coup et pousse la porte.

Là, m'attend Cédric (…) étendu sur le lit en pleine lecture d'une gazette du sorcier, en boxer. Quoi, j'ai tellement tardé que ça ? Ou alors c'est comme ça qu'il se change les idées. Il lève un regard distrait sur moi pour finir en bug en me relookant toute entière. Je souffle une deuxième fois.

Comment oublier que c'est Malefoy ? Concentre-toi plutôt sur le fait que tu dois être parfaite pour qu'il ne puisse rien y redire ! Ah, voilà qui a l'air plus facile. Je vais l'impressionner… Et c'est Cédric. Je vais relooker Cédric. Voilà qui est tentant !

Je passe alors une main légère dans mes cheveux et m'élance à pas de velours vers « Cédric ». Je l'enjambe sans préambule tandis qu'il jette distraitement la gazette sur la table de nuit et l'embrasse sensuellement mais brièvement (pour lui donner un aperçu !). Je fais glisser mes mains de son cou à ses cheveux, et l'embrasse cette fois-ci de façon plus prononcée, la langue se joignant au ballet.

- T'es rapide, souffle-t-il tandis qu'on s'embrasse.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Il ne semble pas s'en plaindre et je n'ai pas envie de parler. A quoi bon ? Sans paroles prononcées c'est plus facile de tout éclipser. Ca en devient presque… Vraiment excitant.

Je continue donc à l'embrasser tandis que ses bras (enlaçant déjà mon dos) se déplacent sur moi, inspectant chaque parcelle de mon corps (enfin, de celui d'Angelina…). Je décide d'en faire autant et sors lentement mes doigts de ses cheveux pour les laisser glisser vers son torse. Il me presse plus contre lui en un grognement satisfait tout en approfondissant le baiser que j'alimente avec entrain. Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien !

Je laisse mes mains parcourir tout son corps, inspectant et imprimant en moi chaque parcelle de sa peau. Je plonge dans son cou et, tandis que mes mains parcourent son dos sans retenue, j'y dépose toute sorte de baisers plus prometteurs les uns que les autres.

Ses soupirs à mon oreille ne font que me faire oublier de plus en plus la difficulté d'oublier que derrière ce Cédric se cache Malefoy. Malefoy ou pas, c'est le pied et sur ma lancée telle que je suis, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là !

Je recapture ses lèvres et sens ses mains glisser sur moi, passer sur mon ventre, mes côtes, frôler mon soutient gorge et suivre la trajectoire vers l'agrafe. Il finit donc par le dégrafer tout en me bénissant de fabuleux baisers dans le cou qui me firent soupirer d'anticipation et de délectation.

Toujours sur ma lancée et l'angoisse de coucher avec Malefoy déjà passée, il fait descendre ses baisers vers le bas et entame un traitement proprement divin à ma poitrine, tandis que je me laisse faire, totalement submergée et emplie de soupirs plus tentants les uns que les autres (je suppose vu ses réactions)…

Il fait en sorte de nous allonger (moi sur le dos), ses gestes emplis d'aisance et de délicatesse. Mhhhhhhhhhhhh… Pourquoi j'avais en tête que ce serait un vrai supplice ? Tout ce stress pour rien ! En ce moment même, j'ai très envie de me dire « ce serait à recommencer », mais je sais que plus tard quand ce sera fini je m'infligerai une punition pour une telle idée. C'est tout de même Malefoy !

On avait recommencé à s'embrasser, cette fois plus lentement et plus lascivement, et tandis que je lui prodiguais de douces caresses (néanmoins bien prononcées et aguicheuses) je me délectais moi-même de ses grognements appréciateurs interrompant de temps à autres notre baiser.

J'enroule mes jambes à sa taille, les laissant glisser en le frôlant tout le long, tout en continuant à l'embrasser et à lui prodiguer des caresses apparemment alléchantes vu ses réactions (on ne peut plus aphrodisiaques). De temps à autres, j'interromps le baiser pour lui déposer quelques volées de baisers dans son cou, mais je finis toujours par recapturer ses lèvres, étrangement aimantées aux miennes.

Après un certain moment (de durée inconnue mais peu importe puisqu'on prenait notre pied !) il détache lentement ses lèvres des miennes, se délectant de la sensation que lui procurait ce geste, et les fait glisser sur ma peau jusqu'à mon coup, imitant mes gestes, ses baisers étant de mon point de vue encore plus prometteurs que les miens.

Il commence à descendre, et je commence à me cambrer de plus en plus. Dans mon esprit intellectuel passe un groupe sujet de fou, « professionnel du sexe ». Egalement à effacer dès que tout ceci sera fini ! Après transition de mon côté strict à mon côté débauché me reste comme souvenir « pro de la baise » ou encore mieux « bête de sexe ». C'était Hermione Granger en direct de la chambre d'hotel!

Enfin soit, revenons-en à notre ami… Il descend donc toujours, d'où ce cheminement de pensées incohérentes et surtout honteusement insensées (que dalle enfin ! Malefoy n'est pas une bête de sexe ! C'est Cédric !).

Il retire mon dernier vêtement arrivé au must de mon anatomie féminine, et entame un cunni très tentant que je me sens forcée de stopper. Pourtant dans mon mouvement, mes mains semblent décider seules pour moi et à la place de le tirer vers le haut elles s'enfoncent encore une fois dans sa chevelure ! Après un instant de débat (de plus en plus dur vu les progressions de notre Serpentard… enfin je veux dire, de Cédric) je réussis à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et le tire vers le haut (non pas par les cheveux mais bien par la nuque, je ne suis pas inconsciente ! Et puis je ne compte absolument pas tout gâcher).

- Non arrête, on doit faire trembler les murs oublie pas…, je murmure toujours haletante de l'effet qu'il me fait tout en continuant de remonter son visage jusqu'au mien.

J'entends un grondement frustré tout en sentant ses mains remonter sur mon corps en même temps que son visage, prodiguant encore une fois de douces caresses à ma petite personne. Arrivé à mon visage il recapture assez sauvagement mes lèvres et je me laisse (bien entendu) faire, y rajoutant même un peu plus de sensualité et de fougue.

Mes mains étant déjà près de son visage je le prends, approfondissant encore plus le baiser tandis qu'il me serre contre lui par le bas de mon dos.

Après un moment de délectation pure de ma part et déjà émoustillée à max, je décide de mes mouvements sans trop en prendre conscience et le fais basculer, me retrouvant moi sur lui, le dominant de ma petite taille (enfin, comparée au bon mètre 90 de Cédric !).

Il se laisse faire, et j'entame les mêmes mouvements que lui, descendant encore plus, toujours plus, encouragée par ses soupirs et ses grognements. Je retire à mon tour son boxer, dernier vêtement visible, et l'envoie s'écraser quelque part loin (étant donné la taille de la pièce) tandis que je m'attelle à lui procurer le même plaisir qu'il m'a offert un peu avant.

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire grand-chose qu'il m'empoigne (toujours avec un zeste de délicatesse, histoire de pas rendre ça agressif) en grognant.

- Oublie pas qu'on doit faire trembler les murs !

Il m'attire (beaucoup plus vite que moi) jusqu'à son visage et je vois son regard comme fou, déjà très loin et très désireux. Je l'embrasse. Bah quoi ? Impossible de faire autrement me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est pas gérable !

Bref, et tandis que je l'embrasse il me retourne à nouveau, revenant à notre position initiale.

- Très juste, les murs…, je soupire tandis que le baiser continue son train.

- Tu sais quoi, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille (me faisant frissonner toute entière mais ne me plaisant pas des masses cette fois, trop de conversation ressortait la conscience que c'était Malefoy…), j'veux pas d'embrouilles avec Rogue alors on va faire trembler les murs littéralement !

Il eut un ricanement et sans trop me laisser le temps de comprendre entièrement ce qu'il me racontait je me sens soulevée, continuant tout de même à l'embrasser, répondant à son baiser et d'un coup me sentant écrasée contre ce qui est, à l'évidence, le mur. Allez savoir pourquoi je souris. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de drôle ? L'ironie ? Je ne suis pas forcément quelqu'un d'ironique d'habitude, mais bon compte tenu des circonstances…

J'enroule délibérément mes jambes à sa taille et un sourire satisfait et désireux vient éclairer son visage tandis qu'il recapture mes lèvres en un baiser gourmand.

Une chose entrainant l'autre, il manqua peu de temps avant de faire trembler les murs (au sens propre comme au figuré). Je remarque moi-même que nous nous embrassons beaucoup, chose assez bizarre pour nous qui sommes sensés nous détester, mais bon il embrasse si bien… Et il semble penser pareil de moi ce qui n'en va pas pour me déplaire ! Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis maintenant.

Après avoir jouit dans l'oreille de l'autre, l'extase à l'état pur résumant cette soirée bien plus qu'étrange, on se traine jusqu'au lit, sur lequel (d'ailleurs) on tombe comme des masses, restant à la diagonale, trop fatigués pour bouger...

_**REVIEW PLEAAAASE :D**_

_Pour une gentille auteur qui vous met 16 pages word à la place de 12 dont un lemon qui n'est pas censé être présent! x)_

_Bisouilles !_


	3. Une tornade!

_Salut ! _

_Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous informer que ça a été très difficile pour ce chap :s Je l'avais pas encore fini il y a encore une heure mais je me suis activée pour que vous l'ayez à temps (autant le publier à minuit parce que demain je ne suis pas chez moi de toute la journée!)_

_Pour me justifier : à part l'unif (qui bouffe un temps de MALADE!) j'ai aussi le Baptême d'étudiant (pour les belges qui me comprennent xD) et sinon je crois que chez les autres ça s'appelle le « bizutage » et c'est interdit en France maintenant... O.o enfin voilà chez nous ça l'est pas et c'est génial xD Enfin drôle, tu te fais humilier et t'as hyper mal aux muscles après sans compter du mal de tête en cours (les acti c'est les mardis et jeudis de toutes les semaines jusqu'en novembre) mais bon ça vaut la peine :D (je dis ça mais j'ai fait qu'une acti jusqu'à mtn XD Hum!)_

_Enfin soit! Donc voilà, je vous prie d'être clémentes, parce qu'en plus de l'avoir fini sous peu le contenu n'est pas exceptionnel (en effet, je ne l'aime pas tant que ça xD) mais bon, de toute façon je comptais écrire ce que j'ai écrit sans même problèmes de temps alors ce n'est pas la faute à mon pauvre agenda xD C'étaient des moments à écrire, punt :/ Mais ça redeviendra intéressant au prochain chap, retour à Poudlard et ce qu'il s'en suit dans les couloirs :D Allé j'en dis pas plus xD_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :) Oubliez pas la review !_

_Bisous,_

_Mackk._

_Ps : En parlant de reviews, je passe un savon à **Love-Nutella**, **swetty-girl-35**, **lapitchoune**, **ladymalfoy_94 **et **Dangerous-Stupidity **d'avoir semblé emballées par le début et de n'avoir même pas commenté mon chap lemon :'( J'suis vraiment très triste ! x(_

_**Juju **Une pro du lemon comique ? xD C'est du n'importe quoi excellement exécuté ? O.o Toi parler bien français xD (oui je sais moi aussi, j'peux aller me taire tout de suite... xD) C'est un compliment ou un « va te faire internet sale folle ! » ? :p « N'importe quoi »... Je dois clôturer ma carière ? :/ xD Au taquet pour cliquer sur review haha :D Trop cool (L)' Oui, les expressions sont toujours là xD enfin je suppose, moi je les remarque pas O.o Tu m'diras bien :D Bisou, bonne lecture !_

_**Misstuture52 **:p Contente que ça te plaise ! :D Par contre, je ne crois pas avoir eu de review à Gryff (...), je me trompe ? :/ (rah la chieuse le retour XD Oui, je suis pointilleuse niveau review :$ Quelle mauvaise auteur je fais ! :( ) Pour ce qui est de faire ensemble bah... J't'ai comprise xD Mais disons que c'est compliqué, ils savaient que ce n'étaient pas Cédric et Angelina mais ne se voyaient pas c'est ce qui leur permettait de continuer. Si c'étaient eux ils auraient pas pu, ça c'est sur et certain ! J'espère que ce chap sera pas trop pourri xD Bisou !_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 3 : … Une tornade !**

J'étais sagement en train de rêver de campagnes fleuries et hamacs paisibles lorsqu'un cri effroyable vint nous réveiller…

- VOUS DEUX !, hurle Rogue semblant indéniablement plongé dans une colère sans nom (et en envoyant la porte s'écraser violemment contre le mur).

Heinquoiquesssquispass ? J'ouvre les yeux en un sursaut de terreur et sens que… Oh non… NON ! Je suis dans le lit, avec Malefoy… NUS ! Toute la soirée me revient par vagues d'angoisse en plein visage et j'ai la présence d'esprit de nous couvrir le plus rapidement possible. Il s'était redressé en un même sursaut et je lui jette un regard interdit et au bord de l'évanouissement tandis qu'il semble totalement incrédule et hors contexte.

Je me plonge dans la contemplation de Rogue pour effacer ce moment de ma tête et je crois le voir en faire de même.

Le professeur en question semble en proie à des sueurs froides de haine pure et nous dévisage avec un regard si terrifiant que je crois avoir émit un hoquet d'horreur… peut-être même deux.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE ENDORMIS ? AU BOULOT !

Il sort comme une tornade et claque la porte derrière lui, nous laissant là, pantois, le souffle court. Je tourne la tête avec une lenteur exagérée et remarque un petit « 5h30 » sur ma montre. Il est fou… ?

Ouhlà… Quelle gêne ! Ni Malefoy ni moi n'osons tourner la tête. Ca fait plus ou moins cinq bonnes minutes qu'on fixe le mur et la porte d'un air totalement hors contexte ! Faudrait songer à bouger si on ne veut pas se faire tuer par Rogue, mais… Comment sortir du lit ? On est totalement nus et on ne veut pas se montrer !

- BOUGEZ-VOUS !, entend-t-on résonner par haut parleur (magique vu qu'il est évident qu'il n'y a pas de haut parleur dans le chambre des domestiques !). AH VOUS VOULEZ ME TENIR TÊTE HEIN ? VOUS JOUEZ LES MALINS ? VOUS ALLEZ VOIR !

- Que… ?, je souffle totalement paumée.

Je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer plus car Malefoy vient de se lever en un sursaut et d'enfiler son boxer et son froc.

- Habille-toi Granger j'vais dans la salle de bain, fait-il sans se retourner en empoignant sa chemise (qui gisait par terre…).

- Okay, fais-je perdue dans la contemplation du jeune homme.

Waw. C'était quoi le déclic ? Bon, surement qu'il connaît mieux Rogue que moi, mais d'un coup il s'est levé en faisant comme si de rien n'était et me laisse la chambre pour me préparer ! Il est malade… ? On parle bien de Malefoy là, quand même ?

ARRETE DE REVER HERMIONE JANE GRANGER ! *baffe intérieur*. Je me lève en sursaut et m'habilles aussi vite que me le permettent mes jambes et mes bras (en gros je m'emmêle dans les vêtements en voulant aller trop vite et prends plus de temps encore…).

- Malefoy, j'ai fini !, j'appelle le blond en terminant de ranger le reste de mes affaires dans mon sac.

L'ensemble de lingerie fine, entre autres… OH MON DIEU ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? J'ai fait l'amour avec Malefoy ? C'est insurmontable, comme nouvelle à encaisser ! Et le pire c'est que pendant qu'on le faisait, je me suis dit… je me suis dit… !... Je me suis dit que c'était à recommencer ! !

- Granger ?

HU ? Je me retourne en sursaut, brutalement réveillée par le sujet de pensées plus qu'omniprésentes. Je le fixe et il me regarde d'un air… Incertain ?

- Ca fait cinq bonnes minutes que t'es en bug devant ta valise et tu deviens de plus en plus pale…

Je fais la moue. « Oups… ».

- Ca va ca va, je fais évasivement en me retournant pour finir de fermer ma valise.

- NON MAIS VOUS FAITES QUOI LA ? VOUS COMPTEZ PRENDRE LE THE AUSSI, TANT QUE VOUS Y ETES ?, fait la voix de Rogue à nouveau.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut merde ?, je m'emporte. Il est 5h30 du matin !

- Bah il a la haine, il pensait pas qu'on allait le faire !

- Hein ?

- Ben surement que quelqu'un a été lui dire… euh lui raconter pour hier soir, et qu'il a eu la haine. Maintenant ils ont du lui dire pas mal de choses pour qu'il soit aussi remonté, fait-il avec une mine assez incrédule.

Parler de la nuit dernière avec Malefoy n'était VRAIMENT PAS ce que je voulais. Je le regarde sans arriver à bâcler les images qui affluent à mon cerveau. Au secours…

- OH, GRANGER !, me réveille-t-il à nouveau (face à moi ! Ah !).

- Qu… Quoi ?, je fais effrayée par le rapprochement (oui, je suis un peu troublée…).

Il soupire grandement en regardant le sol puis relève ses prunelles acier vers les miennes.

- Ca fait la deuxième fois de la matinée que tu bug et on ne s'est réveillés que depuis dix minutes ! Arrête de penser à hier soir parce qu'on a un concours à gagner et je n'arriverai pas à grand-chose avec ce à quoi tu ressembles là tout de suite !

Nan mais pour qui se prend-t-il ce blond platine ? Il se permet de juger alors que je suis en train de me décomposer de l'angoisse et il a l'air de se foutre royalement de tout ce qui s'est passé la veille !

- Ce n'est pas si facile que ça vois-tu !, je rétorque. Mais dès que nous serons au concours rien ne pourra me détourner de mon objectif, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire là-dessus. Je ne suis pas la miss je-sais-tout pour rien !

Et toc ! Je lève fièrement mon menton, tourne les talons et me diriges droit vers la salle de bain. Dès que j'ai fermé la porte et que je suis sure qu'il ne me voit plus, je peux me permettre de… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !... Décompresser.

Non mais comment il a pu s'approcher autant de moi ? Et pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il allait faire quelque chose (loin de là) mais tout mon être, jonché des souvenirs de la veille, criait quand même « WARNING ».

Je mets quelques instants à reprendre conscience et à prendre exemple sur Malefoy. Il faut passer à autre chose et c'est tout ! Au moins pendant le concours… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été HORRIBLE… *baffe*

Je me prépare vite et finis par sortir, fin prête. Je passe devant lui, pressée mais déterminée et digne et fonce vers ma valise, que je ferme après y avoir rangé la fameuse trousse de toilette.

- Prêt ?, je m'exclame en me retournant d'un coup.

Il me regarde étonné, à peu près comme si je venais de parler chinois…

- Oui, me répond-t-il simplement sans lever ses fesses du lit.

Non mais je rêve où c'est lui qui bug là ? Ohéh debout ! Rogue nous attend, blondinet ! Je suis ravie qu'il voit mon revirement et qu'il se rende compte que je gère le tout _très bien_… (extérieurement tout du moins !)

- Ben alors ?, fais-je incrédule. Tu te lèves ou quoi ? Rogue nous attend là, il va nous tuer !

Il semble se rappeler de la situation et fait un bond avant de chercher se valise des yeux (…).

- Malefoy…, je l'appelle, blasée. Ta valise est à côté de toi !

Je lui lance un regard très clair (« qui c'est qui est perturbé, hein ? »), empoigne ma valise et sors. Il m'emboite le pas, ayant retrouvé contenance et sérieux (et dignité Malefoyenne de rigueur).

… J'avais oublié que le couloir était aussi long ! Trop long pour ne pas dire un seul mot. J'ai même pas le courage de l'insulter, ni lui apparemment de me provoquer. Trop… weard.

Le silence me pèse. En plus, je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il me fixe. Je marche droit devant moi, la respiration hachée et le pas lourd. On arrive à la fin du couloir. Enfin ! Je vois de la lumière filtrer par la porte. Et… Rah mais c'est pas vrai !

- Rogue !, je souffle indignée.

- Tu croyais pas qu'il allait nous lâcher quand même ?, fait Malefoy en me dépassant (je m'étais stoppée).

Je le regarde toujours sans comprendre puis me décides à lui poser la question qui me travaille tant, malgré son regard brillant de souvenirs que je veux à tout prix oublier.

- Pourquoi il était aussi remonté tantôt ?, fais-je toujours perdue. On a tout de même… fait ce qu'il voulait !, finis-je tant bien que mal.

Il émet un petit rire et fait un pas supplémentaire en ma direction, franchissant l'espace vital requis (très nécessaire en ce moment même !). Ses yeux me crient toutes sortes de choses auxquelles je ne veux même pas penser. Ca me rend malade ! Je crois que je tremble, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, je suis sûre de m'être tassée sur moi-même et je suis à deux doigts de partir en courant, en hurlant et en remuant des bras désespérément !

- Granger, rit-il en coulant son regard sur moi. C'est justement quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Mais… ?

- On l'a rétamé ! Il ne nous en croyait pas capables, mais on a été plus futés que lui, et surement que certaines personnes l'ont informé de notre… performance… si efficace, finit-il avec un sourire charmeur sans bouger.

Là, je ne tiens plus et lance un « ok soit ! » en démarrant au quart de tour. Nan mais merde ! Un peu plus et il se décidait à me dire cash sa pensée ! (Etant, clairement : « et qu'on a prit notre pied » !). Je l'entends ricaner derrière moi et roule des yeux de dépit. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le prendre comme lui ? Sa décontraction m'énerve ! J'en suis presque à trembler comme une feuille, moi !

… J'ai couché avec Drago Malefoy. LE Drago Malefoy. Celui qui est derrière moi en ce moment même ! Et qui me fait horriblement perdre tous mes moyens, soit de rage, soit de gêne, ou encore de honte ! (ou dans ce cas-ci, dans un mélange étrange et extrême des trois)

- Suivez-moi !, crache Rogue de sa voix haineuse lorsqu'on arrive à sa hauteur.

Je le suis comme une automate alors que je vois Malefoy le plus détendu du monde à côté de moi. Ca m'énerve ! Reprends-toi Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas ressembler à un bête chiffon à côté de la dentelle !

Je prends un air déterminé et entame un pas rageur, presque militaire, mais en tout cas conquérant !… Et je me sens quand même un peu ridicule en entrant ainsi dans un lieu vide. Je mets un temps à me rappeler qu'il n'est que… allé, quoi ? 5h50 ? Et tire la gueule jusque par terre.

- Planchez sur le felix felicis ! Au boulot !, nous aboie Rogue.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est la plus compliquée, ils ne la demanderont jamais à ce concours !, je fais révoltée.

- Je ne vous ai PAS demandé votre avis, MISS !

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas déjeuner ?, le provoque Malefoy avec une insolence poussée.

- Vous supposez bien, lui répond Rogue entre ses dents.

Il part alors à grands pas sans crier gare, sa cape noir comme toujours dans tous les récits existants et à venir virevoltant derrière lui de façon inquiétante et je dirai même maintenant provocante. On aurait presque envie de la lui arracher !

Je soupire exagérément en fixant le prof avec exaspération lorsque j'entends Malefoy s'écraser sur le banc derrière moi.

- Tu fais quoi là Malefoy ?

- Je me prépare à faire une sieste…

- Mais enfin ! Il va nous tuer !

- Il ne reviendra pas, et puis ce seront déjà quelques minutes de sommeil gagnées, non ?

- Non ! Allé debout !

- T'as qu'à la faire toute seule, Granger.

- TRES BIEN !, je raille tout en me retournant avec rage vers le chaudron.

Je fais apparaître la table des ingrédients à côté de moi et entame la concoction bénite (peut-être nous permettra-t-il de l'utiliser ensuite ?). Quelques dix minutes plus tard, j'entends Malefoy s'écrier :

- Eh ! Non mais ça va pas ?

- MR. MALEFOY !, grogne Rogue en le ramenant à mes côtés (je me déplace pour éviter tout contact avec l'être blond). Je suis pratiquement CERTAIN que vous y êtes pour beaucoup dans ce résultat bien fâcheux de la nuit dernière, alors cette fois-ci, n'espérez pas que je vous laisse vous abstenir de torture !

Malefoy lui lance un regard de défit total tandis que le prof lui lâche (enfin) sa cape et part de la même façon que la première fois (un pied devant l'autre... xD Pardon, quelle mauvaise blagueuse cette auteur quand même… !).

J'en ai MARRE de subir la torture. J'aurai nettement préféré faire ma petite potion toute seule sans avoir à me rappeler de l'existence de Malefoy ! Combien de temps avant de rentrer ? PLEAAASE !

…

J'eus tout de même la bonne idée de faire apparaître un deuxième chaudron pour Malefoy comme ça on n'avait pas à s'adresser la parole, à se toucher, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ! Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui, et encore moins de la nuit de la veille !

Le concours… Bah on l'a gagné, normal. Et encore heureux d'ailleurs ! Vous imaginez si j'avais couché avec Malefoy POUR RIEN ? L'horreur totale… Beuuurf. Enfin bref, heureusement pour nous (mais tout de même logique) on a remporté le concours, et nous voilà en train de descendre du carrosse, enfin à Poudlard. Le trajet avait été alimenté par un silence de plomb et je n'ai plus adressé la parole à Malefoy depuis le concours.

Lorsque mes deux pieds furent posés sur la verte pelouse, et que je m'élançasse vers le château… Hein ? Ah oui heum, pardon. Je suis un peu trop euphorique, je crois ! Soit, je cours vers le château en ce moment même, me réfugier auprès de Ginny. Une chance qu'elle soit dispo à écouter cette folie parce que j'ai un besoin VITAL de le raconter à quelqu'un ! C'est beaucoup trop gros comme secret pour être égoïste !

Je pénètre dans la Salle Commune Gryffondor et n'ai pas le temps de déposer ma valise dans ma chambre qu'une tignasse rousse se poste déjà devant moi.

- Alors ?, me demande Ginny avec appréhension.

- Je… préfère te raconter ça dans la chambre parce que là j'arrive encore à dominer un minimum les expressions de mon visage mais ça va pas durer !, je m'exclame en repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé durant cette…nuit !

Je la contourne et monte les escaliers tandis que je l'entends me suivre à pas inquiets. ALLELUJAH _(clin d'œil à c_Uz xD) _! Personne dans la chambre ! Je lâche ma valise (qui va s'écraser à même le sol) et me retournes d'un coup sec vers la porte (que Ginny avait fermée). Elle se tenait face à moi, le visage inquiet et avide, et je ferme exagérément les yeux avant de lâcher d'une traite :

- J'aicouchéavecDragoMalefoy !

- Pardon… QUOI ?

- Je… J'ai… enfin tu vois… Hier soir !, je bredouille maladroitement (je n'aurai pas su le prononcer une seconde fois !).

Elle ne répond pas, apparemment incapable d'un tel acte. Par contre elle me fixe avec d'énormes yeux ronds, et je commence vraiment à désespérer… Il me faut une réaction, un dialogue, et vite !

Alors que la chute de tension (la mienne !) était vraiment très proche, je me décide à faire une ultime tentative de réanimation de rousse (qui réinterprétait à merveilles le rôle de statue).

- Ginny réponds quelque chose je t'en supplie j'en peux plus !, je m'écrie.

- Je…, continue-t-elle les yeux en soucoupes. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…!

Euhm… Ginny Weasley ne sait pas quoi dire ? On est mal là…

- Comment ça se fait ?, réussit-elle à prononcer toujours comateuse. Je ne comprends rien !

- Je… Tu te rappelles que je n'allais pas bien du tout hier ? Et que je ne pouvais pas t'en parler…

- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, je me suis fait un sang d'encre et voilà que tu débarques avec ce… cette nouvelle !

- Bon, je balaye tentant de me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à dire (et comment le dire…), et bien c'était parce que Rogue nous avait donné comme ordre indiscutable de coucher ensemble hier soir.

- Mais… ? Ca tient pas du tout la route ce que tu me racontes là Hermione !

- Oui je sais je sais ! C'est horrible, mais ce type est non seulement insupportable mais en plus extrêmement sadique ! Bref, et si on le disait à quelqu'un il annulait le concours… Et si on essayait de tricher aussi.

- Tu veux dire genre… Imiter la jouissance ?, fait-elle incertaine.

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ce qu'il voulait dire !, je craque. J'ai jamais fini de comprendre, le fait est que ce matin il était hors de lui parce que non seulement on l'avait fait mais qu'en plus on…

Je m'arrête là. Merde qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? « Et on a prit notre pied » ? Mais non je ne peux pas enfin c'est Malefoy ! Et en même temps il me faut absolument parler… Mais elle va me prendre pour une folle… Pire, elle ne va plus vouloir m'adresser la parole…

- Vous…?

- Rien.

- Hermione…

- Ginny, vraiment c'est malsain de raconter ça je ne sais pas quoi penser de moi-même, de tout ce qui m'entoure, de mes pensées bizarres, des souvenirs qui ne me lâchent plus à présent, du…

- Ecoute 'Mione. Je suis là pour t'écouter, et puis de toute façon t'as promis de m'en parler, alors l'affaire est close !

Je ferme ma bouche (jusque là restée ouverte en suspense depuis qu'elle m'avait interrompue). Elle n'a pas tort. Si je ne lui dis pas, LA elle va râler… Mais… Roh c'est trop horrible comme situation ! Je suis obligée de le lui dire. O.B.L.I.G.E.E. d'avouer TOUT (vu qu'elle voit clairement quand je mens… ou même « omets » de dire quelque chose u.u).

- D'accord et bien, on l'a fait avec du polynectar, parce qu'étant nous-mêmes on n'y serait vraiment pas arrivés, et du coup c'est passé… plutôt pas mal, je termine en rougissant jusqu'aux racines en plus d'être au bord de l'évanouissement et révoltée par moi-même de surcroit.

Elle continue à me regarder avec des yeux ronds (peut-être même encore PLUS ronds…).

- GINNYYYYYYYYYY !, je gémis dépitée.

- Okay bon, laisse-moi remettre tout ça en place dans mon cerveau !, fait la rousse en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Puis elle me fixe dubitative (quoi, encore ?), et me lance également un « et toi aussi viens t'asseoir, ça vaudra mieux ! » en tapotant le lit à côté d'elle. Je m'assieds, docile et surtout avide d'un commentaire quelconque. J'accepte même les reproches, tant qu'elle parle, oh oui pitié qu'elle parle !

- T'as couché avec Malefoy avec du Polynectar sous ordre de Rogue… Polynectar de qui, d'ailleurs ?

- Angelina…, j'avoue dépitée.

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a mit du véritasérum dans mon jus de citrouille ! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de répondre ? Elle va être dégoutée de moi A VIE !

- Que…! Enfin soit. Et lui ?

- Bah Cédric Diggory bien sur, je fais sous le coup de l'évidence. Tant qu'à faire, je lui ai demandé le meilleur !

- Vrai ? Et il est comment Diggory ?, dit-elle enthousiasmée, oubliant qu'on parlait de relations sexuelles entre moi et Mister Malefoy…

- Il est… vraiment pas mal, fais-je en me ramassant un fard jusqu'aux racines.

- Que ça ?, fait-elle dépitée.

Je soupire.

- Bon d'accord, il est CANON !

- Ah bah voilà pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt !

- Ginny, dans ma tête ça continue à être Malefoy alors c'est un affront personnel de me demander comment il était…

- Et bien t'auras plusieurs affronts personnels parce que là tout de suite la seule chose que j'ai envie de savoir et qui me bouffe c'est : COMMENT C'ETAIT ?

- Ben… C'était… bien.

- Juste bien…? Le si renommé Prince des Serpentards…? Juste bien ? Ou alors il a pas fait d'efforts parce que c'était toi ?

- Non c'est pas ça du tout !, je m'exclame un peu trop vite.

Bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive tout à coup, enfin ? Le fait qu'elle sous-entende que Malefoy avait mal « interprété son rôle » (aïe) me rebutait aussi. Comme si j'avais pas envie qu'elle croit ça, que j'avais envie de crier que c'était génial. Super. Proprement fabuleux… HERMIONE TA GUEULE *baffe*.

- Donc…?, me fait-elle avec un air malicieux (et indubitablement Serpentard) collé au visage.

- T'es encore au courant que t'es à Gryffondor non ?, je fais angélique en une piètre tentative d'esquivage de question !

- Réponds Hermione !

*Soupir*

- C'était vraiment… incroyable.

Elle me regarde avec une mine de « j'en-veux-plus ! » et je soupire encore (je ne compte même plus..) avant de continuer mon récit, résignée.

- Depuis ce matin je me fous des claques moi-même en repensant à… Pfff… Pendant qu'on le faisait, je me suis dit que c'était à refaire. Voilà. Non mais tu te rends compte ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de raconter tout ça à Ginny… Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi, après ça ? Et je ne pourrai pas éviter ses regards de conséquence à chaque fois que Malefoy sera tout près… Et même quand il sera pas tout près d'ailleurs ! L'horreur !

- Waw, carrément…, fait-elle avec un air désolée à présent.

- Oui, fais-je dépitée. Roh Ginny je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- De quoi ?

- Et bien… J'ai trouvé ça génial ! Je ne pouvais pas ! DU TOUT ! C'est Malefoy quand même !...

Je recommence à désespérer et m'étais levée pour déblatérer mon discours, et elle me rassied d'une tirade de manche.

- Déjà, tu vas commencer par te calmer, m'intime mon amie en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Et puis, c'est pas ta faute si c'est un dieu au pieu ce gars…

- Ca ne l'est pas !, fais-je revêche (et totalement paradoxale, on avouera…).

- D'accord Hermione, ce n'est pas le cas, fait Ginny avec la voix qu'on prend pour parler à des handicapés mentaux.

- Bref, et demain comment je vais faire moi, pour le recroiser dans les couloirs….?

- Bah t'as pas déjà passé la journée avec lui pendant le concours ?

- Bien sur que si mais c'est pas pareil !

- Ecoute 'Mione. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…

- Comme ça comment ?

- Tu as trouvé ça bien. Il faut l'assumer.

- C'était pas juste bien, je précise sombrement (elle rit !). Et c'est pas drôle non plus !

- Hermione, c'est tellement… hors contexte !, fait-elle en éclatant franchement de rire.

Je lui lance un regard noir mais ne peux m'empêcher de rire également de cette situation proprement ridicule. TOUTE cette histoire est ridicule !

…J'étais encore en train de sécher mes larmes de rire lorsqu'elle bégaya pour parler, essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Bah voilà, c'est comme ça que tu dois le prendre ! Et si t'as le moindre coup de gueule à faire, tu le fais chez moi comme ça tu es sure que ça ne se propage pas, finit-elle en une voix apaisante.

Comment j'ai pu douter de la fidélité de Ginny ? Faut vraiment que je m'interne moi !

- Et c'est pas possible que ça ait été génial parce que c'était Diggory…?, je tente piètrement.

Elle rit.

- Je ne crois pas non, désolée… Mais tu peux lui dire ça si ça te rassure.

- A qui ?

- Et ben à Malefoy !, fait-elle incrédule de mon manque de réaction. Il est évident que le sujet va venir sur la table à un moment où à un autre ! Et surement bientôt si tu veux mon avis…

- Merci Ginny, très encourageant comme speech !

- Faut bien que tu te prépares à tout ma petite Hermione ! Dire que t'as prit ton pied avec Malefoy, tu devrais être parée pour tout normalement…

Elle commence à rire à nouveau et je lui envoie mon coussin sur son visage, faussement outrée. En réalité je ris aussi… Non seulement parce que… Non, je ne sais pas ce qui me fait rire en fait ! Mais bon, mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer, non ?

- Et le concours s'est bien passé ?, me demande-t-elle plus calmement.

- Oui !, fais-je soulagée de pouvoir changer de sujet. On a gagné ! Rogue était vert de rage encore une fois !

- Ah ça t'as oublié de me raconter !, fait-elle en un sursaut. Pourquoi Rogue était furax ce matin ?

Eh merde… Pourquoi je ferme pas ma gueule, moi ?

- Okay…, je grogne. Il râlait parce que…

- Parce que ?

- Parce que…

- ALLE HERMIONE !

- Parcequ'ilétaitaucourantqu' !

- AHAHAHAH !, fait-elle en rejetant sa tête en arrière, apparemment morte de rire (…). VOUS AVEZ REUSSI A BATTRE ROGUE ! VOUS ETES TROP GENIAUX !

- Arrête de dire « vous » j'vais vomir !, je lui fais savoir désespérée.

- Rohh, pauvre petit Blondy il ne peut pas avoir sa part de gloire…

- Il n'a vraiment aucun mérite ! Il aurait du démissionner quand je le lui avais demandé, à la place de chercher à faire le malin !

- Hein ?

- Je lui avais demandé de renoncer quand je lui ai promis le parchemin de Métamor… C'est trop long, 'Gin. J'vais me coucher.

- Quoi, comme ça ?, fait-elle indignée. Non, tu restes !

- Il est venu nous réveiller à 5h30 ce matin, en sadisme supplémentaire… Et on s'était couchés… *Moue dégoutée*. Heum, on s'est _endormis_ vers genre quoi… 00h30 ?

- Demain t'y échapperas pas.

- Je promets de ne pas y échapper.

- Ca me va ! Bonne nuit Mme Malefoy !

- ARRETEEEEEE !

Elle part en courant et riant vers la porte qu'elle referme après m'avoir dédié une moue hilare par l'entrebâillement. Je m'effondre sur mon lit, dépassée. Cette fille est épuisante !

Ca ne me perturbe pas très longtemps parce que je m'endors comme une masse… Et rêve d'une alléchante nuit de malheur dans les bras de mon maudit pire ennemi déguisé en mon meilleur fantasme.

Je me réveille vaseuse et grognonne, et je mets un certain temps à me rappeler du pourquoi. Malefoy. Pourquoi à chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas, c'est forcément de sa faute ? Si seulement il n'existait pas, la vie serait tellement parfaite…!

A défaut de pouvoir exterminer Malefoy, je le chasse de mes pensées et me prépare courageusement pour la journée qui m'attend. On a Rogue après midi… GENIAL, j'ai envie de dire. La vie est décidément et définitivement contre moi. Je crois que je vais bientôt penser à faire une pétition pour que cela cesse. Je veux bien qu'elle fasse chier, mais qu'elle s'acharne ? Il me faut une pause repos aussi !

Je marche évasivement dans les couloirs lorsque je sens quelqu'un sauter sur moi (mains sur les épaules et tout ce qui va avec : le poids, par exemple ?). Je manque de m'étaler par terre et tourne une tête excédée à la personne qui n'est d'autre que la légendaire Ginny Weasley.

- T'as pas l'air de super humeur, copine !, me lance-t-elle apparemment radiante de bien-être.

- Toi si, l'amie !

- Et oui, toute cette histoire que tu m'as racontée hier m'a trop fait rire, j'y pense et je souris ! Dingue hein ? Je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite !

- Nan mais quelle mauvaise amie !, je réplique indignée. Je souffre moi, pendant ce temps !

- Mais non ! Tu _veux_ souffrir, ce qui est nettement différent !

- C'est ridicule ce que tu viens de dire, Gin'.

- Si, tu veux souffrir, sinon tu pourrais te dire « j'ai passé une nuit de rêve avec mon fantasme qui en plus baisait comme un Dieu parce que c'était Malefoy et en plus c'était sous un ordre alors je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir ! ». Mais tu préfères la version « j'ai couché avec Malefoy tout va mal même si j'ai prit mon pied, en fait justement c'est ça qui va pas ! Je râle même si je peux rien y changer parce que de toute façon… je râle ! ».

- C'est bon, t'as fini ?, je m'informe excédée.

- Oui ! Viens on va manger !

Elle rit et il est inévitable que je ne l'accompagne pas. Elle a un rire si contagieux ! C'est dans cette bonne humeur (et entre deux sursauts de rire) qu'elle m'entraine dans la Grande Salle. J'étais encore en train de rire lorsque je me cogne contre quelqu'un et lance un vague « pardon ! » tout en continuant à rire.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Granger, j'entends la voix de Malefoy s'écrier doucement, avec une pointe d'amusement pour couronner ma détresse.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Review please x) Oubliez pas l'auteur ! :D**

**A la semaine prochaiiine :)**


	4. Exaspération

_Bon bon bon !_

_Que dire ? Eh bien déjà j'ai pas eu le temps de relire le chapitre ! Parce que, ô évènement innatendu, j'ai eu bleusaille aujourd'hui jusqu'à... bah, maintenant! Si si, 1h58 du matin (très précisément!) et je suis encore là à vous envoyer le chapitre ! Si c'est pas mignon ! (j'vais être crevée demain, quelle inconsciente ! Jeune ado écervellée ! xD)_

_Soit, donc soyez cléments avec les fautes d'ortho etc, j'essayerai de le relire dès que possible (mais hésitez pas à me faire savoir où il y en a comme ça je les corrige directement ;) )_

_A part ça bah... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ce petit chapitre :D_

_Et je vous dit bonne lecture ! _

_Bisous !_

_Mackk._

_**Misstuture52 **C'est vrai t'as aimé ce chap ? :D Roh tant mieux, parce que moi je l'aime pas des masses et j'avais peur de vous décevoir :( Muh ! Allé, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ! :D Et… Oups, en effet j'étais trop à la masse xD Pour ce qui est de la review sur Gryffondor (…) :$ Sorry. Tu m'excuses, hein ? :D En plus tu m'en as laissé une supplémentaire, que je t'aime ! (L)' :D Bonne lecture bisou !_

_**Yuuki-nana** :D Ravie que t'aimes autant ! J'espère que cette suite continuera à te plaire x) Bisou !_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 4 : « Exaspération »**

_*- Bonjour à toi aussi Granger, j'entends la voix de Malefoy s'écrier doucement, avec une pointe d'amusement pour couronner ma détresse.*_

... Est-ce nécessaire de préciser que je palis à vue d'œil ? En tout cas lorsque je me retourne vers la voix maudite, c'est avec une tête atterrée.

Il me regarde avec son air sous-entendu à souhait et son sourire moqueur et me permet alors de prendre un air enragé et de passer de blanche à rouge écrevisse. Non pas de gêne mais bien de colère contenue. C'est tout vous dire, j'ai presque la fumée qui sort des naseaux ! Il se met à rire et je fais un demi tour serré et rageur sur moi-même pour me diriger à grands pas vers la table Gryffondor.

- Hermione, attends !, j'entends Ginny suffoquer derrière moi en essayant de suivre mon train.

- JE LE DETESTE.

- Je sais, je sais…, fait-elle en une piètre tentative pour m'apaiser.

- Non tu ne sais rien du tout !, je m'emporte. Et après CA tu veux que j'essaye de me dire que ce qu'il s'est passé c'est pas si mal que ça ? J'AI ENVIE DE ME PENDRE !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demande Harry en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Rien !, je grommelle avec humeur.

Ginny me lance une moue contrite depuis la place d'en face et je roule exagérément des yeux avant de plonger (menton compris) dans mon bol de kellogg's.

Après quoi Ginny m'accompagne durant tout mon périple scolaire (surement pour se faire pardonner, et à juste titre !) tandis que je râle et évite par tous les moyens de croiser Malefoy. Le cours de potions est vraiment le plus dur de tous ! Je souffre ! Comment se concentrer sur un discours alors que t'as une touffe blanche qui t'empoisonne la vue ? Bon ok, je suis Hermione Granger donc évidemment je peux me concentrer sur le cours, mais bon c'est tout de même bien difficile !

Quand je repense à ses caresses… et à la façon dont il m'a rendue totalement folle… RAH ARRETE DE PENSER A CA HERMIONE ! Rien que le fait de me rappeler que j'ai pensé à remettre ça, et… et je me suis dit aussi… que je m'en foutais si c'était Malefoy ou pas… QUELLE FOLLE ! Je suis totalement demeurée ! Je devrais aller m'interner moi-même, tiens !

Il faut absolument que j'arrive à me calmer parce que je ne suis pas avec Ginny en cours. Je ne peux donc raconter mon conflit intérieur à personne et je ne peux pas NON PLUS fixer Malefoy sans relâche, au risque de passer un très très sale quart d'heure ! (tant par la vue que par le public témoin…)

Je me concentre sur Rogue (encore pire…) et finis par me concentrer sur mon parchemin de dépit.

- Hermione ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup…, fait remarquer Harry en sortant du (maudit) cours de potions.

- Je suis désolée les garçons, je ne suis pas d'humeur bavarde…, je m'excuse en soupirant.

- Oui ça on avait remarqué !, fit Ron en roulant des yeux. Quelque chose qu'on peut faire ? Tu sais si tu nous dis pas ce que t'as fait Malefoy on ne peut pas t'aider.

- QUOI ?, je sursaute avec un regard horrifié dédié aux deux jeunes hommes.

Alors ils sont au courant ? Non, c'est la fin…!

- Ben oui, tu vas pas bien depuis que t'es rentré du concours, c'est forcément la faute de la fouine nan ?, fait Ron perdu. T'es sûre que ça va 'Mione ?

- Euh… Oui oui, nickel. Je dois y aller les garçons, bye !

Je pars en courant vers… et bien je ne sais pas encore où, mais loin en tout cas ! Evidemment qu'ils ont comprit que c'est au concours que tout s'était mal déroulé. Je suis beaucoup trop sur mes gardes, parano, je sursaute à n'importe quelle information, ça m'énerve ! Je ne suis pas de ce genre. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit d'accepter de coucher avec Malefoy pour ce concours ? Oui, j'ai le plaisir de l'avoir gagné et d'être connue par les institutions magiques, mais ma vie ressemble à un souk à présent !

- Hep hep hep Granger, attends deux secondes !, me fait la voix le plus désagréable au monde en même temps qu'une main m'attrape par le bras.

Ah non non non lâche moi toi me touches pas !

- Argh Malefoy lâche-moi !, je proteste.

Il n'en fait rien et me traine contre le mur (guh…). Il me regarde avec ce même sourire de « on partage un beau secret, hein ma petite Grangie ? » qui me donne envie de me pendre après l'avoir trucidé et avant de m'avoir en plus flinguée. (moi, dérangée?)

- qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?, je m'exaspère.

- Tu me dois un devoir de métamorphose, tu te souviens ?

*tilt*

- Oups !, je fais en me rappelant soudain du contrat (gros yeux de rigueur et air gêné de « oublié »). Oui je te l'amènerai… euh… A la fin de la journée.

- J'en ai besoin pour mon cours de métamorphose, c'est la dernière heure. Il t'en restent 4. A tantôt Granger !, fait-il sur un ton sans appel avant de partir.

Nan mais je vais le frapper ! Comment il ose me parler comme ça, genre j'suis sa domestique ? Un nombre restreint d'heures maintenant… ! Bon oui ok je le savais depuis le début mais rien à faire ! Pff !

Je soupire pour déjà la millième fois de la journée et pars à pas indignés vers la bibliothèque (bah quoi, faut bien que je lui fasse son devoir quand même…).

…

J'en ai marre de cet air appréciateur qu'il a à présent collé au visage à chaque fois qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Et bien quoi ? Oui, j'ai passé le trajet à me repasser la scène dans ma tête ! Bah quoi, faites pas les innocentes hein, j'suis sûre que vous l'auriez fait aussi d'abord… Et puis, faut bien que j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive ! Enfin si c'est bon j'ai comprit, mais j'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'effacer… Et si je remontais le temps ?

- Hermione ?

- Mh ?, fais-je en un sursaut (encore !) alors que je sors brutalement de mes pensées.

- A quoi tu penses ?, me demande Ginny.

- A rien, fais-je en replongeant dans mon bouquin.

- A Malefoy je suppose, fait-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi (je frôle la crise cardiaque et m'étouffe avec ma salive).

- Ginny tu prononces encore une fois ça à voix haute et je te fais bouffer tout le bouquin, c'est comprit ?

J'ai apparemment l'air démentiel parce qu'elle reprend sa voix adressée tout bonnement aux handicapés mentaux.

- Oui 'Mione, désolée, c'est promis…

Je soupire et me replonge dans mon livre, agacée. Je ne suis pas impulsive d'habitude ! D'ailleurs, je suis sensée n'avoir rien à faire de l'opinion des autres, et des ragots ! Comment une vie peut-elle changer autant en deux jours ? C'est frustrant !

- Il faudrait qu'on lui trouve un surnom, déclare-t-elle reprenant son ton Ginny-Weasley-la-lionne-déterminée-et-entreprenante (et chiante et risquée et à surveiller aussi, si on va par là).

- Que dis-tu de « le-gros-con » ?, je propose en un soupir supplémentaire.

Pourquoi je voudrais perdre mon temps à lui attribuer un surnom ? Je veux tout simplement pas en entendre parler ! Ni le nommer. Je ne veux rien savoir avec cette personne blonde ! Dont je ne veux même pas prononcer (ni penser) le nom.

- Haha, hilarant 'Mione. Tout le monde saurait qui c'est ! D'ailleurs, que dis-tu de « tu-sais-qui » ?, fait-elle apparemment amusée par sa bonne blague.

- Mais oui Ginny, tout à fait possible.

- On a qu'à l'appeler Tom.

- Tom ? Quel rapport ?, je fais déboussolée et intéressée par cette bête conversation à présent.

- Je sais pas. J'aime bien, Tom. Ca lui va bien tu trouves pas ?

- Pf. Rien ne lui va à ce gars.

- Va pour Tom alors !

Je soupire en un sourire adressé à la folle et recolle mon nez à la page 276 (toujours la même depuis bien une demi-heure…).

- Bon alors, à quoi tu pensais avec Tom ?, fait-elle en interrompant une fois de plus ma 'pseudo' lecture.

- Déjà, si je pense c'est pas AVEC lui mais A lui, et puis d'ailleurs je ne pense pas à lui !

- Allé 'Mione.

*soupir*. Allé, faut bien que je vide mon sac après tout…

- Je me disais que j'en avais décidément marre de voir cet air appréciateur plaqué à son visage à chaque fois qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

- Mais enfin c'est génial ça !, fait-elle apparemment enjouée.

Je me tourne vers elle, atterrée.

- Non, Gin', c'est pas génial DU TOUT !, je corrige indignée.

Elle ne comprend décidément rien cette fille ! Quelle irréaliste ! Elle n'a absolument pas les pieds sur terre, aucune notion de la décence et apparemment ni du bien ni du mal ! Elle est pure décadence !..., bon okay, j'exagère peut-être un peu.

- Mais enfin, ça veut dire qu'il a aimé ça !

- Je le savais déjà !, je rétorque excédée.

- Comment ?, fait-elle intéressée, un air malicieux au visage.

Je me renfrogne.

- J'l'avais compris…, je grommelle. Et puis, il le faisait très bien comprendre le lendemain !

- Tu l'avais compris ? Comment tu l'avais compris ? Allé dis-moi raconte-moi s't'euplai s'teuplai s'teuplai !

Je roule des yeux. Va falloir que j'assouvisse le besoin de curiosité de la jeunette, maintenant !

- Ca se comprenait bien pendant… qu'on le faisait. Voilà t'es contente ?, je m'exaspère en voyant apparaître à nouveau des images indésirables mais claires dans mon cerveau.

Ses soupirs, ses caresses, ses baisers… ses réactions…

- AHAHAHAHAH, je l'entends éclater de rire (et me réveille).

- Quoi ?, je fais, interdite.

- T'étais en train de te repasser les images en tête, pas vrai ?, fait-elle sous le ton de la confidence avec un clin d'œil pour aggraver la chose.

Je prends un air totalement offusqué.

- Bon maintenant tu me fous la paix ! J'dois encore finir ma part du contrat à savoir le devoir de métamorphose et tu me déconcentres ! Allé ouste !

Elle se lève en imitant la fille effrayée et part en riant toujours. Pff, les jeunes !

Je finis le devoir de Mister le Blond et pars à mon cours de runes. Evidemment je n'ai raté aucun cours, manquerait plus que ça !

Je me balade tranquillement dans les couloirs, regardant par la fenêtre le ciel bleu et dégagé, pour la première fois depuis trois jours au moins apaisée et l'esprit tranquille. Il y a du bruit au bout du couloir. Lorsque je tourne la tête et m'aperçois que c'est Malefoy, je sens ma poitrine se contracter mais c'est l'esprit toujours calme que je m'avance (avec appréhension) vers le blond.

- Tu peux venir deux minutes ?, je lui demande tranquillement.

Il me regarde surprit mais s'avance vers moi, laissant ses deux molosses et le bête Zabini derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se plante ainsi devant moi (ce garçon n'a décidément aucune notion de l'espace vital requis !) je frissonne mais me concentre pour « achever ma mission » et ainsi être libérée de ce poids supplémentaire.

Je plonge ma main (et mon regard) dans mon sac et en sors les 90cm de parchemins, soigneusement pliés.

- Voilà ton devoir, je fais avec égalité en lui tendant le rouleau.

Il le regarde surpris (surement qu'il s'étonne de la rapidité. Et bien qu'il s'étonne seulement ! Crétin !), puis me regarde moi et Merlin sait que je déteste ce regard vrillant et intense. Il ne m'avait jamais regardé dans les yeux sans parler avant, et c'était bien mieux ainsi si vous voulez mon avis ! J'ai à nouveau envie de m'énerver… Pff, c'est nul la vie quand même.

Il opine et je le contourne pour poursuivre mon chemin, ne tenant compte ni du regard des trois Serpentards, ni de leurs remarques (et insultes) inutiles et déjà si habituelles, et je ne prends pas la peine de voir ce que Malefoy fait. Bah, j'm'en fou après tout !

Je m'installe en cours de runes tranquillement et finis ma journée de cours de façon paisible. Le contrat a été respecté des deux côtés, plus rien ne nous oblige à nous parler, Rogue n'a plus rien à dire, le cours de nos vies peut reprendre normalement, sans comprendre l'autre dans l'historique !

Je termine la soirée de meilleure humeur, je ris avec Harry et Ron, à nouveau tranquille (ce qu'ils ont l'air d'apprécier, et je dirai même d'en être soulagés !) et même avec Ginny qui a la présence d'esprit de ne plus revenir avec le sujet du concours.

…

* BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP *

…? Qu'est-ce que…? HEIN QUOI ? 8H ? Merde je suis en retard !

Je saute du lit et me prends toutes les malles avant de parvenir à la salle de bain. Dans un sursaut de ridicule et pendant que je descends les escaliers du dortoir des filles en courant, j'ai la chanson du très connu « Alice au pays de merveilles » en tête. Le pauvre lapin, je le plains à présent ! « Je n'ai pas l'temps de dire au r'voir je suis en r'tard en r'tard ! » !

Tandis que je maudis le directeur d'avoir fait des horaires tels que j'ai une heure de potions là tout de suite, je continue à courir dans les couloirs et à dévaler les escaliers (encore heureux, je ne me suis pas encore taulée…). Je fonce sur la porte de la dite classe et rentres essoufflée et les cheveux surement dans tous les sens. Je referme la porte tandis que tout le monde tourne des yeux éberlués vers moi. Rogue m'analyse et je me sens… légèrement mal à l'aise !

- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, professeur, je souffle en m'avançant vers ma chaise.

- Vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort de vous habiller décemment, Mademoiselle !, ricane-t-il alors que j'entends des gloussements s'élever de la classe (surtout des Serpentards).

Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi, j'ai l'uniforme de l'école pourtant ? Je jette un coup d'œil vers le bas et remarque que… J'ai oublié de fermer deux boutons de chemise au moins ! La chemise est ouverte jusqu'au ventre et du coup on voit clairement un décolleté plongeant et... indécent !

J'ai la présence d'esprit de faire une moue totalement gênée et angoissée (et sincère) et me rattache vite les deux malheureux (et haïs) boutons. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je lève un regard rapide vers Malefoy qui me fixe avec un regard vrillant et un sourire en coin adressé tout bonnement à ma petite personne.

Ma moue réticente se transforme en moue exaspérée et je m'écrase sur ma chaise avec humeur.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois dire quelque chose ou pas…, me fait savoir Harry, semblant marcher sur des œufs.

Je soupire. Je ne suis pas sensée leur faire subir mes sauts d'humeur ainsi ! D'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais fait, je suis surement en train de les traumatiser, et ce n'est certainement pas le but. Allé, un effort Hermione ! *sort les pompons*

- J'en peux plus, je dis d'un ton d'excuses. Mon réveil n'a sonné « que » une heure en retard, du coup j'ai dévalé tous les escaliers apparemment ainsi vêtue, c'est chouette…

Il ne peut contenir un petit rire amusé (surement qu'il s'imagine la scène, le con ! Pff, les mecs j'vous jure !).

- C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde… !, tente-t-il tant bien que mal.

- Ah bon ?, je fais blasée.

- Bon ok, ce genre de choses ne t'arrive qu'à toi !, rit-il. Mais t'en es pas morte, et puis c'est pas comme si t'étais obèse et que là vraiment ça aurait été la honte.

- C'est pas la honte d'après toi ?, je dis incompréhensive.

- Bah Hermione, fait-il semblant chercher minutieusement ses mots. T'es pas grosse, t'es jolie, t'as un beau corps… enfin tu vois quoi, fait-il en rougissant (sacré Harry !).

Je ris.

- Merci Harry ! Mais bon, c'est quand même la honte.

- Bah disons que c'est pas moche, les mecs de cette classe sont surement pas en train de prêter attention au cours de Rogue si tu veux mon avis !, fait-il avec conviction.

J'éclate de rire (le plus silencieusement possible !).

- Ron, ça va ?, je demande intriguée de l'absence de commentaire du roux (lorsque je me rends compte de son silence !).

- Euh, oui oui Hermione, ca va !, fait-il en rougissant de la tête aux pieds.

Toujours aussi gêné de la vie, celui-là !

Je me plonge dans mon cours d'humeur légère. Il ne fallut pas moins de 15 minutes pour commencer à repenser à ce qu'avait dit Harry, et au regard de Malefoy… « Les mecs de cette classe sont surement pas en train de prêter attention au cours de Rogue »… Je lève un regard pensif vers la tête blonde de devant.

La cloche sonne… Et je remarque en me réveillant avec un sursaut que j'ai passé les dix dernières minutes à observer les faits et gestes de Malefoy. Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Je commence à ranger tout rapidement dans mon sac, avec, je crois, une mine de « c'est-pas-moi-j'ai-rien-fait ! ». En remettant mon sac sur mon épaule je croise son regard en biais, et moi toujours avec cette même mine ridicule qui provoque chez lui un froncement de sourcils incompréhensif. Ah beh voilà ! Maintenant il va encore s'imaginer des trucs !

Je sors de la classe en vitesse histoire de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et le blond. Le pire c'est qu'il nous reste une heure de potions en dernière heure de cette même journée ! Pourquoi c'est justement cette année-ci que les horaires sont vraiment à se flinguer ?

Harry et Ron me rattrapent et on continue à marcher à bon train sans un mot vers le cours de botanique. Je croise Ginny en chemin et les lâche à nouveau, promettant de les rejoindre au plus vite.

- 'Gin il faut que je te paaaarle !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que ce soit toi qui vienne à moi ainsi et que je ne doive pas exiger des explications ?, s'étonne-t-elle (je roule des yeux, chose que je n'aurai jamais cru apte à mon état en ce moment même !).

- Je suis arrivée avec deux boutons ouverts de ma chemise en cours de potions !

Elle me regarde avec un sourcil haussé, surement essayant de trouver ce qu'il y avait de mal à pas avoir la chemise fermée jusqu'au cou. Oui, c'est vrai que cette phrase n'est pas très compréhensible pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas là… Je reprends :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je veux dire qu'elle était ouverte jusque LA ! *je montre le haut de mon ventre*

Elle fait de gros yeux et je vois qu'elle a enfin comprit.

- Mon réveil m'a réveillée une heure en retard ce matin et j'étais tellement à la bourre que j'ai surement oublié, bref le fait est que non seulement j'ai dévalé tous les escaliers et traversé tout Poudlard ainsi, mais qu'en plus j'avais potions !

La lumière semble enfin se faire dans sa tête parce qu'en plus des yeux ronds elle a la bouche ronde en un « Oh ! » de lumière.

- Tom !, elle souffle.

- Tom ?, je m'étonne incompréhensive.

- Et bien oui, Tom quoi !, fait-elle avec des yeux d'évidence qui me forcent à plonger dedans pour y chercher activement la réponse à ma question.

« On a qu'à l'appeler Tom ». TILT.

- Ah, je fais en opinant. Oui, Tom !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, raconte !

- Et bien c'est Rogue qui m'a mise au courant de mon état vestimentaire (toujours aussi délicatement qu'il sait le faire), et… et après avoir vite rattaché les deux malheureux boutons, je ne sais PAS pourquoi j'ai levé les yeux vers lui !

- Et ?

- Et il me regardait avec un sourire en coin et un regard que je pige pas, ca m'oppresse cette situation horrible pourquoi je prête attention à lui enfin ?, je m'exclame au bout du rouleau, indignée.

- C'est logique t'as passé une nuit de rêve avec lui Mione.

- C'était pas avec lui c'était avec Cédric !, je rétorque revêche.

- C'est la même chose, soupire-t-elle. Soit et…

- Attends il arrive tais-toi !, je fais en ressemblant tout bonnement à une jeunotte de 12 (d'ailleurs elle roule des yeux).

- Pourquoi tu veux que je me taise ? Il ne comprendrait de toute façon pas !

- Bien sûr qu'il comprendrait !, je rétorque excédée. Les autres pigent pas, lui il sait très bien de quoi je parle je remarque bien que ça lui passe pas par-dessus la tête !

- Ah bon ?, fait-elle malicieuse à nouveau.

Il passe à côté de nous avec sa bande de Serpentards débiles et je suis presque en train de trembler, exactement comme lors des exposés devant la classe (il entend tout…).

- Oui, exactement, bon, j'vais devoir y aller moi…

- Non non non, tu restes avec moi tu as beaucoup de chose à m'expliquer !, fait-elle sadique.

- Je vais pas rater mon cours de bota pour assouvir ta curiosité de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Tom !, je dis à voix égale sincèrement révoltée par l'idée de la rouquine.

Je remarque après avoir parlé que mon ton était assez fort pour que le dit « Tom » entende vu qu'il passait à côté de nous et je vois Ginny apparemment fière d'elle (oh la sadique, elle avait tout prévu !). Je ne SAIS PAS (oh Merlin, passes-moi une corde !) pourquoi je tourne mon visage instantanément vers le blond après avoir remarqué le visage de Ginny et m'aperçois qu'il me fixe de façon non dissimulée. Je commence à bafouiller.

- Euhm,… Bon soit… J'y vais moi salut !, fais-je d'une petite voix en m'éloignant déjà à grands pas.

Je l'entends rire derrière moi et me lancer un horrible « T'y échapperas pas ! » qui finit de m'achever en plus de la sensation horrible que la tête blonde me regarde m'éloigner. Je finis par arriver aux serres du cours de botanique encore plus paniquée que lorsque je m'étais arrêtée pour parler à Ginny, et encore une fois en retard ! Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude non plus !

Le reste de la journée se passe relativement bien mis à part le souvenir de ce moment très très dérangeant, et d'ailleurs j'ai passé un savon à Ginny juste avant de croiser McGonagall apparemment ravie…

- Oh Miss Granger ! Vous allez bien ?

BIP. Première anormalité.

- Oui professeur, fais-je incrédule. Et vous ?

- Je suis proprement enchantée !, fait-elle comme une enfant devant un nouveau jouet. Voyez-vous, j'ai la preuve que tout le monde peut réussir à mon cours s'il y met du sien !

- Ah ?, fais-je toujours sans comprendre.

- Oui !, fait-elle sous le coup de la confidence en me regardant avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire enfantin (incroyable !). Regardez !, fait-elle en me tendant un parchemin.

Je n'ai pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil supplémentaire, je sais ce que c'est. MON devoir ! Enfin, le devoir que j'ai fait pour Malefoy…

- Mr. Malefoy m'a fait un 60/60 ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce garçon aurait pu arriver à quoi que ce soit dans la vie, et je suis proprement épatée !

Le commentaire était relativement méchant mais elle était ravie alors je ne m'y attarde pas. Je me dirige avec elle vers la salle de classe (et oui, j'allais justement en cours de métamorphose…) tandis qu'elle continue à lancer des fleurs à ce foutu blond, et puis une fois en classe, elle recommence son adulation tandis que je cherche mentalement un endroit où je pourrais trouver un tabouret et une corde.

Harry et Ron sont tous les deux en train de m'engueuler parce qu'ils n'ont évidemment pas oublié que ce devoirs c'est moi qui l'ai rédigé. Pff, la vie, au secours quoi… Je vous épargne le dialogue plus qu'inutile avec les deux garçons.

Arrivés au cours de Potions ils me réprimandent toujours, et se taisent enfin lorsque Rogue réclame le silence (de sa voix si aimante et douce…). Je me décide alors à sortir mon parchemin magique de mon sac…

Hermi : 13h24 : T'as eu 60/60 à ton devoir de métamorphose.

Drago : 13h25 : Comment tu sais ça ?

Hermi : 13h25 : Je viens d'avoir McGo. Elle était proprement enchantée et épatée. Elle l'a dit tout haut en classe.

Drago : 13h25 : Et oui, je suis génial !

_*quel crétin !*_

Hermi : Un merci m'aurait suffit !

Drago : 13h26 : Très bien, merci Granger.

_*… Attends, répète ? MERCI ? Je me suis pas trompée, t'es bien Malefoy hein ?*_

Hermi : 13h26 : Waw, on croirait rêver !

Drago : 13h27 : Pas autant que quand on a couché ensemble !

_*iiiiirh !*_

Hermi : 13h27 : Mais enfin n'écris pas ça sur un parchemin pareil !

Hermi : 13h27 : …Et puis, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

_*LOL, hum*_

Drago : 13h28 : De un, t'as qu'à cacher le parchemin !, et de deux, j'aurais jamais cru que t'étais aussi bonne au pieu !

_*Il a pas osé dire ça quand même ? Non il a pas osééé ! Je me fais draguer par mon pire ennemi ! La touffe blonde qui me trotte dans la tête depuis deux jours ! ARGH !*_

Hermi : 13h28 : Ok c'est bon, la conversation s'arrête là !

Drago : 13h28 : J'suis très sérieux ! Et puis, c'est que c'est un vrai compliment, vu que ça vient de MOI.

_*Salut modestie, ça va ? u.u*_

Hermi : 13h28 : Merci Malefoy, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, mais ça t'a plu parce que j'avais la tête d'Angelina. Conversation close.

Drago : 13h29 : Quoi, tu veux qu'on essaye sans polynectar c'est ça ?

_*s'étouffe et tousse haut et fort en plein cours de potions*_

Hermi : 13h29 : NON.

_*NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ? Remettre ça ? Hors de question !*_

Drago : 13h29 : Je suis sûr que ça t'a plu aussi.

_*Tu m'étonnes… Euh non, je veux dire, bien sur que non ça m'a pas plu, crétin !*_

Hermi : 13h29 : Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « conversation terminée » ?

_*Autant arrêter le massacre tout de suite…*_

Drago : 13h30 : Je crois que « terminée », en toute logique.

_*HA. HA. HA. (applaudit)*_

Hermi : 13h30 : Arrête de te payer ma tête et écoute ce que raconte Rogue.

Drago : 13h30 : Mais à chaque fois que je vois Rogue je me rappelle de la tête qu'il a fait quand il a su ce qu'on avait fait… et puis de coup je me rappelle cette nuit… dans cette chambre… et de ton talent, Granger…

_*Je sens que je vais m'évanouir…*_

Hermi : 13h31 : Ok ça suffit ! Je jette le parchemin, tu peux continuer à parler tant que tu veux je lirai plus !

Drago : 13h31 : Tu vas pas le jeter, parce que si quelqu'un le trouve c'est la mort. Je me trompe ?

Hermi : 13h31 : La ferme.

Voilà que j'ai envie de me pendre à nouveau. Il n'a pas osé ? Sérieusement, il a osé ? Il a osé me dire cash qu'il avait prit son pied avec moi ? POURQUOI ? J'avais absolument pas besoin de ça !

Je lève les yeux vers la tête blonde, désespérée, et le vois ranger sagement son parchemin. NON, je n'arrive pas à relier les deux faits ! Je n'étais pas en train de parler d'une nuit torride ayant eu lieu il y a deux jours avec cette tête blonde et détestée de trois bancs devant !

Il ne me vient pas une seule fois à l'idée de me vanter sur le fait d'avoir fait prendre son pied au grand Drago Malefoy. C'est plutôt terrible de me rappeler de ça lorsqu'il me parle !

Je râle sur le monde entier jusqu'à la fin du cours et me lèves en sursaut lorsque la cloche sonne (enfin), anxieuse d'en parler à Ginny… Qui d'ailleurs m'attend devant le local. Comment elle a su que j'aurai besoin de soutient ? Roh je l'aime cette fille !

- Roh Ginny tu es devin !, je gémis en plongeant dans ses bras.

- Oui je sais… Alors ?

- J'en peux pluuus !, je pleurniche en m'écrasant contre le mur et me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol.

- Un problème Granger… ?, me fait Malefoy de sa voix aussi complice qu'exaspérante à l'encadrement (je le regarde avec dégout).

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy !, je grogne.

Il me regarde de façon entendue, un sourcil haussé et un sourire exaspérant aux lèvres. Après avoir ricané (de rigueur), et que j'aie d'ailleurs failli l'étrangler à mains nues, il part sans un mot de plus alors que je me tasse un peu plus sur moi-même. Pourquoi je choisis toujours mal mes mots ? Il venait de me dire qu'il avait prit son pied avec moi et moi je lui dis CA !

Ginny s'accroupit à côté de moi, la mine pensive.

- Ca fait bizarre de voir Malefoy te lancer un regard pareil !, fait-elle incrédule.

- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis le début !, je grogne.

- Moi à ta place j'aurai déjà fondu !

- Mais enfin Gin' !, je m'étrangle. On parle de Malefoy là !

- De TOM Hermione, on parle de Tom.

- Que faites-vous encore devant mon local, Miss Granger ?, j'entends Rogue grogner avec un dégout clair au « Miss Granger ».

Je me relève avec difficulté. On est en fin de journée (qui par ailleurs a été EPUISANTE), qui finit aujourd'hui à 17h20, après une heure achevante de potions. Je n'ai pas le courage de jouer les rebelles, là !

- Veuillez m'excuser, professeur.

J'empoigne la rouquine et ne le laisse pas prononcer un mot de plus tandis que je pars déjà à bon train vers le bout du couloir.

- Waw Hermione, quel esprit stoïque !

- Je ne voulais absolument pas lui parler. Il est la source de tous mes problèmes !

- Comment ça ?

- C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre maudit ! Dis, tu veux bien suivre s'il te plait ? J'aime pas répéter ce genre de choses !

- Oui, excuses-moi. ALORS ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait prit son pied, je grommelle en regardant _mes_ pieds.

- C'EST PAS VRAI ?

- Si ! Par parchemins bien sur ! Roh Gin' je m'sens maaal !

- Mais enfin ! Il est fou ce garçon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit de plus ?

- Bah globalement il répétait toujours la même chose avec des mots différents… et il voulait pas arrêter d'en parler. Rien que pour me faire chier, le salaud !

- C'est génial !, s'exclame-t-elle (et je vois dans ma tête un pauvre petit oiseau s'écraser contre un mur, image à ma personne en cet instant précis…).

- C'est. Ho. Rri. Ble. !, je rectifie.

- Mais enfin, c'est le prince Serpentard qui te lance des fleurs, là !

- Justement !

Elle soupire résignée et je lui lance un regard indigné. Elle va pas bien dans sa tête, cette fille !

On continue à parler un peu sur le chemin de la salle commune Gryffondor. Une fois arrivées, on a juste le temps de se concentrer sur nos devoirs et puis c'est l'heure du dîner, donc plus trop possible de me dévider… Mais bon, d'un côté c'est mieux : pas le temps de penser à des choses désagréables ! Ou presque…

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Review, please x) (L)'**

**Pour une auteur fatiguée :p Et qui fait de son mieux pour que le temps vous paraisse moins long et pesant :D**

**(oui, je suis fatiguée, oui, j'ai un peu bu, et alors ? Pas un crime nan ? Bon ok j'vais me coucher... xD)**


	5. Boomerang

_Coucou !_

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous :D Je suis à fond sur ma lancée Polynectar et j'ai trouvé suffisamment le temps cette semaine-ci pour vous écrire le chapitre 7 comprit ! Alors voilà, on a de la réserve ! x) Et je vais encore continuer sur ma lancée je crois._

_Pour celles qui suivent aussi Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous pondre un chapitre ce week-end, mais sinon je saute lundi et termines bien Polynectar pour après reprendre totalement dans Gryffis... Je sais pas je vais voir. En tous les cas je vous tiens au courant ! J'espère que ma ponctualité va pas me lâcher :/_

_Sinon pour ce chapitre baaah j'espère qu'il va vous plaire hein :D Moi je sais pas trop comment juger, comme d'ab u.u Humpf. Mais bon, pour ça je peux attendre vos avis x)_

_A part ça j'avais une question vraiment très pertinante (xD) : comment est-ce qu'on voit les réponses aux reviews ? Parce que quelques lectrices m'ont déjà posé la question par PM et sincèrement je sais pas o.O' Je pensais qu'on recevait un mail comme quand on reçoit une review, mais d'après elles non, alors si vous pouvez nous aider (enfin, les aider xD) ce serait super ! x)_

_Voilà voilà :D_

_Bisous!_

_Mackk._

_Ps: Je crois utile de préciser que cette fic ne sera pas longue, je vous préviens pour pas que ça vous prenne au dépourvu xD Oh vous inquiétez pas, elle fera surement 15 chapitres, quelque chose dans ce genre là... Mais bon, pas du genre Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force ! :)_

_**Misstuture52 **Cool, j'suis excusée x) :D *respire* . J'suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! :D Oui, le moment du parchemin j'ai hésité à mettre sa pensée sur le coup avec ou pas, puis pour finir je me suis décidée pour « oui » XD J'espère que j'ai pas mal fait humhum :p o.O' Question : c'est quoi le fameux forum ? (a) :D Beuhsou, merci pour la review comme toujours x) Et bonne lectutuuuure :D_

___O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 5 : boomerang**

Manger. Pourquoi je ressemble à un automate ? On a parlé pendant tout le temps jusqu'à maintenant, et là on mange le dessert et je ne sais plus prononcer un mot. Comme si avec le ventre plein, mon cerveau recommençait à tourner à plein régime ! Je pense à l'enthousiasme enfantin de Ginny pour Malefoy. Tout ça parce que c'est le prince Serpentard ! Alors qu'elle ne sait même pas comment il est au pieu… Et là, je me souviens de… Tout… C'est beaucoup trop dur ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier ? C'est un mauvais, un très mauvais souvenir ! Il devrait être facile à oublier du coup !

Si seulement il embrassait mal… J'arrive pas à oublier le gout de ses lèvres. POURQUOI BON SANG ? J'ai l'impression de dérailler totalement ! JE LE DETESTE ! Vraiment très fort ! A chaque fois que je le croise j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette sensation ne part pas ? Pff, tout ça parce qu'il était dans le corps de Cédric… Ah, je l'aime nettement moins celui-là, pour le coup !

- 'Mione ?, me réveille la rouquine.

- Mh ?

- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de fixer Tom si tu veux pas que les gens commencent à te poser des questions…, me chuchote-t-elle en confidence à l'oreille.

Je sursaute et vois enfin _vraiment_ ce que je regarde. Je fixe Malefoy qui me sourit malicieusement, encore… AH MAIS NON ! Je râle là ! Je mérite pas ça du tout ! Laissez-moi tranquiiiille !

Je grogne, et lui dédies une moue enfantine (ça y est, manquait plus que ça…) puis me tourne vers Ginny avec une moue résignée et fatiguée.

- Merci Gin.

- Mais de rien. Besoin de parler ?

- Ca ne servirait à rien !, je m'emporte. Il est partout ce… ce…. TOM !

Je soupire grandement en regarde mon dessert avec dégout.

- Je vais me coucher, je poursuis. Hier j'ai pas pu dormir des masses ni des masses bien, et avec la journée que j'ai eue franchement j'ai besoin de repos !

- Toujours ce Tom hein…

- Et bien oui, il est le diable personnifié, mon enfer personnel, on dirait qu'il existe dans le seul et unique but de me pourrir la vie…!

Elle rit en roulant des yeux et faisant non de la tête. Moi pendant ce temps je me lève, salue tout le monde et vais me coucher. J'ai juste envie de mon LIT. (Non, ne pensez pas des trucs pervers les gens ! Rah vraiment comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me ramène tout ça à l'esprit ! Merci quoi !)

Je ne sais comment, par un miracle inattendu, je m'endors direct et m'épargnes les heures de méditation en regardant le plafond ! Au moins un point positif sur la journée… Bah quoi ? Non, je n'en attendais vraiment plus, moi ! Au point où j'en étais… u.u'

…

Pourquoi le réveil est toujours aussi dur ? Vu que j'ai dormi largement assez (voire trop, histoire de remplacer la réflexion par le repos… hum), je dois m'avouer que je n'ai absolument pas envie de sortir de mon lit, parce que dès que mes pieds toucheront le plancher je serai confrontée à tous mes problèmes plus qu'omniprésents ces trois derniers jours à présent… !

Je soupire grandement quand mon réveil sonne pour la 5ème fois (7h20) et me décides finalement à me lever. Je crois qu'un mouvement ne m'a jamais coûté autant d'efforts ! Poser mes pieds sur le parquet semble quelque chose d'insurmontable (ne parlons pas de se redresser !). Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, et y trouve toutes les colocs de dortoir compressées devant le miroir. Et quoi, pipi je peux ? Non ? Pfff !

Je prends ma trousse de toilette avec humeur et sors du lieu de rassemblement, munie d'un mini miroir. Mais enfin, ce que c'est hystérique une fille ! Je m'habille d'abord, puis prends la peine d'essayer de me coiffer et enfin je joue les incrustes dans la salle de bain et m'installe pour me maquiller rapidement et me brosser les dents. Je vérifie soigneusement que tous les boutons de ma chemise soient correctement fermés… enfin, tous ceux qui doivent être fermés, pas tous, je ne suis pas nonne non plus ! Enfin soit, après avoir fait tout le check-in de ma petite personne (je m'horripile à remarquer que je suis extrêmement pointilleuse sur mon apparence ces derniers jours…) je sors fin prête et descends prendre mon petit déjeuner.

...

Bon, pour résumer ma journée, c'est facile : L'OPPRESSION TOTALE.

Si vous voulez un résumé un peu plus construit, j'ai passé les pires heures de cours de toute ma vie, à guetter une arrivée indésirable ou un quelconque élément perturbateur, et rien ne vint ! De toute la journée ! Je me sens du coup très en colère, parce que j'ai l'impression de CHERCHER le blond à chaque coin, chaque tête qui apparaît, je le guette, et ça m'ENERVE. Ca devient une obsession ! Pourquoi, ô sérénissime Merlin, tu me fais subir pareille horreur ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais sadique à ce point ! Mon pire ennemi, t'aurais pu faire un effort quand même !

Bref du coup la journée fut un vrai calvaire. J'évitais soigneusement de croiser le regard blasé de Ginny et ses conversations philosophiques et même psychologiques à propos de moi et de mes problèmes soi-disant « absurdes ». Si déjà elle avait notion de l'absurde, cette folle là ! Je l'aime tellement !

On est maintenant fin de la journée, et je suis suffisamment remontée pour avoir dans ma tête un troupeau d'une centaine de buffles qui piétinent mes neurones avec acharnement. Après un cours plus qu'exténuant de runes (pourquoi tant de réflexions en une journée si peu propice ?) je parcours les couloirs à pas pressés pour arriver à la tour Gryffondor. Il n'en manqua pas moins pour couronner ma journée que l'interruption de mon ascension par Rogue, l'horripilant et insupportable professeur de Potions. Comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait pas encore pensé à se pendre, celui-là ? Sinon j'le noie, y'a pas de problème.

- Miss Grrrangerrr…, me fait-il en jouant de ses doigts avec la cape à son habitude.

Je me retourne au ralenti, pesant le pour et le contre de la possibilité d'être définitivement porteuse de poisse… A l'évidence, ce n'est pas une farce.

- Oui, professeur ?, je dis en me redressant, tentant d'être le plus stoïque, digne et modérée possible.

- Vous informerez à Mr. Malefoy que je veux vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau à 18h10 tapantes. Il est moins cinq. Je vous y attend, fait-il en tournant les talons et partant vers les profondeurs du château.

Je reste scotchée à ma marche d'escalier, ainsi qu'à la rampe qui la longe. Ah parce qu'en plus je vais devoir aller parler à Malefoy ? Foutue journée ! Heureusement que les conversations par parchemins existent !

J'arrive enfin dans le dortoir des filles, cinq minutes plus tard et plonge sur mon lit avec mon parchemin. J'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler ! Je ne l'ai plus revu après hier où je le fixais bizarrement… Et puis même, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler même s'il ne s'était rien passé de spécial ! Je n'ai jamais envie de lui parler et c'est normal. Et puis je n'ai surtout pas envie d'entamer la conversation, genre « je-suis-accro-je-t'ai-pas-vu-de-toute-la-journée » pour ce crétin de prof de potions ! Gnn.

Je me résigne à poser ma plume sur le papier.

Hermi : 18h01 : Rogue veut nous voir.

Drago : 18h02 : Pourquoi ?

Hermi : 18h02 : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Dans dix minutes sois aux cachots !

_*Crétin, comme si Rogue allait donner des explications, franchement… !*_

Drago : 18h02 : J'y suis déjà Granger, je te rappelle que mon dortoir se trouve là.

_*gnagnagna…*_

Hermi : 18h03 : Tu n'étais pas forcément dans ton dortoir.

Drago : 18h03 : Où veux-tu que je sois d'autre ?

Hermi : 18h03 : Dans un placard à balais ?

Drago : 18h03 : J'suis sûr que ça t'aurait plu !

_*Tu m'étonnes… Mais chut enfin ! Arrête de me rappeler ça sale fouine ! Et l'oubli pour le salut, t'en fais quoi, hein ?*_

Hermi : 18h04 : T'as pas fini avec cette histoire… Je veux OUBLIER moi !

Drago : 18h04 : Je te signale que c'est toi qui as initié le sujet. Et puis, tu sous-entends que je ne suis pas un bon coup là, Granger ?

_*T'es même nul ! Horriblement nul !*_

Hermi : 18h04 : Tu cherches à avoir mon avis par la ruse ou je rêve ?

Drago : 18h05 : Au moins on est d'accord sur le fait que je suis rusé.

_*Il est trop con, c'est pas possible…*_

Hermi : 18h05 : Non vu que si tu l'étais je ne me serais doutée de rien.

Drago : 18h05 : De toute façon j'ai pas besoin de ta parole pour savoir comment tu m'as trouvé, j'ai bien saisi sur le moment même.

Et si je lui dis que je pense à le tuer une centaine de fois par jour (minimum !) il comprendra peut-être que j'AI PLUS ENVIE D'EN PARLER ? Non mais c'est dingue quand même les mecs ils s'acharnent alors que toi t'essayes de faire chemin inverse ! Je ne compte même pas lui répondre ! Il n'a pas besoin de réponse après tout, et puis pourquoi je lui parle ? Manque plus que ça, que je commence à parler régulièrement avec la fouine par Parchemins ! On aura tout vu ! Non, je vais plutôt me concentrer sur mon sort de vaporisation que je dois connaître pour jeudi prochain.

Drago : 18h09 : Granger ?

Hermi : 18h09 : Quoi encore…

_*Pas moyen d'avoir la paix ici…*_

Drago : 18h09 : tu es bien silencieuse.

Hermi : 18h10 : J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.

Drago : 18h10 : Ah bon ? Pourtant moi je me souviens de tout… Ta démarche féline, ta tenue, tes mouvements, ton toucher, tes actes, tes soupirs, tes baisers, tes caresses…

_*Je sens… que je vais… vomir… burp…*_

Hermi : 18h11 : RAH ARRETE. Tout ça appartenait à Angelina ! Maintenant arrête de me harceler avec ça !

_*Y'a vraiment pas moyen d'être tranquille ? Il croit que c'est facile d'oublier que c'est un dieu au pieu et que je pense au moins autant de fois que ce que je pense à l'étrangler à cette nuit malheureusement inoubliable qui me brouille le cerveau ? Laisse-moi tranquille sale blond !*_

Drago : 18h11 : A Angelina hein ? Salle sur Demande, tout de suite. Prends un cheveu de Patil.

_*Quoi nan mais ça va pas ? Remettre ça ? Mais y'a quelque chose qui va pas dans son crâne ! Et… PATIL ?*_

Hermi : 18h11 : Tu kiffes Parvati ?

Drago : 18h11 : Jamais de la vie Granger, je veux juste changer de personne pour te prouver tout ça et puis _elle_ n'est pas moche, contrairement aux autres Gryffondors ! Et aussi il fait que tu sois là le plus vite possible.

_*De un, tu me prouveras rien du tout ! De deux, je suis moche et je t'emmerde pourquoi tu veux coucher avec moi ? De trois, parce qu'en plus il faut que je me dépêche ? Il croit vraiment que je vais courir dans ses bras ? Et puis, il est en train de m'avouer qu'il veut recommencer ! Et qu'il est pressé ! Je vais vraiment mourir, mais d'abord je le tue !*_

Hermi : 18h12 : Merci pour le compliment caché à propos des Gryffondors ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est non.

_*Garder son calme, c'est tout ce qui importe…*_

Drago : 18h12 : Oh, t'es triste parce que j'ai pas dit que t'étais jolie, Granger ?

_*OUI, je ne me l'avouerai jamais, mais j'ai une envie de MEURTRE espèce de CON pourquoi tu me regardes tous les jours ainsi et puis tu me dis CA ? Ldfnlfugnulsdfljn ! JE VAIS T'EGORGEEER fous-moi la paix !*_

Hermi : 18h12 : Lâche-moi la grappe, merde ! J'ai juste pas envie de remettre ça, et ça m'offre un super alibi !

Drago : 18h12 : Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie. Tu veux qui ?

_*Même si je meurs d'envie je ne le referai JAMAIS tu entends ? JAMAIS ! Et je ne l'avouerai jamais non plus ! Même si ce souvenir me hante et me consume… RAH, JAMAIS !*_

Hermi : 18h13 : Personne.

Drago : 18h13 : Ohoh ? Juste moi ? Intéressant…

_*Alors là plutôt MOURIR !*_

Hermi : 18h13 : Malefoy, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? JE REFUSE DE COUCHER AVEC TOI.

Drago : 18h13 : Une deuxième fois, tu veux dire.

Drago : 18h17 : Grangy ?

Je ne réponds plus. Ron vient de m'arracher le parchemin des mains ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comment il a fait pour arriver jusqu'au dortoir des filles ? Il part en courant et en gueulant.

- désolée 'Mione mais c'est pour ton bien ! Il faut qu'on sache ce qui te perturbe comme ça, t'es trop concentrée sur ce Parchemin depuis des jours, c'est pas ton truc !

- RONALD RENDS-MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !, je hurle à présent totalement diabolique.

Je dois dégager un aura maléfique parce qu'il me regarde effrayé et crie « nooon ! » en courant un peu partout dans le dortoir. Je le poursuis avec des envies de casse féroces tandis qu'on enjambe les lits. Je finis par faire un bond monumental (qui a dit que la rage donnait des ailes ?) et l'écrase contre le sol avec violence.

- Ron donne-moi ce parchemin !

- Non pas avant de… de… TU PARLES AVEC MALEFOY ?, fait-il en lisant quelques lignes.

- Mais non enfin !, je nie en essayant de lui arracher le parchemin des mains.

- Et tu… C'est quoi ça ?, fait-il en pointant du doigt nos dernières répliques « Je refuse de coucher avec toi ! » « Une deuxième fois, tu veux dire ».

- C'est Ginny enfin Ron, c'est Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyyy rends-moi ce parchemin tout de suite !

- Il est écrit « DRAGO MALEFOY » Hermione !

- Mais oui c'est Ginny qui se tape un délire et depuis quelques jours on rit là-dessus et elle interprète la fouine, allé rends-moi ce parchemin !

- C'est complètement incohérent ce que tu me racontes enfin ! Pourquoi Ginny se ferait passer pour Malefoy, et pourquoi elle inventerait que vous ayez couché ensemble ?

- Parce que… parce que c'est partit d'un délire comme quoi il était le Prince Serpentard et qu'il couchait avec tout le monde ! RENDS-MOI CE PARCHEMIN !

Je suis à deux doigts de le gifler, alors vaudrait mieux qu'il me rende le parchemin s'il veut pas être traumatisé à vie ! Ca fait depuis un moment un peu trop long que je suis _très_ énervée…

- Et pourquoi ça t'énerve autant alors, hein ? Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je te le rende ?

- RON TU ABUSES je veux juste terminer la conversation et puis tu fais irruption dans le dortoir des filles et tu m'arraches MON parchemin, qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si j'étais nue HEIN ?

Silence mérité. Je lui prends le parchemin et soupire en le fixant.

- Sors Ron. S'il te plait.

Bah quoi ? Un effort de politesse pour pas qu'il soit traumatisé à vie… ! En plus je suis bien trop pressée qu'il parte pour aller refaire la tête au carré de cette fouine de MERDE ! Comment il a pu écrire ça sur Parchemin bordel ?

… Ron est toujours là, immobile, et je soupire une énième fois tout en lui lançant un Wingardium Leviosa pour l'envoyer à la porte. J'envoies par message privé à Ginny

_« Si Ron te demande, tu te fais passer pour Drago Malefoy et tu te plais à dire qu'on a déjà couché ensemble. C'est partit d'un délire de Prince Serpentard qui couche avec tout le monde. Je t'expliquerai ! » _

puis je fonce sur mon lit avec des envies de meurtre toujours bien présentes !

Hermi : 18h25 : Putain Malefoy Ron a vu ce parchemin ! Dix minutes pour lui inventer une couille et le persuader que c'était un mythe, j'ai carrément du lui jeter un sort !

Drago : 18h25 : Pourquoi tu lui as montré aussi ?

_*AAAAAAAAAARGHHHH DLKGFNLMO9PJAQZE SL FDN SN !*_

Hermi : 18h25 : Il me l'a arraché parce qu'il me voyait trop concentrée, crétin !

Drago : 18h25 : Concentrée sur ma conversation, de mieux en mieux… !

_*Je vais le tueeeeeeeeeeeer l'étripeeeeeeeeeeeer le découper en rondeeeeeeeeelleeuuuuhs !*_

Hermi : 18h26 : Je te hais ! J'y crois pas que tout ça m'arrive à moi ! J'en ai marre !

_*Non mais si seulement je pouvais lui faire comprendre amplement ce que je pensais ! A ce petit…*_

Drago : 18h28 : … Salle sur Demande ?

_*Je suis beaucoup trop énervée. Alors OUI ! Mille fois « oui » ! Il me faut me défouler, j'ai envie de me retrouver en sa présence et de lui faire mal ! De lui arracher les yeux ! De dégager cette férocité qu'il y a en moi, avec lui ! Quitte à que ce soit en passion ! ET TOUT DE SUITE parce que je sens que je vais commettre un MEURTRE !*_

Hermi : 18h28 : Elliot.

Drago : 18h28 : Le batteur ?

Hermi : 18h29 : Tout de suite !

Je lance rapidement le sort de déconnexion sur mon parchemin, prends un flacon de polynectar qu'il me reste et dévale les escaliers. Je m'arrête devant Parvati et prends un cheveu qui git sur son pull en disant rapidement « t'as un cheveux ! » avant de poursuivre ma route. Elle me regarde comme si je sortais de l'asile (je crois que c'est assez logique vu l'état dans lequel je dois être… Et puis, je viens de m'arrêter dans une course effrénée pour lui retirer un cheveu de son pull !).

Je monte rapidement les escaliers après avoir mit le cheveu dans la potion et remuant l'éprouvette avec énergie. J'ai encore le cerveau en ébullition. Je vais le tuer, ce blond ! Le tuer pour tout ce qu'il me fait subir ! Ne pas vouloir me lâcher les basques alors que c'est déjà difficile sans qu'il n'intervienne… !

J'arrive au 7ème. J'accélère le pas. Je le trouve nonchalamment adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, cette dernière déjà ouverte. Elliott est vraiment beau… Mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Malefoy qui se cache derrière ce beau masque ! J'ai un sursaut de raison qui m'envoie des informations en masse « Pourquoi tu fais ça, Hermione ? Repars vite ! », mais je n'en fais rien, il est déjà trop tard. Arrivée à sa hauteur je saute sur lui sauvagement, l'embrassant avec rage. Ses bras d'aciers viennent directement se refermer sur ma taille et on bascule du côté interne de la Salle, refermant la porte pour les curieux.

Il grogne tout en essayant de calmer mes mouvements rageurs. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il croise mon regard vraiment _très _en colère qu'il émet un petit rire.

- C'est qu'elle est énervée la Granger…, fait-il en me bloquant contre un bureau, plongeant vers mes lèvres avec des instincts prédateurs.

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien… C'est pas permit bordel ! Pourquoi je suis venue me foutre dans un tel merdier ? Vite Hermione, couuurs, sors d'ici !... On dirait que j'ai mit le volume de ma raison en sourdine. « Mute ».

- TRES énervée !, je corrige. Je te DETESTE !, dis-je en lui attrapant le col et en le tenant fermement contre moi, nos lèvres se frôlant presque, les yeux dans les yeux.

Il ricane tout en mettant ses mains dans mes poches arrière.

- Je sais tout ça…, me répond-t-il en m'embrassant de plus belles (au secouuurs arrêtez le massacre ! Je veux détester ça ! Je veux détester ça !)

Je réponds à son baiser tout en le retournant et le calant moi-même contre le bureau (manquerait plus que ce soit lui qui gère la situation maintenant ! Non mais !) en faisant parcourir mes mains baladeuses sur son torse (enfin, le torse d'ELLIOT).

Il émet un son de contentement et j'ai envie de me baffer. Non mais QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA, Hermione ? Tu devrais être dans ton lit en train de râler, oui certainement, mais pas en train de te défouler dans les bras de Malefoy ! Alors là certainement PAS ! Rogue ne t'y a même pas obligée et toi tu cours dans ses bras ? Tu sais comment il va te faire chier après ça ? T'es qu'une bête fille, _une bête fille_ ! Tout ça pour les baisers de Malefoy ! Pour ses mains, ses réactions, ses grognements, son tact, ses caresses… Raaah *court-circuit* même la raison débloque ! Au secours !

On s'embrasse toujours, avec (à mon grand étonnement et pour mon grand désarroi !) passion et folie. Empressement. Shit. On dirait… Enfin non, plutôt, je _sens_ que et lui et moi on ne se dit absolument pas « c'est Elliot » ou « c'est Patil ». Je vois très bien dans ses yeux que même si j'ai la tête de Parvati il me voit moi, Hermione Granger. Enfin, à ses réactions… Rah mais c'est impossible à expliquer ! Mais bon vous avez comprit non ? Et pour moi bah vous avez bien remarqué que je ne parle absolument pas d'Elliot mais bien de Malefoy… Je vois dans ses yeux que c'est lui. Je le pressens. Et c'est encore plus _grisant_… Pff faudrait que j'aille me pendre, ça devient impératif à présent !

Je me laisse aller à ses baisers et à ses caresses en y répondant fougueusement et avec convoitise. La dernière chose dans mes plans est de lui lancer des fleurs, mais il est clair qu'il m'est vraiment TRES difficile d'essayer de calmer mes ardeurs avec lui ! Il fait de moi ce qu'il veut dans ses bras, et sérieusement je m'en moque. La seule chose que je ressens c'est la sensation de plénitude qui m'envahit alors que ses mains parcourent mon corps et que ses baisers m'enflamment.

Et là, je me trouve face à un mur. Un dilemme : la seule chose que je souhaite en ce moment, ces derniers jours, c'est effacer toute cette horreur. Et en même temps, ais-je envie d'oublier cette sensation si belle ? J'ai juste envie que ce ne soit pas Malefoy ! Je le hais, je le hais ! Et je le hais encore plus de me faire ressentir une telle panoplie de sentiments si délicieux qui sont sensés me combler et ne font que m'enfoncer encore plus, rajouter du brouillard dans mon pauvre esprit perdu.

Mais encore une fois, même si ma raison travaille à plein régime, en ce moment même, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir ! Après tout, il est trop tard non ? Je serai quand même venue le voir et il me fera quand même chier, alors autant en profiter !

… dites-moi que je n'ai pas réellement pensé « profiter »…

Il retire ma chemise avec lenteur, faisant bien frôler ma peau nue de ses mains, prenant soin de m'embrasser « au ralentis », histoire de me faire totalement perdre la boule.

Alors qu'il arrive au dernier bouton, j'entame sa propre chemise, d'une façon qui m'étonne moi-même... ! Il me rend totalement « sauvage »… Dans le sens féline, avec lenteur et tact, menant tout doucement le blond à la folie (et je le sais). Je retire bouton après bouton, lentement, sensuellement, tandis que je réponds à son baiser ralenti avec intérêt et prédation (et il est, à l'évidence, ma proie…).

Je le sens devenir plus fou, et à mon étonnement (et désarroi !) le plus total, il encre son regard dans le mien. Il est intense, profond, et il n'y a aucun doute en moi en ce moment même du fait que cette personne devant moi est Drago Malefoy. Tout en lui dégage Malefoy, ce regard, on pourrait le reconnaître entre mille… Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse.

Je viens d'embrasser Drago Malefoy… Consciemment… Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ? Je vais pas bien dans ma tête moi ! Comment ça se fait qu'il a pas encore appelé St Mangouste, ce blond ? En même temps, c'est lui qui arrête pas de me harceler donc ils l'embarqueraient aussi…. Oh non ! Pas ensemble à St Mangouste ! Epargnez-moi s'il vous plait ! Laissez-moi mourir en paix !

… Il répond à mon baiser, redevenu lent et intense, mais peut-être un peu trop réfléchit… Soit je déraille totalement, soit on est respectivement l'un et l'autre en train d'embrasser le « vrai nous ».

On est tous les deux sans le haut maintenant, au milieu de la salle et on s'embrasse calmement, procédant par caresses lentes et toujours réfléchies. Comme si on découvrait un autre corps…

- Tu as un goût d'interdit qui me fascine…, me souffle-t-il en interrompant le baiser et plongeant dans mon cou me pressant fortement contre lui, me faisant dérailler totalement avec ses baisers si grisants et ses mots plus que déroutants.

Bizarrement, je m'avance vers son cou également et y dépose plusieurs baisers légers tandis que je m'attaque à son pantalon. J'aurai du être capable de fuir avec de telles paroles, logiquement ! Mais non, c'est l'effet inverse qui s'est produit. Peut-être que ça me fait plaisir au fond de moi, oui… Après tout, c'est Malefoy. Mais c'est surtout que je sais au fond de moi que je ressens pareil. Il a su mettre des mots sur ce qui m'enrage le plus et que je ne veux pas assumer (et je ne compte pas l'assumer!).

Il cherche mes lèvres, et les trouve facilement comme vous vous en doutez ! J'ai en moi à présent de l'abandon lorsque je le regarde, et le train repart, la pression remonte, on accélère, on redevient fous et avides… Il fait glisser ma jupe d'uniforme et m'entraine vers le lit. Je me laisse faire. Remarquez que je n'ai pas prononcé mot en sa présence… Je ne veux établir aucun fait précis, ne donner aucun indice par mes dits, et encore moins discuter avec Malefoy. C'est déjà assez dur de me voir revenir vers lui aussi facilement !

On est agenouillés face à face sur le lit. Ce gars me rend folle… Pourquoi c'est Malefoy enfin ? Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre je pourrais établir un QG dans sa chambre ! En même temps, est-ce que je garderais ce même gout d'interdit qui nous entraine tant… ?

Non mais ON S'EN FOUT de l'interdit, Hermione ! Pourquoi tu dérailles à chaque fois que tu couches avec Malefoy ? Reprends-toi merde ! Après tu vas encore avoir envie d'attenter à ta vie en te souvenant de telles pensées !

Je ne me souviens pas comment on est arrivés là, je comate dans mon esprit embué entre raison et désir, mais on est couchés à présent… On suffoque déjà tous les deux. Halète, serait plus exact. Je nous trouve proprement pitoyables en ce moment même. Non mais franchement… Bon, mon seul réconfort c'est de savoir qu'il pense pareil. Et encore, penser pareil que Malefoy n'est à l'évidence PAS censé me rassurer… Pff.

Ca ne semble pas le gêner plus que ça vu qu'il semble très occupé à s'imprégner de ma peau. Ce qui ne me dérange pas outre mesure non plus… Ahem… Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on est certainement atrocement remordifiés mais qu'on ne s'y attarde pas trop là tout de suite.

Je n'ai pas besoin de décrire la suite, je suppose bien qu'il vous est facile de l'imaginer…

Je me retrouve donc, essoufflée et comblée, sous « Elliott » (qui est assez lourd malheureusement…) mais n'ose encore rien faire… Après tout, j'ai « Malefoy » (hypothétiquement parlant) haletant et vulnérable étendu sur moi (PAF). Je suis en pleine réflexion du « comment foutre le camp maintenant ? » lorsqu'un avion en papier vient voleter au dessus de nos têtes.

- Merde qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?, je m'épouvante.

Il peut ainsi savoir que quelque chose cloche, il se redresse et suit mon regard jusqu'à apercevoir l'avion en question. Je l'attrape et l'ouvre tandis qu'il se penche sur mon épaule (nan mais merde, plus aucune privacité ici ?).

_« Hermione c'est Ginny ! Je sais pas où t'es mais il faut que tu reviennes TOUT DE SUITE ! Ron devient de plus en plus lourd et je commence à m'emmêler les pinceaux avec tes histoires du « je-me-fais-passer-pour-Malefoy-par-parchemins » ! J'ai rien comprit à ton message ! Reviens vite s'il te plaiiiit ! Ca dégénère ! »_

Je sens une brique tomber dans mon estomac à chaque fin de phrase (et le blond devenu brun qui lit derrière moi… SHIT !). Je me lève d'un bond avec un vieux « EH MERDE ! » et m'attelle à me rhabiller activement. A un moment je stoppe. Regarde ma montre… Oh ! Je ne peux pas rentrer dans la tour Gryffondor en Parvati ! Et la potion n'est pas prête de finir !

J'attrape l'avion défait et le retourne pour griffonner rapidement un mot à l'arrière de celui de Ginny.

_« Gin' ! Je ne peux pas retourner à la tour Gryffondor ! Viens me retrouver sous l'escalier du deuxième ! J't'expliquerai tout ! Excuse-moi j't'aime ! Ps : Je suis dans un de ces merdiers, Gin' ! Appelle déjà St Mangouste pour moi… ! »_

Je lance le sort de reconstruction de l'avion et l'envoies retrouver Ginny. Ensuite je me rhabille en vitesse tandis que « Elliott » (foutu Malefoy !) me regarde faire avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça crétin !, je m'exaspère, flanchant sur ma décision du « je-ne-parlerai-pas-en-sa-présence-dans-de-telles-circonstances- ! ».

- C'est quoi cette histoire de se faire passer pour moi ?

- J'ai bien du trouver une excuse pour que Ron me fiche la paix lorsqu'il m'a arraché le Parchemin !, je m'exaspère (je déteste mentionner Ron face à lui, ça devient clair et net que c'est moi qui est en Parvati…). Et maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler !, je lance, revêche, en sortant dignement (AHEM) de la salle sur demande (je l'entends rire derrière moi).

Je suis à nouveau profondément énervée sur lui et dans une colère noire pour moi. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ? J'ai quoi dans la tête ? Un poichiche ? Et encore, surement que j'aurais dans ce cas là la minime présence d'esprit de NE PAS retourner dans les bras de Malefoy comme une jeune vierge écervelée ! ARGH !

Je file dans les couloirs et redescends jusqu'au deuxième en vitesse. Il faut que je sois là avant Ginny pour qu'elle ne stress pas trop… Roh mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Elle va voir arriver Parvati, bien sur qu'elle va stresser !

Je commence vraiment à avoir la respiration coupée. Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qu'est-ce que j'ai faiiiiiiiiit ! J'arrive au point de rendez-vous et m'engouffre dedans tout en me remémorant ce qui vient de se passer. Du pur suicide ! Je vois la tête de Ginny passer par l'encadrement.

- Oups, désolée Parvati ! Je pensais que c'était…, commence-t-elle confuse.

- C'est moi Ginny, Hermione ! Viens !, fais-je en la tirant moi-même vers l'intérieur.

- HERMIONE ?, s'exclame la rouquine perdue. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sous l'apparence de Parvati enfin ?

- Roh Ginnyyy !, je gémis avec un regard désespéré. J'étais… AVEC MALEFOY !

Elle me regarde, semblant encore plus paumée qu'avant, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Comment ça avec Malefoy ?, fait-elle essayant de recoller (apparemment en vain) les morceaux.

- Roh je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit !, je commence ma litanie. Je suis vraiment une pauvre fille ! Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi hein ? Je suis vraiment une tarée ! Retourner me jeter dans les bras de Malefoy ! Ca équivaut à se jeter du haut d'un pont !...

- Attends, QUOI ?, fait-elle en m'interrompant. Tu… tu… là maintenant ?, fait-elle totalement sidérée.

- Ouiiiii !, je gémis. Avec Malefoyyyy, je fais comme si ça me provoquait des nausées (et c'est le cas).

- Prends l'habitude de l'appeler Tom, Hermione, sinon un jour quelqu'un va entendre notre conversation, et LA, ca méritera toutes les larmes de ton corps !

Très rassurante, la rouquine ! Je fais une tête de quelqu'un-qui-mange-du-poisson-et-qui-a-une-arrête-coincée-dans-la-gorge et elle me regarde compatissante et de plus en plus curieuse et avide.

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me raconter ?, s'impatiente-t-elle.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! :D Gnihihi !**

**(L)'**


	6. La modestie avant tout

_Alors les miss ? Comment va la semaine ?_

_Moi je suis surmenée, j'ai le temps de rien faire, j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire... _

_D'ailleurs, en parlant d'écrire, je précise à celles qui lisent « Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force » que le chapitre 30 en est déjà au trois quart de rédigé. Je pourrai le poster comme ça même si il est plus court, mais je préfère respecter le timing habituel parce que je ne saurai pas vous offrir deux chapitres, un vendredi et un LUNDI, donc plutôt vous terminer celui-ci et le poster directement lundi. Donnez-moi vos avis, si vous préférez vraiment que je le poste vendredi je le ferai, mais il sera alors presque impossible d'en pondre un pour lundi et tous nos rendez-vous habituels seront chamboulés, alors que là il suffit de revenir tous les lundis jeter un coup d'œil et c'est bon. Enfin voilà, tout ça pour vous mettre au courant, je le rappellerai quand même à la fin du chapitre comme ça vous me donnez votre avis et que maintenant vous vous prenez pas la tête x)_

_Sachez que, je suppose bien que vous avez en horreur mon baptême qui me fait prendre du retard partout xD :$ J'en suis bien désolée, mais je préviens quand même qu'il est censé finir début novembre, alors plus que trois petites semaines et on y est... Et puis pour combler votre soulagement, j'ai déjà en stock ces 3 chapitres pour Polynectar :) Ou bon, j'en ai deux, ce qui revient quasi au même ! Il n'y aura pas de retard sur cette fic, c'est certain ça ;)_

_Voilà voilà, je crois que j'ai finit de bavasser o.O' _

_Bisous et bonne lecture !_

_Mackk._

_**Misstuture52** Oui, ils ont été jusqu'au bout... « Je n'ai pas besoin de décrire la suite, je suppose bien qu'il vous est facile de l'imaginer…» :p C'était la phrase clé :D Si je dis qu'ils sont « essoufflés et comblés » c'est que c'est fini :D Ahahah x) Sinon bah non, je connais pas les deux personnages :$ c'est qui ? Attends j'sais pas pourquoi j'ai un éclair « de génie » (peut-être qu'il est totalement faux mais hum on peut essayer xD sauf que je vois pas ce que ça ferait sur un forum Harry Potter o.O') Ca a un rapport avec 24h Chronos? :p La série avec Boher xD Je sais pas si on écrit de la même façon mais soit... x) Sinon bah j'ai rien comprit de ton histoire avec l'acteur o.O' Et perso, j'aurai été volontiers sur le forum, mais les forums c'est pas mon truc :/ J'suis déjà suffisamment débordée comme ça XD Une fois j'ai été durant une semaine sur le forum de manyfics puis j'y suis plus jamais retournée sans crier gare, j'ai complètement oublié du jour au lendemain O.O (oui je sais, je suis bizarre...Bon bah ça va on le saura! xD) Mais... xD Mdr, se suicider avec un kinder Hahah :D C'est encore pire qu'essayer de se couper les veines à la petite cuillère xD (une expression que je chéris beaucoup x) ) Allé bisou :D_

_**Lisou** Moi aussi j'adore Ginny ahah x) Elle est tellement... Fouteuse de merde :D (L)' Et pis bon, Hermione se plaint, se plaint, n'empêche elle prend son pied, ELLE. u.u (oui, je râle sur mon propre personnage...xD) Et pour Ron... C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un le qualifier à peu de choses près d'intrépide x'DDD Il est juste chiant, c'est tout :D Ahah! Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours aujourd'hui ! Bisou_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 6 : La modestie avant tout**

Je prends une grande inspiration, et essaye de m'initier au calme. Il faut essayer de raconter d'un point de vue neutre…

- JE SAIS PAS CE QUI M'A PRIIIIIIT !, j'enrage. On parlait et Ron est venu m'arracher le parchemin, alors j'étais hyper en colère déjà avant parce qu'il me faisait des avances et puis après vraiment j'étais en ébullition et…

- STOP. STOP. STOP., m'arrête la rouquine. Tu reprends, et tu racontes calmement et POINT PAR POINT, parce que tout m'intéresse dans ton récit ! Mais déjà : pourquoi j'ai du dire tout ça à Ron ?

- Parce que je parlais avec Malefoy et.

- TOM !

- Oui juste. Gnn. Je parlais avec TOM, et il arrêtait pas de me harceler !

- Comment ça ?, m'interrompt-elle à nouveau.

- Gin', je ne peux pas raconter si tu m'interromps tout le temps. Je te montrerai la conversation après si tu veux ! En gros il me disait que j'étais bonne au pieux et qu'il était sur que je voulais remettre ça.

- Ca, c'est fait.

- Oui, surtout que j'y suis retournée. FUCK.

- C'est le cas de le dire !, me lance la rouquine totalement hilare. MUAAAAHAHAHAHAH !

- GINNYYYYY !, je râle mais riant un peu tout de même (ce que je peux lâcher des doubles sens débiles moi, des fois…).

- Pardon, pardon !... ahaha… Continue !

- Bref, et donc il me harcelait avec ça et je venais de lui écrire en lettre capitales « je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi » et il venait de répondre « une deuxième fois, tu veux dire » lorsque Ron a on-ne-sait-comment atteint le dortoir des filles et m'a arraché ce maudit parchemin !

- Quoi ? A ce moment là ?

- OUI ! Du coup j'ai entamé une course poursuite au parchemin, mais il a quand même vu quelques mots, dont les deux dernières phrases ! Alors pour lui inventer un gros mythe, vu que t'es la seule au courant, je lui ai dit que c'était toi, que tu te faisais passer pour Malefoy et qu'on parlait de sexe vu qu'il se tapait tout le monde et qu'on était parties du délire qu'avec moi c'était impossible… 'fin voilà, j'ai raconté n'importe quoi quoi !

- J'ai remarqué oui ! J'ai rien comprit à ton message, puis je vois mon frère me foncer dessus et me faire un interrogatoire digne de Tintin & Milou dans lequel je ne comprenais même pas mes propres réponses !

- Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?, je fais apeurée.

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? bien sur que non il ne se doute de rien, mais c'est parce que j'ai fui ! Tu auras à te justifier après… Disons… Quand tu retrouveras ton apparence normale. Pourquoi Parvati ?

- Parce qu'il voulait que je sois là rapidement…, je grommèle dans ma barbe.

- Et dire que tu te plains !, s'exaspère-t-elle.

- Bien sur que je me plains enfin, c'est MALEFOY !

- C'EST TOOOOOMEUUUH BORDEL !

- OUI OUI CA VA HEIN !

- Bon, soupire-t-elle. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite j'étais verte de rage, et je l'ai enguirlandé par Parchemin, il s'en serait presque transformé en beuglante.

- Et ?, fait-elle incompréhensive.

- Et ben il m'a dit « Salle sur demande ? » pour la deuxième fois de la journée et j'ai pas répondu, je lui ai balancé un « Elliott » et il m'a encore demandé « Le batteur ? » (quel crétin !) et je lui ai répondu simplement « TOUT DE SUITE »…

Ma phrase finit dans les aigus et en même temps en un chuchotement remordifié et honteux. Vraiment, ce n'est pas digne de moi tout ça… ! Elle, elle souriait à présent, amusée.

- Arrête Ginny c'est pas drôle !, je proteste.

- Attends, bien sûr que si ça l'est !, me rétorque-t-elle. Hermione Granger qui envoie tout valser face à Dr… Tom. C'est une institution !, finit-elle en éclatant de rire au moment le plus tragique, à son habitude.

- C'EST HORRIBLE !

- Tu me dis toujours pareil Hermione, et pourtant tu le fais quand même ! Alors trouve-toi plutôt une excuse !

- Et bien… j'étais vraiment énervée et la seule chose que j'avais envie c'était de lui faire bien mal, et je … J'en sais riennn !, je finis par pleurnicher comme un bébé. C'est venu tout seul ! Pour dégager ma haine. Tant que j'étais avec lui et qu'il pouvait voir à quel point j'étais énervée… !

- Mais c'est impossible qu'il le voit pendant que tu l'embrasses passionnément…

- Merci Ginny. Next subject.

- Rah…

- Et puis je le lui ai dit en plus maintenant que je me rappelle !, je fais dans un éclair de génie.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?, s'étonne-t-elle.

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais très énervée et que je le détestais, fais-je en me marrant de mes propres paroles (complètement paradoxale la fille !).

- C'est pas vrai ?, se marre-t-elle. Et il a répondu quoi le blondinet ?

- Qu'il le savait, je réponds en riant toujours.

Ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! J'ai vraiment l'impression de parler d'un rêve irréaliste ! Enfin, d'un cauchemar, si on va par là… Pff. Elle rit avec moi et on part dans un fou rire réparateur. C'est bien, faut que j'apprenne à le prendre comme ça ! (LOL, genre je vais réussir à le prendre comme ça… Va te transformer en papillon… !) *oui, l'auteur se met à inventer des expressions débiles*

- Bref, en gros là tu reviens d'un moment torride avec Tom-Tom.

- Gnn.

- Dis-le, Hermione, il faut assumer ses actes…

- Nan mais t'es qui toi, le Dalaï Lama ?

- DIS-LE !

- Ok… Grrrumbl. Je viens de passer un moment torride avec Mal… Tom, je grogne.

- Bien. Tu pourrais faire mieux quand même… Maintenant dis-moi, _sincèrement_, … C'ETAIT COMMENT ?

- Pff. C'était tout bonnement divin ! Ca me fait ENRAGER !, je râle. Pas moyen comment il est… il est… RAH.

- Je vois. Pour que toi-même t'arrives pas à le critiquer c'est qu'il doit être vraiment bon !, fait-elle intéressée.

- Ginny. Hors de question que tu tentes quoi que ce soit !, je dis d'un ton catégorique.

- Pourquoi ? Tu serais jalouse ?, fait-elle malicieuse (oooh la sadique !)

- Bien sûr que non !, je rétorque revêche (ahem, je ne crois pas tout du moins… ?).

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Parce que c'est... TOM.

- Je ne le ferai pas parce que je vois que pour toi ce n'est pas rien, dit-elle en m'enfonçant une écharde d'un mètre carré dans le pied (c'est une métaphore, vous affolez pas… xD).

- Urrrghh *s'étouffe*, CA NE REPRESENTE RIEN POUR MOI !, je m'emporte.

- Soit. Oh ! Tu redeviens toi, 'Mione !, fait-elle émerveillée (ahlàlà, cette fille va finir par me rendre dingue…).

- On va pouvoir remonter alors.

- Quoi ? Mais on a pas fini là !, râle-t-elle. Et lui tu penses qu'il a trouvé ça comment ?

- A l'évidence, bien ?, je dis pensive.

- Sois claire, Hermione, me fait-elle avec un air de « on-me-la-fait-pas-à-moi- ! ».

- Okay, je soupire. Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit que j'avais… un goût d'interdit… qui le fascinait, fais-je en essayant de me remémorer les mots exacts.

- Il a dit… CA ?, fait-elle sous le choc.

- Oui.

- ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE T'AS COMME REACTION ?, s'énerve-t-elle. Mais enfin Hermione, c'est quand même Drago Malefoy qui t'a dit une chose pareille !

- Tom, je la corrige profitant du fait que ce soit elle qui ait oublié cette fois (pire gamine, oui je sais…).

- SOIT, grogne-t-elle.

Attendez une minute… Quoi ? Elle semble… Bouder ? Nan mais on aura tout vu maintenant ! Elle n'a pas de raison pour bouder qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Gin' ? Tu m'expliques j'ai rien comprit… ?

- Malefoy t'a dit…

- TOM !

- TOM t'a dit que tu le fascinais… tu te rends compte ? Et puis de toute façon ça se voyait !

- Non mais tu veux dire quoi par là toi maintenant ?

- Quand il t'a regardée en sortant de la classe, quand on l'a croisé dans le couloir, de ce que tu me racontais du premier soir, ce qu'il a dit par parchemins hier…

- Nan tu sais quoi ? Ne me dis pas, je soupire. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu me dis, je veux oublier, OUBLIER !

- Ahah Hermione, que t'es drôle, tu me dis ça alors que j'avais déjà tout énuméré ! Et puis en plus, t'oublieras pas, c'est un fait, alors arrête d'essayer tu vas te rendre marteau ! Allé viens, on monte.

Je suis la rouquine sans un mot de plus. De toute façon, il est clair que nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses ! Si je veux essayer d'oublier, et bien j'essayerai d'oublier. Point final !

On arrive à la salle commune et on s'assied près du feu. Le silence règne, elle regarde Dean (son nouveau coup de cœur) tandis que je regarde le vide. J'y crois pas d'avoir fait ça. Je suis vraiment une handicapée. Une h.a.n.d.i.c.a.p.é.e. Je sors mon parchemin.

Hermi : 19h42 : Qu'est-ce qui nous a prit maintenant…

Drago : 19h42 : Tu es époustouflante, Granger !

Hermi : 19h42 : Ce n'était pas moi !

_*Nan mais il fait chier à la fin !*_

Drago : 19h42 : Oui oui je sais, c'était Patil ! Tsss.

Hermi : 19h42 : Oui et arrête ça !

_*Expliquez-moi simplement POURQUOI je suis venue lui parler ?...*_

Drago : 19h43 : En tout cas moi j'étais bien moi et je sais que t'as prit ton pied, ce qui me suffit.

_*-Part en quête d'une corde et d'un tabouret-*_

Hermi : 19h43 : J'en ai marre que tu parles de ça aussi simplement !

_*Faut pas pousser non plus ! On dirait que c'est un fait totalement anodin qui pourrait se trouver à côté de la rubrique « cinéma » dans la gazette ! u.u Désespérant !*_

Drago : 19h43 : C'est la seule façon de t'en parler Granger, et puis je suis comme ça !

Hermi : 19h43 : C'est bien ça le problème !

Drago : 19h44 : Moi j'dis, on devrait tester tous les gens qui nous plaisent de l'école ! Et ils baiseraient tous comme des dieux vu que ce seraient nous.

_*Quelle lumière ce gars… Heureusement que j'ai déjà été chercher la corde et le tabouret… !*_

Hermi : 19h44 : Hors de question qu'on remette ça, Malefoy !

Drago : 19h44 : Je suis sur que t'en as déjà envie à nouveau. Je suis parfait.

_*ET MODESTE ! Et même si je me consume, oooh que non je ne reviendrai pas ! Hors de question ! M'en fous que tu sois parfait ! –pleure toutes les larmes de son corps xD- *_

Hermi : 19h44 : Dans tes rêves.

- Tu parles à Tom ?, m'interrompt Ginny.

- Oui.

- Et ?

- JE LE DETESTE !

- Ahah, fais voir !

Je lui passe le parchemin, résignée (il ne sert à rien de refuser, elle finira quand même toujours par tomber dessus… !) et observe attentivement ses réactions. Elle garde un sourire moqueur tout le long, avec ci et là des roulements d'oculaire (aux répliques de Malefoy, à l'évidence. Quoi que… u.u)

- C'était toi qui avais aussi commencé l'autre conversation ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?, je m'étonne.

- C'est toi aussi qui avait commencé celle de hier, non ?

- Oui mais c'est toujours parce que j'y suis obligée ! Hier j'avais son résultat de Métamorphose, et aujourd'hui j'avais… j'avais… OH NON !

- QUOI ?, fait-elle apeurée par mon air atterré.

- On avait rendez-vous avez Rogue à 18h10 ! C'est pour ça que j'ai été lui parler ! Je devais le prévenir !

J'attrape vite le parchemin, désespérée, tandis que Ginny regarde le parchemin avec appréhension (je vais morfler, bordelllleeeuh !)

Hermi : 19h56 : Oh merde Malefoy !

Drago : 19h56 : Quoi, tu as besoin de mon talent ?

_*On roule toutes les deux des yeux avec un soupire exaspéré*_

Hermi : 19h56 : On a oublié le rendez-vous de Rogue !

_*Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Après tout, il est con ! Et cette histoire urge !*_

Drago : 19h57 : … Quel rendez-vous ?

_BAF *tombe dans les pommes*_

Hermi : 19h57 : Mais enfin, à la base j'étais venue pour te dire qu'il voulait nous voir à 18h10 ! On va se faire tuer !

Drago : 19h57 : Rah bordel ! En plus il est plus près de mon dortoir que du tien ! Je vais me faire tuer d'abord !

_*Nan mais j'y crois pas… J'entends Ginny tout aussi révoltée à côté de moi*_

Hermi : 19h57 : Oui mais il me déteste moi et pas toi, arrête d'être aussi trouillard !

_*Ah il est beau hein le prince Serpentard ! Pfff !*_

Drago : 19h58 : Je ne suis PAS un trouillard ! Mais que ferait le monde sans moi, franchement ?

_*Combien ? Troisième fois, que je pense à me pendre ? Faudrait que je pense à le tuer lui, ce serait nettement plus simple et plus productif… !*_

Hermi : 19h58 : Il vivrait en paix ?

Drago : 19h58 : Et il perdrait une bête de sexe.

_*J'entends Ginny éclater de rire derrière moi et fais tout pour rester stoïque*_

Hermi : 19h58 : Ce n'est pas une grande perte !

Drago : 19h58 : Vraiment ?

Hermi : 19h59 : Ca éviterait de gaspiller des millions en polynectar pour pas voir ta tête !

_*Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens toujours obligée de me justifier bordel ?*_

Drago : 19h59 : Je savais que tu aimais mon talent !

_*« Talent »... u.u la modestie à couper au couteau ici...!*_

Hermi : 19h59 : Quoi ?

Drago : 19h59 : Tu t'es piégée toute seule ma petite Granger, tu as contourné le fait de donner ton avis ! Tu n'as donc pas démentit que j'étais une bête de sexe.

_*Ginny éclate de rire derrière moi, à nouveau, et je me retiens à grande peine de ne pas lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Quelle amie, dis-donc ! Elle, pas moi évidemment… xD*_

Hermi : 20h00 : J'aime être neutre.

_*Ginny éclate de rire de plus belles et je prends une moue blasée « humpf »._

Hermi : 20h00 : Et puis, on devrait plutôt se concentrer sur ce qu'on va servir à Rogue !

Drago : 20h00 : Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on lui serve ? Nos têtes bien cuites avec des crudités pour la saveur ?

_*Qu'est-ce que c'est drôle un blond… Note que, Ginny est partie dans un éclat de rire supplémentaire derrière mon dos. A croire qu'elle se tords de rire… - Se retourne pour regarder - En effet, elle se tord de rire. God.*_

Hermi : 20h01 : … Merci pour le sarcasme. Ca te dit de réfléchir avec moi maintenant ?

Drago : 20h01 : On va le croiser au souper de toute façon.

Hermi : 20h01 : C'est bien pour ça qu'on doit trouver une excuse en béton et vite !

_*Faut le temps que ça arrive au cerveau hein… !*_

Drago : 20h01 : T'es vraiment utopiste !

Hermi : 20h02 : Pour une fois que tu peux être utile, sers-toi de tes pouvoirs de mythonneur !

Drago : 20h02 : Okok, laisse-moi réfléchir.

Hermi : 20h02 : Prends tout ton temps, t'as 13 minutes.

- Comment je vais faire moi maintenant ?, je pleurniche à Ginny qui avait réussi à se reprendre de son fou rire.

- Espérons que l'imagination de Tom soit fructueuse… !

- On parle de Tom là, je soupire, alors non, son imagination n'a pas les capacités d'être fructueuse !

- Pourquoi tu lui demande de l'aide alors ?

- Et bien parce que… parce que… Il peut essayer de se rendre utile au moins une fois dans sa vie !

Elle rit. On passe les minutes suivantes à imaginer les diverses réactions de Rogue et les possibles punitions (atroce !). Malefoy n'a toujours pas répondu. Je commence réellement à stresser là maintenant !

Hermi : 20h12 : Il serait temps qu'une idée germe dans ton esprit !

Drago : 20h13 : On n'a qu'à lui dire une partie de la vérité ?

Hermi : 20h13 : Développe.

Drago : 20h13 : Bah genre qu'on a cru qu'il voulait nous repunir et nous faire refaire trembler les murs alors on l'a directement fait sans passer par lui comme intermédiaire ?

_*PAF ! Se prend un mur en pleine gueule*_

Hermi : 20h13 : T'as bu ou quoi ? Trouve autre chose et TOUT DE SUITE !

_*Mais il est complètement taré ce mec ! Je rêve quoi !*_

Drago : 20h14 : On lui dit qu'on l'attendait mais que t'as fait un malaise et que j'ai du t'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

Hermi : 20h14 : Et comment on fait pour que Pomfresh nous atteste ?

_*Il lui manque vraiment une partie de cerveau, décidément…*_

Drago : 20h14 : Je m'en charge.

Hermi : 20h14 : ?

_*…Comment ça ?*_

Drago : 20h15 : Y'a pas que pour toi que je suis une bête de sexe, Granger ! Et puis vu que tu ne veux pas l'avouer, je vais chercher le délectable aveu chez autrui. Je me dépêche, on mange dans 15 minutes !

_*…QUOI ?*_

Hermi : 20h15 : Tu vas coucher avec Pomfresh ?

Drago : 20h15 : Bien sûr. Bye Grangie !

Je reste un instant immobile, le regard dans le vide… Il y a forcément quelque chose que je n'ai pas comprit… ?

Déjà dans le genre de choses que je n'ai pas comprit c'est cette envie de le frapper. Là pourtant, il a été sincère, qu'est-ce qui m'énerve ? Que je ne sois pas la seule ? Mais je suis vraiment malade moi. Bien sur que je ne suis pas la seule, c'est Malefoy ! Et puis, je le savais, alors pourquoi j'ai cette envie d'aller frapper Pomfresh aussi ? La pauvre femme qui est si gentille avec tous… Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas comment elle pourrait accepter de telles sottises ! On va se faire tuer et puis c'est tout. Franchement, comme si elle allait coucher avec Malefoy…

…

Ahem. Qui est-ce qui a dit que Pomfresh n'allait pas coucher avec Malefoy ? Je suis en face d'elle là, en ce moment même ! En fait, pour tout vous dire, j'ai Rogue devant moi, et Pomfresh entre Mister le Blond et moi-même. Et je suis proprement REVOLTEE. On dirait une jeunette qui se trémousse dans tous les sens pour expliquer une connerie ingobable au professeur de potions (qui la regarde d'ailleurs avec scepticisme, et je dirai même plus : qui regarde plus Drago que l'infirmière). Nan mais où va le monde ? Rien que de savoir qu'elle vient de coucher avec Malefoy me répugne. Et lui aussi ! RAH. Avec son air de… de… FOUINE ! Il m'énerve ! Et ça m'énerve que ça m'énerve autant !

A un moment on se retrouve en carré (Rogue et Pomfresh face à face et à leurs côtés Malefoy et moi face à face), et je le vois bien me jeter des regards pas discrets du tout tandis que j'affiche une mine révoltée et que je le regarde à peine, sauf à un moment où j'en ai marre et j'encre mon regard dans le sien avec sauvagerie. ET TOUT CE QU'IL TROUVE A FAIRE C'EST ME SOURIRE MALICIEUSEMENT ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! Il a bien de la chance que je sois obligée de concentrer toute mon énergie pour pas partir parce qu'on parle avec Rogue, mais sinon je serais déjà bien bien loin !

Pomfresh continue son discours écœurant alors que je tape du pied nerveusement. Je veux partir ! Je sens le regard de Malefoy sur moi et ça ne me plait pas du tout, qui plus est ! Ca fait un peu moins de deux heures qu'on a fait l'amour et il a déjà non seulement couché avec une autre (vive la machine !) mais l'infirmière de l'école de surcroît ! Ah ce que je me sens bête de m'être sentie bien dans ses bras, non de djou ! Surtout quand il m'a dit « Tu as un goût d'interdit qui me fascine »… AAAARGH J'AI ENVIE DE LE TUEEER !

Je lui lance un dernier regard de haine pure alors que Rogue achève le monologue (proprement débile) de Pomfresh et pars à grands pas militaires vers ma table. Il ricane, je le sais, et je m'en fous !... GNN !

- Alors… ?, me demande Ginny tandis que je m'écrase à côté d'elle (aie, mes fesses…).

- Alors c'est qu'un triple crétin !, je grogne.

- Il l'a vraiment fait ?, s'égosille-t-elle (je perce presque une pointe d'admiration dans sa voix et suis prête à commettre un double meurtre).

- Oui, il l'a vraiment fait. On aurait dit une pré ado amoureuse de la vie qui se trémousse dans tous les sens pour s'adresser au professeur de potions ! Une honte !

- Ahahah ! Hermione, calme-toi, t'as évité la mort là !

- Rogue n'y a pas cru du tout !, je rétorque. C'était de la pure foutaise, ce qu'elle racontait ! Trop obnubilée à repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Malefoy, surement… ! GRRR !

Je suis très très très en colère. Je ne me l'explique pas mais c'est pas grave. Enfin si, c'est grave ! Comment une infirmière d'école peut accepter de telles horreurs ? Coucher avec un élève ! Dire que je lui témoignais le plus grand respect… Je m'horripile à penser que je l'exècre à présent, elle me dégoute ! Vieille femme ridée qui essaye de rattraper sa jeunesse ! Et lui aussi il me dégoute ! BEURK quoi ! Coucher avec une femme de, allé, quoi ? 50 PIGES ?

- Hermione, on va parler d'autre chose tu veux ?

- On parle pas c'est mieux !, je grogne.

- Non c'est pas mieux, on dirait que tu vas commencer à attaquer la pauvre table avec tes couverts…, me fait-elle savoir (avec raison lorsque je prends conscience de la situation).

Rah. La seule chose que je veux là tout de suite, c'est monter dans ma chambre et écrire à Malefoy. Je veux lui exprimer mon dégout, ma répugnance, mon INDIGNATION, nan mais merde il est dégueu quoi !

Je lève un regard en colère vers la table Serpentarde et vois le blond parler tranquillement avec ses camarades. Ca m'énerve encore plus. Tout m'énerve ! TOUT ! En fait ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir, c'est de le voir MAL. Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai encore vu personne arriver à faire du mal à Drago Malefoy. Il a toujours revirement à tout ! RAH CE QUE CA M'ENERVE !

- Sinon aujourd'hui ta journée de cours, c'était comment ?, me demande Ginny (et je comprends par là qu'il faut que je ne pense plus à ce vert et argent parce que je fais peur).

- Rien du tout, la journée, début milieu et fin, c'était pure bullshit. Vivement demain !

- Pourquoi ?

- Nouvelle journée. Tabula rasa. J'en peux PLUS moi, de cette journée ! C'est la poisse !

- Hermione, ça va t'es sure ?, me demande Harry incertain (à qui je tournais le dos, je viens de me rendre compte… !).

- Oui ça va Harry.

- T'en as pas l'air du tout, rétorque-t-il (quelle perspicacité dites-donc… Ca doit être un truc de mec xD).

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, je vais péter un câble sinon ! Mais bon, tout est à cause de Rogue si tu veux tout savoir. Comme d'habitude quoi !

Il se conforme de la réponse et commence à manger. Je fais de même et Ginny arrive à me changer un peu les idées avant de monter. Je veux aller en parler. Je veux voir ce qu'il va dire. Je… JE LE DETESTE.

Hermi : 22h01 : J'y crois pas.

Drago : 22h01 : Mh ?

_*Genre tu t'attendais pas à ce que je vienne te parler ! Imbécile !*_

Hermi : 22h01 : Comment Pomfresh a accepté de coucher avec toi ? Elle te regardait comme une jeunette embobinée !

Drago : 22h02 : T'es jalouse, Granger ?

_*QUOI ? Non mais c'est le toupet ça ! MOI, JALOUSE ! On aura tout vu !*_

Hermi : 22h02 : Non, juste révoltée !

Drago : 22h02 : Ca revient au même.

_*Arghhh… !*  
_Hermi : 22h02 : C'est pour ainsi dire une prof ! Elle est adulte ! Comment… ?

Drago : 22h03 : Elle n'est pas insensible à mon charme, c'est tout. T'es pas contente que je nous aie sauvé la mise ?

_*Ca n'a vraiment aucun rapport !... Bon d'accord si un peu… totalement… Pff.*_

Hermi : 22h03 : Gnn.

Drago : 22h03 : ?

Hermi : 22h03 : Bien sûr que si ! Mais j'arrive tout de même pas à y croire !

Drago : 22h03 : Haha.

_*Quelle réponse constructive…*_

Je reste à râler là, quelques instants. Je ne suis plus avec Ginny, je suis montée dans mon dortoir, elle est restée en bas. Elle sait très bien ce que je suis en train de faire, je le lui ai dit, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle participe à toutes nos conversations ! Non pas que je compte en avoir encore avec lui, loin de moi l'idée… Rahh je m'embrouille bordel.

Drago : 22h10 : Tu boudes ?

_*?*_

Hermi : 22h10 : Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas la conversation que je boude, on se déteste je te signale !

_*Ce garçon m'exaspère… !*_

Drago : 22h10 : La bonne blague ! Ca nous empêche pas de parler quasi toute la journée, ces derniers temps.

_*Et vas-y que j'extrapole !*_

Hermi : 22h11 : Ca c'est parce que TU me harcelles !

_*Quoi, moi, mauvaise foi ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là !*_

Drago : 22h11 : Mais genre Granger ! C'est toi la plupart du temps qui entame la conversation ! Je ne fais que l'alimenter !

_*One point…*_

Hermi : 22h11 : Soit, pourquoi on parle là ? J'vais bosser !

_*Je suis révoltée contre moi-même. Non, vraiment, je me déteste. Quelle idée d'aller parler à Malefoy ! De vouloir aller parler à Malefoy ! Non mais au secours quoi…*_

Drago : 22h11 : Mais oui, va bosser…

Hermi : 22h12 : Bien sur que je vais bosser !

Drago : 22h12 : Ben… Pourquoi t'es pas partie alors ?

_*Non mais !*_

Hermi : 22h13 : Mais je ne suis plus là !

Drago : 22h13 : …

Pff. Il m'énerve ! Pourquoi j'ai envie de parler avec lui ces temps-ci ? A chaque fois je suis tentée de plonger sur mon parchemin (alors que ce n'est pas du tout mon rayon d'habitude, on en conviendra !) pour parler avec ce crétin débile qui soit m'humilie soit me harcelle et souvent me rend totalement colérique. J'ai surement des tendances sadomasochistes.

Bref, le fait est que je redescends, et je ne suis pas forcément de meilleure humeur qu'avant. Rien que sa bête question qui ne devrait même pas me frôler (à savoir « t'es jalouse, Granger ? ») me tourne dans la tête comme une toupie. « MAIS NAN J'SUIS PAS JALOUSE ! ». Alors pourquoi elle m'énerve tellement, cette phrase ? Pourtant je sais que je ne suis pas jalouse !

Je retrouve Harry et Ron dans la salle commune, Ginny est partie avec une amie à elle et ça a aussi tendance à rabaisser mon morale. En gros, je suis pessimiste ces derniers temps, oui, je l'avoue !

Je ne tiens pas plus de 20 minutes dans cette ambiance festive (les jumeaux avaient trouvé encore un autre motif de sortir des bièraubeur mais je n'ai pas comprit lequel exactement) et après trois bièraubeur j'ai toujours du mal à me détendre, alors je préfère monter me coucher…

…Mais j'ai pas sommeil. Ah bah ça non, après la musique, la boisson et l'ambiance qu'il y a en bas ! Pour combler mon désarroi : seule personne connectée, Malefoy. Mais bon, après trois bièraubeur ça ne me pause pas autant de problèmes que d'ordinaire…

Hermi : 22h39 : J'm'emmerde.

Drago : 22h39 : J'dis ça en passant mais, c'est qui qui a commencé la conversation ?

_*Pff… Je regrette déjà de lui parler !*_

Drago : 22h39 : Et puis, pas étonnant que tu t'emmerdes avec les amis que tu te tapes !

Hermi : 22h39 : Je ne me tape aucun de mes amis !

Drago : 22h39 : Granger, je voulais dire par là « avec les amis que tu as »… Mais soit, évidemment j'aurais du me douter que tu le prendrais du côté pervers !

_*…Je maudis l'alcool…*_

Hermi : 22h40 : Rah la ferme.

Drago : 22h40 : Pourquoi tu vas pas parler à tes amis ? A la place de me bouffer mon temps pour ton état paradoxal.

_*Quoi ? Moi paradoxale ?*_

Hermi : 22h40 : Parce qu'ils recopient mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour l'interro de demain. Et je ne suis pas paradoxale !

_*Ouh, quel vilain mensonge… Pourquoi pas lui dire qu'ils faisaient une petite fête, c'est mieux pour l'image des Gryffondors non ? Mais bon, ça reviendrait à assumer que je ne veux pas être avec eux et que je suis plutôt là avec lui. Ah, surtout pas ! Il faut que ce soit parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre option, en roue de secours… !*_

Drago : 22h40 : Pas paradoxale ? Laisse-moi rire Granger : HAHA. Tu me dis que tu veux pas qu'on se parle, puis tu viens me parler, puis tu m'insultes !

_*Mais… N'importe quoi d'abord ! Et puis, tout est forcément de ta faute !*_

Hermi : 22h41 : Bah évidemment t'es le seul glandu qui est toujours pendu à son parchemin !

_*CHTOK*_

Drago : 22h41 : Je suis pas le seul vu que t'es là toi.

_*Eh merde…*_

Hermi : 22h41 : J'ai déjà envie de te frapper à nouveau…

Drago : 22h42 : De me FRAPPER ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais le genre du fouet…

_*Okay, correction : Je vais t'ETRIPER…*_

Hermi : 22h42 : ARGH ! Au revoir ! J'vais parler à Ginny !

Drago : 22h42 : Muahahah, va Grangie, va !

Aaaarghhh ce qu'il m'exaspèèèreeee ! Bon, bien évidemment, je ne compte absolument pas aller parler à Ginny. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas où elle est sinon je lui aurais parlé volontiers !

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, râleuse, et écrase mon oreiller sur ma tête. « GNNN ».

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

_**Voilà voilà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Oubliez pas la petite review x)**_

_**Et je rappelle pour celles qui suivent Gryffis : a quand le chapitre ? Lundi (réponse raisonnable) ou vendredi (réponse non raisonnable mais on ne peut plus tentante) ? XD**_

_**Si vous attendez jusqu'à lundi, vous aurez lundi prochain un autre chapitre et tout reprendra son cours normal. Si vous la voulez vendredi... Et ben on aura plus trop un cours normal et celles qui n'ont pas moyen de mettre la fic dans leur Story Alerts (je pense là à celles qui n'ont pas de compte bien sur) seront un peu dans la semoule pour savoir quand est-ce que l'article sera posté :s Puis bon, moi qui aime un minimum d'ordre, ça me conviendrait mieux que ce soit lundi et avoir un horaire à respecter précis (si on me dit 'tu postes quand tu veux' c'est pas des plus motivant...) mais bon, si vous voulez vraiment vendredi j'le publierai, j'dois bien me faire pardonner de toutes façons :) Mais bon, pour ça faut me prévenir de votre avis donc oubliez pas de me le dire ! Sur cette fic ou peut-être mieux sur Gryffis même, si possible, comme ça il m'est plus facile de faire mes comptes en regardant les dernières reviews sur cette fic là, qu'elles ne se mélangent pas avec les commentaires de ce chapitre-ci... mais bon ça vous faites comme vous voulez j'essayerai de m'arranger ! **_

_**Voilà voilà, bisous et bonne semaine à toutes !**_


	7. Dans la semoule jusqu'au cou

_Coucou vous ! :D_

_J'aimerai tout de même que vous vous attardiez sur le fait que je me connecte pour vous publier l'article à 4h20 du mat et après le baptême... Je suis vraiment géniale (h) (et modeste, aussi xD)_

_A part ça, un bon anniversaire à **Atchoum16** ! :D Joyeux 19 ! Oui je sais c'était hier, mais le geste y est non? (a) :D_

_Et puis... Bah vraiment après autant de bière (et pour les belges qui pourraient compatir alors : après l'acti « Rallye Café »... celle où on nous fait bouffer n'importe quoi :'( ) j'ai pas grand chose à dire, j'veux dormir (et j'arrive à faire des rimes alors que je suis crevée, si c'est pas beau ça!) alors j'vous laisse à la lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez ! :D_

_Bisous bisous ! _

_Mackk._

_**Santera** Merci ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, bisou !_

_**Misstuture52 **Bon ok soit alors, pour le forum u.u xD J'aurai jamais comprit :'( Et je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise :) Et me dis pas que je vous ai abandonnées pour Gryffis parce que je pleuuure :'( j'ai jamais voulu être en retard, d'ailleurs je l'ai jamais été, j'suis nuuulle ! X( (oui, j'ai tendance à m'auto-critiquer... xD) Bon j'espère que ce chap si t'aura plu en tout cas :) Bisou (ps: tit bolide ? xD)_

_**Yuuki-nana **Merci :D Par contre j'ai pas comprit pourquoi « vision d'horreur » o.O' Sinon, pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore très bien mais je suppose une quinzaine. Je ne crois pas en faire plus, mais je ne peux pas vraiment savoir parce que moi quand je me mets à détailler des scènes ça prends des fois 3 pages entières pour un seul truc alors bon... u.u xD Mais globalement, si je calcule approximativement (je suis nulle en math, je précise quand même...xD) je dirai une quinzaine. Vouala x) Bisou, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :D_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 7 : Dans la semoule jusqu'au cou**

- Debouuuut Hermione, on est samediiii !, me chantonne Ginny gaiement.

- Gin' ?... Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens me réveiller, vu qu'on est justement SAMEDI ?, je grommelle encore dans mon sommeil.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il faut qu'on se prépare et qu'on mange avant le match de Quidditch, Madame la tête en l'air !

- Quoi ? Aujourd'hui ?

- Et oui petite Her-mignonne ! Allé debout !

Je me redresse péniblement. Gnnn. Aie, la lumière du jour…

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, pour voir devant moi le visage rayonnant de mon amie. Ca, c'est du beau réveil ! Je lui souris, définitivement de bonne humeur ce matin. Comme quoi, la vie ne peut pas être grise tous les jours !

Après m'être préparé avec la compagnie de Ginny (qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle, franchement ?), on se dirige vers la Grande Salle emplies toutes les deux d'éclats de rire incessants. Je crois avoir croisé Malefoy sur le trajet, mais sérieusement je m'en fous ! Voyez, j'y ai même pas prêté attention tellement je me sentais bien ! C'est trop chouette ! Cette journée est magnifique !

On s'assied avec le sourire à la table Gryffondor, et on commence à rire gaiement. Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que je me rends compte que ma journée n'avait décidément pas en plan QUE des points positifs… Ginny et moi sommes assises face à face, et on entend s'élever d'une conversation dans notre dos :

- Je vous jure que cette photo est truquée !, s'indigne Parvati.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que t'avais une histoire avec rien de moins qu'ELLIOTT !, faisait Lavande mi admirative mi sur un ton de reproche.

Je me fige.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que c'est n'est pas REEL !

- Pourtant c'est bien toi sur la photo !

- JE TE DIS QUE CE N'EST PAS MOI JE N'AI JAMAIS EMBRASSE ELLIOTT !

Là, je me retourne, avec un visage totalement chamboulé à Ginny qui semble très curieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, les filles ?, je demande à voix basse pour jouer la carte « chut c'est secret j'suis votre amie je veux pas que tout le monde l'entende ! ».

- Il se passe qu'il y a une photo truquée qui circule !, s'indigne Parvati.

- Une photo truquée ?, je fais semblant étonnée (non pas comme si j'avais entendu le dernier bout de leur conversation…). Comment ça ?

- Parvati ne se lasse pas de démentir cette photo plus que réelle à mon avis, où on la voit embrasser Elliott à côté de la salle sur demande, fait Lavande blasée.

- Elle n'est pas réelle, Lavande !, pleurniche à présent Parvati.

- Est-ce que… je peux ?, je fais innocemment avec un air amplement compatissant.

Parvati me tend la photo avec un air torturé et je manque de mourir quand je vois de quoi il s'agit. Une photo version sorcier (et gros, une sorte de petit film continu…) de… moi… Parvati… En train d'embrasser fougueusement Elliott… Malefoy…

J'ai encore vraiment du mal à avaler. Et si je meurs d'étouffement, il se passe quoi ? J'ai encore la photo devant moi et cette image me saute au nez comme une horreur destinée à me tuer ! Il faut que je détruise cette photo ! C'est horrible ! Me voir moi-même si… si passionnée avec Malefoy. Pareil pour lui hein, je ne suis pas la seule qui ait l'air passionnée, mais bon se voir ainsi c'est… Et en plus lui il semble… et moi je suis…

- Tu veux que j'essaye de trouver qui a fait ça ?, je demande à Parvati avec une voix tremblante (que j'essaye tant bien que mal de cacher !). Et si je ne trouve pas je la détruis, je connais le sort qui peut…

- Oh oui, détruis-là !, me supplie la jeune fille à mon plus grand soulagement. Je m'en fou de qui c'est tant qu'on ne me parle PLUS JAMAIS de cette photo !

Elle a presque les larmes aux yeux et je pose une main compatissante sur son épaule… Et dire que tout ça c'est de ma faute… Je suis vraiment trop nulle ! Je me sens tellement honteuse…

- Je vais faire ça tout de suite, je lui dis d'un ton sûr en me levant.

Je vois Ginny m'imiter, en me regardant vraiment… d'une façon que je n'aime pas du tout ! Elle n'a pas encore vu la photo… !

Je marche presque au galop alors que j'entends une voix (surement un des jumeaux Wesley…) crier « Alors Elliott ? Tu nous cachais ça, que t'avais une affaire avec une Gryffondor ! ». Je ne peux pas m'empêcher et me retournes pour voir la tête du dit Elliott (le vrai). Il a l'air totalement scandalisé ! Si j'étais eux je ne le provoquerais pas trop, c'est quand même un batteur, il sait surement faire bien mal…

Bref, le beau brun semble totalement indigné. C'est là que j'entends avec horreur Fred lui rajouter « Ne fais pas genre hein ! Y'a des preuves que t'étais avec Parvati hier soir ! »…. ! Je me retourne avec un regard totalement mortifié vers la sortie et croise en passant celui de Malefoy qui me fixe, ayant surement entendu les frères Weasley.

Roh non ! La seule chose qui me manquait c'était que la fouine soit au parfum ! Je détale comme un lapin vers la sortie suivie toujours par Ginny qui me rattrape devant la porte en m'attrapant sauvagement la photo.

- Montre-moi ça Hermione !

- Non !

- SI, ne fais pas la gamine !

- Ginny LACHE CETTE PHOTO !, je fais diabolique.

- Pourquoi je la lâcherais ? C'est Parvati après tout…

- Elle m'a demandé de détruire cette chose…, je grogne féroce tout en maintenant fermement la photo.

Elle parvient à me l'arracher tandis que j'affiche une mine totalement révoltée.

- NON MAIS RENDS-MOI CA !, je fais en grimpant presque sur elle pour attraper le dit document.

- Hermione, pas de raison de se mettre dans un état pareil, CE N'EST QUE PARVATI ET ELLIOTT…, fait-elle pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?, intervient la voix la plus indésirée au monde.

- Oh non, manquait plus que lui…, je soupire en jetant un coup d'œil pour confirmer mes dires. C'est rien du tout, je grogne entre mes dents avec un regard très clair « Putain-je-te-déteste-plus-jamais-tu-m'entends-plus-jamais-n'ose-même-pas-t'approcher-! ».

Il sourit.

- Parvati et Elliott ensemble hein ?, fait-il malicieux.

- Oui, regarde, fait Ginny tout aussi malicieuse en lui tendant la photo (non mais quoi là, ils sont tous contre moi ou quoi ?).

Je regarde apeurée les réactions de Malefoy. J'aurai mieux fait de pas m'en soucier, d'ailleurs… Il hausse un sourcil et sourit. Lorsqu'il lève le regard vers moi, je peux très bien y lire un message muet y défiler comme sur les télés qu'utilisent les présentateurs.

- C'est quelque chose à garder dans un dossier ça !, fait-il alors que je pense à m'écraser la tête contre la fontaine de marbre la plus proche.

- NON, Parvati m'a demandé de la faire disparaître !, je siffle en attrapant la photo et m'approchant pour essayer de la récupérer (il n'a pas l'air décidé à la lâcher !).

- Laquelle des deux ?, me souffle-t-il sadique en se penchant encore un peu plus sur moi pour que personne n'entende, tout en continuant à tirer la photo chacun de son côté.

- A l'évidence, les deux !, je siffle toujours en ne lâchant pas son regard, montrant très bien qu'il ne m'intimide pas le moins du monde !

Enfin, c'est ce que je veux faire passer comme message, mais mon corps a allumé l'alarme qui n'arrête pas de sonner depuis peu avec écrit en gros et en rouge « trop près de Malefoy trop près de Malefoy trop près de Malefoy » en une litanie d'épouvante.

Il lâche la photo (il n'allait tout de même pas rester penché comme ça, ça aurait été trop suspect !) et se redresse avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

- Malheureusement je ne parle pas aux Gryffondors, sinon j'aurai été féliciter Parvati…

- C'est pas exactement ce que tu fais avec eux, non... !, je lance revêche et provocatrice.

Il se retourne une dernière fois et me lance un regard proprement dévastateur avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa table.

- Wouuuuhouuuu !, crie Ginny en sautillant derrière moi. Rah ça c'était génial ! Et dire que j'étais spectatrice de premier rang ! Oh je m'en remets pas c'est comme si j'avais vu les Magic'Citrix en concert !

Je roule des yeux et l'attrape par la manche pour l'entrainer ailleurs. Arrivée dans un couloir désert, je me retourne vers elle et explose.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIT ENFIN ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?, fait-elle incompréhensive. Il fallait qu'il voit ça pour qu'il voit à quel point il est dépendant de toi, cette photo est tout simplement folle !

- Me faire une scène pareille devant lui !, je continue. Et puis, il sait très bien qu'il l'est, non pas dépendant mais très intéressé, j'ai envie de dire, c'est MOI qui devais garder cet élément le plus incertain possible ! Et tu m'as vendue ! Ta meilleure amie !

- Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à ça comme ça, s'étonne-t-elle. Mais c'est pas grave, t'as vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé ? C'était tout simplement chaud bouletteeee !

- Oui, j'ai vu, je soupire.

- Mais pourquoi ça te fait rien enfin ?, s'exaspère-t-elle. Moi avec un regard comme ça j'oublie les rancunes passées et hop hop hop tournez manège !

- Ginny t'as vraiment un problème dans ta tête ! Le gars de qui on parle c'est MALEFOY !

- Non, c'est Tom ! Et puis on s'en fout, faudrait qu'on arrête de gueuler et qu'on aille… euhm… Tu veux vraiment détruire cette photo ?, me dit-elle avec une voix peinée.

- BIEN SUR QUE OUI !, je m'exaspère encore plus en sortant ma baguette.

En trois mots, deux formules magiques, la dite photo a disparu.

- Eeeh mais j'ai même pas pu la regarder une dernière fois !, me reproche-t-elle.

- C'est pas grave moi non plus et c'est tant mieux !, je dis d'un ton catégorique. Allé viens on y va !

Je l'attrape encore une fois et l'entraine avec moi jusqu'à notre salle commune… Dix mille volées d'escaliers plus loin (ptin, ça crève !) on arrive enfin devant la grosse dame. A l'intérieur, tous les joueurs de Quidditch sont en rassemblement. On s'approche, pour se placer à côté de Ron tandis qu'Harry parle à l'équipe.

Ils restent encore une vingtaine de minutes puis partent se préparer alors que j'ai passé mon temps à repenser à tout ce que Ginny m'a envoyé comme information indésirable… « T'as vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé ? ». Bien sur que oui je l'ai vu ! Gnn. J'ai deux parties de moi qui sont en conflit constant pour le moment : une a qui ça la rend quand même fière de se faire dire de telles choses par LE Malefoy, même si elle ne veut rien du tout, l'autre qui s'énerve parce qu'elle le trouve trop con et illogique et… et tout.

Vingt minutes avant le match, on marche sur la pelouse également pour trouver des bonnes places, lorsque Rogue m'intercepte (je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de ce professeur !). Ginny stoppe avec moi mais reste un peu en arrière (histoire de ne pas se faire trucider, surement !).

- Miss Granger, me fait-il de sa voix glaciale.

- Oui Professeur ?, je réponds (et on voit bien que la politesse me coute une plombe et demie).

- Vous me ferez le plaisir de remettre ceci à Mr Malefoy, fait-il en me tendant un papier.

- Quoi, MOI ?, je fais interdite.

Moi, rentrer dans le vestiaire des Serpentards ? M'afficher là alors que tout le monde va voir le match et qu'ils vont croire que je suis une traitresse ? Oh mais quel salopard !

- Oui, vous, fait-il semblant profondément ennuyé par mon manque de réaction. Et tout de suite.

Il part, me laissant là avec son papier et cette envie de meurtre (je me fais peur, combien de fois j'ai déjà eu des envies de meurtre depuis toute cette histoire ? Une bonne vingtaine, au moins ? Heureusement que je ne suis pas réellement de ce genre, j'aurais fait un massacre !).

Je regarde Ginny qui semble entre atterrée et amusée par la situation (et oui, tout aussi paradoxale que moi il me semble…). On se dit « à tantôt », elle me souhaite bonne chance, et me voilà partie vers le vestiaire Serpentard… Quelle plaie. Je redoute le moment d'entrer ! Je ne veux pas voir Malefoy ! Non je ne veux paaaaas ! *pleure comme un bébé en donnant des coups de poings et des coups de pieds sur le sol*

Ca y est, je suis devant. *Inspire, expire*. Je toque. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera ! Je rentre (et espère qu'ils ne sont pas nus, parce que là ce serait vraiment TRES gênant…), et me retrouve face à tous ces Serpentards de sexe masculin qui me regardent avec étonnement… Sauf Malefoy, qui me regarde avec malice et amusement. Et il est torse nu. Oh non. Non non non non laissez-moi partir ! J'ai envie de lancer le mot de Rogue et de crier en courant « Ca vient de Roooogue ! » en étant déjà loin.

Il vient vers moi, tranquillement, sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller (!), et je me sens défaillir. Ne t'approches pas blondinet, ooooh non ne t'approches pas… Please…

Il a une lueur d'amusement qui danse dans ses prunelles et qui m'exaspère au plus haut point (mais j'en conviens que si j'arrivais à omettre le fait que c'est Malefoy, essayant de voir le point de vue de Ginny, ça aurait pu être vraiment craquant… Mais bon, vu que ce n'est pas mon point de vue je me retrouve à nouveau énervée mais cette fois-ci désemparée de surcroît.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ?, me demande-t-il amusé alors que je bataille avec mon moi intérieur pour pas laisser mon regard glisser vers son torse.

- Rogue vous envoie ça, je fais comme une automate (je vais devenir schizo automate si ça continue…) en lui tendant le papier.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, sans rien faire, trop occupée à me concentrer pour ne pas faire quelque chose que je ne dois pas. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit exactement, mais il faut que je me concentre ça c'est clair et net ! Je suis dans son regard amusé, joueur, et je suis en train d'y tomber, vite une main, quelque chose, faut que je sorte !

Il s'approche encore plus de moi, surement pour me perturber encore plus (ah ça ça l'amuse, hein !) et se penche vers moi de façon vraiment trop… Malefoyenne.

- T'as pas pu t'empêcher de venir me voir avant un match de Quidditch ? Avoue que tu es paradoxale Grangie…, me dit-il d'une voix sensuelle à souhait.

Je me fige. IL FAUT QUE JE SORTE D'ICI AU PLUS VITE, IL EN VA DE MA SANTE MENTALE !

- Je ne suis pas venue te voir, Rogue m'a interceptée !, je me défends révoltée.

Non mais quand même, manquerait plus qu'il croit que je suis accro ! Je veux bien qu'il ait un corps vraiment pas mal (…) mais c'est pas une raison ! (oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil… roh ça va hein !). Pourquoi je viendrais le voir alors que je le DETESTE, franchement ? Il a aucune logique ce blond !

- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes…, me fait-il avec un regard charmeur dédié rien de moins qu'à ma petite personne avant de se retourner et de partir avec un sourire moqueur là où il était à la base.

Je reste plantée là, des vagues de haine déversant dans tout mon être. Rah ce Malefoy ! Il me donne envie de l'ETRIPER !

Je lui lance le regard le plus noir que j'ai en réserve (et vous pouvez me croire, question réserve y'en a beaucoup !) et tourne les talons avec hargne pour partir la tête haute. Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il, ce fils de bourge là ? Il croit vraiment que toutes les filles sont à ses pieds ou quoi ? ET BIEN NON ! Déjà moi je le suis pas ! Na !

Je suis toujours aussi énervée et marche comme un éléphant de charge lorsque je retrouve Ginny dans les gradins.

- 'Mione, ça va, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- JE LE DETESTE.

- Je savais que t'allais dire ça ! Alors il a fait quoi cette fois-ci ?

- Et bien il était torse nu !

- C'est pour ça que tu le déteste ?, fait-elle en éclatant de rire.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle !, je râle. Il est venu me provoquer alors qu'il était torse nu ! Devant tout le monde et moi en train d'essayer de me contrôler par tous les moyens pour pas gueuler n'importe quoi, ou fuir, ou regarder son torse, ou quoi que ce soit ! Et ce con il s'amuse encore à me parler avec une voix suave à souhait ! JE VAIS LE DEGLINGUER IL VA RIEN COMPRENDRE A SA VIE !

- AAAAAAHHAHAHAAHH, fait-elle en se pliant en deux et en se tordant de rire. Mais il est trop énorme ce gars ! Il donne trop envie de le tuer c'est excellent !, continue-t-elle de se marrer.

Alors là, va falloir qu'on m'explique ce qui est drôle dans le fait qu'il donne trop envie de le tuer… Cette fille a vraiment un problème, je l'aime mais j'en démordrai pas !

Le silence se fait, les joueurs rentrent en piste. Je vois la touffe blonde en habits verts et argent.

- J'ai une folle envie de descendre lui foutre des claques. Pire, le provoquer en combat à main nues ! Je veux lui arracher tous ses cheveux !

- Ah oui ?, fait Ginny en ricanant. Je ne suis pas sure que ça prenne le même tournant si tu te retrouves à te battre…Corps à corps avec lui !

Et voilà. Ca, c'est fait ! Elle repart dans un éclat de rire et j'ai l'impression que le ciel me tombe sur la tête. Gnn. C'était une si belle journée, pourtant ! Beuheuheuuuuuh !

- C'est pas PAREIL, je grogne mécontente. Il est lui là ! J'ai juste envie de le tuer c'est tout !

- Tu dis ce que tu veux, moi je suis sure que ça prendrait un autre tournant !

- Gnn.

- En plus il est sexy en habits de Quidditch, faut lui admettre…, fait-elle pensive en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Même si je suis sure que sans il est très bien aussi ! AHAAHHH !

Et ça y est, elle est repartie ! Le pire c'est que je me marre aussi. Elle a un de ses humours que tu te dis « oh. my. god…u.u » mais c'est impossible de se retenir !

Tandis qu'on éclate de rire, le jeu est lancé. Harry et Malefoy se poursuivent, à leur habitude, Ron stresse, à son habitude, et pour finir, Gryffondor gagne, comme à l'habitude ! Ca, c'est la belle vie. D'ailleurs, heureusement que ça s'est fini parce qu'il commence déjà à pleuvoir… ! L'horreur !

On court tous direction le château, et on s'enferme dans la salle commune. Au coin du feu, en train de parler du match, attendant les vainqueurs ! Il est 17h30… Et pourtant, les bièraubeurres sont déjà sur les tables, attendant sagement leurs « agresseurs » (nous).

J'oublie totalement le dilemme Malefoy pour quelques belles heures, et passe une très très bonne soirée avec mes amis. Harry, Ron, ils sont tellement drôles ! Sans parler de Ginny ! Qui m'a épargnée ses sous-entendus rasoirs, soit dit en passant. Quelle gentille (L)'.

Je me fais même draguer par Jake, un gars avec qui on commence à peine à faire connaissance… Dingue comme des fois il y a des gens que tu ne remarques pas ! Il est vraiment sympa, et ça me distrait bien d'oublier Malefoy et de me dire que je plais à d'autres aussi ! Bien que je ne compte pas sortir avec Jake, ouuuuhouhou loin de moi l'idée ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon style. (…Non, ne me demandez pas ce qu'est mon style…)

L'ambiance dans la Grande Salle est vraiment réjouissante, et c'est de bonne humeur que l'on remonte dans la salle commune. On continue à faire la fête, à se marrer, tout le tintouin, et je suis de super bonne humeur, mais ma poche se met à chauffer et tous les souvenirs du début de journée me reviennent en tête.

Drago : 21h03 : La vue était bonne ?

_*POUF…Verre d'eau froide en plein sur la tête*_

Hermi : 21h03 : Je n'étais pas venue te mater !

_*Je le juuure, ô Merlin, je jure ! Pour une fois que c'est vrai ! Bouuhouhouh !*_

Drago : 21h03 : C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes.

_*Je vais le frapper. Très fort ! Et puis, c'est qui 'toutes', d'ailleurs ? Genre pleins de filles font ça, tu parles !*_

Hermi : 21h04 : Mais enfin Rogue m'avait interceptée ! Et puis pourquoi t'es pas en train de fêter ta défaite ?

Drago : 21h04 : Je préfère te parler d'il y a à peine quelques petites heures quand tu t'es infiltrée dans les vestiaires Serpentards pour voir mon torse, ma p'tite Grangie.

_*C'est qu'il est têtu en plus… Et vas-y qu'il insiste !*_

Hermi : 21h04 : Je te répète pour la troisième fois que j'en ai rien à faire de ton torse, Rogue m'a obligée à vous porter ce papier.

_*Ne surtout pas mettre de points d'exclamation, seulement des points, je suis une fille posée, sûre de ce que je dis, ce qu'il me dit ne me fait ni chaud ni froid…*_

Drago : 21h05 : Oh mais tu sais ça me dérange pas après tout, on a fait l'amour deux fois déjà, c'est pas comme si c'était une nouveauté…

_*ARGH !*_

Hermi : 21h05 : RAH FOUS MOI LA PAIX JE VAIS FETER LA VICTOIRE DE MA MAISON !

Non mais pourquoi il en parle comme ça ça me rend malaaaaade !

Et puis il croit quoi lui, franchement ? Que je vais baver sur son torse toute la nuit ? Faut pas rêver non plus !

… Il est VRAI qu'il est bien foutu. Je l'accorde. Mais en même temps il fait du Quidditch, alors s'il était pas bien moulé hein ! (BLAF)… Je repense à sa réaction lorsqu'il a vu la photo… et à la photo en elle-même. C'est tellement irréel que je n'arrive pas à recoller les morceaux ! Ca semblait tellement… passionné. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas franchement !

Je me prends à avoir envie d'analyser la photo. Mais elle a disparu ! Ahah. Hum. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à écouter Ginny de temps et temps…

Je retourne faire la fête. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça maintenant, après tout ! Je commence à danser avec Ginny et on enchaine les délires avec Harry et Ron. C'est trop drôle ! Enfin un moment positif sur la semaine !

Enfin, mis à part le moment où Gin' s'approche de moi et me dit « Si Tom te voyait comme ça, j'donne pas cher de sa peau » alors qu'on dansait. J'l'ai envoyé bouler vite fait, bien entendu !

…

Le lendemain, c'est avec le sourire qu'on s'assied à la table Gryffondor. Il y a une bonne ambiance, une conspiration anti-Serpentardienne délicieuse et des éclats de rire un peu partout. Moi, j'ai remonté le pauvre moral de Parvati hier soir (je lui devais bien ça…) ce qui fait qu'elle a, elle aussi, retrouvé son beau sourire. Ca me fait plaisir ! Je me sens déjà un peu moins coupable, et puis j'aurais au moins un peu réparé mon erreur (/horreur).

Malefoy passe à côté de notre table et me regarde intensément. Je passe un regard léger sur lui, toujours empreint de mon rire de quelques millisecondes auparavant, les yeux brillants de bonheur (ah bah oui, je le sais ! Mes yeux brillent quand je suis heureuse, c'est Victor qui me l'a dit un jour !). Je le vois légèrement désarçonné (mais alors là TRES légèrement… Malefoy exige !) et tournes déjà mon regard vers Harry.

Quoi ? Je vais quand même pas jouer au duel oculaire ! Et puis, je n'en ai pas envie, je me sens bien là ! Et même, je me sens MIEUX, parce que je suis fière de ce petit échange ! Qu'il voit que j'en ai rien à faire !

Je continue à rire et tourne mon visage rayonnant vers Ginny, qui rit aussi mais a une expression de malice simplement dédiée à moi. Je lui montre que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et me tourne délibérément vers Ron.

Je passe deux merveilleuses journées où je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Malefoy, à part quand je le croise dans les couloirs et qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que fait l'autre, mais bon rien d'exceptionnel comparé à la semaine tout fraichement terminée !

Je me suis à nouveau rapprochée de Ron et Harry, ayant rapidement oublié mon rejet de la semaine, et Ron n'ayant plus parlé du parchemin.

Pourquoi je me faisais autant de sang d'encre ? Il n'était pas si difficile que Malefoy laisse tomber l'affaire après tout ! Tant que Rogue ne m'envoie pas à la charge et que je ne suis pas obligée de lui adresser la parole ! Magnifique !

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

_**Voilàààà :D**_

_**Oubliez pas la review pleaaase (L)' **_

_**Bisous !**_


	8. Entreprenant

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Désolée pour le retard, j'ai vraiment été dépassée par tous les évènements ! :s_

_J'espère que ce chap vous plaira, là je suis à la bourre mais j'ai tenu absolument à le finir pour au moins aujourd'hui donc j'ai pas le temps de vous faire tout un speech :s _

_Les réponses aux reviews seront dans le prochain chapitre, désolée vraiment !_

_Bisous!_

_Mackk._

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 8 : Entreprenant…**

Maintenant, on est lundi, et c'est l'anniversaire des jumeaux Weasley ! Ils ont sortit le grand jeu ! La salle commune est métamorphosée, une ambiance de folie, tous motivés, ça promet !

On est assis à trois dans un fauteuil, Ginny, Ron et moi, lorsqu'Harry vient nous rejoindre. Il a la classe, aujourd'hui ! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il passe une bonne nuit… Il a l'embarras du choix, après tout !

On était en train de parler de Quidditch (étonnant, hein ? Mais bon, on parlait du match de samedi, alors !), et là, à Ginny de toujours ramener sa fraise au mauvais moment…

- Et Hermione qui a été dans les vestiaires Serpentards… AHAHAHAH !, fait-elle en éclatant littéralement de rire.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle !, je fais révoltée. FOUTU ROGUE DE MERDE !

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?, me fait Harry incompréhensif.

- Rogue, ce connard de merde qui s'acharne sur moi depuis une semaine non stop… ! Je lui ai rien fait moi !

- Il t'a fait faire quoi ?, demande Ron.

- Il me prend toujours comme bouc émissaire pour parler à Malefoy ! Et !... et… j'aime pas parler à Malefoy !, je termine avec hargne (mais on pouvait noter à mon premier « et » le petit sursaut de « oups, j'peux pas parler de ça ! » et ma fin de phrase approximative).

- Et ils sont comment les vestiaires Serpentards ?

- Et bien… pareil que les nôtres en vert et argent, je fais incertaine (je n'ai pas vraiment regardé les vestiaires…). Et des têtes désagréables !, je rajoute pour me donner bonne conscience.

- TU M'ETONNES !, renchérit Ginny en riant de plus belles.

- Ca va Ginny, t'as besoin d'aide ?, je m'enquis mauvaise. Ca te complait de te moquer de mon malheur ?, je fais semblant de me vexer.

- En même temps, y'a que toi qui vois ça comme un malheur !, se défend-t-elle.

- De… quoi vous parlez les filles ?, s'enquit Ron perdu (Harry écoute toujours sans rien dire… quel curieux hein, il pourrait dire à Ginny de se taire et de me laisser tranquille !).

- DE RIEN, je clos la conversation avec un regard clair à Ginny.

On part sur d'autres conversations, et Ginny (qui veut ma mort, j'en suis sure !) intervient une deuxième fois lorsque nous sommes debout dans un coin, et que je danse légèrement sur place.

- Je me demande la réaction de Tom s'il te voyait comme ça…, me fait-elle sur le ton de la confidence (mais à l'évidence pas assez en sourdine pour que les autres n'entendent pas !).

- Ca ne m'intéresse _absolument pas_, Gin'…, je fais mauvaise et nerveuse (en imaginant la dite réaction du blond et son regard).

- C'est toi qui le dis !, ricane-t-elle. Je suis sûre que toi tu connais sa réaction… égoïste !

- Ginny tais-toi !, je siffle à présent en rapprochant mon visage du sien tandis que les garçons écoutent et voient tout.

- Mais non mais non ! Peut-être que c'est le Whisky Pur Feu… Ou peut-être pas ? Mais j'ai trop envie de parler de Tom ! Gnn, chançarde, avec son regard de braise et sa voix de Serp…

- NON MAIS TAIS-TOI !, je crie en lui sautant dessus et nous envoyant bouler toutes les deux sur le fauteuil.

- C'est qui Tom ?, nous demande Harry tandis que je jette un regard très énervé à Ginny.

- C'EST PERSONNE !, je réponds avec hargne.

- Oh bien sur que si !, réponds Ginny. C'est un prétendant à 'Mione chérie !

Qui a dit qu'elle avait un peu trop bu ? BORDEL. Je me relève et me plante devant les garçons avec un regard en arrière pour parler à Ginny.

- C'EST PAS UN PRETENDANT C'EST UN CON !, je précise.

- Oui enfin, tout est relatif, fait-elle en roulant des yeux et en se relevant à son tour.

- Rien n'est relatif du tout ! On va danser ?, je fais dans le vague espoir de changer de conversation.

- Mmmh, ça t'a donné envie de danser pas vrai ?, fait-elle en jouant des sourcils.

- Non, ça m'a donné envie de gerber et j'essaye de me changer les idées !, je réponds en attrapant Harry et Ron et en les entrainant au milieu du groupe de danseurs fous.

On se faufile dans la foule et je me retourne pour commencer à danser. Ginny arrive à côté de moi, et ayant oublié l'accro de quelques instants auparavant (et ben quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai gouté au Whisky Pur Feu… Un peu) je lui souris toute sautillante et lui dis :

- Ouiiii j'adore cette chanson !

_Pour celles qui sont en manque de chanson de boite à écouter et qui veulent un titre pour se mettre dans l'ambiance… je propose Alors on Danse, de Stromae :D Vive la Belgique !_

- Moi aussi !, rit-elle.

- Y'a moyen d'arrêter de nous trimballer comme des bouts de viande ?, s'enquit Ron qui perd apparemment l'équilibre.

- Oooh ça va Ron fais pas la tête !, je fais en commençant à danser avec lui en me marrant.

- Mais dis-donc Hermione, ça te fait un tel effet de parler du petit Tom ?, me fait Ginny avec un regard clair.

- On va arrêter de parler de cet enfoiré de Tom que je DETESTE.

- C'est ce que tu dis toujours quand tu reviens de le voir et…

- ET C'EST LA FIN DE LA CONVERSATION PARCE QUE TOUT LE MONDE S'EN FOUT !, je fais nerveuse.

- T'as des rendez-vous ?, fait Ron jaloux (eh merde…).

- Moi j'm'en fous pas !, j'entends Harry derrière mon dos.

Je me tourne vers lui en commençant à danser pour approcher mes lèvres de son oreille (sans passer par ses yeux) et lui murmurer :

- Mais si tu t'en fous Harry ! S'il te plait aide-moi j'ai pas envie de parler de ça !

Il ne répond pas et on continue à danser, esquivant le sujet de conversation à merveilles. Impossible de râler longtemps contre cette folle de rouquine, je me marre avec elle et on commence à faire des battles de danses bizarres, voir de pauses, voir de mouvements de pouffiasses…mais vu que tout le monde nous voit le faire ensemble et nous marrer ça passe très bien pour deux filles qui ont un peu bu et qui s'amusent.

- C'est bien la millième fois que je pense à ça de la soirée ma petite Hermione, mais… Petite pensée pour Tom !

- Encore avec ça !, je râle. Arrête d'y penser ça t'obsède !

- Et toi pas ?

- Je suis en train de me remettre en cause de t'avoir raconté toute cette histoire ! Ca devient du n'importe quoi !

- Mais non c'est très bien que tu m'aies raconté fallait que quelqu'un soit au courant !, se défend-t-elle. Et puis qui mieux que moi, hein ?

- Quelqu'un qui sait tenir sa langue ?

- Ils savent même pas qui c'est ce Tom, fait-elle en balayant toute la conversation. Et puis je me demande juste ce qu'il penserait lui qui…

- Il penserait à me faire chier, comme d'habitude, voilà t'es contente ?

Harry vient derrière moi.

- Moi je sais ce que ce Tom penserait…

Je me retourne pour lui demander de quoi il parle… Et je croise ce regard… Cette lueur dans ses yeux… Oh mon Dieu !

- Malefoy ?, je souffle épouvantée.

- Salut Granger…, me fait-il en souriant.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, je fais en l'attrapant par la manche pour le sortir de la foule.

- Eeeh vous allez où ?, s'enquit Ginny. J'peux venir ?

- NON, je crie. Tu attends on revient vite !

Je l'entraine dans une sorte de placard reclus de la salle commune où je suis sûre que personne ne va aller fouiller maintenant.

- Explique-toi !, j'exige en me retournant réprobatrice et excédée vers le visage d'Harry.

C'est CHOQUANT de voir Harry avec un air de Malefoy… Le regard de Malefoy… Totalement paradoxal !

Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre, se penche vers moi, éteint la lumière derrière moi et m'embrasse. Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas répondre au baiser (mais j'ai un peu bu donc ça complique la chose, j'ai atrocement envie de lui en ce moment même à force d'entendre Ginny en parler et le cerveau est légèrement en veilleuse…). Je pose fermement mes mains sur son torse et tente de le repousser.

- Arrête enfin je ne peux pas embrasser Harry !, je me plains en essayant de me dégager.

Euuurk, totalement contre nature pour moi !

- Mais moi oui ?, répond-t-il charmeur tandis que je rallume la lumière et vois qu'il est à nouveau lui, le blond, imposant et… attirant Malefoy.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et m'embrasse à nouveau, éteignant la lumière une deuxième fois, surement pour pas trop bousculer les choses… C'est horrible, et l'alcool n'arrange pas du tout mon cas ! Il m'embrasse vraiment sensuellement en plus, et rien que d'imaginer que c'est Malefoy… ça a un gout prononcé d'interdit que mon cerveau essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas qualifier de tentant.

- Malefoy !, je fais sans trop résister.

- Quoi ?, fait-il tout en soulevant une de mes cuisses de sa main, la plaçant sur sa hanche, frôlant tout mon cou de ses lèvres.

J'arrête de parler et continue à l'embrasser. Pourquoi ? Mais il est vraiment trop… Grisant ce gars ! Non pas que je veuille donner raison à Ginny, loin de moi l'idée… !

Tandis qu'on s'embrasse toujours contre les murs du petit placard, et que je me laisse d'ailleurs aller avec abandon à ses divines caresses… hum soit, il me susurre doucement à l'oreille…

- Alors, est-ce que la réaction de Tom te plait ?, fait-il avec une voix mortellement sensuelle.

Je me fige.

- Pardon ?

- Mh… Tu peux t'abstenir de réponse, je vois bien que ça te plait, ricane-t-il.

- Non mais !, je fais en le repoussant. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu es Tom ? C'est pas toi !

- Tu en parles comme tu parles de moi ma chère, fait-il en riant alors que j'allume la lumière pour me donner contenance et le détester encore plus (la vue de son visage, ça donne forcément envie de meurtre !).

- C'est n'importe quoi !, je fais revêche.

Il me reluque toute entière. Tiens, j'avais pas pensé qu'on était légèrement débraillés tous les deux à ce stade-ci… J'en fais de même et peux enfin contempler son torse que je me retenais à tout prix d'admirer il y a deux jours… hhhh. Vraiment… pas mal. Hum… ! (Dois-je préciser qu'il a à présent les cheveux en bataille et que c'est d'autant plus charmant… ?)

- Eh ben dis-donc Granger…, fait-il appréciateur.

- MALEFOY, je fais en lui relevant le menton pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, moi un regard réprobateur clairement affiché.

Il me sourit charmeur et trouve encore le culot de plonger vers mes lèvres et de m'embrasser de façon sublimement divine ! Euhm non bien sûr, je veux dire… ! Ce connard vient de m'embrasser encore ! Je me rappelle qu'il faut que je le repousse et interromps le baiser (je viens d'embrasser Drago Malefoy ! Lumière allumée comprise ! Je viens d'embrasser Drago Malefoy ! Le seule et unique ! Le vrai ! Le blond ! AU SECOUR ! Il est sexy en plus c'est horrible je commence à penser comme Ginny ! Sortez-moi d'iciiii avant que je fasse un malheur !).

- Arrête d'interrompre le baiser comme ça Granger… Sois gentille !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être gentille avec toi !

- Bien sûr que si…, me susurre-t-il à nouveau à l'oreille (comment sait-il que c'est mon point faible ?) tout en reprenant ses caresses sur mon corps et ses baisers dans le cou.

- Non, je n'en ai pas envie…, je fais plus pour me convaincre moi-même que pour lui cette fois en posant des mains plus si fermes que ça sur son torse.

Il s'avance et se colle à moi, me collant également par le bas du dos, et me faisant sentir son érection… bien présente… et je parie que c'est fait exprès ! GNNN ! Il recapture mes lèvres et je n'ai pas le courage de me retenir plus. Je réponds à son baiser avec lenteur et délectation, et je le sens sourire tandis qu'il m'embrasse de plus belles. Je reprends la découverte de son corps… son vrai corps… Qui malheureusement (et j'espère que c'est la faute au whisky !) m'a l'air encore plus tentant que les autres.

Je finis par me coller délibérément à lui, et on laisse nos instincts prendre le dessus. Le pire c'est que j'adore ça. J'ai une envie terrible de dire « FUCK » mais c'est pas du tout propice à ce moment même alors je me contiendrai et je dirai « BORDEL » (c'est déjà moins propice, mais quand on se souvient de ce qu'est un bordel, ça me déprime… SOIT). Autant dire que sa façon de m'embrasser me fait totalement perdre pied, il est tellement doué que je ne pense même pas à avoir envie de me résonner, et faut le faire quand même ! Le coup de grâce viendra après, quand je me souviendrai de tout ça… Oui, ça ça m'angoisse. Quand on aura fini. Mais bon, j'ai le temps, et si je profitais hein ? Sinon je m'en voudrais pour rien ! (comme c'est facile, la mauvaise foi !)

Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'on n'est pas pressés. Tous les deux on prend notre temps, on profite de l'autre, de ce qu'il éveille en nous, on grave les moments dans nos têtes, on découvre l'autre avec lenteur anticipative et curiosité non contenue.

Mais bon, évidemment tout cela n'est que purement sexuel ! N'empêche que c'est quand même profondément… sensuel. J'adore ça.

On continue à s'embrasser avec passion, il devient plus fou, ce qui me rend totalement dingue… Je sais que je l'ai déjà répété plusieurs fois mais… Je suis en train de coucher avec Drago Malefoy ! J'arrive pas à y croire… Si j'ouvre mes yeux je me retrouve avec ses cheveux blonds plein la vue, et pourtant, enfin sur le moment même, ça n'a même pas la délicatesse de me traumatiser ! Au contraire, ça a même l'art de m'exciter encore plus… Oh mon dieu. Autant arrêter de penser à ça, sinon il sera impossible que je profite pleinement !

Je me concentre donc à nouveau sur les moindres mouvements du blond… Qui sont quand même… Incroyablement grisants ! Je sens ma peau toute entière frémir sous ses mains baladeuse, et je vois bien qu'il est entièrement submergé de tous mes mouvements également, ce qui ne fait que me plaire encore plus.

Et bien quoi ? J'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas, je n'ai pas dit pour autant que je ne voulais pas le rendre fou ! Avoir Malefoy a mes pieds a quelque chose de révoltant pour ma raison et de… totalement délicieux pour la moi fille, qui plait au Prince des Serpentards… Qui l'aurait cru, franchement ? Par contre je me demande bien ce qu'il fout ici en train d'embrasser la vrai Hermione Granger… Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous, c'est pas possible… Pourquoi voudrait-il m'embrasser moi ?

Il prend mon visage dans sa main, continuant le mouvement vers ma nuque, entremêlant ses doigts avec mes cheveux. Ok, là c'en est trop. Définitivement plus possible de réfléchir cohérent, il me rend folle ! J'y repenserai après, de toute façon il est là, avec moi, et la seule envie que j'ai c'est de le sentir encore plus collé à moi, encore plus fou, encore plus mien… Mon cerveau se déconnecte.

Baiser. Caresse. Pression. Frôlement. Sensualité. Folie. Chaleur. Musique. Envie. Passion. Folie. Lèvres. Souffle. Sensation. Toucher. Envie. Luxure. Folie.

La pression redescend… Je n'arrive pas à croire en ce que je viens de faire… Mais en même temps, le Serpentard est toujours contre moi, son souffle agité parcourt mon cou tandis qu'on se calme tous les deux, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'était… parfait.

J'ai mon visage contre le sien et je sais que mon souffle le fait frissonner au moins autant que moi le sien...

Alors qu'on se calme toujours mais qu'on est paisiblement collés l'un à l'autre toujours, sans avoir bougé d'un poil, peau contre peau (...), la rage de la raison revient à moi en entendant des coups violents à la porte.

- HERRRRMIONE ?, j'entends la voix de Ginny de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je sursaute horrifiée et me décolles du blond qui avait sursauté également sur le coup.

- Ginny qu'est-ce que ? J'arrive t'en fais pas !

- Oh j'm'en fais pas, j'te préviens juste que Dean et Lavande se dirigent lentement vers là où tu te trouves, et je ne crois pas que t'aies envie qu'on te trouve là, non ? T'imagines ce qu'on pourrait penser que tu fais avec HARRY ?

- Merci Ginny mais maintenant éloigne-toi parce que tu parles à une porte ! Je sors le plus vite possible !

Je suis totalement horrifiée à présent. Qu'est-ce qui nous a prit bon sang ? ils vont nous trouver là ! Tous les deux ! Moi et… MALEFOY ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur fournir comme explication de sa présence dans la tour Gryffondor ? Et… OH NON ! Comment je le fais sortir d'ici maintenant ? Il est à nouveau lui et on doit traverser toute une foule de Gryffondor en délire pour arriver à atteindre le tableau de la Grosse Dame !

- Par MERLIN qu'est-ce qui nous a PRIT ?, je lui lance révoltée tout en me rhabillant en vitesse (tandis qu'il en faisait de même).

- Granger, tu vas pas recommencer ?, demande-t-il en soupirant.

- QUOI ? Non mais tu te rends pas compte hein ? Comment tu veux que je te fasse sortir d'ici en tant que Malefoy ? T'es dans la tour Gryffondor je te signale ! Et si on te trouve ici je suis morte ! Surtout ici là dans un placard avec moi ! Et puis, où est Harry ?

- Potter est à sa retenue avec Rogue, il ne finit qu'à 23h30.

- Et où as-tu trouvé tout ça, ce sont bien ses habits quand même je ne comprends rien !

- Il a du se changer pour ce que lui réservait Rogue, et j'ai tout prit. Ca y est, l'interrogatoire est fini maintenant ?, s'exaspère-t-il.

- Mais, si tu as tout prit c'est que… Oh ! On est peut-être sauvés !, je crie soulagée.

- De quoi tu parles Granger ?

Je ne lui donne pas plus d'explications (manquerait plus que j'ai des comptes à lui rendre maintenant, non mais il a cru lui ?), m'approches de lui et plonge ma main dans sa poche gauche.

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'exclame-t-il troublé par mes gestes « entreprenants ».

Je ne réponds toujours rien et sors… OUIII ! La cape d'invisibilité ! Elle est toujours là ! Harry, quel fou, il la prend toujours partout où il va ! Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre bien sur… !

- Ouiii !, je fais en sautillant partout.

- Granger…, fait Malefoy perdant patience.

- On n'a pas le temps ! Enfile ça !, je fais en lui jetant la cape d'invisibilité par-dessus la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité Malefoy ! Maintenant tais-toi et tu me suis de près, t'as comprit ?

- Mh, j'ai pas de problème de ce point de vue là…, fait-il en retrouvant sa malice (ce qui m'exaspère au plus haut point ! Non mais il voit pas que la situation est critique ?).

Je soupire grandement et ouvre la porte. Je le sens se coller à moi et roule des yeux toute seule.

- Hermione ?, s'étonne Seamus. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

- J'essayais de me rappeler de mon devoir pour métamorphose, avant de continuer à faire la fête !, je lance tout à trac, sachant qu'ils ne chercheraient pas plus loin avec une telle réponse ! (Malefoy ricane derrière mon dos).

- Et Harry ?

- Et bien quoi Harry ?, je fais semblant de pas comprendre.

- Il n'était pas avec toi ?

- Bien sur que non, que veux-tu que je fasse avec Harry dans un placard ?, je m'exaspère avec un léger ton vexé pour couronner ma mise en scène. Je ne sais pas, il doit surement être partit prendre l'air, que sais-je ?

- Ok…, fait le Gryffondor perdu.

Surement nous avait-il vu rentrer ensemble dans le placard… Mais là, il est en train de se dire que l'alcool fait des effets bizarres ! Tant mieux ! Comme quoi ça peut avoir des côtés vraiment positifs de temps en temps !

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et tourne les talons, direction la sortie !

- Tu es très bonne comédienne Granger…, j'entends Malefoy me murmurer derrière moi.

Je ne réponds pas mais serre les poings, avec une violente envie de me retourner et de lui cracher pleins de trucs bien méchants à la gueule. Gngngn, tu es très bonne comédienne Granger, et gngngn… TA GUEULE GRRRR !

J'étais presque arrivée au tableau lorsque Ron m'intercepte.

- Hermione, t'as pas vu Harry ?

Je me retourne violemment et en vitesse pour caler Malefoy contre le mur avant que quelqu'un se cogne contre « le vide » ! On recule contre le mur et il se colle à moi. Je grogne.

- Il n'avait pas une retenue avec Rogue ?

- Euh, non je ne… ah si t'as raison !, fait-il alors que l'illumination se fait dans sa tête.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy se colle délibérément contre mon dos alors qu'il a largement assez de place pour se coller au mur ! Et en plus je ne peux rien lui dire du tout ! Il me fait des bisous dans le cou et j'ai envie de l'étrangler alors que Ron est toujours planté devant moi et que je dois paraître neutre. Comment comprendrait-il les moues qui passent sur mon visage s'il ne voit strictement rien d'autre que moi ? En plus j'en ai MARRE que ça me plaise ! C'est bien ce qui me met le plus en rogne, d'ailleurs...

- Bon Ron écoute, je fais lorsque je sens que je vais péter une case, je reviens vite mais t'inquiète pas pour Harry il va bientôt revenir !

Sur ce, je tourne à nouveau les talons et franchis, ENFIN, le portrait de la Grosse Dame ! Je parcours la moitié du couloir pour être sûre de ne croiser personne puis je me retournes, en colère.

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ?

Il ne répond pas, ENCORE UNE FOIS (!), et ne voyant pourtant personne je me sens plaquée au mur par deux mains à ma taille et quelqu'un m'embrasse alors avec ferveur.

- Malefoy lâche-moi !

Il ricane pour toute réponse, et j'empoigne la cape d'invisibilité et la tire fermement pour le découvrir. Je vois le blond apparaître, avec son éternel regard joueur, à quelques centimètres de mon visage (oh mon Dieu l'arrêt cardiaque de fou !) et les habits de mon ami Gryffondor… Alors CA, c'est vraiment bizarre à regarder ! Malefoy avec des habits Gryffondor ? Ca lui va bien en plus, le bordeaux… Rah Hermione, fais taire ton cerveau enfin !

- Va-t-en maintenant !

- J'ai été ravi de te voir, Granger…, me fait-il en se repenchant vers moi et en m'embrassant brièvement mais avec luxure, entremêlant nos lèvres sur le coup, alors que je croule sous l'indignation.

Je ne fais rien pour le repousser, mais trouves quand même justifié de lui rétorquer : « Moi pas ! », alors qu'il se décolle de moi avec un petit rire et que je lui enfourne la cape dans la poche droite, où elle se trouvait à la base.

- Pratique, cette cape !, me dit-il plus fort alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà dans le long couloir.

- Si Harry ne la retrouve pas dans sa poche t'auras à faire à moi !, je le préviens enragée.

- Oh, c'est une proposition à méditer…, lance-t-il hilare.

- TA GUEULE MALEFOY !, je soupire exaspérée en rentrant à nouveau dans ma salle commune.

J'y crois pas. Non, j'y crois pas ! Et à chaque fois c'est pareil ! Je me laisse toujours avoir ! Dès qu'il est là, mon cerveau ne répond plus de lui-même, puis dès qu'il part j'ai envie de me pendre ! C'est à s'en arracher les cheveux !

Je finis par trouver la rouquine sur la piste de danse et l'entraine avec moi dans ma chambre.

- Alors Hermione, comme ça tu te tapes Harry ?, fait-elle mi incompréhensive mi reproche.

- C'était pas Harry, Gin' !

- Bien sur que si c'était Harry, tu vas pas me faire marcher sur ce coup là, n'essaye même pas ! Je sais que je suis un peu bourrée mais tu es partie avec Harry j'en suis sûre et certaine !

- Oui mais c'était TOM, ce Harry, Gin' !, je fais désespérée.

Je me prends à me demander si je n'aurais pas plutôt préféré que ce soit le vrai Harry, comme elle le prétendait… ! Mais après la vision d'horreur je me donne une claque littéralement et me force à réfléchir de façon cohérente.

- Ah bon ?, me fait la jeune fille toujours un peu bourrée.

- Oui. Roh je m'en veuuuux ! Bouhouhouh !, je pleurniche piteusement.

- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que... T'as fait l'amour à HARRY ?

- Mais noooon !, je fais horrifiée. Quelques minutes plus tard il était à nouveau lui ! J'ai fait l'amour avec DRAGO MALEFOY ! En personne ! Aaaargh c'est horrible !

- Tu vas pas me dire que c'était nul ?, fait-elle d'un air désabusé.

- Bien sur que non, je râle. C'était… trop bien ! Et c'est bien ça le problème !

- Tu te rends compte que tu vas finir par devenir schizophrène ?, fait-elle mi incrédule mi hilare.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !, je me renferme.

- Hermione, tu trouves ça génial, et tu t'énerves encore plus, tu te rends compte qu'en fait ce que tu cherches là c'est ton malheur… ?

- Et toi t'es totalement bourrée alors sors de ma chambre je vais réfléchir toute seule !, je raille en la poussant vers la porte.

- Quoi, mais ? J'veux tous les détails moi !

- Tu ne les aura pas ! Parce qu'à cause de toi il a bien comprit que c'était lui Tom, il m'a déjà fait une remarque et maintenant il va plus jamais s'arrêter !

- Ah bon ?

- AH BEN OUI, CRETINE ! Allé va-t-en comme ça j'arriverai peut-être à te pardonner plus facilement demain !, je grogne.

Je lui ferme la porte au nez et soupire. RAH j'y crois pas, pourquoi ma vie est si compliquée à la fin ? Je me dirige vers mon parchemin, toujours en colère sur moi-même, et me décide à décharger ma colère sur le VERITABLE coupable. (Parce que ce n'est forcément pas moi ! Pf !)

Hermi : 01h07 : Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de venir à la salle commune Gryffondor ? T'es taré !

Drago : 01h07 : T'avais pas l'air trop fâchée sur le moment même…

_*PAF… BIEN SUR QUE SI J'ETAIS TRES TRES TRES TRES FACHEE ! *tire la langue comme une gamine* *_

Hermi : 01h07 : Non mais à quoi tu joues ?

Drago : 01h08 : Tu vois bien que j'ai toujours raison ? T'es totalement paradoxale !

_*Quoi ? Nan mais c'est le comble, ça ! MOI, paradoxale… !*_

Hermi : 01h08 : Oui mais c'est l'incompréhension la plus totale ! J'peux savoir pourquoi t'es venu ? Seulement POURQUOI…?

Drago : 01h09 : J'avais envie de toi Granger, c'était pas assez clair ?

_*BAM…Un poteau dans la gueule. Aie…*_

Hermi : 01h09 : Ah oui bien sur t'avais envie de moi telle que je suis… ! Dis-moi pourquoi t'es venu Malefoy fais pas l'enfant !

_*Il n'est forcément pas venu pour moi, Hermione Granger ! Il avait une idée derrière la tête ! Quel avantage trouverait-il a faire l'amour avec MOI, franchement ?*_

Drago : 01h09 : J'ai pas l'habitude de me répéter alors je le ferai pas.

Hermi : 01h10 : Rah !

_*Je vais le tuer… !*_

Drago : 01h10 : Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé ?

Hermi : 01h10 : C'était beaucoup trop risqué !

Drago : 01h10 : Donc t'as aimé.

_*Non !… Oui… GNN ! C'est pas la question !*_

Hermi : 01h11 : Ca n'a rien à voir ! On parlait du POURQUOI de ton infiltration dans la tour Gryffondor sous l'apparence de Harry !

Drago : 01h11 : Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas l'habitude de me répéter.

Hermi : 01h11 : Mais c'était pas une réponse ça ! « J'avais envie de toi » !

Drago : 01h11 : T'es chiante Granger !

_*MOI ? Moi chiante ? Moi ? VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE BORDEL ! Non mais !*_

Hermi : 01h12 : C'est toi qui me tourne en bourrique ! Ca me rend malade !

Drago : 01h12 : Tu veux mon avis ? Tu te poses trop de questions.

Hermi : 01h12 : Ah oui ?

_*Et tu peux me dire qui ne se poserait pas de questions ? Hein ?*_

Drago : 01h13 : Bien sûr que oui ! On a fait l'amour étant nous-mêmes, je t'ai prouvé que c'était bien toi toutes les autres fois et on a prit notre pied comme des dingues, pourquoi tu cherches plus loin ?

Hermi : 01h13 : Parce que je suis une née moldue ?

Drago : 01h13 : Et une bête de sexe, ça efface tout si tu veux mon avis…

_*Et oui et oui je sais merci, t'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre… Euhm pardon ! Je le suis peut-être mais ce n'est ni une excuse, ni une raison de me raconter de telles salades !*_

Hermi : 01h14 : Pff, Malefoy décidément c'est du n'importe quoi.

Drago : 01h14 : Ahah, Grangie fais pas ta miss je-sais-tout après tout ce qu'on a fait ! Je suis sûr que t'as déjà envie de moi.

_*Mais oui c'est ça, rêve !... Humpf…*_

Hermi : 01h14 : A l'évidence c'est toi qui as envie de moi !

_*Gniahahah, et chtok !*_

Drago : 01h14 : Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas mon cas, j'ai dit que c'était TON cas…

_*Ce garçon va me tuer un de ces jours… Pourquoi il assume tout sans gêne comme ça ? C'est d'autant pire a trouver de réponses cohérentes !*_

Hermi : 01h15 : Mais je n'ai PAS envie de toi !

_*Vive la mauvaise foi… !*_

Drago : 01h15 : Granger, tu sais que tu me fais rire ? Ecoute, fais comme tu veux et on verra dans quelques jours, mais ne reviens pas me parler pour râler parce que j'en ai un peu marre. J'avais passé une excellente soirée et voilà que tu me l'as gâchée ! Merci Granger, toujours là pour tout foirer.

_*Quoi ? Attends mais, de un c'est grâce à MOI si t'as passé une bonne soirée, de deux je n'aurai pas changé d'avis dans quelques jours et de trois je ne viens pas pour râler ! Je râle c'est tout !...Bon ok c'est vrai que je viens toujours pour râler… :/ Mais je m'en fous, tant mieux que t'en as marre comme ça tu me laisses tranquille ! NAAA !*_

Hermi : 01h15 : Il me semblait que c'était accessoirement MOI qui t'avais fait passer une excellente soirée…?

Drago : 01h15 : Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait si je ne m'étais pas dévoué, et puis c'est toi aussi qui l'a annulée et c'est ce qui compte vu que c'est la dernière chose produite…

_*Attends, QUOI ? Non mais tu rigoles ? J'aurais très bien pu te repousser aussi et te faire partir comme un chien ! Mais nan, je suis beaucoup trop gentille et j'me suis laissée aller comme une conne ! Sans moi t'aurais rien passé de bon DU TOUT !*_

Hermi : 01h16 : Bien, va au diable !

Drago : 01h16 : Tu vois bien que tu es paradoxale ! Maintenant tu ne veux pas que je te démérite notre superbe soirée de baise qu'on vient d'avoir !

_*Et bien oui, c'est évident non ? Au moins me laisser un point positif dans tant de malheur !*_

Drago : 01h16 : Va te changer les idées et reviens quand tu seras STABLE, Grangie !

_*Oh mais je SUIS stable !... C'est toi qui me déstabilise !*_

Drago : 01h16 : Et n'essaye pas de continuer à discuter parce que je pars prendre l'air.

_*Mais je ne comptais pas répondre, rassure-toi ! CRETIN !*_

Je range mon parchemin avec rage et reste étendue sur mon lit à fixer mon oreiller avec hargne. Non mais quel con ! Je file instantanément à la fenêtre, puis ai encore plus envie de me frapper. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de l'espionner pendant qu'il prend l'air, franchement ? Du n'importe quoi ! Du grand n'importe quoi !

Je reste quand même sur le rebord de la fenêtre à retourner la soirée dans ma tête. Malefoy a comprit qu'il était Tom… Pff, ça c'est vraiment la merde ! Bon, c'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter de démentir, surement pas ! Mais c'est quand même très chiant… Parce que je sais qu'il ne me croira jamais entièrement ! Je pourrais peut-être initier le doute en lui, mais rien de plus ! Parce qu'il est peut-être con mais pas stupide, et j'en ai parlé exactement comme je parle de lui… Et Ginny a laissé paraitre beaucoup trop d'indices… Oooh Merlin ! Pourquoi moi ?

Je tourne le visage vers le parc et vois une silhouette masculine s'avancer vers le lac. Quoi, alors il allait vraiment prendre l'air ? Il a l'air paisible ainsi, seul et muet à marcher tranquillement vers le bord du lac… (Mais ce n'est évidemment qu'une apparence !). Lorsqu'il arrive au bord, il s'allonge sur le dos, les mains jointes derrière la tête. Je prends malgré moi mes jumelles pour l'observer avec attention… Il a fermé les yeux. Il a l'air de chercher à s'apaiser, il est tranquille… Et beau, ainsi… Bon oui quoi, j'avoue qu'il est… pas mal. Mais seulement quand il n'est pas dans son rôle de Malefoy, faut pas pousser non plus !

Je reste un moment à l'espionner, puis vois une silhouette féminine s'élancer en courant vers lui. Non mais c'est qui, elle ? Elle lui saute dessus, s'asseyant sur ses abdos tandis qu'il sursaute, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à de la visite. Il fronce les sourcils. La fille, que je reconnais avec les jumelles comme étant Pansy Parkinson se penche sur lui et l'embrasse tout en caressant son torse. J'ai d'la moutarde qui me monte au nez, mais le vois la repousser et lui dire nonchalamment un truc du style « laisse-moi Pansy ! » en se redressant pour partir. Je saute sur mon parchemin.

(Oui j'avoue, j'ai quand même un brin de fierté... Et bien quoi ? Moi il me harcelle pour un baiser ! Aahah, la classe !... Hum soit Hermione ta gueule tu t'en fous après tout de ce mec, normal que ça te flatte mais on va pas en faire toute une affaire !)

Hermi : 1h41 : Ca va, tu t'ennuies pas trop ?

_*Je le vois s'arrêter alors que la Serpentarde était restée assise et déçue par terre, il prend son parchemin. Il roule des yeux avec un air exaspéré (je suis sûre qu'il pense que c'est toujours moi qui vient lui parler et que je vais encore râler… et que je suis paradoxale… pff)*_

Drago : 1h41 : Je m'éclate, pourquoi ?

_*Tu parles !*_

Hermi : 1h41 : T'en as pas trop l'air. Tu t'ennuies de moi que tu laisses Parkinson plantée comme un chou fleur sur le gazon ?

_*Je ris toute seule de ma propre blague, surtout quand je vois sa tête incrédule à travers mes jumelles ! Il lève les yeux vers le château, j'allume la lumière et je sais qu'il voit mon hombre. Je lui fais coucou, sarcastique.*_

Drago : 1h41 : Fous-moi la paix et fais face à ta dépendance.

Sur ce, je le vois tourner les talons (sans avoir esquissé un seul sourire) et retourner vers Parkinson_. _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Pourquoi il…. OH ! Il vient d'embrasser Parkinson avec FOUGUE ! Comment il ose ! Il le fait exprès ! Mais je ne suis pas dépendante, il a perdu sur ce coup là !... Pourquoi ça m'énerve autant ? Je suis toujours avec mes jumelles, je ne peux m'en empêcher, tandis qu'il lui prodigue les mêmes caresses qu'à moi… JE LE DETESTE ! JE LE DETESTE JE LE DETESTE JE LE DETESTE ! J'enrage de le voir ainsi ! Je n'en peux plus et vais me coucher, avec une haine sans nom qui me plombe l'estomac. Quel connard !

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Alors, il était comment mon chapitre ? :) J'espère que bien, parce que j'ai galéré pour le finir au plus vite et au mieux xD Oubliez pas la review :D Bisous!**


	9. Lorsqu'on s'essaie à l'indifférence

_Bonjour à toutes :)_

_Je sais pas trop quoi dire, à part que au moment où j'vous envoie ça (5h36 du mat') je suis... BAPTISEE ! Enfin xD :D On va pas dire que ça m'aura pas couté d'efforts u.u Enfin... xD Et j'suis toute bleue maintenant :D_

_Et puis je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre de « Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force » ! :s Le problème c'est que je pensais avoir mon w-e et ma semaine pour moi, et qu'il s'est avéré que... Ben que les comitards ne l'entendaient pas de la même façon :/ Du coup j'ai pas eu le temps de le finir (et j'ai pas écrit assez comme pour vous envoyer ce qui était déjà fait) alors bon, j'essayerai de vous l'écrire pour vendredi (et puis d'en écrire un pour lundi... Allé, avec un peu de chance je suis motivée xD) et puis sinon ben je vous le publie direct lundi, si je vois que ce n'est pas possible de le finir..._

_Mais bon, vu que le baptême est FINI maintenant, ce sera la dernière fois que j'aurai du retard :) Youpie ! :D_

_Enfin soit, j'espère que ce petit chap vous plaira (a) Bonne lecture !_

_Mackk._

_Ps: Je tenais aussi à vous dire un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews :) J'arrive quand même à 120 en moins de dix chapitres ! J'suis vraiment aux anges ! :D_

_Pps: Bon annif **MARYYY **:D Le jour même de ta date d'annif, tu t'rends compte ? J'espère que le chap te plaira tout spécialement :D_

_**Misstuture52 **:D aah tu te plains puis tu dis que t'as adoré le chapitre du début à la fin :D T'es tout aussi paradoxale qu'Hermioone xDDD Ahahah ! Allé, j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi :D Bisou !_

_**Lilige **__Bah il peut lire et commenter si il veut hein :D En espérant que ça lui plaise :'(( Sinon je serai triste quand même… Mais bon, vous vous êtes la pour me rassurer si il aime pas :D J'compte sur vous pour l'engueuler par message Twitter si il m'insulte ! xDD LOL. (pas si lol que ça, ce qui est lol c'est surtout le fait qu'il vienne lire… 1 il parle pas français, 2 il faudrait qu'il lise des fics 3 ma fic est pas si intéressante que ça xD) Allé soit, arrêtons de divaguer xD Contente que ça te plaise et bon chapitre ! :D_

_**Yuuki-Nana **__Ok pour la vision d'horreur xD Le milieu de ta review peut être devenu invisible si c'était une adresse de site web, fanfic efface toujours ça ! :s C'est la merde ce site, il a de la chance de contenir de bonnes fics xD Enfin allé :D J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisou !_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 9 : Lorsqu'on s'essaie à l'indifférence**

Ca m'énerve. Plus encore, ça me casse les couilles que je n'ai pas ! Je suis allongée là sur mon lit tandis que l'autre enfoiré se tape Parkinson pour me faire chier ! Ce qui réussit à merveilles ! Que veut-il me faire comprendre par là, hein ? « Ma dépendance » ? Pff, comme si j'étais dépendante de lui ! N'importe quoi !

… Je suis tiraillée entre le besoin d'espionner et l'envie de me cacher les yeux pour pas voir le blond avec cette vipère. Je me retourne doucement pour jeter un coup d'œil sans bouger de mon lit, pour pas qu'il me voit… et je prends mes jumelles bien sur. Il est toujours en train de l'embrasser ! Bon, ça n'a pas l'air de le rendre plus fou que ça mais quand même, il l'embrasse !

J'étais à deux doigts d'abandonner mon espionnage, à nouveau dégoutée, lorsque je le vois jeter un coup d'œil vers ma fenêtre… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il a l'air de vérifier si je regarde toujours… ! Comme je sais qu'on ne me voit pas comme je suis là, je ne bouge pas d'un poil (il s'est surement jeté un sort « vue longue distance » maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais du penser à faire pareil à la place de faire joujou avec mes jumelles… ! Pff).

Bref, je le vois fixer quelques instants ma fenêtre puis se redresser en interrompant le baiser… Hein ? Mais enfin je ne comprends plus rien… Je lis sur leurs lèvres.

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais Dray ?, demande la Serpentarde perdue.

- Je pars, fait le blond indifférent en tournant les talons.

- Quoi mais pourquoi ?, pleurniche la jeune fille.

- Pansy n'insiste pas, soupire-t-il.

Puis il part.

Quoi, c'est tout ? On dirait qu'il… N'embrassait cette fille que pour me mettre en rogne… ? J'comprends rien ! Enfin, une chose est plus ou moins sûre… Peut-être même deux. Il n'est pas attiré par Parkinson et il adore jouer avec mes pieds (me tourner en bourrique, me perturber, me rendre folle, tout ça tout ça)… Enfin, c'est ce que j'en retire. Mais avec moi il a tout de même l'air d'aimer ça, non ? Sinon il n'insisterait pas autant quand même… Non ? Et il m'a quand même dit qu'il avait envie de moi (là tout de suite) et que j'avais un goût d'interdit qui le _fascinait_… C'est pas rien, non ? Et puis aussi avant de partir il a toujours ce sourire charmant… Enfin, non, peut-être pas, faut pas que je commence à me faire des films.

… Zzzz… Pourquoi il a interrompu ainsi le baiser bien avancé avec la Serpentarde ?... Bizarre quand même… Ce mec est vraiment bizarre… Zzz… Et mignon… Le connard… !... Zzzz...

8h. Debout ? Pff, j'ai un mal de tête de chien… ! Je me tire douloureusement de mon lit et me diriges vers la salle de bain… Ouch, mauvaise idée ! J'ai une tête qui en ferait pâlir Frankenstein de terreur… ! Pfff. Que c'est dur d'être une fille !

Je commence à m'apprêter tandis que les autres filles se lèvent doucement. Plus je me rappelle de la soirée d'hier plus j'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai fait l'amour avec Drago Malefoy… En personne… Lui et sa perruque blonde… Sans scrupules ! C'est à se flinguer ! Pourquoi je n'arrive donc pas à résister à ce garçon ? C'est dingue quand même, dès qu'il est là il fait ce qu'il veut de moi ! Je suis sûre que s'il m'attrapait en plein milieu d'un couloir pour m'embrasser je serais incapable de le repousser ! Oh non pitié qu'il n'essaye même pas… J'arrive déjà difficilement à lui faire croire que je m'en fou (il ne le gobe absolument pas !) ! S'il voyait réellement l'effet qu'il a sur moi ce serait une catastrophe. Bien qu'il m'ait déjà clairement exposé son avis sur la question ! Pff.

Je finis de me préparer (ravie que pour une fois ça donne quelque chose de plus ou moins convenable !) et descends les grands escaliers, réticente. Je n'ai pas envie de le croiser. Non seulement parce qu'étant donné qu'on a fait l'amour hier étant nous-mêmes j'ai un petit tout petit faible pour le jeune homme en question (qu'il aille au diable ! Dans quel pétrin il nous a foutus pour ses gamineries ! Je désire Malefoy maintenant ! Beuheuheuh au secours !) mais également parce qu'après l'avoir vu ainsi avec Parkinson hier je suis capable de lui arracher les yeux… surtout parce qu'il l'a fait EXPRES ! Il croit vraiment qu'il peut se foutre de ma gueule comme ça, lui ?

Je frôle la crise cardiaque en arrivant au bas des marches.

- Alors 'Mione, de meilleure humeur ce matin ?, me chantonne une certaine rousse en apparaissant devant moi comme Merlin l'Enchanteur.

- Ginny enfin, ménage ma santé tu veux !, je fais en ayant toujours ma main sur le cœur et les yeux écarquillés du saisissement.

- Oups, excuse-moi… !, fait celle-ci surprise. Bon, ça va mieux ?

- Non. Je le…

- Déteste ?

- OUI.

- AHAHAH. Okay, viens on va manger un bon petit déj' avec un bon chocolat chauuud, et tu verras tout ira pour le mieux !

- Merci Gin'. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si ça continue comme ça je vais finir par prendre dix kilos…

- Oh, surtout pas ! Que dirait Tom ?, fait la rouquine tout à coup révoltée.

Je m'arrête et lui lance un regard des plus tueurs.

- Oui euhm, pardon, bien sur, on s'en fout de Tom…, se rattrape-t-elle maladroitement, se rappelant surement qu'elle devait me soutenir un minimum !

- Exactement !, je m'exaspère en la dépassant rapidement cette fois.

- Et pourquoi tu m'attends pas ?, pleurniche la jeune fille pensant surement avoir été trop loin.

- Tom arrive, je lui lance sans me retourner.

- Quoi… ?

Je sais qu'elle vient de se retourner, mais je ne me retourne même pas pour m'en concrétiser. J'avance rapidement vers la porte de la Grande Salle et notre table chérie ! J'avais vu le blond apparaître au coin d'un couloir et ne voulant absolument pas le croiser j'avais démarré au quart de tour. Je ne pourrai certainement pas l'éviter en cours, mais je ferai l'impossible pour l'éviter dans les couloirs ! Après tout, c'est là où il peut me prendre à part et faire de ma vie un enfer !

J'arrive presque au galop à table (assez ridicule mais là sincèrement, je m'en fou !) et m'effondres à une place face à la table Serpentard. Bah quoi ? Oui, j'ai envie de voir ce qu'il va faire ! Non c'est n'est pas pour le mater. Bien sur que non, sinon j'aurais envie de le tuer ! Bon tais-toi conscience, laisse-moi tranquille… TAIS-TOI ! Humpf.

Ginny arrive derrière moi.

- Par Merlin Hermione, tu cours vite !, se plaint-elle.

- Question de vie ou de mort, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Ca va les garçons ?, je demande en me retournant vers Harry et Ron pour changer de sujet.

- Bien, répondirent les deux concernés en cœur tout en croquant dans un toast.

- Tant mieux !, je réponds en leur souriant gentiment.

Au moins eux vont bien ! Ca me met déjà mieux moi-même.

- Par contre Hermione, tu sais pas quoi ?, me fait Ron apparemment abasourdi (et la bouche pleine, à son habitude la plus consternante…).

- Quoi ?

- Harry me dit qu'il n'est pas venu hier à la soirée ! Pourtant il y était, hein, il y était ?

Je me fige avec ma fourchette à deux doigts de ma bouche, et finis par la reposer sur l'assiette, nerveuse, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la table Serpentard.

- Ah bon ?, je fais innocemment alors que je vois Ginny se retenir difficilement de rire.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire d'une amie pareille ? Si quelqu'un peut m'envoyer à l'abattoir, c'est bien elle ! Je vois le blond me regarder nonchalamment et je lui lance un regard furax. Il semble s'étonner (non mais quel con !).

- Oui, fait Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'y suis tout simplement pas allé au début parce que j'aurais été tenté de sécher ma retenue, et puis j'avais quelque chose à faire…

- Ah bon, quoi ?, je fais ravie en sautant sur l'occasion de changer de sujet !

- Je… Ehm…, fait le brun quelque peu mal à l'aise.

M'enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien cacher ? J'ai été tellement plongée dans mon problème avec cet abruti de Serpentard pendant tout ce temps que je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il manigançait quelque chose !

- Harry ?, j'exige.

- Et bien quoi ? Rien, une recherche à faire à la bibliothèque…

- Sur ?

- Et bien… Roh et puis on s'en fout 'Mione, tu crois pas ?, fait-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Non, je crois pas. T'y échapperas pas mais j'veux bien te laisser passer pour l'instant parce qu'on est à table et truffés d'oreilles indiscrètes !, je dis sévère.

- Oui, chef !

Je me détends et souris. Il me renvoie un air soulagé et un « merci » clair, et j'opine doucement. Je suis ravie, parce que le thème du début de soirée d'Harry est tombé aux oubliettes, et je peux enfin me détendre !

Je mange tranquillement mon déjeuner, on parle de la soirée des jumeaux Weasley, du au combien elle était géniale, et puis voilà que Ron, toujours à faire les remarques qu'il faut pas, se mêle de ma vie qui devenait enfin un peu paisible...!

- Par contre 'Mione, t'as disparu pendant très très TRES longtemps !

- Ah ?

- Oui ! Et puis t'as fait un passage éclair, et tu m'as dit que tu reviendrais vite et t'es même pas réapparue, fait-il assez déçu.

- Oh oui, ça. Et bien je me suis rappelée que je n'avais pas finit mon devoir de runes et que je n'étais pas sure d'une des équations donc j'ai du aller vérifier à la bibliothèque, puis j'étais trop crevée pour faire la fête alors je suis allée me coucher…, je fais tranquillement.

Je m'étonne moi-même, là ! Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivée, mais le mensonge est sortit tout seul, comme si je l'avais répété pendant des heures… Il a semblé tellement normal que Ron en prit un air révolté de circonstance.

- Hermione, tu veux dire que t'as raté l'anniversaire pour une bête équation ?

- Ce n'était pas une bête équation !, je fais révoltée me prenant au jeu comme si c'était purement réel (une équation n'est jamais « bête » !).

- Alors qu'on aurait pu s'amuser comme des barges !, continue le garçon sur un air de père qui fait la morale à sa fille trop studieuse (« Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, voir des amis, gna gna gna…).

- Ron.

- Mais non, tu préfères étudier !

- RON !

- Quoi ?, me fait-il mauvais.

- Ca y est c'est bon t'es calmé ?, je m'enquis en essayant de garder mon propre calme.

- Gnn.

- Je suis comme ça Ron et tu le sais bien ! Si je n'avais pas été vérifier cette équation j'aurais passé toute la soirée à me plaindre parce que je ne m'en serai pas souvenue ! Qu'est-ce que t'aurais préféré, hein ?

Il considère un moment mes dires, pensif. Puis, d'un air de rédemption, il soupire en roulant des yeux puis hausse les épaules.

- C'est chiant quand même, finit-il par lâcher pour avoir raison lui aussi.

- Je sais. Mais on s'est bien amusés le temps où je suis restée, pas vrai ?

- Ouais.

- Ben tu vois !, je fais souriante pour détendre l'atmosphère. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais me dire ce qu'a fait Ginny ? Je suis sure que c'est fameux !, je fais hilare en regardant la jeune fille avec des yeux de « retour à l'envoyeur » !

- Pas autant que toi ça c'est sur, j'ai du mal à te battre depuis quelques jours…, souffle-t-elle discrètement.

Je lui lance un coup de pied bien calculé sous la table. Elle pousse un « AIE » étouffé par une toux plus qu'artificielle. Je regarde Ron, l'intimant à me raconter pour qu'il oublie l'étrangeté qu'est sa sœur !

- Et bien elle a commencé à demander partout où tu étais partie avec Harry et elle répétait sans cesse que pourtant t'avais Tom, toi…, fait Ron gêné de jouer les balances.

Je me fige de plus belles, une expression d'horreur sur mon visage en regardant la jeune fille, qui semblait elle aussi de décomposer de honte. A Harry de venir enfoncer le couteau.

- C'est qui Tom ?

- C'est personne, je fais vaguement.

- Allé Mione !, râle Harry en essayant de pénétrer en moi par ses émeraudes assassines.

- C'est un prétendant à ce qu'il parait, fait Ron avec dédain.

- Quoi ?, s'étonne Harry oubliant le duel oculaire sur le coup !

- Ce n'est pas un prétendant !, je m'exaspère. C'est Ginny qui s'est prit un délire sur ce gars hier étant bourré parce qu'il m'avait invitée à danser avec lui !

- Quoi, c'est un Gryffondor ?

Qui a inventé pire mensonge ? Pff. J'me fais avoir dès le premier coup ! C'est définitivement clair, je ne suis pas faite pour mentir. Quelle vie de merde !

- Mais non ! Raaah et puis zut !, je fais en me levant. On se voit en cours !

Je traverse la Grande Salle à grands pas sans un seul regard pour le Serpentard cette fois. Encore manquerait-il plus qu'il croie à une invitation muette ! Non merci ! Après l'aperçu de l'horreur avec laquelle il me laisse me démerder toute seule après son impulsion débile de venir dans la tour Gryffondor… !

Je profite de ce départ précipité pour rattraper un peu mes devoirs, et finis la journée sans plus de questions. Enfin, pas des autres, mais pas mal dans ma tête… Disons que je vais avouer que je suis assez contrariée. Il me semblait que Malefoy avait embrassé Parkinson seulement pour me faire chier, mais il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois de la journée… ! Et lorsqu'il me regarde, il roule les yeux et regarde ailleurs, ou me jette un regard de dédain ! Pas croyable ! Des fois même d'ennui mortel… ! Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire, hein ?

Enfin bref, je ne vais pas me plaindre qu'il ne me regarde plus. C'est vraiment une délivrance ! Quoi que ça flattait tout de même drôlement mon égo… Mais bon, ça lui passera !

- 'Mione, pourquoi tu regardes ce pauvre vase d'un air exaspéré ?, s'étonne Ginny alors que nous faisions tranquillement nos devoir dans la salle commune.

- Tom m'a ignorée toute la journée, je lance tout à trac.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien ! Je l'ai juste engueulé d'être venu dans la tour des Gryffondors ! C'était justifié quand même !

- M'enfin Hermione !

- Mais quoi ? Il a failli nous tuer ! T'imagines si Harry n'avait pas toujours sa cape sur lui ? Comment je l'aurais fait sortir, hein ?

- Oui mais elle était là, cette cape.

- Oui mais… ! Il n'aurait pas du venir quand même !

- Alors pourquoi tu te plains s'il ne fait plus attention à toi ? Tu devrais être contente non ?

- Oui je sais, c'est bien ça qui m'énerve !

- Hermione…

- Et puis zut, j'm'en fous de toute façon… !, je fais clôturant la conversation.

Elle rit puis se replonge dans son boulot. Dingue ça, Ginny qui bosse ! Je fais comme elle et me plonge dans une lecture assidue du « livre de la Magie au XXème siècle ».

Lorsque je vais me coucher, je ne pense même pas à prendre mon parchemin pour demander des explications. Après tout, je passerais pour une cruche complète ! Et puis, je dois sembler indifférente au possible ! Non, c'est décidé, je ne lui enverrai RIEN DU TOUT par parchemin, il a qu'à faire le premier pas si ça lui chante ! Je resterai ferme sur ma position !

…

Ouuuh la folie ! Vous imaginez pas ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin ! J'avais OUBLIE qu'il fallait rendre le devoir de RUNES !… Heureusement, je l'avais déjà fini depuis longtemps. Mais tout de même, quelle horreur d'oublier une chose pareille ! J'ai bassiné Harry et Ron pendant tout le petit déjeuner avec cette histoire… Oui je sais, les pauvres, mais bon ce sont mes meilleurs amis, ils sont là pour être dans les bons comme dans les _mauvais_ moments, non ? Je sais que c'est oui.

En plus lorsque je sors de cette Grande Salle toujours un peu de mauvaise humeur, je croise Malefoy qui me jette un regard indifférent au possible et continue sa route. Sérieusement, il est bizarre ce gars ! Avant il aurait tout tout pour me chercher la petite bête et me balancer pleins de sous-entendus ! Quoi ? Mais non enfin je ne regrette pas, je constate juste. Comme si je pouvais regretter ses gamineries, franchement…

Toute la journée se passa plus ou moins tranquillement, Ginny contrôlait mes sauts d'humeurs et j'ai pu enfin ré entretenir une conversation civilisée avec Harry et Ron ! Même le cours de potions était sympa ! (Soit dit en passant, je me suis prise de fascination pour le véritasérum ! On l'a vu en cours, c'est vraiment très intéressant !)

Le peu de fois de la journée où j'ai croisé le blond il m'a ignoré avec des regards dédaigneux, et là je me retrouve surtout avec un air désabusé collé au visage à chaque fois que je le croise. Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il hein ? Je suis à présent allongée sur mon lit et je lis un super livre que je dévore en quelques secondes. En passant, il s'appelle « Que différencie le sorcier mâle du moldu mâle ? Rien, ils sont tous les deux aussi cons. ».

_(Je n'aurais pas pu dire « à part le fait qu'il ait une baguette » pour le sorcier parce que, théoriquement, ils en ont une tous les deux… Enfin, j'espère pour eux xD Ahem désolée, je mets mon esprit pervers au placard DE SUITE)_

…

C'est le cinquième jour que l'être blond m'évite royalement. C'est quoi son problème ? Tantôt nous avons été chercher un certain ingrédient en même temps dans l'armoire, et il a soufflé pour lui-même tout en ne me jetant pas même un regard ! C'est une blague ?

Il m'a l'air encore très en colère… Pfff ! Il râle ou quoi ? Il ne veut même plus me regarder ! Enfin, d'un autre côté tant mieux, s'il arrête de me harceler je pourrai enfin m'appliquer à effacer tout ça de ma tête (…).

… Mais pourquoi ça m'exaspère autant qu'il m'ignore ? Je devrais en être ravie ! Mais bon, en même temps comment comprendre qu'il râle après que je l'aie remis à sa place ? Pour une juste cause ! C'est vrai quand même, c'était profondément ridicule de venir ainsi dans la tour Gryffondor. (…?)

Enfin soit, j'arrête d'y penser parce qu'après tout JE M'EN FOUS.

...

6ème journée. Je suis dans la bibliothèque, tranquillement adossée contre une étagère et plongée dans la lecture intellectuelle et profondément intéressante du livre qui fera la une de l'examen de juin pour arithmancie. C'est la troisième fois que je le lis et je ne m'en lasse pas ! C'est intéressant, à chaque lecture je comprends avec un peu plus de clarté ce qui était déjà clair. Dingue !

Je lève un instant les yeux de mon livre pour voir ce qui m'entoure et faire une pose (voilà deux heures que je suis enfermée ici à lire et que les autres élèves entrent et sortent de la biblio). Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis assis sur une table assez lointaine le blond, plongé dans la lecture de ce qui semble être un gros ouvrage. (Il sait lire ?)

Je l'observe quelques instants. C'est bizarre de le voir concentré ainsi. C'est pas mal… Enfin je veux dire, il ne tire pas la gueule là au moins. Comme depuis tous ces derniers jours ! …Je lui jette un regard blasé (bien que je sache qu'il ne me regarde pas… surement pour ça, d'ailleurs) puis replonge le visage dans mon livre, essayant en attendant de m'y replonger MENTALEMENT.

Pas moyen. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je n'ai jamais de problèmes pour me plonger dans un livre ! Je relève les yeux directement vers la table où se trouve le Serpentard et croise son regard un millième de seconde avant qu'il ne le baisse. Il me regardait… ? Puis de toute façon je m'en fous, je lis, ce n'est pas un blond qui va me perturber dans une lecture…

En effet, je me replonge entièrement dans la lecture pendant une bonne heure encore. Lorsque je ferme le livre d'un coup sec, contente de l'avoir fini et ce pour la quatrième fois, je remarque que le blond est toujours là. Je le regarde. Oui désolée, j'y peux rien mais ça m'intrigue ! Et puis ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas pu le regarder quand même. Non pas que j'en ai eu envie… (Entremêlement de neurones)

Je range distraitement mon livre dans mon sac et m'avance d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie (qui se trouve sur le chemin du banc du blond…).

- Tu pourrais être plus discrète Granger, me lance-t-il alors que je passais à côté de lui.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : Tu pourrais être plus discrète, répète-t-il en ne m'adressant toujours pas le moindre regard.

Je me vexe très fort. Non mais et quoi, je suis quoi moi ? Le chien de sa grand-mère ? Son Elfe de maison (pauvres d'eux) ?

- Il me semblait que tu n'avais pas l'habitude de te répéter, je siffle sans pour autant m'énerver, juste avec le regard désabusé que je garde depuis ces derniers jours, tout bonnement réservé à sa petite personne.

- Et il me semblait que tu n'étais pas paradoxale ?

- Quel rapport ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à me parler ?

- Mais… ? C'est toi qui m'as parlé !

- Et je suis irrésistible, oui je le sais.

Je prends un air totalement offusqué à présent, l'air désabusé partit dans les déchets. Je me penche sur sa table, furax, sans pour autant m'approcher trop de lui pour qu'il remarque ma colère mais que personne n'entende ma remarque.

- C'est MOI la bête de sexe ici, pas vrai ? C'est toi qui l'a dit, et t'as bien toujours raison non, Messire Malefoy ? Je me trompe ? Alors la ferme.

Puis je pars avec dignité sans voir sa réaction. Après tout, il ne m'a pas regardée dans les yeux une seule fois… Comment j'aurais pu la voir, sa réaction ? Et puis si je restais là pour ne serait-ce qu'ATTENDRE une réaction, il aurait eu le temps de répondre, et aurait cru en plus que j'avais envie de rester faire la papote avec lui ! Non, hors de question, vraiment.

Et puis, je suis FIERE de ma répartie ! Il croit quoi là ? Qu'il peut me faire croire que c'est moi la dépendante ? C'est LUI qui est accro à moi ! (purement sexuel bien sur)

Quatre autres jours se passèrent, où nous ne nous parlâmes plus du tout. D'ailleurs nos regards ne se croisaient même plus parce que nous ne nous regardions plus dans les yeux ! Et pourtant, Merlin sait que plus il m'ignore, ce garçon, plus j'ai envie de lui. Oui, oui tu as bien entendu conscience, je l'avoue ! J'ai envie de lui, voilà ! Mais de toute façon on s'en fout de ce que j'ai envie. Je n'ai qu'à me retenir, je ne vais pas faire la difficile ! C'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu à prendre conscience de ça vu qu'il était toujours là prêt à l'assaut. Maintenant c'est un peu plus complexe… J'ai toutes ces soirées qui tournent dans ma tête et qui me rendent folle, et puis je vois le blond, plus il m'évite, plus je repense aux soirées… Plus je désespère. Foutu Tom !

On est donc au dixième jour depuis que je l'ai vu embrasser Pansy, et aujourd'hui il y a Quidditch ! Serpentard contre Serdaigle. J'attends Harry à côté des vestiaires Serpentards. Non, ne rêvez pas, c'est lui qui m'a donné ce rendez-vous là ! Je n'aurai jamais eu idée de le proposer moi-même ! Mais il veut aller voler les habits des Serpentards, et sur ce coup là je le suis, bien évidemment… Prendre le sac de Malefoy… Que peut-il bien mettre dans son sac ? Oui je sais, la curiosité m'emporte !

Bref, le fait est que comme toujours très chanceuse, j'attends adossée nonchalamment contre la porte, certaine qu'aucun Serpentard n'allait sortir des vestiaires car ils sont déjà tous en train de s'habiller. Certaine… Pourquoi est-ce que l'avenir s'amuse à me faire avoir tort pour ce genre d'intuitions ? C'est comme s'il se vengeait du fait que j'aie toujours raison partout ailleurs ! C'est injuste !

Je suis donc adossée contre cette porte (la partie qui ne s'ouvre pas, bien sur) et je vois déjà Harry au loin (très loin) lorsque l'autre partie de la porte s'ouvre. Je tourne vivement ma tête, étonnée et me retrouve avec le blond qui me jette un regard froid.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Granger ?, lance-t-il tout en me bloquant entre la porte et lui, ses bras de part et d'autre de moi, ses mains posées contre la porte.

- J'attends Harry…, je lui réponds d'une petite voix mal à l'aise, fondant sous son regard inquisiteur.

Il est déjà en tenue de Quidditch, ce qui a pour résultat d'épouser ses moindres formes… C'est horrible ! Même les abdos y sont marqués ! Je déglutis. Il me dévisage un moment en silence (et j'en fais de même), nos corps se frôlant continuellement, plongeant dans le regard de l'autre, se concentrant sur la proximité, s'observant du coin de l'œil.

Ce regard… Je n'ose m'avouer qu'il m'a manqué. Et pourtant, je plonge volontiers dedans, me laissant submerger par cet imbécile de Serpentard. Son regard… intense.

Après un moment où les respirations se faisaient lentes et profondes, et où nos corps commençaient à se rapprocher instinctivement, nos lèvres étant inexplicablement attirées par celles de l'autre, il se décolle avec un dernier regard indéchiffrable et rentre dans son vestiaire.

Je reste là, plaquée contre cette porte, encore chamboulée alors qu'Harry arrive devant moi.

- Hermione, ça va ?

- Oui oui…, je fais évasivement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Malefoy ?

- Rien… Il m'a dit qu'il me conseillait de dégager de leurs vestiaires vite fait, je dis suivant ma voix intérieure (celle qui dicte vraiment pareilles choses).

- Il va voir !

- Tu viens Harry ?, je fais toujours absente en m'éloignant.

- Mais Hermione ? On est sensés…

- Pas aujourd'hui, il comprendra tout de suite que c'est nous, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de lui dire que je t'attendais… La prochaine fois, je fais en m'éloignant déjà.

J'ai l'esprit brumeux. Cette envie folle d'embrasser le Serpentard est toujours en moi. Mais il est hors de question que ça se produise ! Je me retiendrai, c'est tout. Il faut juste pas que je vois le jeune homme en question… Un match Serdaigle - Serpentard n'est surement pas conseillé. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas y échapper… !

Nous nous installons donc près de Luna, Padma et autres Serdaigles et je sens Ginny s'installer discrètement à mes côtés.

- Herrrr-mignonne ?, me fait-elle d'une voix angélique.

- Tom m'obsède…, je lui souffle à l'oreille totalement catastrophée.

- Tu m'étonnes !, pouffe-t-elle en silence. D'où te sort cette illumination ?

- J'attendais Harry devant les vestiaires Serpentards et il est justement sortit, et il a essayé de faire son méchant mais pour ça il m'a pour ainsi dire calée contre le mur du coup on est un peu restés muets et il est partit lorsque, je suppose, il a sentit que nos corps se rapprochaient beaucoup trop l'un de l'autre sans nous demander notre avis…

- Quoi, tu l'as embrassé ?, me fait-elle toute enjouée (m'a-t-elle réellement écoutée ?)

- Non, je te dis qu'il est partit avant !

- Mais il est trop nul !

- Non il est vraiment très doué au contraire !, je râle. Son but était de me pousser à bout, c'est réussit ! J'enrage qu'il sache se contrôler et pas moi !

- Ca tu n'en sais rien, après tout il est quand même partit parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait flancher, non ?

- Gnn.

- Non ?

- Oui. Mais… C'est pas pareil ! Il a quand même réussi à partir !

Elle éclate de rire.

- 'Mione c'est trop mignon de te voir aussi dépitée à cause d'un garçon ! Qui plus est de Tom ! Tout bonnement incroyable ! Mouahahahahh !

- Merci Ginny, c'est sympa de sentir ton soutien et ta compassion !, j'ironise.

Nous sommes coupées par le début du match (où je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher le blond des yeux… bête fille !) et puis trop prise par le match pour continuer à discuter de ce sujet. Enfin, Ginny tout du moins !

Le match se terminant vers 18heures, j'ai loisir d'aller me torturer les méninges dans ma chambre. Je vais d'abord fêter la défaite Serdaigle avec les Serdaigles (je leur avais promis ! même s'ils perdaient ils voulaient faire la fête !) puis nous allons manger et enfin nous continuons encore un peu la bringue.

Je sais que je suis vraiment pas croyable, mais il est à présent 23h40, et j'ai passé le reste de la soirée à essayer de m'occuper pour penser à autre chose, entre devoirs pour dans carrément un mois et livres déjà lu, je n'ai tout bonnement plus rien à faire ! Et ce blond me trotte dans la tête… En plus Ginny qui aggrave considérablement l'affaire en insistant plusieurs centaines de fois pour que je fasse le premier pas tandis que l'on fêtait Serdaigle ! Je le veux, j'ai 'besoin' de lui (là tout de suite)… Et dire que surement Parkinson est en train de lui virevolter autour pour essayer de le séduire après l'avoir vu en tenue de Quidditch !

Ma jalousie finit par prendre le dessus et j'attrape à contre cœur le parchemin.

Hermi : 23h46 : Malefoy…

Drago : 23h48 : Mh ?

Hermi : 23h48 : T'aurais pas envie de me rendre une petite visite ?

Drago : 23h49 : Ca a un quelconque rapport avec aujourd'hui ?

Hermi : 23h49 : Tu t'en fous du rapport, je viens te le demander MOI, ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois… !

Drago : 23h50 : J'arrive.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de faire. Mais je viens de le faire. Je range mon Parchemin en vitesse, jette un coup d'œil au miroir et traverse la porte de ma chambre à la hâte. Je croise Ginny.

- 'Mione ?, fait celle-ci étonnée. Tu vas où ?

- Tom !

- Quoi Tom ?

- Je vais voir Tom ! Tu m'as induite en erreur, tu le paieras cher !

- C'est vrai ? Ouaiiis j'suis trop géniale !, chantonne la jeune fille.

Je ris tout en roulant des yeux pour la forme.

- Je file, j'veux être là avant lui !

- Oui, file !, fait-elle en me chassant presque.

Je continue à voler à travers les couloirs. Il faut que je me calme ! Je ne peux pas arriver là-bas essoufflée non plus ! Ou décoiffée ! Non, quelle horreur ! Je ralentis le pas, faisant mon possible pour freiner ma tendance à accélérer. Je finis par arriver première (youpiie !) devant la Salle sur Demande. Je fais déjà apparaître la porte puis m'appuie tranquillement contre le mur, le regard rivé sur le couloir.

Il finit par arriver très vite… Et toujours aussi élégant, avec un pas assuré mais toujours aussi à l'aise et son regard planté dans le mien. Je jette un sort d'invisibilité sur le couloir… Je ne compte pas attendre jusqu'à être rentrée dans la salle (et cette fois-ci hors de question de me faire prendre en photo !). Je n'en suis pas capable non plus d'ailleurs.

Je ne me décolle pas de mon mur. Le blond arrive à moi avec ce même sourire malicieux qui me fait fondre… Tout du Serpentard de ces dix derniers jours a disparu. Quoi que, il m'a l'air assez arrogant, sur le coup !

- Salut Granger…, me fait-il avec un air malicieux et joueur tout en s'approchant exagérément de moi, collant déjà son corps au mien (ses mains à ma taille), nos visages très proches sans se toucher encore (et le sien plus haut que le mien évidemment, je suis plus petite… Humpf, qu'il a l'air imposant comme ça !).

Soulagement... Que ça fait du bien, de ressentir ses mains sur moi ! Merlin ! Faudrait vraiment que je me calme, on dirait une droguée !

- Pas de commentaire désobligeant s'il te plait, j'exige tout de même.

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout…, me fait-il d'un air angélique.

- Ah non ?, je m'enquis sans encore le toucher pour autant (qu'il se rende compte que tout dépend de son bavardage !).

- Non…, fait-il en enserrant la prise qu'il avait déjà sur ma taille pour me coller entièrement à lui (je monte les mains automatiquement une à son cou et l'autre son torse).

- Parfait, je souffle en avançant mon visage vers le sien.

Je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse. Il répond au baiser en me collant encore un peu plus contre lui (ou disons plutôt : en me pressant un peu plus contre lui, parce que plus collée à lui je n'aurai pas pu l'être). On bascule à l'intérieur de la salle sur demande et il m'attrape alors de façon plus sensuelle et fougueuse…

Bien qu'il y ait un lit dans cette pièce que j'ai fait apparaître, je me retrouve assise sur le bureau (par « Drakie », comme aurait si bien dit Parkinson *glousse à cette pensée alors que le blond lui fait des bisous dans le cou*). Il est évident que nous n'avons plus nos chemises…

D'un coup, alors qu'on s'embrasse toujours, la chaleur de la pièce montant en flèche, je lance tout à trac :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi… ? Qu'est-ce qui me pousse vers toi ainsi ? C'est pas comme ça que ça devrait se passer… !

Il s'arrête un instant et me regarde dans les yeux avant de me murmurer :

- Mes caresses…

_(Il remonte sa main avec douceur et tact vers les côtes)_

- Mes baisers…

_(Il dépose une ribambelle de baisers plus prometteurs les uns que les autres entre mon cou et mon épaule)_

- Mon souffle…

_(Me dit-il en laissant ce dernier me parcourir : me chatouiller l'oreille et me faire frissonner toute entière)_

- Ma voix…

_(Il colle ses lèvres à mon oreille et prononce le mot avec sa voix la plus suave)_

- Ma façon de te presser contre moi…

_(Il glisse sa main de mes côtes à mon dos, poursuivant sa trajectoire vers le bas du dos tout en exerçant une pression plus forte, me collant à lui de façon plus qu'attrayante (je dirai même : plus que ce n'est permit…))_

- Ma façon de t'appartenir…

_(Il plonge dans mon cou et prend une grande inspiration, humant mon odeur)_

Je monte mes mains sur son torse et les laisse s'y balader…

- Mon soulagement lorsque tu me touches…

_(Les mains que je venais de monter à lui exercent une pression plus forte sous cet aveu)_

- Mes soupirs…

_(Fait-il front contre front alors que je remontais mes mains jusqu'à son cou, lentement, profitant de chaque sensation)_

- Ma façon de répondre à tes baisers…

_(Continue-t-il alors que j'avais quelques instants plus tôt capturé ses lèvres avec appétit)_

- Ma façon d'être à toi et de te faire mienne…

_(Renchérit-il alors que le baiser se faisait plus fou et que je me presse déjà délibérément contre lui)_

- L'effet que tu me fais…

_(Souffle-t-il en capturant mon visage dans une de ses mains, stoppant le baiser, arrêtant le cours des évènements qu'on voit défiler sous nos yeux)_

- Tu veux que je continue ?, me demande-t-il contre mes lèvres mais aussi en me couvant du regard.

- Non… Embrasse-moi encore.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

_**Alors alors ? :D Il vous a plu mon petit chapitre ? x)**_


	10. Complications

_Salut la compagniie ! _

_Comment vous allez ? _

_J'espère que bien, je sais que j'ai du arrêter Gryffis et je m'en excuse, mais j'espère que ce long chapitre rattrapera un peu ce fait :)_

_J'vous envoie de groos poutoux, et oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse mail si vous n'avez pas de compte sur fanfic (sur l'autre fic, pas sur celle-ci) pour que je vous prévienne quand je la recommence, parce que je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à la recommencer à peine dans deux semaines :/ Pas des masses de temps !_

_Bisous bisous !_

_Mackk._

_**Misstuture52 **Désolée pour Gryffis :'( BEUHEUHEUH. J'suis dégoutée :( Mais j'ai vraiment pas pu l'écrire ! J'étais trop dans Polynectar et j'arrivais pas à écrire Gryffis, et vu mon manque de temps j'ai pas réussi à finir d'abord Poly puis m'attaquer à Gryffis… :( Sorry. Mais contente que le chapitre de Poly t'ait plu :D Et j'espère que celui-ci sera bien aussi x) Bisou !_

_**Santera**_ _Waouuw mercii ! :D Bisou et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! x)_

_**Yuuki-Nana **__Ahah, je comprends ta frustration ! :D Mais je pouvais pas les faire râler bien longtemps… J'aime bien trop quand ils se tournent autour, moi aussi ! xD Mais bon, si c'était sublime, alors ça va :D xD Bisou !_

MarlOùZz T'as eu peur… Mais après t'as été rassurée, ou c'était bof quand même ? :D xD :/ Je sais pour Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force… J'suis désolée j'ai pas du tout le temps ces derniers jours…:( Mais bon, je fais au plus vite ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira ! Bisou !

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 10 : Complication**

Je me réveille tranquillement au creux de mon lit. Je me sens étrangement… Bien. Apaisée. Je me rappelle de la soirée de la veille et me sens entre comblée et horrifiée, les deux à la fois. Cette relation avec Malefoy est vraiment malsaine !

Il est vraiment bizarre. C'est vrai quoi, depuis qu'on couche ensemble, on dirait qu'il a oublié de se foutre de ma gueule ! Ou bien il a changé de méthode… ! Maintenant dès qu'il veut me faire chier il n'est plus question de « sang-de-bourbe » mais bien de « ma petite Grangie » ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me plait le moins, c'est exaspérant !

Et puis, pourquoi il est aussi sadique que vicieux ? Je le croise, et à la place d'un « sang-de-bourbe prude et insignifiante » je me ramasse un regard intense et sous-entendu à souhaits agrémenté d'un sourire en coin tout aussi sous-entendu à souhaits et craquant de surcroît ! C'est un supplice ! En plus maintenant je ne peux pas m'empêcher moi aussi de lui lancer un sourire en coin… Pitoyable.

Je passe toute la journée à me mentaliser que je ne suis pas dépendante. NON, JE NE SUIS PAS DEPENDANTE ! Même quand il me frôle lorsqu'on se croise, ou lorsqu'il me sourit avec malice, ou même lorsque… RAAAH ! Je ne suis pas dépendante je vous dis ! Même là quand je vous parler en le dévorant des yeux à table. Je ne suis pas dépendante !

- Hermione, on dirait que tu joues à « qui-déshabille-plus-vite-l'autre-mentalement » avec Tom…, me fait savoir Ginny, me sortant de ma rêverie.

- Mh ?, je fais en me réveillant brutalement.

Je me rends compte que je me mords la lèvre d'envie alors qu'il me couve des yeux. JE NE SUIS PAS DEPENDANTE, MERDE !

- Que tu le manges des yeux, Mione. Et lui aussi…

- JE NE SUIS PAS DEPENDANTE !, je m'offusque à voix haute.

Les regards des rouges et or qui nous entourent se tournent vers nous et je me rends compte de ma boulette.

- Et bien quoi ?, je lance faussement étonnée. Je ne suis pas dépendante de la bibliothèque !

La réponse leur suffit et ils retournent à leurs occupations. Mon parchemin chauffe.

Drago : 13h12 : T'es sûre ?

Hermi : 13h12 : Ta gueule !

Je range rageusement mon parchemin dans ma poche et lui jettes un regard noir. Il me répond par un regard dévastateur et j'ai encore plus envie de me flinguer. Non mais c'est qu'il ne me prend pas du tout au sérieux ce gars ?

Je pars exaspérée, croisant en chemin plusieurs personnes qui se dirigent vers leurs salles communes et autres. Il y en a pleins, je ne trouve toujours pas de coin tranquille où me terrer et je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Ca m'énerve ! Je ne suis PAS dépendante de Malefoy ! Et puis, il est même pas exceptionnel, d'abord. Je suis sûre qu'il est totalement banal. C'est juste que Jonathan (mon ex) était nul (ce que je savais déjà). C'est tout !

Ah, tiens ? Seamus posé contre le mur… Il tombe drôlement bien lui ! Bon, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de chauffer n'importe qui… Mais là, c'est question de vie ou de mort ! Je ne peux pas rester avec cette pensée en tête une seconde de plus. Et puis, je compte être directe, histoire qu'on ne me traite pas de salope à l'avenir.

- Salut Hermione !

- Salut. Dis, Seamus, ça te dit de m'embrasser ?, je demande un air angélique au visage.

- Pourquoi ?

Il semble surpris mais pas dégouté, ni même pas pas d'accord, alors je continue sur ma lancée. Après tout, il faut absolument que je teste d'autres gens pour me débarrasser de ce sentiment aussi stupide qu'effrayant !

- Parce que c'est vraiment nécessaire là, et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de confiance.

Il me sourit, charmeur et apparemment tenté. Puis, ni une ni deux, sans préambule, il plonge sur mes lèvres et m'embrasse. Je sursaute tout d'abord, surprise (!), mais m'adapte vite au baiser, ravie que ce soit aussi facile.

Ravie… Mais je me rends vite compte (avec horreur !) que ce baiser ne me plait pas. Du tout ? ...Du tout. Il est… Révulsant. Pourquoi ? J'essaye absolument de rendre ce baiser attrayant, j'y mets de la fougue, j'essaye de le faire s'adapter au baiser, mais rien… En fait, c'est pire que rien. Ca me dégoute. Même ses gestes m'incommodent ! Non ! Dire que Ginny m'avait dit que c'était un bon coup !

J'interromps le baiser, et n'ai même pas le temps d'être soulagée qu'il essaye de m'embrasser à nouveau ! Mais avant que je ne désespère de ma situation et qu'on recommence à s'embrasser quelqu'un vient me sauver la vie de façon chevaleresque…

- Tiens, Granger !, fait la voix moqueuse de Malefoy.

Chevaleresque, j'ai dit ? Je tourne vers lui un regard agacé et le vois me regarder avec un amusement non dissimulé et même moqueur (menu de sa malice habituelle).

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?, je m'exaspère.

Bah oui ! Pourquoi IL arrive dans un moment PAREIL ? Et à le voir, il nous observe depuis un bout de temps ! Gnnnn. Bon, en même temps on est en plein couloir… Mais pourquoi lui ?

- Je peux te parler ?, me demande-t-il de sa voix mielleuse.

- Non !, je réponds vivement et un peu trop gamine à mon gout (avec hargne…).

- J'ai vraiment besoin de m'entretenir avec toi, insiste-t-il prenant soin de changer le verbe ! (toujours avec son regard si…)

- Tu vois pas qu'on est occupés ?, grogne Seamus.

Le Serpentard me lance un regard provocateur, amusé et entendu, et me rappelant de ce que Seamus comptait me faire subir (ses monstrueux baisers et, qui sait, peut-être même plus ! Eurk !) je regarde vivement le rouge et or et reconsidère la proposition du vert et argent.

- Okay, fais-je agacée de revenir sur ma décision mais m'élançant déjà vers mon débat intérieur personnel (Malefoy).

Il me sourit d'un air toujours entendu et rentre dans un couloir proche que je connais. Il m'entraine dans le coin secret s'y trouvant (qui n'a plus grand-chose de secret…disons juste un « recoin » tranquille où avec un peu de chance personne ne vient fouiller pendant qu'on s'y trouve !), me prend par la taille et m'embrasse sans préambule lui non plus, mais toujours de sa façon si délectable et inimitable.

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je n'ai essayé que Seamus !

Je me retrouve en rogne de constater que Malefoy me fait autant d'effet (mais ne le repousse pas pour autant…). Il me colle au mur avec le même tact inné.

- On n'était pas sensés parler ?, je râle en essayant de me détacher tant bien que mal.

- Granger, ne commence pas…, fait-il en ricanant tout en me bloquant contre la paroi et continuant à m'embrasser.

Il est vrai que je ne me débats pas DES MASSES… mais le juste nécessaire, pour la forme !

- Tu m'as interrompue, là !, je proteste. J'étais occupée avec Seamus !

Pourquoi ça sonne si faux ?

- Interrompue ou sauvée ?, fait-il sadique.

- Tais-toi et laisse-moi partir !

J'essaye de le repousser fermement mais il me cale contre lui et se penche vers mon oreille.

- Donnes-moi une minute…, dit-il se référant à une minute où je me laisse faire, à l'évidence.

Il se détache de moi et pose sagement ses mains sur mes hanches, attendant ma réponse. Il est tellement mignon comme ça… ! C'est pas permit qu'il arrive autant à me tourner en bourrique ! Mais j'ai envie de lui. « Je veux sentir la douce chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes… » Amen. Tiens, en parlant de ça, c'est un pêché ! Et puis, c'est qu'il est capable de partir si je lui dis non, le con ! (moi, paradoxale ?)

- Okay…, je grogne résignée (mais je suis sûre qu'il voit ma dépendance).

Il me sourit, charmeur, charmé et content (?) et plonge vers mes lèvres, laissant déjà ses mains vaquer à leurs occupations.

J'essaye de retenir mes ardeurs et de juste me laisser faire, pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il ne me fait rien (faux…), mais il est trop tentant pour ça. Je tombe encore une fois dans le panneau et m'agrippes à lui, répondant au baiser avec envie. Il rit tout en plongeant son visage dans mon cou.

Il le fait exprès ! C'est sa manière de me démontrer qu'il me fait de l'effet ! Plus que Seamus ou que n'importe quel autre ! Que je suis dépendante…

Quel chiant !

Je grogne tout en me laissant aller à ses baisers si délectables dans mon cou.

- T'es chiant, je boude en capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser lent et intense.

- Ca tombe bien pour toi alors, la minute est passée !, fait-il avec un léger ton amusé en se détachant de moi.

Je le regarde se détacher avec frustration (non seulement du fait qu'il se détache mais aussi du fait de me rendre compte de la dépendance qu'il exerce sur moi !). Il me sourit, avance une main hésitante vers mon visage qu'il recueille dans sa paume avant d'avancer son propre visage et de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, suivit d'un « bye Grangie… » et du départ du Blond.

Je reste quelques instants clouée là, poursuivant mon analyse mentale du doux et tendre baiser d'au revoir. Ca, c'était la première fois ! Et ça me bouleverse. Et je me retrouve énervée à nouveau ! Ce gars va me sortir de mes cases ! Il arrive à lui seul à me bouleverser trois fois en trois minutes ! Quand je l'ai vu, quand il m'a embrassée et quand il est partit ! C'est injuste !

Je finis par sortir de ma cachette, encore plus désemparée qu'avant.

La journée se termine sans encombre. Je finis par faire part de mon dilemme à Ginny, qui lance d'elle-même le sujet qui me travaille tant.

- Alors avec Tom ?

- Je sais pas…

- Tu sais pas quoi ?

- Je comprends plus rien !, je fais un brin déconfite et surtout paumée dans mes pensées contraires.

- 'Mione, qu'est-ce que t'es sensée comprendre ?

- Et bien… JE SAIS PAS.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de rien savoir sur rien ? Ca m'énerve quand les choses ne sont pas claires, je déteste être dans le vague, je suis perdue et ça ne me donne en aucun cas l'occasion de me montrer courageuse et déterminée !

- Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?

- Mais arrête tes bêtises Ginny !, je m'emporte.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je sais pas… J'suis dépendante. Et il s'amuse à me le faire savoir par tous les moyens !

- Tu veux dire quoi par là…?

- Ben que je… J'ai tout le temps envie de lui…, je confesse gênée. Et tantôt !, je me rappelle en reprenant un ton indigné, lorsque j'ai crié ça à table ensuite je suis partie et j'ai croisé Seamus dans un couloir, je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser et…

- T'AS EMBRASSE SEAMUS ?

- Oui, mais laisse-moi terminer ! Bref donc il m'a embrassée, tout ça pour me convaincre que Tom n'a rien de spécial et que c'est juste le seul présent, mais j'ai détesté !

- Pas vrai ?

- Si… Et puis Malefoy est arrivé pendant qu'on s'embrassait !

- Tom, et comment ça il est arrivé pendant que vous vous embrassiez ? Il a dit quoi ?

- Je sais pas, je suppose qu'il s'est levé pour me suivre dès que j'ai quitté la Grande Salle et qu'il a tout vu ! Et il m'a demandé si il pouvait me parler. J'ai d'abord dit non, puis Seamus a commencé à s'en mêler et me rappelant ce qu'il comptait me faire subir j'ai dit oui…

- C'est tout ?

- Non, après il m'a directement embrassée, et forcée de trouver qu'il embrasse divinement bien, je râlais encore plus ! Il m'a demandé une minute où je ne râlais pas, je l'ai accordée, il m'a bien montrée que j'étais entièrement dépendante, puis je lui ai dit qu'il était chiant et il est partit !

- Pourquoi t'as été lui dire ça toi aussi ?

- Et bien parce que c'est vrai, tiens ! Mais je ne lui ai pas dit méchamment, et j'avais capturé ses lèvres juste après…

- Et voilà le résultat !

- Non mais il l'a pas mal prit non plus en somme, il m'a juste dit « ça tombe bien pour toi alors, la minute est passée ! » puis m'a déposé un baiser sur les lèvres en me prenant mon visage dans sa main et est vite partit, suivit d'un « bye Grangie » !

- … Et ?

- Et alors je n'y comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi il est partit ? Pourquoi il l'a bien prit ? Pourquoi il me fait un baiser aussi tendre comme au revoir ? Pourquoi ça me perturbe autant ? Pourquoi…

- Okay, j'ai comprit 'Mione... Ecoute, il faut juste que vous vous y habituiez tous les deux.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'y habituer moi !

- Mais tu aimes ces moments avec lui !

- Oui et ça me pose problème d'ailleurs ! C'est tout de même … TOM.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre t'a déjà fait ressentir la même chose ?

- … Non, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !

- Et bien il faut que tu en profites ! Il a l'air tout aussi dépendant que toi !

- Oui sauf que lui il va coucher avec la première venue aussi, ce qui fait que moi si je ne me trouve pas quelqu'un vite je vais m'enticher de ce gars et il ne faut surtout pas que ça arrive !

- Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas…, fait la rousse timidement.

- Ce n'est pas le cas !, je proteste.

- D'accord Hermione, si tu dis que ce n'est pas le cas, je te crois… Mais qui veux-tu trouver d'autre ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Ron ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi non ? Ce serait facile, il te court déjà après !

- Oui mais c'est ton frère ! Et je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec lui, j'y tiens trop. En plus ce serait bien trop compliqué, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui n'est pas amoureux de moi.

- Et si Tom l'est déjà ?

- Ginny, t'as bu ou quoi avant de venir me parler ?, je fais totalement incrédule.

- Ce sont des choses à envisager !, proteste-t-elle d'être si peu prise au sérieux.

- C'est Tom, il ne l'est pas, encore moins de moi !

- Pourtant c'est après toi qu'il court, et c'est à toi qu'il fait ces regards charmants, et c'est à toi qu'il sourit, c'est toi qu'il embrasse et…

- Et il fait surement ça avec pleins d'autres !

- BON !, s'emporte-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais encore là ! Apparemment tout est très clair pour toi même si tu me dis que ça ne l'est pas, alors je ne vois pas en quoi je resterais là à me faire rabrouer !

Elle se lève, vexée, et part me laissant là, remordifiée d'avoir été aussi directe. Mais c'est vrai quand même, j'ai dit que je ne comprenais plus rien, mais de là à penser absolument qu'il y a des sentiments derrière tout ça… Faut pas exagérer quand même !

Je sors prendre l'air dans le parc, bien qu'il fasse assez froid dehors. J'ai besoin d'air frais, de m'isoler, de ne penser à rien, de fixer mon regard sur quelque chose d'apaisant et d'essayer de ne plus penser quelques minutes…

Les quelques minutes se transforment en bien une heure et demie ou deux, dehors sur la pelouse mouillée face au lac, avec le froid de fou qu'il fait à à présent 23h. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que je sois malade demain ! Manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! Très sexy !

Je monte au galop dans la tour Gryffondor et plonge sous mes couvertures… Aaaah, chaleur… bonheur !

…

Aujourd'hui, on est lundi, et c'est congé ! Youpie ! J'ai eu la super bonne surprise ce matin lorsque Ginny est venue me le rappeler en sautillant ! Et il fait beauuu, le soleil briiille, les oiseaux chaaantent, on va pouvoir aller bronzeeer… Je suis de super bonne humeur ! J'avale un déjeuner copieux et bâcle vite mes devoirs, attendant avec impatience le moment où je pourrai aller bronzer. A la base, j'étais sensée y aller avec la rousse qui me sert de meilleure amie, mais celle-ci m'a lâchement déniée pour un homme ! Non mais quelle culottée, hein ? Enfin soit, seule c'est bien aussi ! Pas avec les garçons en tout cas, ça ce serait vraiment gênant, en maillot en plus…

L'après midi arrive et je peux enfin m'allonger sur l'herbe du grand parc de Poudlard.

...

Mmmmh. Bronzer. Quel beau mot ! B.R.O.N.Z.E.R. Ca fait un peu bronze, mais c'est beau le bronze non ?

En tout cas me voilà en maillot au bord du lac (comme la majorité de la population Poudlardienne). On est tous là, tranquilles, beaucoup de filles imitent les crêpes (avec une ressemblance troublante), d'autres jouent ou parlent tout simplement, mais le fait est que c'est un jour à ne pas mettre un chat à l'intérieur !

Aimant la tranquillité (et ne voulant être troublée, ni par Seamus, ni par Ron, ni par qui que ce soit d'autre…) et légèrement pudique (oui, moi !) je m'installe près du saule cogneur, histoire de faire fuir toute personne voulant m'approcher. Après tout, je suis une des seules à connaître la formule miracle ! Bon, Ron la connaît aussi mais Harry m'a promit de le tenir à l'écart.

Ca fait déjà deux heures que je suis ici… Heureusement que personne ne peut m'approcher, parce que je sue ! Même si je vais dans le lac entre deux crêpades, comment éviter ? C'est la preuve que je bronze et que je maigris… (faut bien se convaincre de quelque chose non ?). Hmm… Deux petites heures de plus et je pourrai m'offrir une pause fruitée !

Eh, qui me fait de l'ombre comme ça ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que je sens un corps me frôler et des lèvres capturer les miennes. J'ouvre les yeux en catastrophe et place des mains fermes sur le torse de mon assaillant.

- Malefoy ? T'es malade ou quoi ?

- Salut Granger !, fait-il en riant et en passant une main légère de ma hanche à mes côtes.

J'essaye tant bien que mal d'interrompre le baiser (chose très difficile… autant pour le faire arrêter lui que pour me faire arrêter moi-même !).

- Arrête un peu ! Tout le monde peut nous voir ! Et puis, comment t'as réussi à arriver jusqu'ici ?, je râle.

- J'ai souvent reçu la visite de Peter Pettigrow chez moi, me répond-t-il en un haussement d'épaules et un sourire toujours gourmand.

Là, je n'ai plus du tout envie de l'embrasser. Quoi ? Peter Pettigrow ? Je le repousse violement et il prend position assise (toujours sur moi).

- PETER PETTIGROW ?, je m'égorge.

- Granger tu sais très bien de quel côté est ma famille, fait-il avec un petit rire amusé. Je n'y suis pour rien si je dois supporter la visite des gens que tu ne supportes pas au moins une fois par semaine !

Je le regarde, tiraillée entre plusieurs pensées différentes. Peter Pettigrow, la famille Malefoy, l'aveu de réunions hebdomadaires chez lui, le fait qu'il choisisse le verbe « supporter » et non « recevoir », l'envie de l'embrasser encore plus forte qu'avant. Serait-ce que je suis attirée par ce qui m'est totalement contraire ?

- Bref, c'est ainsi que je connais vos aventures ET comment arrêter le saule cogneur de par le fait, fait-il d'une voix sensuelle en avançant son visage lentement vers le mien.

Il colle son front au mien et dépose un baiser délicat sur mes lèvres. Je me laisse faire. Après tout, pourquoi me priver de ça, hein ? Ce sont des détails qui me chamboulent… Du genre, pourquoi de temps en temps il est si tendre ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête à ce moment là ? Pourquoi le fait-il avec moi ? Comment ça se fait qu'il insiste alors qu'il y a mille et une filles plus belles que moi à Poudlard ? Ce regard attendrit, il dit quoi ? L'impression qu'il me donne d'être la seule et l'unique au moment où ses lèvres touchent les miennes ? Et bien d'autres encore…

Voyant surement mon manque de réaction, trop perdue dans mes pensées, il se permet de recapturer mes lèvres, toujours aussi intense.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?, je demande enfin en un chuchotement.

- Dire quoi ?, me demande-t-il toujours son front contre le mien, jouant à frôler mon nez du sien.

- Tous ces aveux sur ta famille…

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Ou plutôt : pour toute réponse, il m'embrasse à nouveau, plus intense et fougueux cette fois. Je n'insiste pas. C'est une sorte de réponse, j'en suis sure, peut-être inconsciente, mais je ne comprends toujours pas…

Je monte mes mains à son cou (sans oublier mon passage si apprécié de son torse !), et réponds à son baiser avec abandon. Il me recouche sur l'herbe chaude et glisse sa main en caresse accentuée toujours de ma hanche à mes côtes, de là à mon épaule, il la glisse à mon cou et m'embrasse plus fermement. Je réponds à son baiser mais le repousse doucement tout de même…

- Il faut vraiment pas que quelqu'un nous voit…, je murmure.

- Je sais…, me répond-t-il sur le même ton sans arrêter le baiser.

- Vraiment…, j'insiste.

Là, il arrête le baiser. Il me regarde dans les yeux et me sourit.

- Okay. Si c'est ce que tu veux, achève-t-il avec un sourire gentil.

Je comprends de moins en moins ce garçon. Pourquoi toute cette panoplie de diversité avec moi ? Ca me bouleverse encore plus ! C'est comme s'il acceptait ma demande pour me faire plaisir. Non vraiment, je ne comprends pas…

Il se lève déjà sous mon regard perdu, sans se départir de son beau sourire, et commence déjà à se diriger vers le château (lui aussi en maillot) après avoir jeté une branche sur la racine du saule. Je reconsidère sa question en mon fort intérieur. Est-ce que c'est ce que je veux ?

Je me lève en un sursaut et enfourne toutes mes affaires dans mon sac, en vitesse. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je m'élance vers lui avec la ferme intention de le garder encore un peu. Il est déjà bien distancé mais je marche vite histoire de le rattraper dans le château, sans pour autant que les autres remarquent que je le suis lui.

Arrivés à l'entrée du château et devant un autre coin partiellement secret (on est quatre à le connaître, et ce parce que je l'ai découvert et que j'y étudie régulièrement dans le calme !), je l'empoigne et je le pousse dans ce fameux coin, envoyant valser mon sac et commençant déjà à l'embrasser, ne prenant pas compte de son « Eh ! » surprit et réprobateur. Il comprendrait bien vite que c'est moi !

En effet, quelques instants après que mes lèvres aient capturé les siennes (le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et ses repaires), je l'entends s'exclamer encore plus déboussolé :

- Granger ?

Si déboussolé qu'il n'arrive même pas à répondre au baiser ! Quoi, c'est si rare que ça que ce soit moi qui l'empoigne quand il s'y attend le moins ? Bon, c'est vrai que moi j'ai déjà l'habitude maintenant !

- T'as raison, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais !, je souffle en déposant un baiser timide sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- De quoi ?, fait-il toujours aussi paumé.

- Que tu partes !, je m'exclame en un rire. C'est la première fois que je te vois déboussolé comme ça, c'est mignon !, je ris toujours face à sa tête de poisson hors de l'eau !

Il reprend contenance, et je vois un sourire charmé et gourmand se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres.

- Et moi c'est la première fois que je te vois rire avec moi, fait-il en capturant mes lèvres à son tour. C'est… parfait.

Il me prend par la taille et me colle à lui, reprenant là où on s'était arrêtés. Je réponds au baiser avec confusion et fougue. Parfait ? Pourquoi parfait ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait, que je rie ? Je ne sais pourquoi, la chanson de Benjamin Siksou « just the two of us » résonne dans ma tête tandis que nos deux corps réagissent avec passion et que le baiser s'enflamme.

J'ai mes jambes à sa taille et mes bras déposés sur ses épaules, mes mains dans ses cheveux, un sourire extatique et je l'embrasse sensuellement, le voyant profiter de son côté également au jeu de la lenteur, quand un cri s'élève du « repère secret ».

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE…

Je lève un regard interdit et terrifié vers l'entrée de mon antre et vois Ron semblant recevoir le pire coup de sa vie. Oh non…

Drago me fait doucement descendre sans quitter lui-même le rouquin des yeux (« pas de geste brusque… touuut doux le roux…») dont le visage se défigure chaque seconde un peu plus.

- Ron…, je risque d'une voix hésitante.

- J'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE !, hurle-t-il (et je vois toute la colère monter en flèche en lui).

- Il faut qu'on parle, je le coupe d'une voix faible sentant tout s'écrouler autour de moi (heureusement que Malefoy me tient toujours…)

Si les gens commencent à venir et s'il crie trop et trop de choses c'est mort ! Tout est mort !

- JE N'AI ABSOLUMENT RIEN A TE DIRE !, me crache-t-il.

Au moment où il amorce le geste de sortir je vois Drago l'empoigner et le ramener à l'intérieur.

- Elle si, elle a quelque chose à te dire !

- NON MAIS !, proteste Ron en se débattant avec rage.

- Ron !, je fais en me jetant sur lui.

Alors qu'il commençait déjà à hurler des insultes variées et audibles je lui jette un sort de silence pour minimaliser le massacre. Je sens que je vais m'évanouir dans quelques secondes… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit d'entrainer Malefoy ici ? Peut-être que nous ne sommes que quatre personnes à connaitre ce coin mais c'est Ron, Harry et Ginny ! Il faut absolument que je lui parle et que j'essaye de le calmer tant bien que mal !

- Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un petrificus totalus comme à Neville !, je poursuis alors qu'il continue à hurler sans son. Je ne veux pas t'humilier mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de crier et que tu nous suives dans un endroit plus discret !

Il s'arrête et me regarde avec haine. C'est la première fois qu'il me regarde ainsi… Je me fige et je devine bien un visage horrifié se dessiner sur moi. Je vois Drago face à moi me fixer sans ciller. Ron opine sombrement, sans se départir de son regard haineux. En plein dans la brume qui encombre mon esprit en cet instant, je me vois vaguement lancer le contre sort et suivre Drago vers ce qui est sans aucun doute la Salle sur Demande.

Mes pensées vont à toute vitesse alors qu'on monte les innombrables escaliers du château sous une ambiance pesante. Le blond ne se retourne pas. Le roux ne dit pas un mot, mais un aura de haine flotte autour de lui. Et moi… Je suis passive. Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller, c'est plus fort que moi. C'est comme si je me protégeais de ce qu'aurait été ma réaction éveillée…

On traverse la porte de la Salle sur Demande et je vois Ron se retourner déjà violent alors que Drago rentre en dernier.

- COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE CA, HERMIONE ? NOUS FAIRE CA ! TE FAIRE CA ! TROUVE UNE EXPLICATION LOGIQUE TOUT DE SUITE ! TU M'ENTENDS ? TOUT DE SUITE !

Je vois Drago lui jeter un regard brillant de rage mais il ne fait rien. Il est juste là au cas où, je remarque bien qu'il veut me laisser régler ça seule, qu'il n'interfèrera dans ce conflit avec le roux qu'en cas extrême, s'il s'en prend à moi physiquement ou trop injuste oralement. C'est très honorable de sa part, mais en attendant maintenant comment je fais moi, SEULE contre la rage de Ron… ?

Et avec lui présent, je ne peux rien démentir au risque de tout briser avec lui, ce que je ne veux pas non plus. Je me rends compte maintenant de ça également… oh non. Je ne veux pas que ça cesse ?

- Ron, cet aspect là de ma vie ne te regarde pas !, je m'écrie en un sursaut de bouleversement total.

- Très bien, me crache-t-il avec un regard haineux avant de passer la porte.

Je remarque vaguement Drago l'arrêter et lui dire « Fais attention à ce que tu fais Weasley. Aller le crier sur tous les toits serait risqué, tu ne voudrais pas la perdre à jamais… » tandis que je me pose contre un meuble, perdue dans mes pensées.

Le blond s'approche de moi… Je ne sais plus comment réagir avec lui. Au fond de moi, je le tiens pour coupable également. C'est peut-être injuste, j'y suis pour énormément moi aussi, mais j'ai besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un d'autre que moi également,… Il est contre moi. Je ne bouge pas mais ne fais rien. Il me soulève le menton de sa main et je baise les yeux.

- Okay…, fait-il en s'éloignant doucement.

Je ne veux pas le voir partir non plus… C'est là, en le voyant partir que je me rends compte que je suis encore plus confuse, mais je veux qu'il reste. Je le veux près de moi. Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte j'interviens en me levant.

- Attends.

Je m'approche de lui (qui s'était retourné, impassible et m'avait regardé égal) et l'enlace de mes bras, me collant à lui, mon visage contre son torse. Je reste là, me rassurant de sa présence contre moi tandis qu'il m'encercle également de ses grands bras, collant son visage contre mon crâne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Granger ?, me demande-t-il doucement.

J'ai envie de… je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai envie. C'est tellement spécial, comme sentiment. Il est tellement tendre… J'ai l'impression que tout a changé d'un coup, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoive. Tout a basculé sans l'acceptation ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Juste, comme ça.

- Je me sens mal…, je dis d'une petite voix en enfouissant mon visage dans son torse.

Il penche son visage vers le mien, le frôle de sa peau douce. Sa respiration posée et chaude me chatouille et m'apaise… Je vois bien que c'est une proposition de baiser. Je le sens… Il sait que j'en ai besoin et il comprend qu'il ne faut pas me brusquer non plus. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais le remercie intérieurement et jette doucement mon visage en arrière, frôlant toujours le sien également, mais sans l'embrasser toujours. Après tout, c'est lui qui me propose un baiser, à lui de me le donner, non ?

Je le regarde. Il a les yeux fermés. Depuis qu'il a frôlé mon visage, d'ailleurs… C'est comme s'il ressentait, tout. Qu'il voulait avoir les sensations, qu'il procédait à l'instinct, à l'intuition… Il avance doucement ses lèvres vers les miennes et les frôle, puis les superpose, les gardant avec tendresse un bon moment.

Ce baiser m'enflamme toute entière. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour me faire perdre la tête ainsi… Je rends le baiser plus entreprenant et passe mes bras autour de ses épaules, en une sorte de câlin. Il répond, et au baiser, et au câlin, passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol, me relevant pour être à sa hauteur.

C'est quelques instants après, tandis que nous continuions à nous embrasser, que Ron décide de faire un retour inattendu…

- NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS !, j'entends sa voix s'écrier à la porte, me réveillant brusquement de mon rêve éveillé. ET DIRE QUE J'ETAIS REVENU POUR M'EXCUSER DE MA BRUTALITE ET TE LAISSER T'EXPLIQUER !

Eh merde. Ca devait forcément m'arriver à moi.

- Ron, attends !, je m'écrie résignée.

Il est déjà partit. Drago me lâche et sort en vitesse. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que je le vois revenir en faisant léviter Ron devant lui.

- Tu vas rester ici Weaslaid, et vous allez vous expliquer tous les deux !

Je le regarde incertaine et il me lance un regard sans appel. Il veut qu'on parle… Okayyy ! Ca va foirer ! Trop foirer ! Je le sens vraiment très mal ! J'ai envie de pleurer…

- J'attends, grogne Ron. Invente-moi un bon gros mensonge acceptable.

- Je ne vais rien inventer du tout !, je m'offense, piquée à vif. Je t'ai déjà dit que cet aspect de ma vie ne te regardait pas.

- Tu veux que je te dise un truc ?, il recommence à hurler. Même si tu m'avais dit que tu te prostituais ça aurait été une excuse plus acceptable que ça !

- Ron ! Comment tu peux dire ça ! C'est horrible !

- Et ce que tu fais c'est pas HORRIBLE ? Ah non, t'as raison. C'EST ABOMINABLE ! Impensable ! Et jusqu'à il y a moins d'une heure, j'aurais même dit avec certitude IMPOSSIBLE !

Il s'était approché dangereusement et je me retenais à grand peine de pleurer quand Drago intervint enfin.

- Calme-toi Serpillère, on a dit parler pas violenter !, grogne-t-il.

- NON MAIS DE QUOI JE ME MELE ?, explose Ron.

- Je me mêle quand l'envie me prend et ceci dit c'est au moment ou tu te risques à penser à user de violence !

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT BIEN TE FAIRE A TOI QUE JE LA FRAPPE, ENFOIRE !, fait Ron en se jetant sur Drago (qui était jusque là resté contre la porte).

- CA ME DONNE ENVIE DE TE TUER !, répond le blond avec démence en attrapant les mains de Ron (qui s'était élancé vers lui) pour contrer son attaque et le maintenir immobile (mais sans le frapper… apparemment le seul qui comprend que la violence ne ferait que m'achever…).

- C'EST MOI QUI VAIS TE TUER !, s'écrie Ron en un sursaut de folie en avançant ses mains avec force vers la gorge du blond.

Tout ça s'étant fait en quelques instants, le temps que je réagisse étant plus long que d'habitude, je m'élance vers eux.

- Arrêtez !, je hurle en une plainte déchirante tout en fonçant vers Ron de toutes mes forces pour le déstabiliser, finissant par tomber par terre sur les genoux, remplie de sanglots, aux pieds de Drago.

Je vois les pieds de Ron partir, toujours dans mon esprit embué de larmes et me sens quelques instants à peine plus tard relever par ce qui sans aucun doute possible est le blond. Il me presse contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou pour y déposer un baiser désolé tandis que je continue à pleurer. Je le laisse faire mais dès qu'il finit je l'embrasse, désespérée. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de le sentir, lui, sentir qu'il est réel, que pas tout en moi s'est effondré. Ron va le dire sans aucun doute à Harry… Ginny est au courant, oui, mais bon elle est neutre aussi, elle suit l'histoire depuis le début et elle n'a jamais eu cette haine contre Drago qu'ont les garçons. Et que j'ai eue, en mon temps, c'est vrai… Pour elle, il était con, point final. Il ne fallait pas y faire attention. Ca m'aura réussi…

Il répond au baiser, et je sens bien qu'il fait tout pour me consoler… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je le sens c'est tout. Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, et après un moment de consolation il me souffle un « monte » contre mes lèvres avant de les recapturer.

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

_**Alors, ce petit long chapitre ? :) Vous a plu ? **_

_**Oubliez pas le bouton vert en bas de page ! :D xD**_

_**Bisouus (L)'**_


	11. Accident

_Salut salut !_

_Voilà votre petit chapitre ! :D En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! _

_(et oui et oui, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un grand speech, j'suis pressée :/ Mais c'est tant mieux pour vous, comme ça vous pouvez lire plus vite xD)_

_Bisouus !_

_Mackk._

_**Misstuture52** lol :D contente que ça te plaise autant ! La suite comme toujours tous les jeudis, impatieeeente ! :D Bisou !_

_**Yuuki-nana **__Tu pleurais vers la fin du chapitre ? T'es vachement sensible O.o Désolée :$ Et oui, en effet, faut toujours que Ron ramène sa fraise u.u Un jour, on l'exterminera ! xD Allé, j'espère que ce chap te plaira :D Bisou !_

_**MarlOùZz **__Ayayay, tu viens à peine de le lire ? :( Nan j'rigole xD J'suis contente que ça t'ait changé les idées ! Il est là pour ça, après tout :D Peut-être que celui-ci aura le même effet ? (a) Bisou, bonne lecture ! :)_

___O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 11 : Accident**

Je m'accroche à lui et il m'amène jusqu'à un lit proche (oui, cette étrange pièce comportait des meubles en tout genre, comme un dépotoir, et un lit par la même occasion…) et m'y dépose avec délicatesse. Il ne se couche pas entièrement, appuyé sur le matelas de ses mains, mais je l'y force en l'attrapant au col et l'entrainant avec moi, l'embrassant par la même occasion.

Il se laisse faire et s'allonge sur son flanc à côté de moi, continuant à m'embrasser tranquillement. Au moment où le baiser prend fin, une sorte de gêne s'installe entre nous… Ce moment est assez… « intime », dans le sens où il n'y a plus cette passion, folie furieuse, qui nous faisait perdre nos moyens et arrêter de réfléchir à ce qui nous entourait… Là, on est tous les deux conscients de ce que l'on fait, et consentants... Et c'est… Etrange.

- Merci de m'avoir défendue…, je lance en un murmure timide mais reconnaissant, pour couper court à cet échange gêné et muet.

Il se penche sur moi et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres… Waw. Même si on est plongés dans le silence, et même si on est tous les deux embarrassés, ce moment à quelque chose de spécial, je m'y complais…

Après ce geste si spontané, il garde les yeux rivés sur le vide, ne voulant surement pas affronter mon regard face à tant de chamboulement en si peu d'instants… J'avance une main hésitante vers son visage (que je recueille) et il daigne accrocher son regard au mien, me faisant perdre pied par la même occasion. Il ne peut quand même pas s'empêcher de le baisser à nouveau après un moment, le lien étant trop intense pour y résister, encore trop récent, mais en contrepartie passe une main délicate par ma taille et se rapproche de moi, collant son front au mien… Je me pelotonne contre lui, mon visage enfouit dans son torse, et je respire son odeur pour m'apaiser un peu.

Je me sens bien, là, avec lui. Tranquille. Comment ça se fait ? Qui l'aurait cru, franchement ? Tout ça, je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que j'ai une peine immense, et qu'il est là, lui. Et il reste près de moi, même si j'ai les yeux bouffis et rouges… Même si on ne s'embrasse pas, et qu'on ne se saute pas dessus. Il est simplement là, allongé à mes côtés, et sa présence me fait le plus grand bien.

- A quoi tu penses… ?, je lui murmure toujours contre sa peau, après un long moment de silence.

- J'en sais trop rien…, me répond-t-il tout aussi bas.

- Allé, dis-moi…

- A Tom…

- QUOI ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, je le propulse en me redressant, comme si j'avais reçu une décharge électrique bien puissante. Non mais pourquoi ressortait-il ce prénom maintenant ? Quel rapport ? Au secours !

Étant relativement toujours au bord du lit, et l'ayant poussé violemment, il tombe par terre et un cri déchirant s'échappe de sa bouche.

- MALEFOY ?, je m'exclame apeurée en me penchant sur le lit.

Il est allongé par terre avec une moue de douleur intense et ne bouge pas… Je regarde de plus près, et… PAR MERLIN ! Il a un tube enfoncé dans le dos ! Une sorte de tuyau qui ressort du sol ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça foutait là ? Je commence à paniquer, tandis qu'il trouve encore la force de faire de l'humour !

- Je savais que c'était pas un sujet insensible, mais pas à ce point là !

- Arrête de jouer les rigolos !, je m'exaspère en essayant de le redresser.

- AAAAH…, fait-il semblant vraiment torturé.

- Malefoy ? Oh non non non… Tiens bon !, je fais en lui lançant un sort de lévitation.

Je dois l'emmener à l'infirmerie et vite !

- T'inquiète pas Granger… Mais prends pas trop longtemps non plus hein…

Je souffle, exaspérée, et le remorque à ma baguette, parcourant les couloirs à pas pressés. Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai peur. Vraiment très peur ! Je descends les escaliers en trombe, manque de tomber plusieurs fois, mais ne ralentis pas la vitesse pour autant. Drago est toujours 'accroché' à ma baguette, et me suit, là, étendu dans les airs avec cette sorte de tube qui lui ressort du dos… Ooooh, Merlin, pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Je m'en voudrais tellement !

Je croise beaucoup de gens dans les couloirs, qui semblent surpris et intrigués de la présence de Drago lévitant derrière moi… Et surement aussi de ma tête d'angoisse totale (encore rouge des larmes de tantôt)… Mais je n'y prête pas attention. La seule chose qui me tracasse en ce moment, c'est le blond, c'est arriver à l'infirmerie à temps, c'est qu'il n'ait rien…

J'arrive au troisième étage et croise Ron qui râle toujours, et Harry. Visiblement, ils parlent de moi. Je leur jette un regard toujours aussi atterré tandis que Ron me jette un regard haineux (et étonné… Et connaissant Ron, il est surement en train de se dire « Quoi, je ne peux pas frapper Malefoy, mais je la laisse deux minutes et elle le ramène quasi inconscient ? »… Merlin…). Je vois Harry m'analyser, mais n'y prête pas plus attention pour le moment (après tout, j'aurai tout le temps d'en parler après ! Drago est très mal et je dois l'emmener à l'infirmerie d'urgence ! Tout est de ma faute !) et continue sur ma trajectoire alors que je l'entends s'exclamer (au plus grand étonnement général !) « Attends 'Mione, je vais t'aider ».

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder pour autant, la seule chose qui reste claire dans la partie éveillée de mon cerveau est le chemin vers l'infirmerie. Il remorque Drago à sa baguette aussi, ce qui me soulage d'un poids considérable et nous permet d'aller plus vite. Mon cerveau pète un câble. Ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Drago… *Explosion*

On ne prononce pas mot tandis que l'on court toujours vers l'infirmerie. J'en remercierai Harry par la suite ! Je ne suis pas en état pour le faire maintenant, puis anyway, ça ferait cruche. J'entends Drago pousser des grognements et ça me terrifie. On passe la porte de l'infirmerie en trombe (pourquoi ce château est-il si grand, par les slips de Merlin ?).

Je m'approche d'un lit vide au hasard (pas le temps de demander lequel on peut utiliser !) et allonge le Serpentard dessus, avec beaucoup d'appréhension quant à la douleur qu'il aurait à être couché sur ce tube. En effet, il fait une grimace de douleur pure et je manque l'arrêt cardiaque.

- POMFRESH ! POMFRESH !, je m'égosille comme si on m'égorgeais au même moment.

- Hermione, calme-toi…, m'intime Harry tandis que je vois l'infirmière sortir alertée de son bureau.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de me calmer, Harry !, je rétorque acide. Madame Pomfresh !, je continue en me tournant vers la vieille femme, désemparée.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?, fait-elle semblant horrifiée elle aussi.

J'oublie de penser au fait qu'un jour ils ont couché ensemble et me concentre sur le blond.

- Il est tombé sur ce tube ! Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose ! Tout de suite !

- Calmez-vous, Miss…, essaye la vieille femme.

- Quoi mais… ? Arrêtez de me dire tous de me calmer et soignez-le enfin !, je m'exaspère.

Tout le monde s'évertue à me calmer mais ne fait rien pour Drago en attendant ! Pourquoi ils sous-estiment autant la situation ? Il va très mal là !

- Granger…, me souffle-t-il.

Je tourne une tête éberluée vers lui.

- Malefoy ? Ne parles pas, garde ton énergie !, je lui ordonne.

Il sourit (mon dieu, personne ne me prend au sérieux, décidément…)

- Approche-toi, m'exige-t-il.

Je le regarde incrédule et m'approche.

- Quoi ?

- T'inquiètes pas comme ça, tout va bien…, me fait-il (et je vois que parler lui coute tous les efforts du monde réunis).

- Non mais tu rigoles ?, je lui reproche affolée.

Il sourit encore, faiblement, et je sens une envie de pleurer immense.

- Approche-toi plus…, me demande-t-il tranquillement en me fixant de ses yeux vacillants et faibles.

Je souffre de le voir ainsi, mais me penche un peu plus. Là, d'un coup, il m'attrape à la nuque et se surélève un peu histoire d'atteindre ma joue (m'ayant fait me pencher grandement par son geste aussi) et y dépose un bisou.

Un bisou sur la joue ? Ca ne nous est jamais arrivé, de nous faire un bisou sur la joue, et ça représente énormément ! C'est comme si notre relation était l'inverse de la relation normale. Nous avons commencé par la passion… et ce petit geste me semble si grand…

J'ai le temps de le regarder dans les yeux un instants, et le vois essayer de me regarder sans ciller, mais il tombe inconscient et je sens mon monde recommencer à tourner de plus en plus vite, trop vite, j'en ai le tournis, je commence à désespérer, et je sens Pomfresh s'agiter autour de moi.

- Oh mon dieu, Mr Malefoy ! Faites-moi de la place !, s'écrie l'infirmière en s'activant pour s'équiper de tout ce dont elle a besoin.

Je ne l'écoute pas pour un sou. Je ne peux pas détacher les yeux du blond inconscient et si vulnérable, là, devant moi.

- Malefoy ! Malefoy !, je m'écrie en essayant de le bousculer pour le réanimer.

Pas de réaction.

- Il fait vraiment exprès de toujours tout faire foirer !, je m'exclame en un sursaut de folie, en rogne contre le garçon qui me fait me sentir aussi mal.

- Miss Granger, il faut que vous quittiez l'infirmerie, laissez-moi faire mon travail… !, me demande l'infirmière en m'arrachant presque au lit du Serpentard (je suis assise dessus, à ses côtés).

- NON !, je m'exclame enragée.

- Hermione, viens, on y v…, commence Harry en essayant de me calmer et en m'attrapant doucement par les épaules.

- Je veux rester ici ! Je ne partirai pas !

Je crie, c'est un avertissement, je sens que je dégage une force intérieure très forte, je suis vissée au lit et je ressemble aux animaux enragés qui ne veulent absolument pas perdre l'objet de leur convoitise du regard. Il lâche mes épaules et s'éloigne quelque peu. Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers Drago.

Je pleure… Je ne sais plus retenir mes sanglots, ils viennent seuls, en masse, et je me couche sur son torse en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Miss Granger, laissez-moi au moins faire mon travail !, supplie Pomfresh dépassée.

Je me relève activement et l'aide à le redresser, le tenant tandis qu'elle lui enlève le bout incrusté en lui. Harry quitte silencieusement les lieux, n'essayant pas de me soutirer plus d'informations pour le moment. Encore une fois, je l'en remercie… C'est déjà perturbant pour moi-même de voir ma réaction face à tout ce qu'il se passe ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que le fait qu'il arrive quelque chose au blond m'aurait tant chamboulée…

Lorsqu'elle finit, je m'écarte (mais ne pars pas, je m'assoie sur le lit à côté) et regarde ce grand Malefoy avec tristesse. Tout ça c'est ma faute. S'il ne s'en remet pas, je m'en voudrais tellement…

Pomfresh lui donne plusieurs potions, et lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle me laisse seule avec le garçon (non sans une pointe d'étonnement poussé face à mes réactions plus qu'excessives envers celui qui est sensé être mon pire ennemi).

Je reste à côté de lui, puis m'approche doucement, timidement, et passe une main légère sur son visage… Je remets une mèche en place, passant ma main dans ses cheveux blonds et là la porte s'ouvre me faisant sursauter et presque renverser à nouveau mon amant.

Je vois Ginny passer la porte et pousse un soupire de soulagement.

- Oh, Ginny !, je m'exclame (et les larmes recommencent à couler le long de mes joues…).

- Hermione !, s'exclame-t-elle en avançant à grands pas vers moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je me laisse tomber sur elle, et nous nous asseyons sur le lit à côté de celui de Drago.

- Que s'est-il passé, Mione ? Raconte-moi…

- Ron…, je fais en pleurant.

- Oui… Euhm… J'ai déjà entendu cette version là de l'histoire…, me fait-elle gênée.

- Ah bon ?, je fais en relevant des yeux intéressés aux siens. Raconte-moi.

- Mione, vaut mieux pas…

- Je veux que tu me racontes, Ginny. S'il te plait.

- Mais tu n'es pas en état de…, essaye de plaider la jeune fille.

- Je m'en fous, dis-moi allé !

- Très bien, euhm… Harry et moi, nous l'avons empêché d'aller raconter ça n'importe où… Par contre il t'en veut beaucoup… Et il était sidéré quand il t'a vue passer dans cet état avec Malefoy en lévitation derrière.

- Et ?

- Et il l'a très mal prit, quand Harry est venu t'aider…

- Oh, pauvre Harry, je l'ai remballé méchamment…, je fais dépitée.

- T'inquiète pas 'Mione, il ne t'en veut pas. Mais tu devras parler de ça avec eux.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu leurs as dit ?

- Comment ça, moi ?, fait-elle faussement étonnée.

- Oui, Gin', toi, tu ne leurs as pas dit que c'était depuis un certain temps, tu ne leur as pas raconté l'histoire… ?

- Non, fait-elle gênée.

- Non ?, je fais lui tirant les vers du nez (c'est clair qu'elle cache quelque chose).

- Je leur ai juste dit que j'étais au courant…, soupira-t-elle. Mais pour le reste, je n'ai pas voulu m'en mêler !

- Tu as bien fait, je soupire.

- Il… Il faut que tu viennes avec nous maintenant, 'Mione… Ca fait bientôt cinq heures que tu es ici…

Je tourne mon visage vers mon blond, puis me lèves doucement du lit sur lequel je me trouvais avec Ginny et m'avance vers lui… Je me penche et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsque je me redresse et me retourne vers Ginny, elle me regarde assez incrédule.

- Il ne s'en souviendra pas, je fais d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Pourquoi tu le fais alors ?

- Parce que…, je fais en essayant de savoir pourquoi. Parce que j'en avais envie…

Avouer une chose pareille, c'est terrible et en même temps apaisant. J'assume ce que je ressens vraiment. Enfin, disons que tout ça m'a aidée à voir que je ne le « détestais » plus. Une chose sûre…

On quitte la pièce en silence et je garde mes yeux rivés droit devant moi, trop gênée pour regarder mon amie dans les siens. Elle m'a vue embrasser Malefoy tendrement alors qu'il dormait… ! Et maintenant je vais devoir rendre des comptes aux garçons…

- Hermione ?, fait la rouquine interrompant mes pensées. Il faut que je te parle avant qu'on les retrouve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis… fière de toi.

- Pardon ?, je m'étonne sans comprendre.

- Tu as assumé ce que tu ressentais pour Malefoy et… Et j'en suis fière. Parce que c'est la fin de problèmes pour toi.

- Et le début de beaucoup d'autres…, je fais savoir de façon amère.

- Oui. Mais au moins tu es en accord avec toi-même. Et puis, Harry m'a dit qu'il t'avait fait un bisou avant de s'évanouir ?

- QUOI, il a été raconter ça ?, je m'affole.

- Oui mais t'inquiètes pas, il était positivement étonné !

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il était étonné !, je raille. Même moi j'ai rien comprit !

- Faut que tu le prennes bien Mione, là on va aller les voir, et il faut que tu défendes ton point de vue… Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec toi-même, ils ne vont faire de toi qu'une bouchée. Et j'ai vu ton regard envers Tom. Que pensera-t-il s'il apprend que tu as tout nié ensuite, dès qu'il n'était plus là pour entendre ce que tu disais ?

- Tu cherches à me torturer, c'est bien ça ?

- Courage Mione !, rit-elle.

Je soupire et elle entreprend de me tirer vers notre salle commune. Pomfresh m'a bien précisé qu'il ne risquait pas de se réveiller avant demain ou peut-être même après demain. Quelle horreur… Mais je ne retournerai pas le voir !... Bon okay, bien sûr que je retournerai le voir. Les anciens réflexes mènent la vie dure… !

On traverse le tableau de la grosse dame, mais à peine à l'intérieure que deux touffes, respectivement une brune et une rousse, nous empoignent et nous ramènent dehors.

- On va parler dans un endroit plus tranquille, fait savoir Harry.

- Et plus insonorisé !, ironise Ron.

- On a des pieds vous savez, on peut marcher vous êtes pas obligés de nous trainer !, s'insurge Ginny.

Ils nous redressent, quelques peu suspicieux sur le fait qu'on prenne une fuite inespérée… Donc c'est ça, ce qu'ils ont comme image de moi. Une trouillarde.

- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir !, je fais profondément touchée. Je suis aussi à Gryffondor et je ne suis pas lâche !

- Aussi à Gryffondor ? On commence à avoir nos doutes…, ironise à nouveau Ron.

Je me retourne, et il se reçoit la gifle la plus monumentale qu'il ne s'est surement jamais reçue. Comment peut-il me dire ça ? Je n'ai jamais changé de camp, j'ai toujours combattu ce sentiment bizarre pour Malefoy, et puis même, comment IL peut me dire ça ?

- AIE !, s'exclame-t-il.

- Tu l'as bien méritée !, je siffle.

- On arrête de se battre, me fait savoir Harry en m'attrapant les épaules, et on va gentiment à la Salle sur Demande.

A ces mots, un frisson parcourt mon échine. La Salle sur Demande… Evidemment, je ne vais pas trouver la même pièce, encore munie du sang de Drago, c'est évident, évident… Et puis à part ça, tous nos souvenirs de cette Salle sur Demande… Mais aussi le sang de Drago… Et ce tube… Et lorsqu'il m'a dit que j'avais un gout d'interdit qui le fascinait… Et…

- Hermione ?, me chuchote Harry à l'oreille.

Je sursaute.

- Mh ?

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, Harry.

- T'es sure ?

- Mais oui enfin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

- Je voulais juste en être sûr, conclut-il avant d'éloigner ses lèvres de mon oreille, mettant ainsi fin au dialogue.

Je suis obligée de rester là, intriguée par la question de mon ami, tandis que nous nous dirigeons toujours vers la Salle sur Demande. Non, je ne vais pas à nouveau m'attarder sur les souvenirs de cette salle… ! Je vais juste m'attarder sur les deux chevelures rousses droit devant moi, une avec de longs cheveux lisses et soyeux, et l'autre avec une tignasse ébouriffée.

Nous arrivons à la fameuse Salle, et j'ai réussi à rester concentrée jusque là. Je vois Harry passer trois fois devant le mur, puis une porte apparaît. Nous rentrons (moi avec une certaine appréhension), et Ginny ferme la porte derrière nous. Nous sommes dans un salon tranquille et paisible, avec une petite cheminée qui ronronne et des divans semblant très confortables.

- Bon…, fait Harry en nous regardant l'air gêné. On s'assied ?

On prend sa question pour une déclaration, et nous allons tous nous asseoir autour d'une petite table en verre, silencieux.

- Ecoutez…, je fais rompant le silence pesant. Je ne sais pas si vous avez des questions à me poser, mais je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne, je clarifie en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à Ron.

- On ne te demande pas de nous rendre des comptes, Hermione, dit tranquillement Harry. Juste que tu nous expliques un peu la situation.

J'entends Ron grogner, mais je continue de fixer mon ami aux yeux émeraude et vu qu'il me fait signer d'ignorer la bête rousse, je souffle un bon coup et me lance dans ce que j'espère être le discours le plus clair possible.

- Très bien…, je fais essayant de remettre mes idées en place. Tout a commencé le jour des inter-sorciers de potions…

- Mais il me semblait qu'il était infect en cours ?, s'étonne Harry.

- Oh, mais il l'était !, je certifie avec de grands yeux. En fait, toute cette histoire n'est absolument pas venue de nous…

- Mais…

- Harry, s'il te plait laisse-moi essayer d'expliquer sans me couper, parce que je m'y perds dans mon récit qui n'est déjà pas facile à dévoiler, alors…, je plaide timidement.

- Désolée Mione. Je t'écoute.

Ginny est confortablement assise sur le fauteuil, et me regarde d'un air confiant, un sourire aux lèvres. Ok, du cran, Hermione ! Ca me revigore un peu, et je continue sur ma lancée.

- Donc, tout ça n'est absolument pas né de nous, mais bien de Rogue.

Harry était sur le point de m'interrompre encore, mais un regard prévenant le freine de justesse.

- En fait, pour entrer dans les inter-sorciers, j'ai fait un pacte avec Malefoy, il convainquait Rogue de me prendre et je lui faisais son devoir de Métamorphose, pour sauver sa moyenne… Mais Rogue m'avait déjà dit non plusieurs fois, et pour se venger de la « trahison » (d'après lui !) de Tom, il…

- Qui est Tom ?, m'interrompt Harry incrédule.

- C'est Malefoy, je fais me rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant.

- C'EST MALEFOY ? Alors l'abrutit dont parlait Ginny à l'anniversaire des jumeaux, c'était Malefoy ?

- Oui, Ron…, je soupire. C'est un nom de code pour pouvoir en parler, sinon ça aurait été beaucoup trop risqué.

- Pourquoi Tom ?, demande Harry curieux.

- Bon on ne va pas délibérer non plus hein !, je m'exaspère. On s'en fout de pourquoi Tom ! Je continue !

Ils opinent tous, comme des enfants qui viennent de se faire engueuler par la maitresse d'école, et je poursuis mon récit, me radoucissant la seconde qui suit.

- Donc, pour se venger, il nous a donné comme mot d'ordre de faire trembler les murs… C'était une obligation, sinon il annulait les inter-sorciers, et d'après Tom il en aurait été capable ! Je ne voulais pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien, alors bon gré mal gré… Et après toute une journée où Ginny a essayé de me soutenir…

- Ginny était au courant et pas nous ?, se vexe Ron.

- Eh, je n'étais pas encore au courant !, réplique la jeune fille.

- Calmez-vous, je supplie. Ginny n'en savait rien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait mit comme clause que si on le disait à qui que ce soit, il annulait le concours. C'est donc resté secret, jusqu'à mon retour.

- Et donc… Tu l'as fait…, me fait Harry, incrédule.

- Oui. En fait on a utilisé du polynectar, du coup c'était beaucoup plus facile !

- Ah oui ? Vous aviez prit les apparences de qui ?

- Ca ca ne vous regarde pas !, je m'empresse de dire en rougissant.

Il ne convenait pour aucun des deux que tout cela se sache.

- Soit, donc oui on l'a fait et…

Ginny me voyant surement bloquer sur les commentaires, et voulant venir à la rescousse, bondit sur elle-même et dit d'une voix enjouée :

- Et c'était génial !

- Euh… !, je fais terriblement gênée. Oui. Enfin soit, donc le lendemain on s'est fait tuer par Rogue, on a fait le concours, on est revenus, et il était bizarre… Moi aussi, oui je sais, mais on n'arrivait plus à se regarder sans se rappeler de ce qu'on avait fait ! Ah sur le coup, je peux vous dire que j'ai regretté de l'avoir fait, tout ça pour un concours ! Je me suis attirée la célébrité et une sureté pour mon avenir, mais me coltiner ce délit intérieur en permanence… ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'horreur que c'était !

Okay hum, je m'emporte. Il faut que je me calme un peu là ! Je respire un bon coup, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

- Et j'ai re-craqué le jour où Ron m'a volé mon parchemin.

- Ah ?, fait-il gêné.

- Oui, j'étais beaucoup trop énervée !, je fais à nouveau râleuse de ce souvenir. Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit !

En disant cela, je réfléchissais déjà à ce que je devais raconter, et me rappelant du fait qu'il avait prit l'apparence d'Harry, qu'il était rentré dans la tour Gryffondor, qu'il avait utilisé la cape et que c'était la cause du fait que le plan « opération vestiaires Serpentards » ait été à la poubelle, sans compter le chagrin de Parvati du à la fameuse photo, et bien d'autres (!), j'ai décidé de mettre fin au récit, le plus approximativement possible !

- Soit, c'est ainsi que ça a continué, avec des croisades dans les couloirs, des regards bizarres, des envies soudaines (cet aveu m'arracha une grimace face à mes deux amis de sexe masculins qui étaient passablement gêné par ce même aveu eux aussi), et bon… Aujourd'hui était un autre de ces jours.

- 'Mione, tu oublies de dire que ça devenait très courant ces « jours », me rappelle poliment Ginny.

Je soupire face à l'insistance de mon amie à ce que je dise absolument tout. Mais bon, elle a surement raison… Mon dieu, dans quoi je m'embarque… Si je n'avais pas déjà vécu tant d'horreurs, je dirais que la mort est proche… !

- C'est vrai, je soupire. Tous les jours. C'était comme un jeu. Ca l'est toujours, je présume… C'est juste que… Au début on ne faisait ça que par pulsions, désir insensé et immédiat et passion, et après, c'était plus une envie de croiser l'autre, de l'entrainer dans un coin pour pouvoir l'embrasser… Et le sentir proche…

Je m'égare là, non ? Il faut que je me reprenne, je suis surement en train de traumatiser les garçons ! Je jette un coup d'œil sur eux, et remarques qu'en effet, les joues d'Harry sont rosées et son regard est fuyant, tandis que Ron s'est tout simplement transformée en sauce bolo, à peu de détails près.

- Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, je fais tout aussi gênée par mes aveux.

- Je… J'ai du mal à y croire, Hermione. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'en souffrir trop…

- Harry… Elle a passé ces cinq dernières heures à pleurer comme une madeleine !, s'irrite Ginny, désabusée.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas lui qui lui faisait du mal, c'est justement parce qu'il n'allait pas bien…, plaide le jeune brun.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…, je murmure, ne tenant pas compte de leur querelle muette.

- De quoi tu parles, 'Mione ?, demande calmement Ginny.

- D'aujourd'hui… Je n'avais jamais réalisé que je tenais tant à lui, c'est vrai, j'ai passé tout mon temps à l'insulter et à le rabrouer, sachant qu'il reviendrait toujours à la charge, et puis parce que je pensais sincèrement le détester de la même force qu'avant à peu de choses près, où en tout cas de ne rien ressentir du tout pour lui… Bon okay, deux jours avant j'avais établit le fait que j'étais dépendante… Mais pour moi, tout cela ne comportait rien d'autre que les caractères sexuels. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pleuré comme ça ? Je me suis attachée à lui et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi mon compte !, je m'exaspère toute seule.

Je m'étais levée du fauteuil et dirigée vers la fenêtre de la salle. Harry et Ginny me rejoignent, je suppose que Ron est toujours assis, il n'arrive surement pas trop à encaisser toutes ces nouveautés.

- Moi si ! Il est trop sexy !

Devinez qui a fait ce charmant commentaire ? Je ris, amusée du manque de limites de la jeune fille.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, Hermione. Tu sais, aujourd'hui j'ai été très étonné de te voir réagir ainsi face à l'état de Malefoy… Mais maintenant je comprends mieux.

- Oui, et t'as déjà fait courir la rumeur comme quoi il m'avait fait un bisou avant de s'évanouir !, je me rappelle en râlant.

- Oui c'est vrai, avoue-t-il gêné. Mais c'est que… C'est ce qui m'a aidé à le voir d'un autre œil. Et qui m'aide toujours d'ailleurs, parce qu'avouons que ce n'est pas facile à avaler comme histoire…

- Ah ça, tu peux le dire… !, on entend le roux grogner dans notre dos.

Je soupire.

- T'en fais pas Hermione, il s'en remettra bien vite…, me fait Ginny compatissante.

- Il a entièrement raison de m'en vouloir, je fais en haussant les épaules.

- Non il n'en a pas !, s'exaspère la jeune rouquine en rogne.

Je m'étonne et tourne un visage sidéré vers le sien. Elle a l'air drôlement en colère !

- Comment tu peux dire ça ?, continue-t-elle passablement énervée. Il ne connaît rien de tout ce que tu as traversé, moi oui, et je sais que tu as fait tout ton possible pour te convaincre que tu t'en foutais, de cette fouine ! Ca en devenait même frustrant ! Tu étais butée comme une mule ! Alors il n'a aucunement raison de t'en vouloir ! Et si tu répètes ça, c'est pas seulement à lui que je vais passer un savon, t'inquiète pas tu seras la deuxième sur la liste !

Waw. O.O Okéééé… !

- Tu ne viens pas déjà de me passer un savon là tout de suite ?, je m'informe toujours sous l'choc.

- Euhm…, fait-elle en réfléchissant. Si, en fait ! Mais tu le méritais !

On rit tous, amusés par l'emportement de la jeune fille, et je la remercie de m'avoir remit les idées en place, et aussi d'avoir dit ça de manière à ce que les garçons entendent une autre version des faits. Ils seront forcément plus indulgents, non ? En tout cas, ils l'ont relativement bien prit. Il ne manque plus que le blond sorte de son état d'inconscience… Oh oui pitié, faites qu'il n'ait rien…

/../../../../../../../../

**Revieeew ? :)**


	12. Fuck !

_Coucou le monde ! _

_Désolée d'être si en retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes ces jours-ci, pas trop foulé le sol de chez moi, et lorsque c'était le cas je ressemblais plus à un légume qu'à une personne dotée d'imagination et de capacités à une quelconque activité non-inutile... Oui je sais c'est pas une excuse valable, mais je suis déééésolée !_

_Sinon ben voilà le chap 12, et je rappelle tout de même qu'il doit rester 3 – 4 chapitres pour cette fic tout au plus... Je le précise pour pas qu'on me saute à la gorge lorsqu'elle finira :p_

_Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire alors, bonne lecture ! :)_

_Mackk._

_**Misstuture52 **Faut que tu saches une chose : Je ne fais JAMAIS d'histoire triste, encore moins de dead story ! xD Rassurée ? :D Allé, bonne lecture ! Bisou _

_**MarlOùZz **__Faut pas me détester enfin, je suis pure et innocente… xD Bon okay c'est bidon, mais j'fais juste mon bouloooot :D (Ca aussi c'est relativement bidon vu que je le fais parce que j'aime ça, mais tu m'as comprise… u.u xD) Bisou et j'espère ne pas te décevoir et me racheter avec ce chap :D ps rajouté en dernière minute : T'as un compte maintenant ou j'ai rêvé ? :D Félicitations ! _

_**Yuuki-Nana**_ _Je ne dirai pas « marrant » non plus xD (voir Hermione en train de pleurer en courant dans les couloirs avec Drago remorqué à sa baguette… :p) Je connais pas Fruits Basket O.o Mais bon, j'suis pas trop manga aussi :/ J'espère que ce chap sera toujours aussi bien reçu :D Bisou !_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 12 : FUCK !**

Que c'est long. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres qu'il y a eu cet accident, et c'était à peine hier… J'ai une boule à l'estomac tandis que je déjeune, je compte aller voir Drago juste après. J'en peux plus de me ronger les sangs pour ce garçon, je dois vraiment m'interner ! Je suis vraiment accro à ce point ? Il ne faut ABSOLUMENT PAS qu'il soit au courant !

- Hermione ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Euh, oui pourquoi ?, je réponds absente à Lavande qui s'intéresse pour une fois à ma vie.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air, déclare-t-elle.

Je grogne.

- J'ai mes règles !

Comment ça, c'est quoi cette réponse ? Roh écoutez hein, y'a rien de mieux qui m'est venu sur le moment ! Pfff… !

Elle a la décence de se taire et je continue à touiller évasivement dans mon bol de céréales. La journée d'hier s'est relativement bien finie. Ginny m'a aidée à détendre l'atmosphère, et Harry a plutôt bien prit la chose… Ron a du mal à encaisser, mais il n'a pas d'autre choix de toute façon, et puis maintenant il est au courant que c'est la faute de Rogue… Il m'en veut toujours du fait que ça m'ait plu, mais bon franchement je ne vois pas ce que je peux y changer, si j'avais pu changer quelque chose ce serait fait il y a longtemps !

... Je sais que mes amis me regardent. Je le sens. Mais je suis trop occupée à retenir mon regard sur mode « vide » plutôt que sur mode « anxieuse ». Ca passe mieux, sinon ils vont me prendre pour une amoureuse folle ce que je ne suis tout de même pas ! N'exagérons rien hein. Il est vrai qu'apparemment je me suis attachée à lui, et que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais de là à penser CA… Non !

A un moment, n'y tenant plus, je me lève d'un bond avec un « j'vais le voir » et me hâte vers la sortie. J'ai l'impression de voler à travers les couloirs tellement je marche vite ! Cette dépendance envers le garçon est vraiment pathétique ! Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de l'infirmerie, je stoppe quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance, et rentre d'un pas (relativement) calme dans la pièce.

Il est toujours étendu sur son lit, et n'a pas l'air d'avoir reprit conscience. Je fais la moue et m'approche de quelques pas.

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, m'informe Pomfresh que je n'avais pas vue cachée dans un coin.

Je me retourne en un sursaut.

- Oh… Vous croyez qu'il va rester ainsi encore longtemps ?

- Et bien je n'en sais trop rien, je dirais que ce soir ou demain il pourrait se réveiller, mais ça peut aussi durer une semaine, tout dépend de lui.

De lui ? Comment ça de lui ? Il ne va pas rester comme ça une semaine quand même ! Je meurs moi ! Déjà la semaine où on s'est ignorés je n'ai pas tenu plus de dix jours, et il était bien en vie et je pouvais le croiser partout ! Oh, Merlin…

Je franchis ce qu'il me restait de pas jusqu'au lit, et m'assieds sur le bord, regardant son visage semblant paisible. Il a l'air de simplement dormir, tranquille, dénué de problèmes quelconques, juste bien… En gros, d'un œil plus négatif, il n'a pas trop l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Je jette un œil à Pomfresh qui me fais à présent dos, et en profite pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis je dirige les miennes à son oreille…

- Dis-moi, tu comptes rester endormi encore longtemps comme ça… ?, je lui murmure. Je veux que tu te réveilles, n'oublie pas que je t'attends ici moi hein… Prends pas trop de temps !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ?, j'entends une voix mauvaise derrière moi.

Je me retourne et reconnais cette voix féminine comme étant la ô très légendaire Pansy Parkinson. J'entends « Dray-Dray chériiii ! » dans ma tête et ai du mal à me retenir de rire.

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

- C'est _la_ _raison_ qui ne reste pas très claire !

- Et bien je ne suis pas faite que de méchanceté, comme certaines !

- Arrête ton baratin !

- Okay, c'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cet état si tu veux tout savoir. Voilà, contente ? Mais sache que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, contrairement à ce que tu penses déjà me faire subir pour l'avoir mit dans cet état.

- Dégage !

- Non.

- DEGAGE !

- NON !

- GRANGER !

- Parkinson ?

- Tu vas dégager oui ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit non, et j'étais là la première, alors tu peux sortir et revenir dans un siècle si ça te chante !

- Non mais je rêve ! C'est MON Dray-Dray !, me fait la jeune fille révoltée.

A l'entente de ce « mon » je me sens me décomposer. RIEN A VOIR, C'EST PAS LE TIEN D'ABORD BORDEL DE GAMINE DE MERDE IL EST A PERSONNE ET ENCORE MOINS A TOI VU QU'IL T'AIME PAAAAS SALOPE ALORS BOUGE TES GROSSES FESSES DE L'INFIRMERIE ET CASSE-TOI ! GNIAAARGH !

- Casse-toi Parkinson, je soupire en serrant les dents.

- Mesdemoiselles vous faites trop de bruit pour les malades !, nous réprimande Pomfresh. Miss Parkinson, attendez dehors ou revenez plus tard, Miss Granger était là avant vous.

Je lui lance un sourire vainqueur tandis qu'elle grogne, persiffle et part en tapant des pieds comme un éléphant qui joue à la marelle. Je me retourne à nouveau vers le lit, avec un regard tranquille à mon tour.

- Elle m'énerve cette peste, elle se prend pour qui ? Après tout tu ne voulais même pas l'embrasser pour te venger de moi, tu as arrêté dès que tu as cru que je ne te regardais plus… Et ça vient faire sa maligne !

Je ricane toute seule, puis passe une main légère sur sa joue et ensuite par ses cheveux. Ca m'apaise. Je me mets à réfléchir deux secondes. Je suis là, en train de caresser doucement la joue et les cheveux de Malefoy, inconscient sur son lit. Il peut m'accuser d'abus dès qu'il se réveille s'il en a envie ! …Et s'il s'en rappelle, ce dont je doute. Mais c'est la seule chose qui me rassure de son état… Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il était au courant de ma vision bisounours des choses !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là avec lui. Pas plus d'une heure, à mon avis. Le voir inconscient, comme endormit, c'est rassurant et en même temps profondément angoissant ! Depuis quand Drago Malefoy reste de marbre, sans commentaires, sous-entendus ou rapprochements abusifs ?

Je suis donc maintenant à la bibliothèque… et là je peux dire que j'y ai passé la journée ! Autant me replonger entièrement dans mes études, me submerger dans les cours pour oublier un peu le garçon. Depuis quand une personne du sexe opposé me chamboule autant ? Ca ne me ressemble absolument pas !

- Hermione… ?, me fait une voix embarrassée (me sortant de ma lecture).

Ron.

- Oui ?

- Je… Je peux m'asseoir deux secondes ?

?

- Bien sur Ron, vas-y.

- Merci. Euuuhm… Ecoute 'Mione, je sais que c'est culotté de ma part, mais… je te demande pardon… Je n'aurai pas du t'engueuler comme ça…

Je fais la moue à ce souvenir et plonge mon regard dans le vague. Je veux pouvoir lui pardonner… Mais en même temps s'il ne nous avait pas fait tout ce bordel, je n'aurais pas pleuré comme une malmenée et Drago ne se serait pas sentit obligé de me consoler autant et il ne serait pas à l'infirmerie en ce moment même… Et en même temps, s'il ne l'avait pas fait je n'aurais pas comprit l'évolution de mes sentiments pour ce même blond… mais ses paroles m'ont vraiment blessées aussi...

- … Hermione ?

- Mh ?

- Alors ? Tu me pardonnes ?, me fait-il d'une voix terriblement gênée.

Je soupire. Comment puis-je rester en colère contre lui ? C'est Ron tout de même !

- Oui Ron, je te pardonne…, je souffle.

- GENIAL !, il s'écrie en me sautant dans les bras.

Je me saisis sur le coup et envoie voler mon livre (se trouvant sur mes genoux). Je suis toujours assez réactive aux attentions du roux, étant donné que je sais qu'il a un faible pour moi…

Je lui souris grandement et on commence à rire. Il réussit à me faire lâcher mon livre (pour un instant seulement !) histoire d'aller fêter le « retour de paix » avec Harry et Ginny. On passe un bon moment ensemble, puis le souper arrive et c'est avec un entrain perdu depuis des lustres que l'on s'assied tous les quatre à la table Gryffondor, toute amitié retrouvée. Ce n'est que le soir, que je ressens à nouveau ce vide… Seule dans mon lit. Où en est Drago, en ce moment même ? Comment accepter que ses caresses et ses baisers me manquent tant ? C'est comme une drogue, j'en ai besoin. Il me… _manque._

Une autre journée se passe sans le retour du blond, bien que je sois allée le voir encore une fois à l'infirmerie. Il était en compagnie de Pansy, du coup je l'ai fait bien courte et suis revenu quelques bonnes heures après ! Rien n'avait changé… Bon sang, quand va-t-il se réveiller ? Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter là !

…

Nous sommes donc le matin du quatrième jour. La quatrième journée sans l'annonce du réveil du blond. J'essaye de faire comme si je n'en avais rien à faire, mais je ne crois pas que mes amis tombent dans le panneau. Ils me connaissent trop ! Et puis vu que maintenant je leur explique tout (à tous les trois), et tout ce qu'il s'était passé, toutes les anecdotes (celles que je voulais cacher étant machiavéliquement dévoilées par Ginny… !) ils ont très bien comprit ce que je ressens pour le garçon. Un lien inexplicable, un manque et un attachement incongru !

Nous nous trouvons au milieu de la Grande Salle… C'est bien plus facile de parler de ce que l'on ne veut pas spécialement voir circuler ici, éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes ! Et puis, le déjeuner n'a pas encore commencé, ce qui fait que ne nous sommes pas les seuls dans la situation et forcément pas tâches du coup (mais que dis-je, nous ne sommes JAMAIS tâche de toute façon !). On parle d'une nouvelle assez inquiétante comme quoi la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est peut-être annulée (et bien oui, c'est forcément le must de l'inquiétant, comme nouvelle ! C'est atterrant ! Frustrant ! Désolant ! On pourrait s'apitoyer sur notre sort… ! … Bon okay, je sors !).

- 'Mione, me fait Ginny avec un signe de tête vers la porte principale.

Je me tourne vivement pour voir de quoi il s'agit, ne voulant simplement pas croire à mon espoir fou, et… DRAGO ! Je me redresse vivement et me détends, et je sais aussi que je le regarde avec un soulagement apparent. Ce n'est pas bien difficile de lire en moi, et en ce moment même ce n'est pas très facile pour moi d'essayer de cacher quoi que ce soit !

Il s'avance droit vers notre groupe.

- C'est qu'il est entreprenant le petit Malefoy… !, fait Harry apparemment très surpris.

Je le suis aussi à vrai dire, et je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il compte faire donc je préfère me tourner entièrement vers lui, histoire de faire un peu dos à mes amis (l'horreur, les observer alors qu'ils savent toute la vérité ! Beaucoup trop gênant !) et d'omettre tout le reste, de simplement profiter de son retour. Mon être blond est là… Et il semble se porter comme un charme ! Je lui souris…

Il arrive à notre distance et s'arrête à quelques pas de moi seulement (pas très loin cependant… Je vois le regard de Ginny qui brille, et je sais que je couve le blond du regard). Il ne me facilite absolument pas la tâche ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

- Je peux te parler ?, demande-t-il d'un air charmant en me souriant de son air tout aussi craquant.

- Tu veux PARLER, Malefoy ?, fait Harry malicieux avec un regard explicite.

Oh non mon dieu, cachez-moi ! Quelle honte ! Maintenant il sait que tous mes amis sont au courant, ça fait légèrement un peu (trop ?) officiel ça, non ?

- Ca, ce n'est pas toi que ça regarde Potter ! Alors ?

J'opine, toujours obnubilée par le Serpentard, et le suis à grands pas tandis que j'entends encore clairement les « pfffffs ! » de mes amis. Et oui, désolée mais là… Je ne vois que lui.

Lorsqu'on arrive au coin habituel (et dès que j'eus disparu du couloir) il m'attrape et m'embrasse avec fougue. Oh, comme ça m'avait manqué ! Je réponds avec entrain, aux anges (j'avais oublié qu'il embrassait AUSSI bien… !), et lorsque le baiser se finit, je lui souris tout en l'enlaçant fort au cou. Il répond à l'étreinte en me serrant de la même manière que dans la chambre de la Salle sur Demande (mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol).

- Ca va ?, je me sens obligée de lui demander tout de même, toujours un peu inquiète.

- Oui ça va… Mais je me suis promis de te punir, jeune fille !

- Quoi ?, je fais totalement perdue.

Non mais de quoi il parle ? J'ai rien fait moi ! Je l'ai conduit à l'infirmerie, je l'ai veillé, j'suis revenue plusieurs fois, je me suis fait un sang d'encre… Peut-être parce que j'ai envoyé bouler Parkinson ? Mais c'est rien du tout ça, vu qu'il s'en fout ! Non ? Il s'en fout pas ?

- Je t'ai entendue ! Alors comme ça je fais toujours tout foirer ?, me fait-il d'un air blasé mais avec son éternel sourire amusé pour montrer qu'il ne m'en veut pas réellement.

- Que… quoi ?, je fais essayant de me rappeler quand est-ce que j'ai dit pareille chose.

Après un temps de réflexion, je finis par me souvenir du moment et du contexte dans lequel il est tombé inconscient, et tout me revient en mémoire.

- Oh !, je fais en un sursaut. Mais oui mais tu !... Attends, t'as entendu ?, je réalise tout à coup, réticente à souhaits et paralysée.

Il a ENTENDU ? ca veut dire qu'il a réellement… Entendu ? La crise aussi ? Oh mon dieu la honte suprême… Et moi qui disais qu'il ne le saurait jamais !

- Oui, me répond-t-il doucement en me couvant tendrement regard.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as entendu exactement ?, je lui demande (avec un courage digne d'une Gryffondor, si je n'étais pas dans cette maison j'aurais plutôt prit mes jambes à mon cou !).

Je m'attends au pire. Oh my god qu'a-t-il entendu ?

- Tout…, fait-il en se penchant à mon oreille sensuellement.

Je frissonne. TOUT ? *cherche désespérément un flingue en criant en litanie « la vie c'est trop de la meeerde ! »*.

Il développe tout de même son idée voyant que je n'ai même plus la force de lui faire signaler que « tout », c'est extrêmement vague comme idée !

- Ton insulte, ton refus de partir… Tes pleurs…, achève-t-il en un murmure presque inaudible.

Son visage toujours collé au mien, joue contre joue, il le fait glisser sur ma peau pour s'appuyer front contre front et regarder mes lèvres puis mes yeux, incrustant ses prunelles en moi comme du plomb au pied. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être capable d'amorcer un seul geste, enracinée dans le sol d'une bonne dizaine de mètres par des racines bien puissantes.

Il soupire tout en fermant les yeux et en refermant un peu plus son étreinte sur moi. Je le regarde mais n'arrive pas à résister avec les yeux ouverts également et les ferme. Ce garçon est bouleversant. Beaucoup trop ! Je vais hyperventiler s'il continue ! C'était quoi ça ? On aurait dit du soulagement !... de contentement… Je ne comprends strictement plus RIEN… Et le pire c'est que ça me plait !

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, et je me sens défaillir tandis que je réponds goulument au baiser du Serpentard. Il semble s'en apercevoir car il rit doucement tout en laissant ses mains glisser sur moi en caresses à la fois tendres, protectrices et câlines. Je ne sais d'où je sors cette force de dialogue, mais je m'entends prononcer en un murmure :

- Je suis contente que tu sois là à nouveau…

- Tu sais, techniquement je ne suis jamais partit !, blague-t-il pour garder l'atmosphère détendue.

Je ris, prise au dépourvu par cette réponse ironique.

- Tu m'as comprise !

- Non, explique-moi…, fait-il malicieux.

Je soupire, puis approche mon visage du sien pour regarder ses lèvres tandis que je dis :

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, avec moi, je précise tout en levant les yeux aux siens une fois ma phrase finie.

Il sourit, semblant ravi (!), et m'embrasse à nouveau.

- Bon, fait-il tout en collant son front au mien à notre habitude. Va falloir aller manger…

- Mhmh…, je fais en assentiment sans pour autant bouger d'un poil.

Il rit, et je ris doucement aussi, gênée. Il décolle ensuite son front du mien et fait voyager son regard sur moi, tout en passant une main rêveuse dans mes cheveux.

- A tantôt, finit-il par me dire en se penchant à nouveau sur moi, mais cette fois-ci pour me déposer un tendre bisou sur la joue, comme avant de s'évanouir.

Je reste sur place, encore trop chamboulée par tout ça. Pourquoi un bisou sur la joue ? C'est quoi ce nouveau délire ? On dirait que ça lui tient à cœur, et d'un autre côté à moi aussi, vu que c'est plus tendre que passionnel, ça révèle de « vrais » sentiments en nous, bien que nous ne ressentions théoriquement rien de vraiment profond qu'il soit… Rooh ma vie est compliquée, didju !

Je finis par sortir de ma cachette (pas trop longtemps après lui non plus, sinon il serait revenu voir s'il ne m'avait pas tuée ! Manquerait plus que ça !) et me dirige vers la table Gryffondor d'un pas évasif et pas très assuré. Je m'assieds dos à la table Serpentard, face à Harry et Ginny et à côté de Ron. Je suis toujours bouleversée et je crois que mes amis le remarquent, vu que je les vois prêts à me poser un flot de questions que j'interromps direct en choisissant de raconter tout par moi-même, surtout ce qui me tracasse… Bien que je suis très gênée devant Harry et Ron, ça me fait toujours trop bizarre ! Là, ils savent que j'étais en train d'embrasser Malefoy… ! L'horreur !

On parle un peu, et je leur explique surtout l'histoire du baiser, qui reste incomprise au bataillon…

- Je ne comprends pas enfin, je fais légèrement révoltée, pourquoi un bisou sur la joue ? Pourquoi y'a pas moyen qu'il fasse dans le classique ?

- Malefoy est un grand romantique, tu sais…, se moque Harry avec une voix à la Shakespeare.

- Mais tais-toi un peu !, je m'emporte (en riant un minimum tout de même). C'est très sérieux ! Il me tourne en bourrique, comme toujours !

- Il ne te tourne pas en bourrique Hermione, il ne sait juste pas comment te faire comprendre que tu comptes pour lui, plus que les autres filles, me fait Ginny d'une voix sage.

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, je fais d'une voir égale.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !, s'emporte-t-elle à son tour.

- Mais…

- Tu crois vraiment que Malefoy est capable de savoir comment montrer ses sentiments à qui que ce soit ? Elle fait comme elle peut la fouine, faut pas trop en exiger non plus !

- C'est du n'importe quoi ! Je suis moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je compterai plus que les autres !

- Est-ce que tu t'es écoutée toi-même, ces trois derniers jours ? Non parce que tu nous as tout expliqué pourtant, du coup tu devrais être un minimum au courant… ! Et puis, je te signale que là il est directement venu vers toi, pas vers quelqu'un d'autre que je sache !

- Ginny je… Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- C'est juste que tu n'as pas envie de t'attacher à lui par peur de te ramasser une poutre, c'est tout.

J'étais prête à répliquer que j'étais tout simplement sûre que ce n'était pas le cas, mais je sens mon parchemin chauffer fortement dans ma poche. Je le retire rapidement de là (ça brûûûle p'tin, faudrait qu'ils trouvent un moyen moins douloureux de prévenir les gens quand même !) et le mets à plat sur la table.

Drago : 10h15 : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous parlez de moi ?

Je me retourne vivement vers sa table, le cherchant des yeux. Pas difficile de le trouver assez vite, vu qu'en plus de ses cheveux (traitres !) il nous fixe d'un regard intrigué et amusé.

Hermi : 10h15 : Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as cette impression !

Et bien quoi… ? C'est bon hein, je savais pas quoi écrire d'autre !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?, me demande Ginny.

- Pfff ! Il demande pourquoi il a l'impression qu'on parle de lui, et je viens de lui répondre « je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as cette impression » !

- Et bien voilà ma preuve !, s'écrie-t-elle avec fierté.

- Quoi ça ?

- Hermione, enfin !, s'exaspère-t-elle. Tu crois qu'il aurait eu cette attention avec les autres ? Tu crois qu'il les aurait regardées comme… CA ?

Je me retourne pour voir de quoi me parle mon amie et vois le garçon me regarder du coin de l'œil, puis baisser les yeux, et je vois quelque instants plus tard des écritures apparaître sur mon parchemin.

Drago : 10h17 : Peut-être parce que vous me fixez ostensiblement tous les quatre ?

Je me retourne en râlant vers mes amis.

- Roh mais vous pourriez être plus discrets ! Il me dit qu'on le fixe ! Bravo, c'est génial comme entrée ! La groupie qui en parle sans cesse à tous ses amis ! Quelle honte !

- Désolé Hermione, me dit Harry.

- PFFF.

Hermi : 10h17 : Soit !

Drago : 10h17 : C'est tout ce que tu vas me répondre ?

Hermi : 10h17 : Oui, faudra que tu te contentes de ça !

Drago : 10h18 : De quoi vous parlez ?

Hermi : 10h18 : Et vous ?

Drago : 10h18 : Pansy me casse les pieds. Parait que tu l'as remballée de l'infirmerie hier ?

- Oh non !, je gémis dégoutée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'étonne Ginny.

- Parkinson vient de lui dire que je l'avais remballée de l'infirmerie l'autre jour !

- Tu as fait ça ?

- Oui ! J'étais là d'abord !...

Elle me regarde avec un sourire et un air désabusé et je roule des yeux exaspérée.

- QUOI ?

- Ca a quelque chose à voir avec ce certain passage au bord du lac ?

- Rah tais-toi hein !

Je me replonge sur le parchemin, essayant de voir comment éviter cette conversation plus qu'embarrassante.

Hermi : 10h19 : C'était avant-hier.

Drago : 10h19 : Hermione…

… Court-circuit… Hermione… ? Il m'a appelée par mon prénom ? OMG…

Hermi : 10h19 : Quoi ?

Drago : 10h19 : Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

Hermi : 10h20 : On va pas en parler par parchemin, et puis c'est un sujet vraiment inintéressant !

Drago : 10h20 : J'arrive.

Hermi : 10h20 : Hein quoi ? Mais non !

… Trop tard. Il s'est déjà levé ! Je jette un regard apeuré à mes amis qui ne comprennent absolument rien du tout, et range le parchemin à la hâte. Par Merlin, la seule chose qui me manquait ! Un rendement de compte !

Le Serpentard sort tranquillement de la Grande Salle. Je pourrais le planter là et rester avec mes amis, finir mon déjeuner et… Enfin bref, casser tout ce que je pense s'est plus ou moins construit. Mais je n'en ai pas envie, et je me vois me lever de table et sortir de la Grande Salle également, sans avoir trop mon mot à dire sur la question !

Je me dirige calmement vers le parc, ne sachant où aller, et me retrouve encore une fois tirée vers le mur (ou plutôt : un trou dans le mur, l'éternel et même trou si bien connu à présent !). Je sens des lèvres chaudes se poser délicatement sur les miennes et j'attrape la chemise de mon assaillant, me collant au corps du blond avec convoitise.

- Alors ?, me demande-t-il en un souffle alors que nos lèvres se séparent.

- Alors quoi ?

- Ahah, tu sais retarder la discussion ne servira à rien, on en parlera quand même !

- Pff, ok. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Pansy ?

- Elle est venue à l'infirmerie à un moment où j'y étais, et elle m'a provoqué alors je l'ai jarretée.

- De l'infirmerie ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'infirmerie ?

- Je… J'étais passée voir si tu allais bien…, je murmure en un souffle tout en gardant mon regard fixé au sol, beaucoup trop gênée pour le regarder lui.

Non mais comment il va me poser une question comme ça lui aussi ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais à l'infirmerie ? C'est pas évident ? Crétiiiin !

Sa main déposée sur mon bas dos exerce une pression plus forte, me collant à lui, et il m'embrasse sans crier gare. Je ne comprends pas trop mais ça me va comme réponse… En plus ça clos le sujet ! Et puis, je ne lui refuserai jamais un baiser. Enfin… Je crois.

Le baiser dure assez longtemps, et lorsqu'il se finit, le Serpentard m'assaillit déjà d'une question supplémentaire.

- Et… Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardiez tantôt ?

- Je suis d'accord que leur discrétion laisse à désirer…, je soupire résignée.

- Mh… Pourquoi, Weasley-fille parlait encore de Tom ?, me fait-il d'un air malicieux.

- PARDONN ?

Hein quoi ? BLAF ! Un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Non mais avec quoi il vient ? Je m'éloigne d'un coup de lui, choquée. Comment il peut remettre ce sujet sur le tapis ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, fait-il toujours aussi malicieux.

C'est bizarre… il a un air malsain. Il est passé du tendre et charmant jeune homme au vicieux et calculateur Serpentard. Je déteste ça. C'est comme si j'étais avec la mauvaise personne, que je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne, depuis le début. Et dire que j'ai été le voir à l'infirmerie !

- Oui et je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là dedans !

- Ah non ? Tu ne vois vraiment pas… ? Pourtant, Weasley-fille aime beaucoup parler de Tom, non ? Et il est, comment dire… Très Serpentard, d'après elle.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, sinon tu ne te mettrais pas en rogne comme ça, petite Gryffondor !

- Arrête de me parler comme ça ! Tu te prends pour qui !

- Je n'en sais rien… Mais d'après Weasley-fille, Tom a une grande emprise sur toi ! Pas vrai ? Que dirait-elle, cette Weasley-fille, de cet instant précis ?

- ELLE DIRAIT QUE T'ES QU'UN TRIPLE ABRUTI !, je m'écrie hors de moi en essayant de me dégager de son emprise.

J'en ai marre ! C'EST QU'UN CON ET JE LE DETESTE ! Et puis pourquoi il arrête pas de parler de Ginny, ça me sors encore plus de mes gonds ! Il en parle avec un tel intérêt, ça en est EXASPERANT !

- Oh T.T.T. tu restes avec moi !, fait-il en me replaquant contre lui.

- Je n'en ai pas envie !

- Bien sur que si… Weasley-fille dirait que j'ai raison, elle…

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux ! J'EN AI MARRE !

Je tire un bon coup sur ma main pour qu'il me lâche enfin, et pars à grands pas. Il me rattrape en trottant, voulant apparemment me pousser à bout !

- Et là, je suis sure que Weasley-fille va te dire que tu exagères et que tu t'emportes trop facilement !

- VA AU DIABLE !

Je me retourne d'un coup et le repousse violemment au niveau du torse, puis prends mes jambes à mon cou et me diriges tout droit vers le parc.

Non mais quel connard ! Il est insupportable ! Et puis, j'en ai marre qu'il me parle autant de Ginny ! On dirait qu'elle le fascine ! Ils ont qu'à se marier et puis c'est tout hein ! ARGH !

Je me pose contre un arbre et jette frénétiquement des cailloux dans l'eau du lac. Dire que ma journée avait bien commencé ! Et je peux déjà certifier à une heure si matinale qu'elle est définitivement pourrie !

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Alors alors, ce chapitre ? Vous m'en voulez pas trop du retard, hein dites ? Vous aurez le prochain chapitre jeudi quand même ! Promiiis ! Gros bisous !**


	13. Je l'aime : un peu, beaucoup, ?

_Et voilà comme promis le chapitre ! Cette fois-ci bien à l'heure, j'y ai veillé :D_

_Par contre, j'ai une (je suppose) mauvaise nouvelle pour vous... Je ne sais pas trop si c'est le cas vu que je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup plus que ça, mais je suppose qu'il doit rester un ou deux chapitres à Polynectar... Je dirai... maximum. Sauf si j'ai un éclair de génie que je veux absolument inscrire mais à priori la fic s'achève :) Une de plus ! :D Et après je m'attaque à nouveau à Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force, mais pendant les vacances, d'accord ? Pas le temps pendant les cours, je suis pas du tout dans le truc là !_

_Et sinon... Y'a une baisse ENORME de reviews, dites ! O.O quoi, elle vous plait plus ma fic ? :'( Ou c'est à cause des retards...? (ou... juste par fainéantise? Si c'est le cas c'est à punir, jeunes inconscientes!)_

_Bon et à part ça ben... Voilà xD j'espère que ce chap vous plaira ! Moi j'l'aime :D_

_Bisou !_

_Mackk._

_Ps : Et pour les petits belges : Bonne St Nicolaaaas xD Bon okay c'est dimanche, mais vu que je poste pas dimanche, on le fait en avance :D_

_**Misstuture52 **Mais non m'en veux paaas :'( Celui-ci moi j'l'adore :D Allé dis-moi que tu l'adores aussi :'( :p Beuhsou bonne lecture :D_

_**Yuuki-Nana **__Merciii, ton pardon est mon salut ! (a) xD Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Bisouu_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 13 : Je l'aime : un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout ?**

- Hermione ? M'enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ginny, c'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Ah bien sûr que si ! Tu t'es levée de la table sans crier gare, tu ne reviens pas alors que Tom revient et je te retrouve dans le parc avec ce froid glacial sans veste à jeter furieusement des cailloux dans les eaux si calmes ! Explique-toi !

- Arrête de l'appeler Tom !, je fais revêche.

- Et comment tu veux que je l'appelle, hein ?, s'exaspère-t-elle.

- Ne l'appelle pas et c'est tout ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !, je réponds très en colère en me levant et partant déjà à grands pas vers le château.

Elle me rattrape par le bras.

- Minute la miss ! Pourquoi t'es aussi en rogne ? T'étais ravie il y a moins d'une demi-heure !

- Parce que c'est vraiment qu'un con, et que je suis tombée en plein dans le panneau, en grande partie à cause de toi ! Madame « il-faut-que-je-lève-mes-barrières » et « le-blond-a-un-bon-fond » ! MON CUL ! Maintenant il s'amuse à me ridiculiser ! Il pense que je suis à sa merci avec tous ces regards venant de VOTRE part parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que vous soyez discrets ! J'avais raison en fin de compte, aucun de vous ne devrait être au courant ! J'EN AI MARRE !

J'arrache mon bras de son emprise et pars à pas furax. Elle a la présence d'esprit de ne pas me suivre et je retourne dans le château, regagnant la bibliothèque où j'espère retrouver mon calme. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver sur elle comme ça…

Mais c'est quand même vrai, à la fin ! Elle fourre toujours son nez partout et à partir de ce moment là tout le cours des évènements m'échappe ! Mais bon, je lui accorde, elle répond toujours présente lorsque l'on a besoin d'aide… Toujours et sans limites… Oh mince. Il faut absolument que je m'excuse !

Je ferme mon livre d'un coup sec et me retrouve déjà à dévaler les escaliers à nouveau. Je venais de dépasser le bureau de McGonagall lorsque je me sens tirée ENCORE UNE FOIS par les mêmes bras que tout à l'heure.

- Malefoy si tu ne me lâches pas TOUT DE SUITE je hurle !

- Ouhlàà, c'est que j'ai réussi à mettre Granger en colère… !, me fait-il toujours aussi malicieux (sans avoir l'air de me prendre vraiment au sérieux !).

- LACHE-MOI JE TE DIS !, je m'énerve en me débattant, lui me tenant toujours contre lui.

- Noooon…, fait-il tranquillement en plongeant vers mes lèvres.

Il m'arrache un baiser, ET une moue totalement diabolique.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je crie ?, je m'informe.

- Quoi, là ? Dans ce coin ci ? C'est pas très discret si tu veux mon avis, mais si tu y tiens…, se marre-t-il (quel pervers !).

- MALEFOY !

- Et bien quoi, Granger ?, répond-t-il faussement angélique.

- Fous-moi la paix tu veux ?, je fais essayant de m'inspirer un peu au calme (apparemment la colère ne sert qu'à augmenter son emprise !).

- Pourquoi ? Tu oserais laisser Tom tout seul ?, se moque-t-il.

- Arrête avec ce prénom !

- Pourtant d'après Weasley-fille c'est pas si terrible que ça d'être Tom, pour toi…, fait-il charmeur.

- C'est son avis à elle que veux-tu, elle est irrécupérable.

- Elle au moins, elle a de bons gouts Granger, elle sait apprécier les bonnes choses.

- Et ben t'as qu'à la harceler elle alors !, je lâche revêche en entamant ma sortie.

Il me rattrape bien vite, bien que j'ai déjà parcouru, allé quoi ? Deux mètres ? Oui bon ok, il a des plus grandes jambes que moi hein, j'peux pas rivaliser !

- Ce n'est pas elle que je veux, me fait-il en me collant au mur.

Eeeeh mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? On n'est plus dans le coin secret là ! Et en plus mes ressources pour me retenir alors qu'il se colle à moi et que je revois sa tête d'ange à l'infirmerie (et même un peu après…) commencent à faiblir !

- Malefoy… On est en plein couloir de Poudlard… Contrôle-toi !

- C'est toi qui a voulu sortir…

- Parce que pour moi la conversation était close !

- Pour moi pas du tout. J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à… dire…, termine-t-il en déposant un baiser très (trop) sensuel à la base de mon cou.

- HHHHHHHH !, je fais en collant mes paumes sur son torse. Arrête ça !, j'exige en le repoussant.

- Je parie que Weasley-fille va encore dire que tu détestes Tom tous les jours après l'avoir croisé…, me fait-il malicieux.

J'en ai marre qu'il me parle de Ginny. Si elle l'obsède tellement, pourquoi il la draguerait pas elle, hein ? Ou peut-être que je ne suis qu'un pion après tout… ? Pf, ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus.

- Si elle t'obsède tellement, pourquoi tu te maries pas avec elle ?, je lance avec ras-le-bol.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Granger ? T'es jalouse ?

- Bien sur que non, mais j'ai pas envie de parler de Ginny quand je suis avec toi et à l'évidence ça devient ton sujet de conversation préféré !

- J'essaye juste de te convertir, elle elle sait…

- Apprécier les bonnes choses, oui tu l'as déjà dit ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que t'avais mon feu vert pour pouvoir enfin atteindre quelqu'un qui sait « apprécier les bonnes choses » ! Alors au revoir Malefoy, t'es plus obligé de jouer le jeu !

Je me dégage de son étreinte et file. Il n'a pas le temps de me rattraper que je rentre dans le bureau de McGo pour couper à tout échange… Je trouverai bien quelque chose à dire au moment même ! Il était capital que je m'enfuie, je ne supporte pas qu'il continue à me faire autant d'effet ! (Heureusement qu'il n'a pas su que s'il m'embrassait là, je n'aurais pas su résister… Ca aurait été vraiment une TRES mauvaise chose…)

Pour finir, j'ai inventé une excuse totalement bidon, du genre « 40 ou 50cm pour le devoir de mardi ? » puis je suis ressortie. Cours de botanique, bien long… Je déteste en vouloir à Ginny. Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas jalouse ! Comment je pourrais être jalouse de Ginny, franchement ? Ma meilleure amie ? Et tout ça pour un Malefoy ! Ca croule sous le ridicule, c'est évident que ça n'a rien à voir.

Le cours fini, on se dirige tous vers la Grande Salle. J'arrive près de la première volée d'escaliers et ne suis même plus surprise de me sentir tirée vers le même côté que ce matin (…!) (ça a surement du être très discret ! Pff !).

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir partir comme ça et me laisser sans mon reste ?, s'enquit-il en grognant tout contre ma peau frissonnante.

- Malefoy, pourquoi tu reviens vers moi comme ça ? T'as pas comprit ce que je t'ai dit tantôt ?

Là, à la place d'avoir l'air fâchée, j'ai plutôt l'air incrédule. Comment ça se fait que ce gars, même s'il m'a vue en rogne comme je l'étais tantôt, continue quand même à revenir à la charge et à se coller contre moi ? C'est fou ça quand même ! C'est comme s'il n'envisageait jamais une distance convenable entre nos deux corps !

- C'est TOI qui ne comprends pas Granger, fait-il en perdant son calme. Ta chère amie ne m'intéresse absolument pas, c'est toi que je veux, et je ne supporte pas de te voir t'envoler comme ça à tout bout de champs, ça me rend dingue !

- M'envoler ? T'es jaloux, Malefoy ?, je m'enquis surprise en le regardant dans les yeux, faisant face à sa colère et à son reproche.

- BIEN SUR QUE NON, nie-t-il en m'embrassant de plus belles.

Je réponds à son baiser… Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que ça flatte mon égo, mais en tout cas je sais qu'il est jaloux… Et j'adore ça. (PAN).

Comment je peux avoir oublié le problème aussi facilement ? Voilà, il est jaloux et donc ça l'excuse ?... Bon okay, en même temps il vient de me dire que Ginny ne l'intéressait ABSOLUMENT pas… Et qu'il me voulait moi… Et qu'il était jaloux… Mais de qui, enfin ? Il arrête pas de me narguer sur le fait que Tom c'est lui (même si théoriquement je ne l'ai pas confirmé), il est con ou quoi ? (et blond, oui…)

Je stoppe tout de même le baiser pour montrer que je ne me laisse pas avoir si facilement. (ooooh mon bloooond ! Cht cht ! Hermione, tu gardes ça pour toi enfin ! Essaye de te montrer un peu plus dure, que diable !)

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?, je demande en le vrillant de mon regard que je sais intense (car je suis on ne peut plus concentrée sur lui en ce moment même…).

- GNN, il grogne en posant son front contre le mien.

Je le sens respirer profondément, se calmer un peu, resserrer son emprise sur ma taille.

- Je ne sais pas c'est quoi le problème, me souffle-t-il. Mais lorsque tu es près de moi, je suis… tranquille. Sinon je suis anxieux, et je déteste ça !

Qwwaaa ? Owww… - Hermioneeeeeeee c'est ta conscience qui te parle ! Oui oui, je suis encore là ! ALLEZ REPRENDS-TOI ! – Arghhh okay okay, mais avoue tout de même qu'il est craquant ! Je l'ai déjà pardonné de toute façon ! – C'est pas pour autant qu'il doit te prendre pour une fille facile ! – Ouais, t'as raison ! … Normal en même temps, tu es moi ! Ahem, trêve de modestie !

- Faudrait peut-être que tu trouves une autre aspirine, tu crois pas ?

- Et pourquoi ça ?, fait-il en décollant son front du mien pour me regarder tranquillement, son regard parcourant mon visage avec légèreté.

Je me sens fondre. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne t'intéresse forcément pas imbécile, voilà pourquoi ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu fais à perdre ton temps avec une fille comme moi ? Tu me détestes, alors pars tant qu'il est encore temps ! (ou pas…)

Je ne réponds pas et le fixe, perdue dans son air d'enfant. Son regard finit par se stabiliser sur le mien, et je ne sais ce qui le pousse à s'avancer, cette fois-ci prudemment, vers mes lèvres. Je suis peut-être fêlée et tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ça ressemble fort à un « premier baiser », et je ne comprends décidément plus rien à ma vie… Comment un baiser peut-il sembler « premier » alors qu'on couche ensemble depuis un certain temps déjà et que le moins qu'on puisse dire est que s'embrasser est dans notre top 5 ? (le premier du top 5, dois-je préciser ?)

Je réponds à son baiser avec tout mon être, là non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi et je n'ai pas du tout envie de fouiller dans mon cerveau la raison. Je sais juste qu'il a recueilli mon visage dans sa paume et que je me sens fragile et en même temps en sureté près de lui. Moi j'ai mes mains posées sur la base de son cou, je suis en boule contre son torse et c'est encore plus délicieux…

Il interrompt le baiser, et je reste un moment les yeux fermés, essayant de restituer où je me trouve. Son visage frôle toujours le mien, le bout de nos joues, et je sens sa respiration calme et posée contre moi.

- Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas changer, me souffle-t-il enfin à l'oreille.

- Quoi ça ?, fais-je perdue, ayant momentanément oublié tout le reste de la conversation !

- D'aspirine, précise-t-il en plongeant dans mon cou, comme… gêné ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il NOUS arrive ? Je passe mes bras autour de son cou en câlin et respire à retardement (souffle coupé).

- Il faudrait… Que j'aille en cours maintenant…, je souffle peu décidée contre sa peau.

Il ne peut plus changer d'aspirine… Même s'il le voulait… Et l'aspirine c'est moi… Ca veut dire que… Que…? Oh mon dieu je me sens hyper gênée je sais pas quoi faire je sais pas quoi penser je sais pas ce qui va nous arriver JE CRAAAAQUE !

- Mh mh, fait-il en assentiment.

Mais parallèlement à ça il replonge quelques secondes plus tard ses lèvres sur ma peau et resserre son étreinte sur moi. Lui aussi respire à retardement… Au secours…

Je finis par me décoller doucement, préférant couper là l'échange. Sinon on sera gênés par la suite, autant se quitter encore un peu troublés… Je ne me décolle pas totalement tout de même, juste assez pour voir son visage, et j'avance une main timide vers sa joue, dans mon esprit encore embrouillé. Il n'attend pas plus et plonge à nouveau vers mes lèvres, avec une légère notion désespérée… Comme s'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Je réponds à son baiser, perdue mais comblée, bizarrement… Enfin, je ne vais pas compter toutes les bizarreries de cet épisode parce qu'on en aurait des chutes de tension !... Mais bon, on s'embrasse donc, et je le sens tout aussi ébranlé que moi… Et ç'en est inquiétant. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive, par Merlin ? C'est pas bon tout ça ! Pas bon du tout !

On stoppe le baiser comme d'un commun accord, et on colle nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, essayant de reprendre contenance… Je lui caresse le visage encore une fois, trouvant cette sensation vraiment… belle. Jamais je n'avais encore touché son visage. Oui, je l'ai prit dans mes mains pendant qu'on s'embrassait, mais jamais je ne l'avais frôlé ainsi, découvert… Il remonte sa main en caresse de mon bas-dos à mon mi-dos, prenant soin de resserrer l'étreinte, le tout dans un air étonnement tendre pour l'héritier Malefoy…

Tandis que je réfléchissais à comment interrompre un tel moment (sans interruption il ne s'arrêterait jamais, chose impossible !) je sens mon parchemin chauffer, ce qui m'évite tout désagrément. Je sursaute et cherches activement dans ma poche tandis que mon Serpentard se décolle tranquillement de moi, en prenant soin d'observer tous mes mouvements.

Le parchemin brûle toujours alors que je me retourne et le dépose sur la sorte de petite étagère se trouvant par là… Drago vient derrière moi et m'encercle la taille, collant son corps au mien, posant son menton sur mon épaule, regardant par-dessus cette dernière… Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Ca fait du bien… C'est… apaisant.

Ginny : 14h51 : 'Mione, je sais pas où tu es mais je sais que tu es avec Tom. Dis-lui de faire GAFFE ! Et toi aussi. Rogue est furax, il le cherche et il se dirige vers vous avec la carte du maraudeur…

Oh mon Dieu… Prenons point par point… 1 : Ginny vient d'avouer à Drago qu'il est Tom… 2 : Rogue se dirige vers nous et il est furax sur Drago… 3 : Il sait très bien qu'on est ensemble parce qu'il a la carte du maraudeur. Ca va chier ! Je suis figée depuis que j'ai lu ce message, mais je me décide tout de même à répondre paniquée.

Hermi : 14h52 : Comment ça se fait que Rogue a la carte du Maraudeur ? On va se faire tuer ! Essaye de le freiner !

Ginny : 14h52 : Impossible je suis en retenue dans son bureau, il vient de nous y enfermer moi et Harry, pour avoir essayé de le freiner avant de te prévenir… Il a trouvé la carte dans la poche de Harry, on voulait savoir où tu étais.

Hermi : 14h52 : Attends… Vous m'espionnez depuis le début ?

Oh pire maintenant ! Ils savent depuis le début que je suis continuellement avec Malefoy ! Même Harry ! Bon, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il l'a pas trop mal prit l'autre jour mais tout de même ! Quelle horreur !

- Je comprends rien…, me fait savoir Drago dans mon cou.

Je sursaute de plus belles. J'l'avais oublié celui-là ! Oui je sais, il m'enlace, et alors ? J'étais tellement bien que j'ai oublié… Soit, je m'enfonce.

- Rogue vient te chercher il est furax et il a la carte du Maraudeur, c'est une carte où on voit où se trouvent les gens dans Poudlard.

- Et ?

- Et bien il voit qu'on est ensemble depuis le début, et qu'on est dans une sorte de… placard…

Il rit doucement à mon oreille et plonge son visage dans mon cou *frisson !*.

- C'est vrai ça…, fait-il simplement en semblant profiter de cet « aveu » (qu'il est sensé connaître lui-même mieux que personne vu qu'il s'agit de notre position géographique qu'IL a choisit de nous imposer lorsqu'il m'a kidnappée de la file !).

- Oui… Ecoute si on se décide pas à bouger on va se faire dégommer !

- En même temps si on détale comme des lapins il aura encore plus envie de nous tuer et il aura toujours le moyen de nous trouver après…, fait-il observer (vraiment très fort !).

- Ah… T'as raison !, je fais avec horreur.

- Toujours, moi !, fait-il vantard (quel Serpentard… ! Je roule des yeux pour la forme !).

Ginny : 14h54 : Pas depuis le TOUT début… Et puis on s'inquiétait pour toi, après tantôt… Ecoute, sors de là et on parlera après !

Hermi : 14h54 : Je ne compte pas sortir, ce sera pire, on va l'attendre ici… A tantôt.

Ginny : 14h54 : Quoi mais t'es folle ?

Hermi : 14h54 : Idée de Drago. Bisou.

Je range mon parchemin dans ma poche activement (et du coup me décolles du blond) et lorsque je remonte mon regard vers lui, à nouveau face à face, il me sourit. Je le regarde sans comprendre.

- Quoi… ?, je fais, gauche.

- Je suis Drago maintenant ?, fait-il pétillant.

Je le fixe, gênée. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire là ! C'est bizarre c'est comme si la relation avait changé du tout au tout, comme si à présent, on sortait ensemble… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, comment l'appeler, que faire, rien du tout ! Il le remarque et émet un petit rire content avant de s'avancer vers moi et de poser une main douce sur ma joue, avançant son visage avec précaution avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Je prends une grande inspiration, m'inspirant à la détente.

- MR MALEFOY.

Je sursaute, oubliant définitivement tout espoir de détente. Rogue se tient devant la porte ! Enfin, quelle porte me direz-vous ? Dans l'encadrement minuscule par lequel on est rentrés ! HORREUR !

Drago se retourne pour faire face à son mentor tandis que je me tasse sur moi-même. Il a de nouveau cet air arrogant au visage et je me demande comment il fait pour être ainsi alors que ROGUE vient de nous trouver en train de nous embrasser dans une sorte de placard à balais ! Tous les deux ! Rogue !

- J'exige des explications !, s'exclame l'horripilant professeur de potions.

- Miss Granger m'apprend l'anatomie du corps humain, se défend le blond avec calme (PAF ! – Aie !).

- Ca n'est PAS une excuse plausible !

- D'accord alors, Miss Granger et moi-même étions en train de nous embrasser et vous avez interrompu la chose. Satisfait ?

Rogue le regarde et semble se décomposer… Et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! M'enfin comment il va aller dire tout ça ? Je baisse les yeux au sol et tente de ne pas pleurer de dépit tandis que Rogue répond à l'assaut.

- Miss Granger semble plutôt nier ces paroles, fait-il avec un coup d'œil à ma personne tandis que j'avais ma main sur le front, rendue.

Je les regarde tour à tour, Rogue avec son air carnacier et Drago qui s'était retourné vers moi pour voir ce que voulait dire le maitre de sa maison. Il semble surpris. Je me sens bien évidemment obligée de le défendre ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il insinue là, Rogue ? Je vois qu'il tâtonne les points faibles de Drago, et ça me fait une nouvelle difficile à encaisser en plus. Alors il n'en a vraiment pas rien à faire de moi, c'étaient pas des hallucinations ? Bon je sais, j'ai des preuves depuis pas mal de temps, et Ginny va me tuer de ne pas avoir voulu l'écouter, mais on aurait vraiment dit des coïncidences !

- Oh mais pas du tout, je me dis juste qu'il est culotté de vous le dire ainsi c'est tout !, je fais revêche en faisant un pas en avant, histoire d'être à la même hauteur que Drago, et je m'accroche à son bras pour affirmer mes dires.

Rogue fait la moue, Drago me regarde totalement éberlué.

- Vous n'êtes que deux…, commence à siffler le professeur mauvais.

- Notre vie privée ne vous regarde absolument pas professeur, le coupe Drago. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, fait-il en empoignant son sac et le mien tout en m'entrainant vers la porte du bras auquel j'étais encore accrochée !

On continue toujours de marcher et il ne se retourne pas, ne dit rien, alors à la moitié du couloir traversé je me décide à parler.

- On va où là ?, je m'enquis inquiète.

- Je te ramène, fait-il tout en fixant toujours droit devant lui.

- Tu me ramènes ?, je répète sans comprendre.

Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi, l'air neutre, mais dès qu'il recroise mon visage il se radoucit comme toujours…

- Tu as cours où ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'intercepte dans les couloirs avec sa fameuse carte alors je vais t'y accompagner…

Je continue de le regarder, coite. PARDON ? Il veut m'accompagner en cours ? Me protéger ? Je n'arrive déjà pas à assimiler tout ce qui s'est passé dans le « placard » ! On a comme qui dirait concrétisé la relation, Ginny lui a dévoilé qu'il était Tom, Rogue est au courant du fait qu'on se voit toujours... Et maintenant il m'accompagne en cours ? J'ai pas eu le temps d'assimiler, et sincèrement je ne comprends plus rien du tout !

Il reprend la parole, doux et amusé.

- Hey ? T'as cours où ?

- Hemmm… J'ai Sorts et Enchantements, je crois.

- Okay, viens…, fait-il alors.

Il me prend délicatement la main, entrelaçant nos doigts sans pour autant lâcher mon regard. Il a l'air tout aussi hypnotisé que moi… Ca promet ! J'arrive tout de même à lui adresser un mini sourire timide, et je le vois s'apaiser et prendre un air totalement zen et tranquille.

On entame le trajet, toujours main dans la main alors qu'on se balade dans les couloirs de Poudlard (!), et on termine le parcours en silence. Je suis beaucoup trop obnubilée par l'ange blond de devant pour me concentrer sur autre chose de toute façon… !

Arrivés devant le local, il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi. Je le regarde toujours éperdue, et fais un pas supplémentaire, comme pour lui montrer que cette fois-ci je ne vais pas « m'envoler » comme il le disait si bien. Il sourit. Je me penche alors sur lui et tandis qu'il entame le même geste que moi vers mes lèvres, il monte sa main qui tenait la mienne jusqu'à son torse pour l'y déposer et pouvoir ensuite venir reprendre mon visage, tandis que de l'autre il m'enlace déjà par le bas du dos.

Le baiser est toujours aussi lent, toujours aussi fort en émotions, et je me demande si je vais résister encore longtemps à ce petit jeu… Où alors on a déjà fini de jouer ? Je n'y comprends plus rien…

Il interrompt le baiser pour me regarder dans les yeux tandis que j'en fais de même, mais je valse mon regard de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Je superpose les miennes aux siennes une dernière fois, profitant de cette sensation sublime, les yeux fermés, la tête loin.

Lorsque le baiser se finit, on se sépare tout de même, étant au milieu des grands couloirs de la renommée école de Poudlard, avec tous les élèves avides de commérages qui vont avec ! Il me tend mon sac avec un regard indéchiffrable.

- Bon cours…, me dit-il avec un petit sourire doux mais timide et incertain.

- Merci, je lui réponds tout aussi gênée mais en répondant tout de même à son sourire.

Je ne peux me retenir et me penche une dernière fois pour un smack rapide sur ses lèvres avant de me retourner sans passage par ses yeux cette fois-ci (sinon c'était cuit !) vers la porte et de toquer.

Je passe mon cours à retourner dans ma tête tout ce qui vient de se passer. Ses baisers… Son comportement. L'aveu de Rogue. Tout ça est vraiment difficile à assimiler ! Mais bon, plus j'y pense, plus je sens mon cœur se gonfler...

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! *fait la pompom girl * :D**

**Allé sioupléééé un petit effort ! :( Ceux qui m'aiment, poussent sur le truc vert juste en dessous ! xD **

**(bon ok, j'vais peut-être pas dire ça... J'vois déjà « 0 reviews ajoutées » jusque jeudi prochain x'DDD)**

**Allé, bon week-end les gars, c'est bientôt les vacances ! :D  
**


	14. Un problème résolu, dix de retrouvés!

_Goodmorning, goodmooooorning (8)... _

_Comment ça, il n'est que 0h50 ? Bah écoutez, il est jeudi quand même u.u Bon, vrai, je vais me coucher, mais tout est relatif xD_

_J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira :D J'ai presque fini le 16 déjà, et perso j'adore ces derniers chapitres ! Mais bon je suis l'auteur, autant certains chapitres je les trouve nuls (clin d'oeil à **DjoOu** ;) ) autant surement que d'autres je les trouve bien et qu'en fait ils sont nuls :/_

_Enfin soit ! On s'en fout de ma vie xD J'vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D Oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !_

_Bisou bisouu !_

_Mackk._

_Ps: je conseille « I still cry » de _Ilse de Lange,_ pour la partie « cruciale » de ce chapitre, à partir de quand j'ai écrit « - Ton père va nous tuer, je soupire en me retournant vers le Serpentard. », alors qu'ils sont dans le recoin secret. Je ne me suis jamais arrêtée aux paroles parce que je viens de la « connaitre », et elle est passée justement à ce moment là et je trouvais que ça collait bien ;) Le rythme, ce qu'elle dégage, tout ça tout ça..._

_**Annea** Oui, presque la fin ! Et quoi, tu la suis depuis longtemps cette fic ? Tu m'as jamais laissé de review, non ? O.O Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu ton nom (c'est triste !)… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Bisou !_

_**Misstuture52 **__Oui c'est vrai, quand je finis celle-ci je me remets à Gryffis :) tu préfères celle-là à Poly ? Bisou !_

_**Yuuki-Nana**_ _Comment ça, un bisou devant tout le monde ? xD Ils étaient au milieu d'un couloir, mais il était désert ! C'était juste pas vraiment judicieux de leur part… ) :D Et puis, merciii pour ma photo :$ :DD C'est ch'eeeentil ! Bisou, j'espère que t'aimeras ce chap ! :D (je l'adooore !)_

_**SweetLikeMeh**_ _:D mercii ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin ! Tu la suis depuis longtemps ou tu viens de la découvrir ? Bisouu :)_

_**Vivi59 **__Ca me touche vraiment tout ce que tu me dis :) Et bon, je sais qu'on s'en fout de ma vie (xD) mais surtout maintenant que ça va pas bien et que j'ai aucune estime de moi, voir que quelque chose que je fais plait aux gens, c'est le mieux que j'aurai pu recevoir :) Alors merci beaucoup (L)' Et dis pardon à ton mari de ma part xD Que c'est pour son bien, j'te met de bonne humeur comme ça quand son film est fini t'as le sourire :D Et pour ce qui est d'Hermione… C'est vrai que quand on le lit d'un point de vue extérieur, elle fait beaucoup de chichis, mais moi à sa place j'aurai eu les mêmes réactions :O (nan, déconne ? xD) Parce que c'est quand même le gars qui leur a fait pleins de mauvais coups, tout le temps, et qui pourrait très bien faire semblant d'être sympa pour t'achever mieux après, tu l'aimes bien mais t'as jamais la certitude que c'est vraiment du réel de sa part ! Ca doit être horrible à vivre d'ailleurs O.O Mais bon, ça va venir, le moment où elle assume, t'inquiètes pas xD (même plus tôt que tu ne le crois (a) :D). Pour ce qui est de Ginny, du mec qui parle de la copine et du vécu… Euh bah non, c'est pas du vécu :p En fait j'ai jamais eu de copain, rien de ce qui est sur ces fics n'est vraiment du vécu, encore moins les lemons :D ) Mais j'ai toujours été celle chez qui les gens vont se confier parce que je __comprends ces trucs là mieux que personne (les paroles ne viennent pas de moi xD) et que en moi, c'est comme si je savais tout ça, comme si c'était logique même si je l'avais pas vécu… Tout vient tout seul o.O' Spece, je sais pas comment expliquer xD D'ailleurs les conseils que je donne sont toujours parfaits (et je dis pas ça pour me vanter, c'est les gens qui le disent :$) parce que j'arrive a discerner exactement la situation et ce qu'ont les gens en tête (surement pour ça que j'arrive tellement bien à faire ressentir les émotions, je les lis sur les gens si facilement qu'il m'est facile de les décrire… :))… C'est pas vraiment clair, désolée je suis nulle en explications je m'embrouille tout le temps xD Enfin soit, pour en revenir à ma super capacité (…) il est évident que ça aide tout le monde sauf moi, le jour ou j'arriverai à me conseiller...! ;) Et… Je ne publie jamais de chapitre à moins d'une semaine d'intervalle, sorry xD Sauf exception du style « semaine prochaine je sais pas poster alors je vous en poste deux », etc :p Mais je peux garantir que le chap 14 (celui-ci, hihi !) c'est d'la booombe :D Enfin, à mon gout :$ (vais pas trop parler, maintenant j'vois qu'il vous plait pas, j'aurai l'air fine xD) Enfin soit, je vais arrêter de monologuer et je te rends ta liberté, va lire le chapitre en paix ! :D Bisou !_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre14 : Un problème résolu, dix de retrouvés!**

Lorsque le cours se finit, je sors en trombe de la classe dans l'espoir de trouver Ginny. Avec un peu de chance, Rogue l'a déjà relâchée ? Je traverse les couloirs à toute vitesse et n'ai pas vraiment le temps de chercher que je me retrouve nez à nez avec la rouquine.

- GINNY !, je fais soulagée en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Ah, 'Mione enfin je te trouve ! Ca va ?, demande-t-elle tout de même en me sentant la serrer fort dans mes bras.

- Oui ! Enfin… Je sais pas ! C'est compliqué !

- Viens, on va parler !, déclare-t-elle en empoignant ma main et en m'entrainant sur son passage.

Alors qu'on traverse la foule rassemblée dans le Grand Hall pour la pause, on tombe presque face à face avec Rogue… ET LUCIUS MALEFOY ! Merlin ! Je pousse un petit cri de surprise et d'horreur, et m'abaisse d'un coup, à présent à mon tour d'entrainer Ginny avec moi. On se retrouve tout à coup toutes les deux accroupies par terre…

- Hermione enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, fait-elle incrédule.

- Il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils me voient !, je fais horrifiée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien Rogue nous a trouvé dans le coin secret là, tu te rappelles ? Ils sont là pour me tuer !

On traverse une bonne partie de la foule en canard (toujours accroupies en gros) tandis que Ginny me fait brillamment remarquer que si Rogue est toujours en possession de la carte du maraudeur mon ridicule petit tour de passe-passe ne sert strictement à rien. Merci Ginny ! Et puis zut, ça coute rien d'essayer hein ! … En regardant vers l'arrière, prête à lui répondre, je me tope contre une jambe en plein sur ma route.

- Pardon !, je m'exclame en me retournant vivement.

Je vois la personne s'accroupir et me retrouve face au visage amusé du blond.

- Et si je ne te pardonne pas ?

- Tiens, Malefoy !, fait Ginny hilare de la situation. Tu tombes à pic !

- Ah ?, s'étonne-t-il en me questionnant du regard.

- Ton père est là !, je lance un brin terrifiée.

- Je sais, répond-t-il simplement.

- Quoi, c'est tout ce que ça provoque chez toi ?, je m'exaspère.

Non mais ce gars est vraiment pas normal ! Son père va nous tuer d'une minute à l'autre et lui il s'en fout ! Quel… Quel… Inconscient !

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?, rit-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait venir !

- Ca je m'en doute bien, vu qu'il est venu pour nous tuer !

- C'est pour ça que vous vous baladez accroupies ?, demande-t-il hilare à son tour.

- Oui !, je fais vexée qu'il se moque ainsi ouvertement de moi !

Je crois qu'il l'a remarqué, parce qu'il reprend son sérieux en constatant tout de même :

- Tu sais, s'il a toujours cette fameuse carte ça change pas grand-chose…

- Je lui ai dit exactement la même chose, soupire Ginny en me regardant d'un air désolé.

Drago me sourit, amusé. Je le regarde avec un air exaspéré mais toujours un peu aussi de petite fille apeurée. Oui je sais, c'est ridicule d'avoir aussi peur de la famille Malefoy ! Enfin, surtout de Lucius, mais ça doit surement le faire marrer de me voir dans cet état à la vue de son père…! Elles vont être belles, les présentations ! … Il s'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote :

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser… _*je frémis*_

- C'est vraiment pas le moment !, je fais remarquer.

- Oui mais… J'en ai vraiment très envie…, me dit-il avec un léger ton embarrassé bien qu'il soit très clair dans son aveu.

Il pose sa main sur la mienne et je me sens fondre. J'en ai vraiment envie aussi, mais que veut-il que j'y fasse, hein ? On ne va pas s'embrasser là, au milieu de tout le monde !

- Tu sais que tu me tortures ?, je lui fais savoir avec un air tiraillé.

Il sourit, ravi.

- Suivez-moi !, fait-il en se redressant.

Je me redresse à contre cœur mais me tasse tout de même sur moi-même, et Ginny en fait de même.

- Désolée Gin', juste deux secondes…, je chuchote piteusement à mon amie.

- Y'a pas de soucis !, fait celle-ci apparemment ravie d'être de la partie !

Il nous entraine contre le mur, puis rentre dans ce que je reconnais à présent comme l'éternelle cachette (celle de tout à l'heure, et de certaines autres rencontres…). Je rentre et me sens instantanément collée à lui, et nous nous embrassons de plus belles. Lorsque Ginny rentre à son tour, je la vois vaguement s'étonner (j'ouvre les yeux deux secondes pour voir sa réaction mais je me ravise plus vite que prévu !) mais n'en fais rien et continue à profiter de mon blond.

Elle nous interrompt cependant bien vite à mon gout, et assez incrédule.

- Dites, j'aurais jamais cru avoir à dire ça mais… Faudrait que vous refassiez surface là !

On s'interrompt lentement, lui avec un grognement déçu, et on tourne directement la tête vers la jeune fille qui nous regarde toujours avec des yeux assez stupéfaits.

- Quoi ?, je demande amusée du silence de ma grande bavarde.

- Rien rien, fait-elle en se réveillant quelque peu et se retournant vers l'encadrement de la sortie.

Je ris silencieusement et m'approche d'elle pour espionner également le Grand Hall, suivie de près par le blond qui pose une main délicate sur ma taille.

- Ton père va nous tuer, je soupire en me retournant vers le Serpentard.

- Il suffit que je lui dise que je me suis rapproché de toi pour tenir Potter à l'œil et il marchera, fait-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

- En espérant que ce soit n'importe quoi…, je fais en jetant un regard incertain au garçon.

Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à me retenir de douter ? C'est dingue ça quand même ! Je regrette immédiatement mes paroles sorties automatiquement de ma bouche, et le vois se durcir et me lancer un regard glacial.

- si tu n'es pas capable de me faire confiance tu peux partir, Granger.

PAF. Baffe en plein visage. Quoi ? J'y comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi il est aussi froid ? Il ne l'a jamais été ! Ca me fait peur… Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais été confrontée à son indifférence parce qu'il n'a jamais été distant, c'était plutôt le contraire, et là je me sens tout à coup défaillir. Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je me sens tout à coup terrifiée ! Terrifiée à l'idée que ce blond m'échappe !

Je tourne le visage de Ginny (qui nous regardait avec attention) vers la sortie en lui lançant un « donne-nous deux minutes Gin', surveille la porte ! » d'un air absent sans arrêter de le fixer. Puis, je m'approche de lui, toujours aussi désespérée et saute dans ses bras, le prenant de court (mais il me rattrape tout de même par réflexe) et l'embrasse brièvement mais avec fougue avant de lui lancer :

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici !, je fais d'un ton décidé et convaincu.

- T'es sure ?, me fait-il d'un ton sarcastique en me reposant, le regard dur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Pourquoi il veut pas m'embrasser ? Pourquoi il ne continue pas à m'enlacer ? Pourquoi il s'éloigne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- Oui !, je réponds d'un ton sur et mi-exaspéré mi-incrédule qu'il ne me croit pas et qu'il insiste à prendre de la distance ainsi !

Je suis désespérée… ! Pourquoi il ne réagit pas ? Il reste immobile, ça me rend folle ! Ce n'est pas dans son habitude, ça ! Je me penche vers son oreille en attrapant sa chemise de mes mains, fermement, me collant à lui. Je lui murmure quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru un jour possible de sortir de ma bouche…

- Prends-moi dans tes bras j't'en supplie, ça me rend dingue !

Je suis presque au bord des larmes. Comment ça se fait, par Merlin ? tout ça me submerge d'un coup, tout en même temps, et je n'ai en aucun cas le temps d'assimiler, je ne comprends tout simplement plus rien ! Mes sentiments sont-ils encore plus épanouis que ce que je n'ai vu tantôt ?

D'un coup, comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton, le blond encercle ma taille de ses bras puissants et colle son visage à ma tempe, nos deux visages collés, la respiration rapide tandis que j'enroule vivement mes bras autour de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Granger ?, me demande-t-il tout de même en décollant son visage de ma tempe pour pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il semble perdu mais tout de même toujours vexé… triste… et aussi un peu inquiet. Peut-être que ça se voit, que j'ai envie de pleurer ? Oh non quelle horreur…

- J'en sais rien…, je réponds toujours aussi dans la brume moi-même. Mais je suis terrifiée à l'idée que tu recommences…!, je fais d'un ton apeuré.

Il semble se surprendre d'un tel aveu et voir également la détresse dans mon regard, car il plonge spontanément vers mes lèvres, m'embrassant avec ferveur. J'accueille ce baiser avec un soulagement clair et me presse contre lui tout en répondant au baiser avec folie. Il décolle tout de même ses lèvres quelques secondes pour me souffler d'une voix rauque à l'oreille :

- Je ne recommencerai plus…

Je me resserre contre lui en câlin, jugeant que ce serait plus explicite que de recommencer à l'embrasser, et il plonge son visage dans mon cou en soupirant.

- Mais promets-moi alors que toi non plus…

Je me redresse étonnée et remordifiée à nouveau… Sous mon air interrogatif et d'avance gêné il poursuit.

- Ton doute constant me fait au moins autant de mal que mon indifférence t'en fait à toi. Et ça dure depuis un certain temps déjà…, termine-t-il timidement et (je le vois avec horreur) profondément triste, comme démoli, baissant carrément les yeux au sol.

J'avance une main sûre vers sa joue et la caresse tendrement, attendant qu'il lève son regard pour y encrer le mien… Ce qui finit par arriver assez vite, comme je m'y attendais. Je le fixe avec toute l'ardeur et la tristesse que je possède.

- Je suis vraiment désolée…, je chuchote (et je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues sans m'avoir demandé la permission…).

Je le vois se figer d'horreur en voyant mon état de détresse. Mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant, je me sens vraiment mal vis-à-vis de lui… J'suis vraiment nulle… Comment j'ai pu lui dire ça, après tout ce qui s'est passé tantôt, après la certitude que j'avais ? Bon okay, la presque-certitude, mais il reste toujours un doute, ce n'est pas une raison ! Je me trouve vraiment bête, nulle…

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… !, je termine en éclatant en sanglots.

Il réagit alors et s'approche pour me prendre dans ses bras et me bercer doucement, tandis que je me laisse aller à mes pleurs (tout en les maudissant d'être arrivés… Je ne suis pas une fille qui pleure ainsi devant les gens, je déteste ça ! En plus il doit se sentir mal maintenant !).

- Hermione, regarde-moi…, me demande-t-il tout de même après genre une minute (et je sens mon cœur exploser à l'entente de mon prénom sortit de la bouche de ce sublime Serpentard).

Je me décolle péniblement de lui et le regarde, vraiment très gênée à présent, et honteuse de penser à mon maquillage qui a surement bien coulé. Je dois ressembler à un monstre, génial… Il continue de me fixer intensément et me caresse la joue avec douceur.

- Ca va aller…, me dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Je fais oui de la tête en essayant d'arrêter mes larmes, inspirant profondément. Comme une enfant, oui je sais… Au point où j'en suis… ! Il s'approche encore plus de moi, nos visages se frôlant, lui toujours avec cet air inquiet. Ginny interrompt d'une voix gênée (oh mince, je l'avais totalement oubliée !).

- Euhm… J'y vais moi je me sens pas trop à ma place, on se voit après !, lance-t-elle en tournant déjà les talons.

Je la rattrape par la capuche et la tire en arrière en avançant un peu moi-même.

- Non Gin', désolée, on…

- Y'a aucun problème, moi je pars et toi tu RESTES ICI, me fait-elle d'un regard sans appel mais avec un sourire beau et tendre. Vous devez parler.

Elle me caresse également la joue (c'est une manie ou quoi ?) et me lance un « J't'aime princesse, je te harcellerai tantôt pour les détails ! »… Elle avait commencé sa phrase de façon aimante et l'avait finie malicieuse, à son habitude, tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Drago avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Je la regarde s'éloigner, ailleurs, puis sens des bras hésitants m'enlacer par la taille avec douceur… Je me laisse aller à la caresse et m'appuie moi-même sur le torse du garçon, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir meilleure initiative.

Voyant mon feu vert, il me fait un baiser dans le cou avant de soupirer à mon oreille. Je me retourne sans me décoller de lui et lorsque l'on se retrouve face à face, je regarde mes pieds d'un air gêné mais me mets tout de même sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

J'en ai trop besoin. J'ai besoin de le sentir, de sentir son parfum m'enivrer, de le sentir toujours là… Je suis toujours sous le choc de ma réaction face à son rejet…

Il m'embrasse calmement et avec un soulagement apparent aussi, et je me laisse aller à nouveau alors qu'il m'entraine un peu plus loin de l'encadrement (pas très discret de rester là si vous voulez mon avis…).

- Alors c'est bien moi, ce Tom, finalement ?, fait-il pour changer un peu de sujet (on peut dire qu'il l'a bien choisit… !u.u).

- Comme si tu l'avais pas comprit !, je m'exaspère. T'as pas arrêté de me le ressortir dès que tu le pouvais !

- C'est parce que je n'avais aucune certitude du fait que ce soit moi ! Et parce que j'avais aucune preuve que tu étais vraiment attirée par moi ! Tu ne me le faisais voir par aucun détail, moi tu le savais c'est toujours moi qui revenais ! Mais toi ! Tu passais ton temps à t'envoler et à te mettre en rogne en un rien de temps ! C'en était à devenir fou ! J'avais BESOIN que tu me certifies que j'étais Tom ! Il me le fallait ! Si ce Tom était quelqu'un d'autre, j'avais PEUR de ma réaction ! Tu ne comprends pas du combien c'est HORRIBLE !

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et me laisse bercer par sa respiration. Cette détresse dans ses yeux, et le ton de sa voix, sa respiration saccadée… Il tient à moi… Vraiment… Et dire qu'il a raison, j'ai passé mon temps à m'énerver pour un rien ! Et moi ma seule fois où j'ai été confrontée à sa colère, c'était là tout de suite et j'ai cru défaillir… Je l'admire. D'avoir tenu bon, et pire, d'avoir continué à insister, toujours plus ! C'est vraiment une personne forte… Moi je crois qu'à sa place j'aurai tout simplement pété un câble, parce que de toute façon tu n'as pas d'issue à de telles situations !

Et là, de nulle part, au milieu de cette contemplation muette, je lui sors un énorme sourire et lui saute au cou en me marrant ! S'il ne me croyait pas cinglée avant maintenant, et bien c'est fait ! Je sais qu'il ne comprend pas (en même temps, qui me comprend ?) je l'ai vu à son air étonné, mais il me prend également dans ses bras, heureux, en ricanant lui aussi.

- Alors princesse, on va peut-être sortir de ce placard maintenant ?, s'enquit-il avec une moue de bébé. En plus, ton amie t'attend pour les détails !, se moque-t-il.

Je souris et lui fais un smack, avant de lui murmurer à nouveau contre lui :

- Merci de ne pas l'avoir appelée « Weasley-fille ».

Il rit.

- Je ne veux pas risquer de t'énerver encore une fois ! Surtout pas là maintenant…

- Et pourquoi cela, monsieur ?, je le provoque malicieuse à mon tour (« Dis-le ! Dis-le ! »).

- Parce queuuuh…, commence-t-il en me collant à lui. Parce que je suis parfaitement bien comme ça !... et… que je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête…, finit-il en un souffle tout contre moi.

Je lui souris tendrement et me surélèves jusqu'à son cou, décidant de jouer le jeu… Il mérite d'être rassuré un peu, à présent ! Je me rends compte à peine maintenant de tous ses efforts… A quel point ça doit être difficile pour lui, Serpentard ! Et surtout pour lui, Drago… J'ai l'impression qu'en l'espace de si peu de temps mon cœur est en train d'exploser, c'est si soudain, je ne sais pas comment le gérer !

- Bonne réponse… !, je lui réponds joueuse.

On rit tous les deux, et nos lèvres se rapprochent instinctivement les unes aux autres, sans s'embrasser toujours. Ainsi, c'est plus grisant ! (Euh oui, bref, moi ça me fait beaucoup d'effet en tout cas…)

- J'ai toujours raison !

- La modestie ne pèse pas trop, ça va ?, je le taquine.

- Je suis sûr que si j'avais dit que j'étais avec une bombe sexuelle tu ne m'aurais pas fait cette remarque !, se moque-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, là ça n'aurait été que pure constatation ! Et encore, JE suis modeste, je le snobe.

Il rit et m'embrasse, me prenant de court même si nos visages étaient déjà très proches. Je réponds tout de même instinctivement au baiser, un petit ricanement s'échappant de ma bouche au même moment. Il interrompt rapidement pour me souffler à l'oreille :

- J'ai toujours su que les Gryffondors étaient des crâneurs… !

Je ris, un air faussement outré.

- Non mais dis-donc, monsieur le Serpentard, tu peux parler ! Si nous on est crâneurs, toi tu passes surement plus les portes tellement ta tête est enflée !

- T'as raison… J'ai besoin qu'on me soigne… Des soins personnels et très réguliers… Voire constants…

J'éclate de rire face à la ruse de séduction déguisée du vert et argent ! J'vais essayer de le prendre à son propre jeu, voir qui est le plus fort…

- Pomfresh est là pour toi… Une chance d'avoir une infirmière à l'école, tu trouves pas ?

- Pfff… Je doute sérieusement de ses compétences pourtant… Il me faudrait plutôt quelqu'un qui connaisse sa matière par cœur, tu vois… Qui sache parfaitement de quoi il s'agit et où il en est…

J'éclate de rire à nouveau. Non mais quel ! Don Juan !

- Dumbledore fera l'affaire alors !, je m'exclame toujours pliée en quatre.

Je vois l'horreur passer dans ses prunelles !

- Je suis tout de même un Malefoy, il me faut une femme pour s'occuper de moi, et non un homme !

- Mh… Et je suppose qu'une femme aussi âgée que compétente comme McGonagall, ça ne te va pas ?

- Pas trop non…

- Je crois bien que tu vas devoir te contenter de moi alors…

- Oh non, pas toi… !

On éclate tous les deux de rire pour la millième fois, et il m'embrasse de plus belles. Je profite de ce baiser, ravie de ce moment avec lui… J'ai presque envie de dire que… _Je l'aime. _Bon, de façon bizarre, à ma manière, mais… Pfff. Enfin soit, ça me semble un peu énorme comme sentiment, alors je vais plutôt attendre d'avoir la tête froide pour y réfléchir… Après tout, c'est pas parce qu'on passe un bon moment et que je découvre que je peux aussi rire avec lui, que ça y est j'suis amoureuse ! Il en faut plus, non ?

On continue de s'embrasser tandis que des soupirs contents s'échappent de nos deux corps entremêlés. Lorsque le baiser prend fin, je me pelotonne contre lui, bien au chaud et en sureté… Quelle sensation de diingue ! J'ai pas envie de bouger !

- Fils.

Moi qui étais en train de sourire, me faisant enlacer par le Serpentard pour mon plus grand bonheur, lui tout aussi souriant, mon retour à la réalité fut assez brutal. Oui, surement que le sien aussi…! On sursaute tous les deux et je me sépare vivement de lui tout en me retournant vers l'encadrement pour faire face à l'intrus.

- Père, fait Drago ayant reprit tout sérieux (et dignité).

- Tu me dois des explications.

- Je vous les donnerai… En privé, fait-il avec un regard en biais vers moi.

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

- Parce que c'est quelque chose à parler entre… Malefoys exclusivement, fait-il avec un hochement de tête, et je comprends très bien qu'il parle là du fait que je n'ai pas la même version qu'il donnera à son père.

- Je… Je vais vous laisser, je fais d'une vois hésitante sans arriver à lâcher Lucius Malefoy des yeux, mais en regardant tout de même Drago une fois ma phrase finie.

Ce dernier me regarde intensément, m'analysant, et je n'arrive absolument pas à percevoir à quoi il est en train de penser en ce moment même, c'est frustrant ! J'essaye de lire en lui mais impossible, et il interrompt mes pensées en se retournant d'un coup vers son père.

- Pouvons-nous parler de ça ailleurs ? Dans une classe vide, ou que sais-je ? Nous sommes proches des oreilles indiscrètes ici.

Là, je vois qu'il me jette un coup d'œil également. Je m'oblige à rester stoïque. « Hermione, il t'avait prévenue qu'il allait faire ça, ok c'est pas génial à assister, mais tu peux pas douter un point c'est tout ! ». N'empêche que c'est un sacré bon acteur !

- Oui, nous pouvons. Retrouve-moi aux cachots, on avisera ensuite.

- J'arrive, fait-il en opinant.

Son père me jette un regard de dégout profond, exactement pareil qu'à l'arrivée, tourne les talons et part.

- Vite, viens, on a pas beaucoup de temps !, me fait Drago en sortant en vitesse quelques secondes après son père.

Je le suis, vu qu'apparemment c'est ce qu'il souhaite, mais ne comprends toujours strictement rien ! Et je déteste ça !

- On va où ?, je m'enquis étonnée en le suivant tant bien que mal.

- A la tour Gryffondor.

- A la… ? Pourquoi ?

On était déjà en plein couloirs, se dirigeant vers l'escalier, et il se retourne quand même d'un coup pour me faire face (je me prends son torse de plein fouet et il me rattrape par le dos pour pas que je tombe).

- Ecoute, je vais t'y déposer et je ne veux pas que tu sortes tant que je ne t'aurai pas donné mon feu vert, c'est comprit ?

- Quoi mais… ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien Drago, explique-toi ! Pourquoi je devrais rester cachée enfin, je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne !

Il soupire et lève vers moi un regard sérieux.

- Si je fais ça c'est pour ton bien. Je ne sais pas si mon père est venu seul ou accompagné, s'il a demandé à Rogue de t'inventer un problème, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que mon père soit capable de faire, et autant te dire qu'il est capable de tout ! Tant que je ne l'aurai pas convaincu je ne veux pas que tu sortes !

Je le regarde toujours, incrédule de l'aspect si protecteur du blond, mais réprobatrice tout de même. Je n'aime pas qu'on me dirige comme ça, je fais ce que je veux non de tcheu !

- … S'il te plait…, rajoute-t-il en soupirant.

Je roule des yeux en prenant une grande inspiration et lui souris.

- J'te suis, monsieur le vilain Serpentard !

Il me lance un sourire malicieux et reprend sa route sans attendre. Je n'aurais pas du abandonner aussi facilement, mais quelque chose en moi me pousse à croire qu'il s'agit vraiment de quelque chose de dangereux, tout ça… Je préfère qu'il sache mais qu'on soit en sureté !

- Il faut qu'on fasse vite parce que si mon père apprend que je t'ai reconduite ça va barder !

- Tu vas tarder beaucoup trop longtemps il va comprendre ! Laisse-moi y aller toute seule je te promets de ne pas faire de détours, je…

- Non ! Tu n'iras pas toute seule !

- Aller où ?

On se retourne tous les deux, surpris, et on se retrouve face à face avec Harry, l'air soucieux et réprobateur.

- Harry !, je lance (totalement inutile comme remarque…).

- Ah, POTTER ! Pour une fois que tu tombes bien !, fait Drago semblant soulagé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien arriver pour que tu oses me dire ça, Malefoy ?, fait Harry sur ses gardes.

- Elle aura tout le temps de te l'expliquer si elle en a envie, j'te la CONFIE… ce qui signifie que si je ne la retrouve pas entière t'as plus de tête Potter, c'est bien clair ?... Et je veux que tu l'amènes à la tour Gryffondor le plus vite possible !

- Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de PERSONNE, Malefoy !, s'exaspère Harry.

- Mais enfin pourquoi vous avez tous les mêmes répliques ? Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ?, fait Drago dépassé et avec ras-le-bol.

- C'est parce que tu prends tout ça pour de l'acquis, alors qu'avec nous tu n'es pas plus important que n'importe qui d'autre ! Et je te signale, pour ton information, que je veille sur Hermione depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, et que je crois que si elle n'avait plus de tête c'est MOI qui te tuerais en premier car apparemment ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec toi, je me trompe ?

- BON !, j'interromps alors que Drago était prêt à riposter. Vous continuerez votre altercation plus tard ! Drago, dépêche-toi de partir !, je m'exclame un brin dramatique.

- Oui !, se rappelle-t-il avec horreur.

Il s'approche de moi et me smack en me prenant le visage d'une main à la hâte.

- Je fais le plus vite possible !, me souffle-t-il en partant déjà.

Je le retiens par une main à la dernière minute. Il se retourne, surpris…

- Fais attention à toi…, je lui demande avec un regard inquiet.

Il me sourit.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Puis, il part à grands pas pressés.

- Quelqu'un va se décider à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?, s'exclame Harry frustré d'être hors sujet.

- Je t'expliquerai Harry, mais on doit aller à la tour Gryffondor au plus vite !

- Mais pourquoi ?, s'énerve le brun en accélérant le pas.

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais ça avait l'air de tenir à cœur à Drago, il semblait inquiet… Il nous expliquera après, on a eu de la chance de te croiser !

- Hermiooooneeeeuh ! Je ne connais pas le reste de l'histoire et tu me dis des trucs sans queue ni tête, c'est un supplice !

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça en plein couloir Harry !, je m'exaspère à mon tour (quel gamin capricieux !). Je t'expliquerai ça quand on sera arrivés ! D'ailleurs, allons à ma chambre de Préfète-en-chef, c'est mieux !

- Eurk, j'veux pas savoir ce qui a été fait dans cette chambre… !, me fait Harry apparemment écœuré.

- Il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans ma chambre !, je m'exaspère.

- Ah ?

- Ah ben oui ! Pfff ! Maintenant arrête de jacasser comme une vieille pie et accélère le pas !

- Vous êtes pressés ?, nous fait une voix doucereuse en plein dans le chemin.

Oh non, pas Rogue ! Surtout pas, si je suis avec Harry on ne peut rien faire ! Il va falloir jouer la carte « je-m'en-fou » et puis on verra après… Oooh Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce que t'as fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais, et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? J'ai peur ! Soudainement, je me rends compte que tout ceci est beaucoup plus dangereux que ce que je n'avais osé le croire. Je ne m'étais centrée que sur Drago Malefoy pour tous mes problèmes, mais il est de loin le moindre !

- Oui, professeur !, je lance accentuant l'effet « haletant » dans ma voix. On n'a pas le temps maintenant, veuillez nous excuser, c'est vraiment urgent !, je fais en pressant le pas et prenant la main de Harry pour l'entrainer sur mon sillage.

J'espère qu'il a joué le jeu et qu'il n'a pas fait une tête sceptique, sinon je suis cuite ! Je presse le pas, et je pourrais dire que l'on court presque dans les couloirs. Viiite, viiite, ma chambre ! Oh, là, je la vois ! Elle est au bout du couloir !

Je ne peux retenir mes jambes d'accélérer, et me retrouves à courir dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre ma chambre de préfète. J'ai laissé Rogue planté en plein couloir ! Je vais me faire tuer !

Je rentre hâtivement et Harry me suit, essoufflé.

- Hermione, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, oui ?

- Oui, Harry !, je fais en m'effondrant sur le lit. Le père de Drago est là, tout ça parce que Rogue nous a découvert dans ce coin secret parce qu'il a trouvé la carte du maraudeur dans ta poche parce que TU m'espionnais !

- Oh je ne dirai pas ça comme ça non plus…, se défend-t-il piètrement.

- SOIT, je le coupe. Du coup Rogue a appelé Malefoy-père vu que Drago l'a légèrement laissé planté là en affirmant qu'on s'embrassait et qu'il nous avait interrompu _(je fais une moue réprobatrice et Harry émet un rictus amusé)_ et aujourd'hui on l'a trouvé en plein Grand Hall avec le professeur au gros pif !

- Et ?

- Et euhm… bon soit là on dévie du sujet, on est allés se cacher, on a parlé y'a eu un problème on s'est réconciliés, maintenant c'est comme si on… comme si on sortait ensemble…, je fais incertaine en regardant Harry avec des yeux réticents et inquiets de sa réaction.

Il fait la moue.

- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est pas gêné pour t'embrasser en plein couloir ?

- Non ça je suppose que c'est parce qu'il sait que tu es au courant… On ne compte pas se montrer en public ! Enfin, pas de mon côté en tout cas…!

- Mh... Et donc ?

- Ah oui, et donc Lucius Malefoy nous a trouvés dans ce même coin, ensemble, enlacés en train de rire et peut-être en train de nous embrasser, dépendant du moment où il est arrivé… Et il a dit qu'il voulait parler. Drago m'avait déjà dit qu'il comptait lui dire qu'il se rapprochait de moi uniquement pour te tenir à l'œil…

- En espérant que ce soit faux !, siffle-t-il.

- Je lui ai dit exactement pareil, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est énervé et qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, je ne savais pas que ça m'aurait fait tellement de mal… J'ai pleuré, on s'est expliqués,…

- IL T'A FAIT PLEURER ?, hurle-t-il.

- Non, Harry, tu ne comprends pas !, je fais en essayant de le calmer. C'est mal expliqué parce que je suis légèrement chamboulée là, mais c'est ma faute pas la sienne ! Depuis le temps je devrai lui faire confiance, surtout pour certaines choses… Mais c'est encore une fois beaucoup trop long à expliquer ! Rah !

- Il t'a quand même fait pleurer.

- Je le méritais. Je l'ai fait souffrir depuis le début… Mais j'ai pas envie de parler de ça Harry, c'est oublié maintenant… ! Donc après il a réussi à faire que son père parte l'attendre dans les cachots et il voulait me reconduire lui-même à la tour de Gryffondor, m'y déposer et il m'a demandé de ne pas sortir sans son feu vert.

- Mais il te prend pour qui, sa peluche ?, s'exaspère Harry.

- Ecoute Harry, on est sur la même longueur d'onde !, je souris gentiment. J'ai dit pareil, mais il m'a expliqué à la hâte qu'il ne savait pas si son père était venu seul ou accompagné, il avait l'air désespéré, et j'ai vu qu'il le faisait pour me protéger… Sincèrement Harry… Ne me fais pas douter à nouveau de lui, je t'en prie…

Il soupire.

- Okay Mione, je ne dis plus rien. Et donc maintenant ?

- Et bien maintenant, on attend… J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien…

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Alors alors, mon chapitre, il était comment ? :D**

**J'veux tous vos avis !**

**(Et à part ça... Est-ce que la chanson vous a plu (si vous l'avez écoutée) ? :D)**


	15. Vitesse grand V

_Ah ben ça, j'aurai jamais cru ça possible ! J'ai « oublié » le chapitre hier xD Et pourtant je suis restée jusqu'à 4h O.O Trop bête, enfin soit voilà maintenant je vous le publie :D_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_C'est un des derniers, j'essaye vraiment de la faire courte et cette fic aura surement une suite avec l'histoire de Lucius etc, parce que normalement il n'était pas sensé rentrer en jeu dans cette fic et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle soit longue :)_

_Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ! :D_

_Mackk._

_**Annea **Oh, je compatis pour l'ordi u.u Moi je serai morte si j'avais plus d'ordi ! :s T'es en concours ? De quoi ? O.O Oui, t'es vilaine ! u.u Ooh tu l'avais pas encore lu et t'as quand même répondu avant ? Ca y est t'es pardonnée :D hihihih (et ben quoii ? J'suis pas rancunière u.u :D) Par contre du coup, j'ai pas de review pour savoir comment t'as trouvé le chapitre… o.O' Tu l'avais trouvé comment ? Bisou, j'espère que ce chap te plaira !_

_**Misstuture52 **__Tu préfères celle là quoi à l'autre quoi ? :p Mais nan t'es folle ou quoi, il avouerait jamais ça à son père ! u.u Ils se font tous tuer, c'est pas un Roméo et Juliette, moi je les veux en vie au final ! :p Allé bisou, j'attends ton avis pour ce chapitre-ci :D_

_**Yuuki-Nana**_ _Bah, fallait bien que Lucius arrive à un moment ou à un autre xD Mais il va pas rester longtemps, en fait il jouera plus un rôle si je refais cette fic du point de vue de Drago, mais je suis pas sure de le faire… Je compte faire un vote au dernier chapitre de cette fic pour voir ce que vous en pensez :) Vu que j'ai déjà eu plusieurs demandes, j'me suis dit que pourquoi pas après tout, mais ce ne serait pas tout de suite parce que je dois finir Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force et qu'après j'ai une idée de nouvelle fic que j'ai vraiment très envie d'écrire depuis un bout de temps :/ Mais bon, le temps n'est plus ce qui me manque xD Surtout pendant les vacances en fait, après ce sera plus délicat u.u Allé en tout cas, merci pour ta revieeew comme toujours :D (L)' J'espère que ce chap sera… à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^ (oui, j'ai une envie de théâtraliser tout aujourd'hui xD)_

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Chapitre 15 : Vitesse grand « V »**

Mon dieu. Ca fait déjà trois heures et il n'est toujours pas revenu ! TROIS ! Je suis nerveuse, je n'arrête pas de faire des tours dans la chambre et je ne me suis jamais autant rongé les ongles ! En plus, je ne peux même pas lui écrire quelque chose par parchemin vu qu'il serait obligé de le sortir de sa poche et son père le lirait ! Oh quelle horreur je suis coincééée ! J'ai une folle envie d'aller le chercher, mais j'ai promis ! Bouuuhouhouhouh !

- Hermione, calme-toi tu veux ?, me supplie Harry.

Il est désespéré, et depuis un certain temps allongé sur mon lit avec une moue qui me nargue de répétitifs « IRRECUPERABLE » en toute lettres. Bon okay, c'est vrai que je suis nerveuse, très nerveuse même, pour Drago Malefoy, mais il va falloir qu'il s'y fasse !

- Harry, j'suis désolée, mais ça fait trois heures qu'il parle avec son père déjà ! Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Moi je crois qu'il est peut-être en train de prendre un bain et que toi tu t'inquiètes ici !

- Arrête un peu j'en ai marre ! Ne me fais pas douter de lui ainsi je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Pffff… Ook…

Son « ay » (Ok-ay :p ) tombe dans les oublis, car je sens mon parchemin brûler dans ma poche. Je saute sur le lit et le fais taire d'un mouvement brusque.

Drago : 20h32 : Hermione, t'es OU ?

Hermi : 20h32 : Je suis dans ma chambre de préfète-en-chef ! Tu vas bien ?

Drago : 20h32 : Nom de… Tu m'as foutu une de ces peurs ! On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans la salle commune Gryffondor !

Hermi : 20h32 : Je vais bien, je n'ai pas bougé de là… Mais toi, est-ce que ça va ?

Drago : 20h33 : J'arrive !

Je regarde le parchemin sans comprendre tandis que je vois qu'il n'est plus connecté.

- Ca lui arrive de répondre à une de tes questions ?, me demande Harry en soupirant.

- Non, ça ça n'a pas changé !, je fais exaspérée.

Quelques trois minutes plus tard j'entends des coups à ma porte. Je me lève en un sursaut et cours lui ouvrir. Lorsque je me retrouve avec sa tignasse blonde qui lève ses beaux yeux aciers vers moi, je sens un poids immense me quitter...

- Drago !, je soupire soulagée en l'attirant vers moi et l'embrassant avec folie.

Il semble étonné mais m'attire à lui également et réponds à mon baiser passionné, ce qui me rassure au plus haut point !

- Eûûûrk… ! C'est le moment où j'm'éclipse !, fait Harry en bondissant hors du lit.

- Merci d'être resté, Potter, Fait Drago en un regard en biais (et les mots semblèrent lui écorcher la bouche).

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais pour elle !, se vexe le Gryffondor.

- Argh Potter, ça va hein !, s'emporte Drago. Déjà que je fais un effort que je qualifierai d'INSURMONTABLE… !

- Les garçons…, j'essaye vainement. LES GARCONS ! Vous allez arrêter oui ?, je m'exaspère.

Ils me regardent tous les deux, impassibles.

- Je m'en vais, on se voit demain, je suppose que le souper est déjà terminé !, fait-il plein de reproches avec un regard spécial pour Drago.

- Eh, j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu ! Tu crois que c'est la belle vie de…

- C'EST BOOOON, je les coupe à nouveau en un soupir.

Harry part sans un mot et Drago se tait mais lui lance un regard dédaigneux. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, je me colle à lui sans retenue à présent, nous sachant tous les deux seuls.

- Vire moi ce regard, monsieur le Serpentard !, j'exige.

Il roule des yeux et me sourit vaguement avant de m'embrasser. Je laisse le baiser durer un temps raisonnable (vraiment envie de l'embrasser !) mais l'interromps tout de même (vraiment envie de savoir !) en lui soufflant :

- Raconte-moi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ca va, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi !, me dit-il tendrement avec un sourire tranquille.

- Mais oui c'est ça !, je fais en roulant des yeux. Facile à dire !

Il ricane tranquillement.

- Allé,… Drago… Explique-moi…, je lui demande timidement (prononcer son prénom sonne si bizarre !).

Il soupire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ?

Je lui prends la main et l'entraine vers le fauteuil.

- Viens, on va s'asseoir ce sera mieux pour parler…

Il rit. Pourquoi ? Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien trouver de drôle ? Mon envie d'en parler, ou ma gêne inexplicable du fait de nous retrouver tous les deux dans ma chambre, seuls… ?

Je m'assieds et l'entraine avec moi tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, n'arrivant pas à détourner le regard. C'est comme si j'avais besoin d'essayer de voir ce qu'il pense constamment, lire en lui, voir ses réactions…

Il s'assied à côté de moi et me sourit tandis que je continue de le fixer sans rien dire. Je m'en rends compte après un moment, alors qu'il commence vraiment à se retenir sérieusement d'éclater de rire !

- Euh, pardon !, je fais gênée en détournant le regard.

Il émet un petit rire gentil.

- Mais y'a pas de mal, fait-il charmeur. Par contre…

Il se penche vers moi et passe ses mains à ma taille. Je me sens perdue et ne sais absolument pas quoi faire, lorsqu'il commence à m'attirer vers lui.

- Ca me plairait que tu t'installes SUR moi, j'ai besoin de ta proximité là tout de suite, c'est existentiel…

Je ris timidement et me lève pour m'installer sur lui (de côté, pas à califourchon, le but es tout de même de PARLER !).

- Voilà, LA c'est parfait, me fait-il satisfait à mon oreille.

Je souffle apaisée, toute gêne envolée dès que je fus plus proche de lui… En gros voilà, c'est CA le problème. Si on n'est pas collés l'un à l'autre, il y a un malaise parce qu'on ne sait plus trop quoi faire, ça fait trop couple… Mais bon, ça viendra… Je suppose… ?

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, les entremêlant aux siennes un court instant. Lorsque le baiser fut finit, il émet un soupire de contentement et j'en laisse un échapper de ma bouche également, contente de l'avoir près de moi à nouveau. Ce qui me fait rappeler le but principal du fauteuil : on doit PARLER.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père ?, je demande gentiment.

- Il a commencé à péter un câble jusqu'au moment où je l'ai obligé à écouter mon « point de vue », on est restés des heures à en parler (et ce n'est pas une image !), jusqu'au moment où je l'ai enfin convaincu. Il est repartit.

- On a croisé Rogue dans le couloir en venant…

- Quoi ? Et il vous a parlé ?

- Il m'a parlé, oui, mais je lui ai dit qu'on était réellement pressés et qu'on aurait le temps de se parler plus tard… En gros il va me tuer la prochaine fois que je le croise… !

- Tu as bien fait, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'horreur que ça aurait été si tu t'étais arrêtée…

- Pourquoi ?, je fais essayant de lui tirer les vers du nez sans pour autant être oppressante (et je suis certaine qu'il l'a comprit).

Il soupire. Je veux comprendre ce qui l'inquiétait tant !

- Parce qu'il t'aurait demandé de le suivre et ils m'auraient confrontés à ta vue, me faisant du chantage, ou alors en attendant que je finisse de parler à mon père, va savoir ce qu'auraient fait les mangemorts… Tu es tout de même une… une…

- Fille de moldu…, je l'aide avec les mots adéquats (je le voyais bloquer sur le mot qu'il savait allaient me déplaire ! Trop mignon !).

- Oui, soupire-t-il à nouveau. Mais bon, heureusement tu n'as rien…, fait-il en prenant mon visage en croupe dans ses paumes.

Je ferme les yeux sous l'intimité de ce geste, et le sens se rapprocher de moi, je sens son souffle s'entremêler au mien, mais je garde les yeux fermés. Je sens ses lèvres se coller aux miennes, et il m'embrasse avec ferveur… *bonheur*

Lorsque le baiser se finit, je l'enlace en câlin, ravie qu'il soit là, et que tout ça n'était pas un rêve.

- Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien moi aussi…, je lui souffle à l'oreille.

Je l'entends ricaner silencieusement.

- Ne rigole pas je suis sérieuse !, je m'offusque. Si tu savais comme je stressais ! Harry n'en pouvait plus à la fin !

Il arrête son ricanement en une sorte de ronronnement charmeur et il dépose un baiser à la base de mon cou.

- Il n'y a pas de raison de t'inquiéter pour moi, je te le répète !

- Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu cours autant de risques que moi !

- Mais j'ai grandit dans ce milieu, je sais comment le manier, je connais les mots clés, toutes les personnes dont je peux me servir comme exemple pour ma défense, la façon de parler à ces gens… Ils ne feraient de toi qu'une bouchée.

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire !, je proteste.

- J'imagine !, se moque-t-il. Mais ça n'aiderait pas avec eux. Au fait…, fait-il (et je sens qu'il compte changer de sujet !). Pourquoi est-ce que Weasley-fille a dit… 'fin, quand vous parliez tantôt par parchemin de cette carte que Rogue avait, elle a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi, après « tantôt », récite-t-il incompréhensif.

- Euuuhm, je fais embarrassée ! Et bien disons que… J'ai légèrement pété un câble, j'achève ayant perdu tout espoir de masquage. Tu m'as vraiment poussée à bout après le déjeuner !

- Après le déjeuneeer… ?, fait-il en essayant de se souvenir.

- QUOI, t'as déjà oublié ?, je fais exaspérée. T'as sortit de nulle part ce… ce TOM et tu voulais pas t'arrêter !

- Ah, oui !, fait-il hilare.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle ! C'était la pire idée que t'aurais pu avoir !, je continue toujours aussi exaspérée.

- Pourquoi ?, fait-il triste. Pourquoi ça te met dans un tel état de parler de… _lui…_

Je me radoucis, sentant que j'ai encore été trop loin. Mais c'est luii qui devient beaucoup trop réceptif avec tout ce que je dis ! C'est quand même pas difficile à comprendre, on en a déjà parlé tantôt ?

Je caresse sa joue d'une main douce.

- Tu peux me regarder, s'il te plait ?, je lui demande le plus tendrement possible en dirigeant ma caresse de façon à lui soulever le menton.

Il grogne tout en cédant à ma demande. Je lui souris, malicieuse, et il prend un air étonné, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ça ! Oui, il s'attendait surement à me voir remordifiée, mais pas du tout ! Il doit comprendre que je suis comme ça et que j'avais une bonne raison d'agir comme ça. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui me sens toujours coupable pour tout, faut pas exagérer ! Je veux bien le rassurer, mais pas me montrer faible et dépendante à souhaits, totalement sous son emprise… Non, un minimum de fierté tout de même ! Sinon, quel avantage trouvera-t-il à être avec moi ? Une fille comme les autres, obnubilée… Ridicule ! Si un jour j'en deviens une, qu'on me pende !

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies comprit ce que j'ai t'ai dit tantôt… ?

- Tu sais, on a parlé de tellement de trucs tantôt !, se défend-t-il toujours incompréhensif.

- Je ne voulais pas en parler parce que je croyais que tu me narguais sur le fait que tu savais que c'était toi, et que soi-disant j'étais totalement dingue de toi !

- Soi-disant ?, rigole-t-il.

- OUI, SOIT DISANT !, je fais en me braquant _(Il me fixe)._ Embrasse-moi et tais-toi !, je grogne.

Il rit et m'embrasse passionnément, faisant monter la température en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en a fallu pour lui ordonner de m'embrasser !

Alors qu'on commençait à être loin, je me rappelle d'un détail crucial duquel je voulais parler. Je me souviens qu'il avait dit, à un moment, qu'il ne pouvait jamais savoir ce que je pensais parce que je ne le lui montrais pas… Et pourtant, si, ça se voyait très clairement, que je perdais tous mes moyens lorsqu'il était dans les parages ! Comment il a pu rater ça ? D'ailleurs, je suis sure qu'il ne l'avait pas raté, vu qu'il me narguait avec ! Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net…

- Tu sais, ce que tu disais tantôt quand on parlait de ça…

- On s'est dit tellement de choses…

- Quand tu parlais du fait que je ne t'avais jamais montré que j'étais attirée par toi ?

- Ah oui, ça.

- Oui, et bien c'est ARCHI FAUX !, je fais incompréhensive en le regardant dans les yeux déroutée. Je revenais toujours en me maudissant parce que j'étais transparente comme de l'eau de roche et que tu allais me manipuler comme un malade le lendemain, CE QUE TU FAISAIS ! Donc pour moi il était clair que TU savais que, enfin comme minimum que j'étais assez dépendante… _(Il se marre avec un regard malicieux et ravi)_. Et puis même, je suis revenue quand tu m'as défiée de m'abstenir de toi, je n'arrivais jamais à te repousser lorsque tu m'embrassais, et même, sur le feu de l'action… Je trouve que c'était assez logique. Non ?

- Ah si, de ce point de vue là c'était très clair !, rit-il.

Je ris aussi, honteusement gênée.

- Mais ça je savais que de mon côté aussi, c'était flagrant, me fait-il avec un regard complice comme pour se remettre au même pied que moi.

- Pas faux…, je ris.

- Mais pour le reste… C'est moi qui revenais toujours vers toi, dans les couloirs, par parchemin…

- Tu rigoles ? Dans le couloir moi j'ai toujours prit ça comme une envie de me mettre mal à l'aise, ce qui réussissait à merveilles d'ailleurs ! Et pour le parchemin, c'est MOI qui entamais toujours la conversation, d'ailleurs un jour tu l'as fait remarquer et c'était vrai ! Bon, c'est vrai aussi que la plupart du temps c'était parce que j'avais un message à faire passer, mais quand même !

- C'est toujours moi qui ai fait des avances, toi jamais.

- Oh oui mais ça c'est parce que je ne suis pas une fille à avances ! Encore moins avec un Malefoy débauché !, je ris. Maintenant par contre…, je lui lance mystérieuse.

- Ouille, qu'est-ce que tu me réserves encore…, fait-il semblant tenté (ce qui contraste bien avec ses paroles, comme toujours !).

- Pourquoi, tu as peur maintenant ?, je le taquine.

- Disons que je te vois bien me faire perdre tous mes moyens en pleine foule… Et… Ce ne serait pas vraiment conseillé si tu veux mon avis…, me répond-t-il charmeur.

- Oh… Je vais devoir me contenter de te faire perdre tes moyens ici alors ?..., je continue de le provoque avec une moue faussement angélique et déçue. Tellement triste…

Il me sourit, carnacier, déjà que nos visages se frôlaient, et il m'allonge sur le fauteuil en m'embrassant, toujours joueur.

- Essaye seulement !, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il envoie exprès ses mains se balader sur ma peau frissonnante, les faisant passer en dessous de mon chemisier sans retenue.

- Tu sais, la différence c'est que moi je peux te faire perdre tes moyens même si c'est TOI qui t'appliques…, je le défie tout en l'attirant sauvagement vers moi, me plaquant à son torse et l'embrassant avec ferveur tandis que ses mains continuent toujours à voyager sur mon corps.

Il grogne sensuellement et ses mains se font plus fermes. Je ris doucement.

- Tu vois ?, je le provoque à son oreille, avant de lui déposer des baisers ravageurs dans son cou.

- Sadique…, me nargue-t-il.

- Maso…, je rétorque.

Il rit. On entend toquer, et on s'interrompt subitement, tous nos sens en alerte. On fixe tous les deux la porte d'un regard réticent et un peu inquiet, sans avoir bougé d'un poil. On toque une deuxième fois.

- Tu attends de la visite ?, me demande-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

- Non…

Il se redresse et j'en fais de même, réajustant mon chemisier pour avoir l'air un minimum convenable. Il se dirige vers la porte.

- Ah ça y est, c'est carrément toi qui ouvre la porte maintenant ? J'en ai raté des choses, dis-donc !, j'entends une vois familière s'exclamer au dehors.

Je vois le grand blond pousser un soupir de soulagement et s'écarter de la porte, puis une tignasse rousse fait intrusion dans la pièce.

- GINNY, je m'écrie soulagée. Nom de… Tu m'as fait peur !

- Quoi, mais pourquoi enfin ?, fait-elle sans comprendre.

Je m'élance vers elle et la prends dans mes bras tandis que je vois le blond nous regarder toujours à la porte.

- Je vais vous laisser…, me dit-il en attrapant la poignée.

- NON !, je fais un peu trop vite à mon gout (c'est raté, l'air détaché et pas si accro que ça !).

Il s'arrête et me regarde, je m'approche de lui.

- Reste… Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir, pas aujourd'hui, surtout si ton père est encore dans le château…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que…, commence-t-il.

- Que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, oui je sais ! Mais je t'ai attendu plus de trois heures ici parce que tu me l'avais demandé, alors je te demande de rester… S'il te plait…

Il me regarde et semble hésiter, puis jette un œil à Ginny et recommence à me regarder de la même façon. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir rester, vu comme ça… Il va peut-être encore me dire que je doute, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'impression de l'obliger à rester. Après tout, peut-être que je m'emballe mille fois trop et qu'il ne voulait pas une relation aussi poussée pour autant… Faudrait que je redescende sur Terre.

- Sauf si tu ne veux pas ?, j'émets la possibilité et le regardant incertaine.

- Ah non on va pas recommencer hein !, me dit-il en soupirant.

- J'ai supposé que t'allais me dire ça à nouveau, mais je veux que tu te rendes compte que là, avec les regards que tu viens de me jeter et ton manque d'enthousiasme, ton hésitation, ce n'est pas évident pour moi de savoir… De croire que… Enfin tu vois…

Il me regarde toujours aussi indéchiffrable puis s'approche de moi et prends mon visage d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il me prend la main, entremêlant ses doigts avec les miens. Nos corps se frôlent, ou je dirai même sont collés l'un à l'autre à présent. Il prend une grande inspiration, et expire lentement…

- Je ne veux juste pas déranger…, fait-il d'un ton gêné et incertain. Tu sais, tu es avec ta copine… Et si je… m'impose comme ça, j'ai peur que, enfin tu vois, que ça ne te plaise pas, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux réellement… C'est peut-être ce qui me fait avoir cet air hésitant, comme tu dis…

C'est apparemment dur pour lui d'en parler, de s'ouvrir totalement… Enfin d'un côté je le comprends, moi je n'arrive toujours pas à faire la moitié de ce qu'il m'a déjà dit ou prouvé ! Mais j'ai toujours besoin qu'il m'explique… Et je tâcherai de me souvenir de ce sentiment, à chaque fois qu'il aura besoin que je le rassure moi aussi. Comme maintenant, par exemple, et je vais lui rendre la pareille…

- Ce que je veux c'est que tu restes ici…, je lui fais en approchant mes lèvres des siennes mais en relevant mon regard droit vers le sien. N'aies pas peur de rester…, je continue en fermant les yeux (et je colle mon front au sien en soupirant… dur dur d'ouvrir son cœur ainsi !). Ce n'est pas parce que Ginny est là que tu dois partir, ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle nous voit ensemble parce qu'elle sait tout, depuis le début, et que j'assume le… le fait que… que j'aie des sentiments pour toi, j'achève en éloignant mon visage pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, assez terrorisée de à quel point j'ai dévoilé mes sentiments.

Il approche à nouveau son visage du mien, la respiration assez troublée, comme la mienne, trop de pression, ce moment trop intense, trop nouveau, on ne comprend pas nous-mêmes ce qui nous arrive mais ça nous arrive quand même et on aime ça, aussi… C'est beaucoup trop compliqué… !

Il frôle mon visage de sa joue, puis son nez remonte également et vient caresser le mien, et il m'embrasse enfin, intensément (mais pas passionnément pour autant, juste… intense, lent, _fort_…).

- Bon euh d'accord, c'est moi qui part… !, j'entends Ginny assez embarrassée.

- Non, vous restez tous les deux, je fais en regardant tour à tour mon blond (qui me regardait toujours aussi intensément et sans un mot) et la rouquine étourdie. Excuse-moi Gin', je devais juste… On devait juste mettre quelque chose au clair.

- C'est bizarre, répond celle-ci ironique (et retrouvant son éternel air de malice !), à chaque fois que vous devez mettre quelque chose au clair vous finissez par vous rouler un patin ! C'est comme ça que vous celez un pacte ou quoi ?

- Je t'emmerde !, je fais en lui adressant une tape amicale à l'épaule (mais je suis quand même gênée qu'elle ose parler ainsi de notre relation encore si trouble… !).

- ON t'emmerde, rectifie Drago avec un regard malicieux (et un sourire ?) adressé à la rouquine.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas !, rit-elle. L'humour très lourd des Weasley ! Et oui, je l'assume Malefoy ! Et pourtant Hermione nous aime ainsi, va falloir t'en faire une raison !

- OKAY, on peut arrêter de parler de ce genre de choses ?, je supplie Ginny tant du regard qu'un peu aussi dans la voix.

- Bien sur ma chériiiie !, me fait la rouquine en galopant vers le fauteuil, dans lequel elle se laisse tomber apparemment ravie de nous mettre tous les deux mal à l'aise !

Je soupire et me retourne avec un regard gêné vers Drago, qui n'avait pas bougé non plus. Je pose une main sur son torse avant de lui dire d'un ton mal à l'aise :

- Je suis désolée, elle est toujours comme ça…

- Par « comme ça », tu sous-entends quoi exactement ?, s'informe le blond.

J'ai un hoquet de rire silencieux et le regarde amusée. Il a un sourire amusé lui aussi, et son air malicieux commence à revenir au galop !

- Directe, aime mettre les gens mal à l'aise, malicieuse, met les pieds (volontairement?) dans le plat, sournoise, gentiment moqueuse et constamment taquine. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi elle n'était pas à Serpentard !, je fais en prenant un air totalement incrédule (et honnête !).

Il prend un air offusqué.

- Une Weasley à Serpentard, non mais ça va pas ?

- Drago !, je lui reproche avec une tape sur le torse (de la même main qui y était déjà posée).

Il soupire et roule les yeux de dépit.

- Et dire que je vais endurer la compagnie d'un Weasley, tout ça pour toi ! J'espère que t'apprécies !, râle-t-il.

- Oh mais ça à l'air d'être un effort insurmontable pour une cause qui n'en vaut pas la peine ! Tu peux partir si ça te dérange !, je raille.

Il me colle à lui sauvagement et rapproche exagérément son visage pour m'intimider.

- Oh non tu vas pas recommencer hein !, me prévient-il. Je veux dire par là que c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de faire et que je la fais pour toi !

Il se radoucit en voyant mon air assez sceptique et surement se rendant compte qu'il ne s'y prend pas de la bonne façon ! Il soupire.

- C'est ma façon à moi de te dire que tu es spéciale à mes yeux, que pour toi je fais ce que… ce que je n'aurais jamais fait pour personne auparavant…

Je le regarde intensément, comme hypnotisée… Je valse mon regard d'un œil à l'autre, déboussolée, tandis qu'il me regarde à peu près dans le même état, sous le choc de ce qu'il vient lui-même de dire.

(NB : apprendre à déchiffrer le langage Malefoyien pour la prochaine fois)

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une envie irrépressible de te dire que je t'aime, là maintenant, tout de suite ?, je souffle.

Je n'ai pas sentit les mots sortir de ma bouche. Ils sont sortit touts seuls, comme dirigés par une inconscience poussée de ma personne ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu lui dire ça ? MON DIEU ! … Il me regarde lui aussi à présent avec toute l'intensité et la concentration qu'il possède, valsant son regard d'un de mes yeux à l'autre. Il allait m'embrasser puis se ravise au dernier moment, alors que nos lèvres allaient rentrer en contact… Il me regarde dans les yeux puis dirige son regard vers la rouquine sur le fauteuil, qui continue de nous analyser avec son éternel sourire malicieux. (Il a fallu qu'elle fasse cette remarque débile sur le fait qu'on s'embrassait à chaque fois ! Quelle chiante !)

- On en parlera après, me lance-t-il en se redressant et en me regardant dans les yeux, avec cette même intensité de regard dont je n'ai pas encore réussi à cerner l'origine (!).

J'opine, pensant déjà que j'ai été mille fois trop loin (et c'est le cas !) mais ne lâche pas ses océans acier des yeux également. Alors que j'allais bouger, je le vois rouler des yeux.

- Roh et puis merde !, fait-il avant de se pencher sur moi et de me voler un baiser, court mais passionné.

Lorsqu'il finit (et que je suis encore sous le choc !) il colle son front au mien, toujours aussi passionné, et ferme les yeux. Il les ré-ouvre et regarde ma bouche en entre-ouvrant la sienne par réflexe (je présume) puis fait glisser son visage sur le mien jusqu'à attendre ma joue, et y dépose un baiser également. Là il se redresse enfin, me regarde une dernière fois, toujours avec ce même regard indéchiffrable, puis s'avance vers les fauteuils en lançant à Ginny, la mettant au défi de commenter d'elle-même :

- Voilà Weasley, t'es contente ? Je confirme ta super théorie !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez celé, comme pacte ?, fait-elle malicieuse.

Comment elle fait pour toujours gagner ? Même contre Drago Malefoy ! Incroyable !

Avant qu'il ne se sente obligé de répondre (ce que je ne veux pas, il n'est pas obligé d'en faire autant dès le début, on va déjà beaucoup trop vite… Le fait que j'aie prononcé ces mots plus qu'inattendus ne le forcent pas à en faire de même, je comprends que ce soit confus, même pour moi c'est déroutant !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, je fais clairement en regardant Ginny d'un air dépassé.

Le blond me regarde à son tour, analysant mes mouvements et mes expressions, et je tourne également un regard en biais vers lui, avant de lui sourire, complice.

- Il peut répondre s'il en a envie !, rétorque Ginny.

- Depuis quand on parle de Tom en sa présence et au moment où je ne le déteste pas ?, je fais amusée et malicieuse également, en duel avec mon amie.

Lui pour sa part me lance un regard ravageur et un sourire du même acabit. Je m'assieds sur un fauteuil une place face à eux, et il me regarde étrangement. Il ne voulait pas que je m'assoie sur ses genoux en présence de Ginny ? J'ai cru que ça le gênerait… Et puis même, elle nous aurait lancé des remarques qui ne sont vraiment pas les bienvenues !

- Depuis que tu sors avec ?, fait-elle ravie.

Je manque de m'évanouir. Je crois que je vais lui dire cash, parce qu'il faut que ça cesse là… Comment peut-elle parler de ça ainsi, alors que nous on y comprend déjà rien ?

- Ginny, pourquoi tu tiens tant à parler de ça alors que nous même on n'y comprend rien ?, je lui fais d'un ton grave avec un brin de reproche. Tu ne fais que nous mettre mal à l'aise pour rien, tu pourrais même tout gâcher pour tes enfantillages. S'il te plait, si tu es venue pour faire ce genre de remarques on peut en parler SEULES demain, ou la prochaine fois qu'on se croise…

Elle écarquille les yeux et me regardes totalement atterrée. Drago me regarde d'un air curieux et incompréhensif. Je lui adresse un sourire bienveillant tandis que je me lève à la suite de Ginny, qui avait déjà commencé à s'exclamer :

- Je suis désolée, je ferais mieux de m'en aller…

Je la suis, tout en posant un instant une main sur l'épaule de Drago au passage. J'arrive devant la porte avec la jeune fille et la retiens gentiment par le bras.

- Ginny, je ne veux pas que tu sois fâchée, mais tu sais comme c'est difficile pour moi, et on dirait que tu prends un malin plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie alors que j'essaye tant bien que mal de m'en sortir avec toute cette histoire sans couler, et lui pareil…

- Je sais Hermione, je suis désolée je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point…

- Tu l'as juste fait parce que c'est ton habitude… Mais cette fois-ci je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Désolée… On en parle demain toutes les deux, tranquillement, et je t'expliquerai tout en détails, c'est promis…

- Ne t'en fais pas, prends ton temps… Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Quelqu'un de bien ?, je répète sceptique sur les paroles de mon amie.

- Okay, rit-elle silencieusement, disons qu'il a l'air de tenir énormément à toi, et comme tu nous le racontais lorsqu'il était inconscient, qu'il change complètement quand il est en ta compagnie.

J'avais même déjà oublié qu'il avait été inconscient, alors que c'est aujourd'hui même qu'il s'est réveillé ! Il se sont passé tellement de choses… !

- Hum, complètement, je corrige en roulant des yeux, c'est une façon de parler bien sur…

Elle ricane.

- Bien sur ! Allé, profites-en.

- Compte sur moi !, je lui fais avec un clin d'œil complice.

Elle me prend dans les bras et je me sens soulagée qu'elle ait bien prit ma remarque ! Je réponds à son étreinte et lui offres un grand sourire alors qu'elle passait la porte. Lorsque je me retourne avec un sourire vers le fauteuil, je ne vois qu'un bout de la tête du blond dépasser d'un côté du fauteuil. Ahah ! Il s'est allongé et tout. Et bien dis-donc, ça prend vite possession de son entourage hein !

/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../

**Alors alors ? :D J'veux vos avis ! Cliquez toutes sur le bouton vert, ça prend pas longtemps (a) **

**Gros bisou !**


	16. Une toute autre expérience

_Salut les minettes !_

_Déjà je m'excuse du retard, c'est vraiment pas chic de ma part :( Mais j'arrivais absolument pas à terminer ce chapitre !_

_Alors **je vous souhaite déjà une trèèèèèès très BONNE ANNEE** et beaucoup de bonheur !_

_Puis... Je vous annonce que ce chapitre sera le dernier de Polynectar :$ La première partie en tout cas, elle consiste à l'achèvement de la relation des deux amoureux, la deuxième parlera du problème avec Lucius, vu que j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de le faire intervenir dans cette fic u.u Ca m'apprendra ! Enfin soit, donc il y aura une suite, mais je ne sais pas encore quand, parce que je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic et puis à part ça je dois quand même finir Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force :)_

_Je ne sais pas encore si je la mettrai à la suite de cette fic-ci ou si j'en ferai une deuxième pour la suite, ça je verrai mais de toute façon vous serez prévenues vu que cette fic est dans vos story alerts, et puis soit vous revenez voir soit vous me mettez dans Author Alert pour les fénéantes xD_

_Voilà, j'vous envoie de **grooos bisous** et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic :D (cette fois-ci je ne la posterai que dès que je l'aurai finie comme ça je ne prendrai plus aucun retard ! Je déteste ça sinon j'me sens coupaaable c'est horrible !) J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu :D_

_Mackk._

_Ps: **merci à toutes pour vos reviews, et pour m'avoir suivie tout le long de cette fic ! C'est génial j'vous adore !**_

_**Vivi59**__ Merciiii de m'avoir quand même laissé une review par chapitre :') (L)' C'est génial ! :D Et bien sur que non je ne t'en veux pas pour ton retard :) Je suis contente contente contente ! xD Et j'suis tout aussi contente de savoir que mon style d'écriture te plait tant :) Ca m'réchauffe le coeuuur D Oh dis j'ai eu peur que tu me haisse pour de vrai :O Nan j'rigole xD Mais bon, fallait bien couper à un moment ou à un autre :p Et je sais j'abuse :/ Mais je vous offre de belles chansons aussi :D xD Gros bisou et merci pour ces TROIS reviews 8D (L)' J'espère que ce chap te plaira tout autant !_

_**Vivi59 **__Et c'est là que je comprends plus rien O.O Comment ça se fait que j'ai DEJA une réponse de review en ton nom en disant que tu as laissé une review par chap alors que tu l'as fait après que je l'ai écrit ? :p O.O Trop traumatisant ! Ah euh nan j'viens d'aller vérifier et j'ai comprit :p En fait tu m'avais laissé deux reviews aux derniers chapitres donc j'avais fait la réponse du haut :D Enfin soit, PAS GRAVE vu que maintenant je répète avec ENCORE plus d'entrain : MEURCHIII pour toutes les reviews :DD J'adore j'adore j'adore j'adore ! x) Quand je les recevais j'étais trop là « Houu c'est trop cooool :') :D » :p Enfin voilà, tout ça pour que tu sois au courant de mon bonheur XD Ahem. Sinon, pour ce qui est de l'histoire du professeur qui les oblige à faire ça, bah j'sais pas ça m'est venu tout seul :) Justement parce que c'est le pire truc qui pouvait arriver aux deux concernés, et envisageant que Rogue n'a aucune limite, et qu'il n'aime en réalité pas Malefoy-père, d'une pierre trois coups ! XD Sinon bah, j'vois très bien ce que tu veux dire ! :D Moi aussi dans les livres j'adore Ron, me fait trop rire, mais dans les fictions __qu'est-ce qu'il est louuurd bordel ! xD Sinon, merci pour me dire tout le temps que t'aimes la façon dont __j'écris :D Je sais que c'est répétitif oui, ça je te l'accorde xD Mais y'a rien qui me fait plus plaisir :) et qui me rassure, surtout :p u.u Non à part ça, et après j'arrête mon blabla xD, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour résister à la vue des vestiaires non plus ! 'fin, en même temps elle est un peu obligée de résister, t'imagines la honte sinon ? :p Enfin voilà :D Merci beaucouuup pour toutes ces reviews ! J'espère que ce dernier chap te plaira ! Bisou !_

_**Yuuki-Nana **__:D Bien sur que je ferai un lemon pour la fin de ma fic :D C'est… Ce chapitre-ci (a) (oups, quelle mauvaise je fais je vends la mèche ! u.u :D) J'espère que ce chap te plaira toujours et que le lemon sera une réussite xD Bisou !_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Chapitre 16 : Une toute autre expérience**

Je m'approche du dossier du fauteuil, et lorsque j'y arrive je m'appuie nonchalamment, passant ma tête par-dessus pour regarder le Serpentard avec un regard amusé.

- Je ne parlerai pas de Tom et de Weasley-fille, au risque de faire exploser ta jalousie…, me provoque-t-il avec un regard charmeur au possible.

- Bonne initiative, je me contente de lui répondre avec le même regard.

Il rit et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux (grrr…) puis les place derrière sa tête, se mettant encore plus à l'aise.

- Ca va, confort ?, je le taquine.

- Moui, ça va. J'ai un peu froid quand même…, me nargue-t-il.

J'éclate de rire. Non mais LES MECS et leur drague à deux balles, j'vous jure !

Je contourne le fauteuil et m'installe à califourchon sur lui, avec un sourire coquin.

- Tu as froid, donc ?, je m'informe d'un air innocent.

- Oui…, me répond-t-il semblant atterré mais avec son regard charmeur toujours.

- Donc ça signifie que je ne peux pas te déshabiller d'avantage ?, je fais remarquer d'un air navré.

Ahah, il ne se l'attendait pas celle-là ! Il me sourit.

- Si tu me déshabilles, j'ai la nette impression que la température va monter assez rapidement…, répond-t-il finalement en se redressant, se rapprochant de mon visage (et me déstabilisant encore une fois !).

- Tiens donc ?, je me moque. Normal, je suis un brasier vivant… !, je me vante.

- Les Gryffondors, j'vous jure !, se moque-t-il.

- Tu trouves que je mens, peut-être ?, je le provoque.

Il ricane et me regarde de cet air de « t'es douée, Granger ! ».

- Absolument pas, tu es chaude comme la braise…

Il souffle dans mon cou, cet air chaud me faisant frissonner toute entière.

- Tiens, tu frissonnes ?, poursuit-il innocemment. Aurais-tu FROID, toi aussi ?

Je ris, bonne joueuse. Disons que nous sommes tous les deux doués à ce jeu !

- Oui, je commence à avoir vraiment très _très_ froid…

Il me sourit, charmé, et m'embrasse avec ferveur, passion, tout ce que vous voulez. Bref, atomique quoi ! Lorsque je nous sens partir en cacahuète, toujours sur le divan (mais plus trop habillés pour autant… Okay, disons « débraillés », parce que théoriquement tous nos habits sont encore sur nous !) je prends une inspiration et lui murmures.

- Le lit c'est mieux si on veut avoir moins froid…

Il rit.

- Je me contenterai même d'un plancher, si j'ai froid avec toi… Mais si on a un lit à disposition, pourquoi pas ?

Je lui fais une tape réprobatrice (mais amicale) sur l'épaule.

- T'as fini d'être vulgaire ?, je m'exaspère.

- Oh pardon, Mademoiselle !, s'excuse-t-il galamment. Je voulais dire qu'avec vous je me contenterais de n'importe quoi, que… être avec vous me suffit…, termine-t-il avec un regard complice.

- Tu vas finir par me mettre mal à l'aise, je ronchonne en souriant béatement tout en me penchant pour l'embrasser (et mettre fin à cet échange ! Pratique, les baisers !).

Il rit à nouveau.

- Je vais te mettre à l'aise alors !, fait-il d'un ton amusé. Miss, veuillez vous lever, pour que je puisse ainsi vous conduire vers le somptueux… euhm… lit… ? Désolé, j'ai pas d'autre mot plus chic pour ce meuble, s'excuse-t-il perplexe (et je vois qu'il réfléchit toujours).

J'éclate de rire et lui sautes dans les bras, m'accrochant à lui.

- Conduis-moi à ce lit et arrête de tergiverser !

- Faudrait te décider !, raille-t-il.

- Il faut trouver le juste milieu, voilà tout…, je m'excuse en riant.

- Il te faut juste la perfection, et JE suis là pour ça !, fait-il d'un air blasé.

- Pour m'offrir la perfection ou pour profiter de la perfection ?, je le taquine.

- Pour que tout soit parfait…, me souffle-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, incendiaire.

Le baiser devient fou, parce qu'à force d'aveu sur aveu, aussi profonds et sincères (et déroutants !), il est assez difficile de se retenir plus longtemps. C'est comme si on avait un besoin intenable de fusionner, comme si faire l'amour nous aiderait à encaisser plus facilement tant de bouleversements dans nos deux vies.

Il m'entraine vers le lit sans cesser de m'embrasser, toujours fougueux, et je nous sens partir, et je me sens bizarre. Faire l'amour avec des sentiments, avec lui, enfin, _consciente_ de ces sentiments, c'est étrange… C'est… Ca me met mal à l'aise ! C'est comme s'il me voyait à cœur ouvert, comme si plus rien ne pouvait nous arrêter après ça ! Parce qu'à présent ça compte vraiment, c'est _spécial_… Et en même temps je n'ai qu'une seule envie, et je ne crois même pas être capable de m'arrêter, même si c'était une obligation… C'est tellement… Waouw ! Ma poitrine se serre si fort que mon cœur va exploser d'un instant à l'autre ! (au sens littéral du terme, cette fois-ci !)

Alors tandis qu'il me colle à lui (toujours débout à côté du lit), sans même prendre la peine de laisser ses mains voyager, juste me coller à lui, fort, comme pour nous sentir inséparables (pour que je ne « m'envole » pas ?)… je me permets de laisser mes mains voyager dans ses cheveux blonds, chose que je n'avais jamais osé faire auparavant… Il semble apprécier parce qu'il m'embrasse avec plus de fermeté, et je profite de cette sensation étrange et entrainante !

Je commence lentement à lui défaire les boutons de sa chemise, en l'embrassant toujours, mais plus doucement, hésitante, aimante… Et je trouve que ce baiser est la représentation exacte de notre relation, en ce moment même…

Il se laisse faire et se laisse porter par le baiser, ses mains toujours à mon bas-dos, me collant à lui de façon délicieuse et rassurante… Il ne veut juste pas que je parte… Et ben si je voulais garder une chance de ne pas tomber raide dingue de lui, c'est raté ! Je sens déjà mes sentiments partir malgré moi, comme tantôt… !

Lorsque je finis et que je laisse mes mains parcourir doucement son torse, on interrompt le baiser et il colle son front au mien, la respiration toujours saccadée, se laissant faire sans amorcer un geste... Je remonte (après quelques caresses) mes mains jusqu'à son cou, les laissant glisser jusque là sur sa peau lisse, tout en regardant mes gestes sur son corps, puis ses lèvres, et je me penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il se remet en route et me souffle après quelques minutes de baiser entrainant :

- Je n'ai pas le courage de défaire tous tes boutons…, confesse-t-il.

Je ris.

- Okay j'le fais…

J'allais commencer puis me ravise. Moi aussi ça me décourage, j'suis trop pressée comme lui !

- Ou alors tu préfères me l'arracher ?, je propose angélique (je vois son sourire s'élargir comme celui d'un enfant face à un nouveau cadeau). Mais alors tu me le répares après hein, j'y tiens moi, à ce chemisier !

- Promis ! Mais tu préfères peut-être le faire ?, demande-t-il surement réticent de le faire un peu trop sauvagement xD _**(1)**_

- Non, fais-le toi, moi ça me fait trop mal au cœur !, je chagrine.

Il rit.

- Comme tu voudras…, me lance-t-il ses lèvres collées à mon oreille, me laissant à nouveau frissonner toute entière et m'agripper aux bords de sa chemise que je n'ai toujours pas entièrement retirée !

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et m'oblige à me coucher sur le lit, avec douceur et sans arrêter de m'embrasser pour autant. Lorsqu'on est entièrement allongés, il se redresse à califourchon sur moi, me sourit charmeur à mourir tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur moi jusqu'au col de mon chemisier, qu'il empoigne. Il me regarde dans les yeux, ses pupilles en feu, et je lui souris, charmeuse à mon tour et me cambrant innocemment sur le lit, le tentant encore plus. Il tire d'un coup fort sur les deux bords, arrachant tous les boutons que pouvait avoir mon beau chemisier, tout en se penchant au même moment (trop impatient sans doute !) et en m'embrassant furtivement les lèvres, puis dès que la chemise fut déchirée, descendant parsemer ma peau d'un parcours de baisers fous sur chaque parcelles sur son passage, descendant jusqu'à mon abdomen qu'il se plait à embrasser avec plus d'insistance, sachant que je me tortille dans tous les sens de mon côté, subissant sa douce torture comme un don du ciel. Ses mains étant restées posées sur mes hanches (à part lorsqu'il m'a dégrafé mon soutien-gorge…) me donnent chaud elles aussi, et je commence à râler du fait qu'il est surement en train de sautiller intérieurement vu que je suis sous son emprise totale à ce moment même. Je me sens inutile, il faut qu'il remonte !

- Ca va t'as fini de profiter de ta domination totale, tu peux remonter maintenant ?, je ris.

- Oh, ça te dérange ?, roucoule-t-il en remontant tranquillement, faisant glisser SA JOUE sur tout mon corps.

Il est vraiment bizarre ce garçon !

- Disons que je me sens… inutile…, je fais avec un air mystérieux alors qu'il arrive à mon hauteur.

- Oh. Et comment comptes-tu te rendre utile ?, s'informe-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

- Déjà, je te vole un baiser…, je fais en joignant le geste à la parole. Parce que je suis aussi un peu égoïste !, je rigole (il rit aussi). Puis…, je fais en nous faisant basculer pour inverser les positions, je te rends la pareille !, je m'écrie prédatrice.

- Toi, t'es vraiment suicidaire… !, s'exclame-t-il avec de grand yeux mais toujours son sourire charmeur à croquer.

- Je prendrai tous les risques…, je le taquine en me penchant sur lui, cambrant mon dos, tandis qu'il y glisse ses mains et caresse le « creux » avec convoitise.

Je l'embrasse furtivement à nouveau, non sans lui jeter un regard malicieux, puis commence moi aussi à descendre tout en déposant des baisers prometteurs un peu partout, mais je m'attaque particulièrement à son cou, que je connais comme son point faible… ! Puis, je continue à descendre, ses pectoraux, son ventre, ses abdos… et je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner légèrement lorsque j'arrive à l'abdomen. Ah il trouve ça drôle de me torturer, hein ? Il va être tellement sous ma domination la plus totale qu'il me suppliera d'arrêter de tourner en rond ! Ahahah… Euhm, mais non il a pas raison voyons, je ne suis pas sadique ! Après tout, ça va lui plaire, hein ! C'est pour lui que je fais tout ça ! (disons…pour nous deux !)

Je m'attaque donc à son abdomen, l'embrassant doucement et un peu partout, prenant mon temps, mes mains également posées sur ses hanches, exactement comme il l'avait fait. Je sens son érection monter en flèche et je sens une fierté monter en moi, ainsi que le bonheur d'être avec lui, l'excitation, l'anticipation… Je commençais à m'aventurer à descendre un peu plus lorsqu'il s'écrie « Pas cette fois-ci, non ! » et je me sens empoignée fortement et tirée pour atterrir presque en volant à la hauteur du garçon ! Je ne peux empêcher un cri de surprise s'échapper de ma bouche tandis que j'atterris à côté de son regard non seulement joueur mais à présent empli d'un désir fou et brûlant.

- Pas maintenant non…, répète-t-il en ricanant (« ahlala Granger ! »). Et puis, tu m'as dit que tu allais simplement me rendre la pareille, là tu dépassais largement la limite… !

- C'étaient les dettes, je réponds angélique (et on éclate tous les deux de rire).

Il plonge vers mes lèvres sans crier gare à nouveau, avec un grognement de bienêtre. Sa main à ma taille me caresse innocemment mais son baiser est très clair, autant que ses grognements, soupirs, respirations et autres ! Il me colle toujours à lui, et nous ayant mutuellement retiré nos pantalons respectifs lorsque nous profitions de notre domination suprême, je sens clairement son érection à nouveau contre moi.

On commence à se frotter de plus en plus l'un à l'autre, et je m'accroche de plus en plus à lui, pareil que lui à moi, nos soupirs se faisant de plus en plus clairs. On finit par faire disparaitre nos slip et culotte respectifs et il se positionne doucement sur moi, tout en m'embrassant toujours pour chasser ce côté bizarre et cette notion de gêne si nouvelle qui s'empare de nous. Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais la vie. Encore une fois, c'est le même dilemme qu'avec le baiser ! Comment ça peut sembler comme « premier » alors qu'il y en a eu une volée avant ? Seulement parce que les sentiments entrent en comptent, cette fois-ci ?... C'est si troublant…. Et si… Sublime !

Il entre doucement en moi, faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal, et je l'accueille comme un sauveur après tant de torture délicieuse, comme une bombe à retardement… Il entame les va et viens, et tout devient flou en moi, je le vois lui, je ressens tout, mais je n'ai aucune vision réaliste, juste le bonheur qui m'envahit, son visage en sueur et totalement offert à moi, tout…

Je crois… je dois avouer que j'ai crié son nom, quand je suis arrivée à la jouissance… Oui mais, lui aussi il a soupiré le mien ! Dans mon oreille en plus… Awwww (L)' Nous nous trouvons à présent comateux et bienheureux, étendus sur le lit. Je suis blottie sur son torse alors qu'il a son bras qui m'encercle les épaules, de façon protectrice et charmante, et puis, j'ai moins froid ainsi ! Ca fait bizarre de rester avec lui dans le lit, après l'acte… Encore une fois c'est nouveau, et ça nous apaise, et on peut être parfaitement bien là, mais ça nous met aussi un peu mal à l'aise… !

- Pour finir, on a toujours pas reparlé de… de ce que tu m'as dit quand Weasley est arrivée…, murmure-t-il évasivement.

C'est comme si on ne pouvait parler de ça à voix haute… Comme les choses de la vie sont bizarres, vous trouvez pas ?

- Tu es sur qu'il faut qu'on en parle… ?, je m'informe timidement.

C'est horrible, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! Que peut-il bien avoir à dire là-dessus ?

- Je pense que oui.

Je soupire. Ca y est, je m'attends au pire. « Ecoute Hermione, nos sentiments ne sont pas du tout les mêmes, je tiens beaucoup à toi mais pas autant que tu tiens à moi, et c'est un peu trop à mon gout… Je pense qu'il faut s'arrêter là. Sans rancune ? ». Tandis que je m'imagine déjà tout le scénario dans ma tête, il se retourne vers moi et me soulève le menton, histoire que je le regarde dans les yeux… Ah non, c'était juste pour m'embrasser. Mais quel rapport avec le sujet ?

Lorsqu'il interrompt le baiser et qu'il me voit toujours ausdi perdue (si pas plus !) et incompréhensive, il développe.

- Je veux que tu saches que, même si c'est nouveau pour nous, j'en suis au même niveau que toi…

J'écarquille les yeux totalement sous le choc, et le regarde intensément, un œil après l'autre, comme si j'allais lire des choses différentes dans chacun d'eux ! Il m'embrasse à nouveau, et je réponds distraitement au baiser cette fois, totalement bouleversée. Il est en train de me dire qu'il… qu'il m'aime ou… ou quoi ?

« J'en suis au même niveau que toi »… Ca veut dire qu'il ressent comme moi, que c'est difficile à imaginer, c'est trouble, c'est déroutant, mais ce sont des détails comme tantôt qui nous le font croire, cette dépendance à présent affective l'un de l'autre, le besoin de l'avoir près de soi…

- Tu ne vas rien dire ?, s'informe-t-il calmement avec un sourire gentil.

- Je… j'essaye d'encaisser d'abord, je fais troublée en le regardant dans les yeux de mon regard d'enfant perdue.

Il rit, lui d'un rire de charmant jeune homme plein de charme, et se penche vers moi avec un beau sourire heureux. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de le voir comme ça ! C'est comme oublier tout ce qu'on était avant, et recommencer à zéro…

- Et moi c'est là que j'ai envie de te dire que je t'aime…, souffle-t-il avec ce même sourire béat, à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, remontant ses perles grises vers moi à la dernière minute, avec ce regard si expressif.

C'est moi qui franchis la limite et l'embrasse, cette fois-ci, gênée et en même temps comblée. Il vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait… Merliiiiiin mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Drago Malefoy vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait ! C'est si surréaliste et pourtant si délicieux !

On termine le baiser en des soupirs contents.

- Il s'en sont passées des choses, en une journée…, je fais calmement mais incrédule tout de même.

- Oui… Il faudra qu'on travaille ça, on s'est disputés combien de fois, déjà ?, fait-il ironique _(je ris)._

- Disons… Deux vraiment violemment. Mais c'était parce qu'on ne se comprenait pas ! Maintenant tout est au clair, non ?

- Euh, nuance jeune fille, TU ne me comprenais pas !

- Oui parce que TU es tordu comme mec !, je m'exaspère.

- Pffffrt !, fait-il dédaigneusement.

Je me relève jusqu'à son visage histoire de murmurer quelques douces paroles tout de même.

- Et je suis quand même dans ton lit, t'imagines ?, je le taquine. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir ! …Enfin, théoriquement tu es dans le mien, et du coup je ne compte pas _te_ laisser partir, même si ça signifie devenir kidnappeuse de beaux jeunes hommes !

- Ah parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?, s'exaspère-t-il faussement.

- Absolument pas, mais laisse moi encore avoir l'air un minimum détachée, sinon tu vas décamper en courant ! « Je suis kidnappeuse d'un seul beau jeune homme, blond, charmeur, Serpentard de surcroit, Malefoy pour couronner le tout. En fait je suis plutôt harceleuse également, mais il ne faut le dire à personne ! », je fais en imitant une psychopathe.

- Mais arrête un peu !, fait-il en se marrant et en se retournant, se positionnant au dessus de moi.

On s'embrasse tranquillement et un sourire heureux vient étirer nos lèvres lorsque celles-ci se séparent. On se regarde, et me voyant sourire aussi, il agrandit son sourire avec un regard pétillant et me colle à lui à nouveau par une main qu'il fait glisser par ma taille… Même si je devrai y être habituée, son toucher fait en moi comme une mini décharge électrique, une étincelle. J'adore ça ! Je l'embrasse à nouveau, toujours souriante et me collant moi aussi à lui, ma main gardant son visage près de moi. On laisse échapper des soupirs contents.

- Et si on dormait maintenant ?, je lui fais avec un regard spécial (sous-entendant bien qu'il restait dormir avec moi !).

- Bien que j'aie dormi ces quatre derniers jours… Oui !, rit-il.

- Ah oui c'est juste !, je ris. Tu n'es vraiment pas fatigué ?

- Oh si rassure-toi, tu m'as épuisé !, fait-il amusé.

Je ris et lui fais une tape sur les abdos, pour la forme !

- Bonne nuit alors ?, je lui fais en me recollant à son torse, déposant un tendre baiser à son cou.

Il grogne de plaisir et me serre à nouveau contre lui.

- Bonne nuit princesse…, me murmure-t-il en un bisou à ma tempe.

- C'est quoi cette manie de m'appeler princesse ?, je m'exclame tout de même.

- Moi ?, s'étonne-t-il.

- Toi, Ginny… Mais quoi enfin, j'suis pas si délicate quand même ?, je l'interroge incrédule.

Il rit.

- Non, tu es juste... Je ne sais pas, en fait !, rit-il. Hermione…, murmure-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux à nouveau de son regard indéchiffrable.

Je lui souris.

- Dragooo ?, je murmure moi aussi, blagueuse.

Il a un petit sursaut de rire et approche son visage du mien, pour venir caresser mon nez du sien, avant de déposes un baiser sur mes lèvres puis de coller nos fronts à notre habitude.

On finit par s'endormir, serrés l'un contre l'autre, apaisés et contents…

...

Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver de meilleur réveil…! Pour tout vous dire, je suis toujours contre son torse, et je me réveille par ses douces caresses sur ma hanche, sur laquelle il s'amuse à retracer des formes avec son doigt. Je bouge légèrement mon visage contre lui, essayant de prendre conscience de tout ce qui m'entoure.

- Alors, on se réveille doucement ?, me demande-t-il tendrement.

- Mmmmh… T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?, je lui demande d'une voix endormie.

- Non, mais quand j'ai vu l'heure je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on apprenne à mettre un réveil…, me confie-t-il amusé.

- Pourquoi, quelle heure il est ?, je lui demande en me réveillant quelque peu, stressée tout à coup.

- Il est 11h25 et on est mercredi…, rit-il.

- QUOIII ?, je m'exclame horrifiée en me redressant sur mon coude pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oh ça va t'inquiète pas, on aura pas raté grand-chose…, me fait-il amusé et avec un sourire comblé avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Je me laisse faire mais interromps le baiser le plus vite possible.

- Mais enfin ? Je n'ai JAMAIS raté un jour de cours !, je fais atterrée.

- Voilà qui est fait, me taquine-t-il.

- Peut-être que si j'utilisais un remonte-temps…, je commence déjà à planifier.

- Hermione, tu veux vraiment annuler ce beau réveil ? Vraiment ? Pour des cours… ?

Pourquoi il voit toujours juste ?

- Mais… Non mais… Drago, on a raté toute une matinée de cours !

- Et ? Tu regrettes ce réveil ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Ben alors ?

- Drago tu… Tu n'comprends rien !, je m'exclame finalement.

- Je n'ai jamais rien comprit, c'est ça ?, fait-il amère.

- Nooooon !, je m'écrie en comprenant où se dirige sa pensée.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser lentement. Ce baiser m'apaise, m'aide à prendre les choses avec plus de recul et de légèreté, mais je me sens quand même toujours terriblement coupable d'avoir raté autant de cours. Pourtant je ne crois pas vouloir effacer ce beau réveil…

- C'est juste que…, j'essaye de lui expliquer en cherchant bien mes mots. J'ai raté des cours… Moi… C'est troublant, c'est tout aussi nouveau que tout ce qui nous arrive… Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je regrette ce beau réveil… Mais je suis la miss je-sais-tout quand même !

Il rit.

- Oui mais maintenant, tu es la miss je-sais-tout ET la copine de Drago Malefoy, le beau, le grand, l'unique ! Il y a donc des concessions.

- Ah oui ?, je fais en souriant.

Il vient de dire que je suis… SA COPINE ? WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Et puis, vive la modestie !

- « Ah oui » de quoi ?, me provoque-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau exagérément de moi.

- Ouh que tu es vilain !, je ricane en coulant mon regard sur lui toujours avec mon sourire malicieux et sans répondre pour autant.

- Et toi, que tu es mystérieuse…, renchérit-il en s'approchant toujours plus, nos visages à présent exagérément proches l'un de l'autre.

- Après tout je suis la copine de Drago Malefoy, le beau, le grand et l'unique, je dois bien avoir mon côté mystérieux moi aussi…!, je lui lance telle une bombe avec un sourire ravi suivant le cours de son jeu.

Il ricane.

- C'est qui celui-là, que j'aille lui casser la gueule…?, rit-il en regardant mes lèvres et y déposant un baiser prometteur, y entremêlant les siennes.

Je ris également.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille en cours, maintenant…?, je tente.

- C'est le temps de midi, ça peut attendre…

- J'connais une rouquine qui va me tomber sur le poil…!, je ris.

- Ah ouais, les Weasley. Pff, toujours la pour tout foirer !, s'exclame-t-il avec sa mauvaise habitude.

- Drago.

- Oui okay, va raconter à…, il s'arrête avec un air malicieux. Weasley-fille !, reprend-t-il. Va tout lui raconter, et enregistre comme ça après j'ai la bande son, tu veux ?

Je lui fais une tape à l'épaule.

- Nan mais ça va aller oui ?

Il rit et m'embrasse à nouveau, joueur.

- Allé, va lui raconter, rassurer Potter, calmer Weasley, et puis tu reviens… Parce que t'as intérêt à revenir !

- Dans ma chambre ?, je ris.

- Non, dans mes bras !, rectifie-t-il avec amusement.

Je ris également, aux anges.

- Alors c'est officiel… ?, je demande en le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire timide.

- Bien sûr…, roucoule-t-il contre mes lèvres. Officiel mais secret !

- Evidemment, le carnage qu'on ferait si le monde le savait !, je m'affole.

Il rit et je me laisse tenter aussi.

- T'inquiète pas… T'es avec moi et ça personne ne pourra le changer.

- T'es pas un peu extrémiste là ?, je m'enquis.

- Et bien pour le moment c'est bien la seule et unique chose de laquelle je suis SUR !, m'avoue-t-il hilare.

Je me joins à son rire et me colle à lui à nouveau.

- Nice !, je lui dis en l'embrassant.

Des grands bruits se font entendre à la porte.

- HERMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE !, s'exclame une rouquine.

- SORS DE LA MAINTENANT, ON SE SENT REJETES !, renchérit Harry.

- ET ON A DE LA TARTE A LA MELAAASSE !, rajoute Ron.

Je ris et je vois le Serpentard ne pouvant pas contenir un ricanement incrédule.

- Va !, m'intime-t-il. Avant qu'ils ne défoncent la porte !

- Et je reviens après…, je souffle à nouveau contre ses lèvres alors que je venais pourtant de me lever.

- Oui… C'est quoi ton mot de passe ? Je t'attendrai ici…

- Aqua Malaniak.

- Vu. A tantôt, Miss Malefoy…

- Oh non arrête, ça me perturbe !, je ris. Ca fait mari et femme, très peu pour moi…

- Très bien alors… Miss Granger, officiellement copine de Drago Malefoy.

- Voilà qui sonne parfait !, je roucoule en l'embrassant.

- HERMIONE !, j'entends mes trois amis s'écrier.

- OUIIIII ! Rooh, J'ARRIVE !

Et je m'élance vers la porte tout en regardant mon… amoureux. Ca y est, c'est officiel ! J'suis sa petite copiiiineuuuh ! Ahahah, et dire que ça me traumatisait avant ! Bon ok, ça me traumatise toujours un peu, c'est quand même Drago Malefoy ! Mais… Justement, c'est DRAGO MALEFOY ! Iiiiiiiiiiiiih ! Bon, il faudra qu'on remette toute cette histoire avec son père au clair, l'avenir nous réserve surement beaucoup de choses, et pas que des bonnes si vous voulez mon avis… Mais… On peut essayer ? :)

_**(1) ***__Pensée de Drago : manquerait plus que je lui mette un coup maintenant :/ xD On passerait notre vie à l'infirmerie ! Quoi que… J'ai toujours voulu essayer ! 8) (… d'arracher le chemisier, pas de passer ma vie à l'infirmerie x'D)_

_/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../_

**Voilà voilà, c'est fini :)**

**J'espère que ce chap vous a plu, que la fic entière vous a plu évidemment, et bon, on se revoit j'espère bientôt pour la suite !**

**Comme je vous le disais plus haut, je ne sais pas si je mettrai la deuxième partie à la suite ou dans une nouvelle fic, vous le verrez bien :)**

**Je suis désolée de terminer la première partie ici mais normalement la fic se basait sur la relation concrète de Drago et Hermione, pas sur un problème avec Lucius, il n'était pas sensé rentrer en jeu :s du coup je ferai ça à un autre moment, parce que j'en ai un peu marre de cette fic et je dois écrire la suite de Gryffondor et Serpentard unis pour la force, sans compter la nouvelle fic :p :D**

**Voilà, MERCII de m'avoir suivie tout ce temps, à bientôt ! Et merci pour toutes vos jolies reviews ! :D C'était trop cool ! C'est le dernier chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas, bombardez ! Le bouton vert n'attend que ça ! :D Déchainez-vouuuuus j'veux pleins de reviews hein, j'compte sur vous :D Hahahah (L)' Vous aiiime !**

**Ps: pour les reviews anonymes, balancez vos adresses pour que je puisse vous répondre ;) vu que je n'ai pas d'autre chapitre pour les réponses aux reviews :) Et si vous voulez que je vous prévienne quand j'écrirai la suite, dites-le moi en même temps que vous me donnez votre adresse :p :) **

**Bisouus, j'vous adore vous allez me manquéééy :D :') (L)'**


End file.
